Poema
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: — Eu amo você — finalmente saíram de minha boca aquelas três palavras mágicas, tão capazes de iluminar, como de destruir uma vida. A nossa, eu tinha certeza de que imergiria em uma luz intensa.
1. A Começar Pelo Fim

**POEMA**

**Uma fanfic de Harry Potter**

**Gênero: **Slash/ Angst/ Song fic

**Shipper: **Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin

**Início: **18/07/2009

**Término**: 22/11/2009

"_Eu hoje tive um pesadelo e levantei atento, a tempo. Eu acordei com medo e procurei no escuro alguém com seu carinho, e lembrei de um tempo... Porque o passado me traz uma lembrança do tempo em que eu era criança. E o medo era motivo de choro, desculpa pra um abraço ou um consolo. Hoje eu acordei com medo, mas não chorei nem reclamei abrigo. Do escuro eu via o infinito, sem presente, passado ou futuro. Senti um abraço forte, já não era medo, era uma coisa sua que ficou em mim. De repente a gente vê que perdeu ou está perdendo alguma coisa morna e ingênua que vai ficando no caminho, que é escuro e frio, mas também bonito, porque é iluminado pela beleza do que aconteceu há minutos atrás". (Cazuza)_

**A começar pelo fim**

O que mais me dói é não ter nem onde deixar flores para ele. Não há túmulo, nem epitáfio, nem mesmo o corpo de Sirius. Não há nada, ele se foi sem deixar vestígios.

Tudo o que me restou foi a lembrança de seu rosto e o som sereno de sua voz. Todos os dias ao acordar, experimento o frio de sua ausência, e ainda estendo os braços à procura de seu corpo ao lado direito da cama, e recolho-os imediatamente ao perceber que fora apenas mais um sonho agradável, abraçando-me a meu próprio corpo, com a esperança de que esse gesto diminua o vazio em meu coração.

Quando o vi atravessando o véu negro, senti a minha alma estilhaçar-se, sem que eu pudesse ao menos gritar. Ao contrário, tive de mostrar-me forte para acalmar Harry Potter, que gritava pelo padrinho. Engoli as lágrimas, o desespero, a angústia. Tive de cobrar de mim uma frieza jamais existente, para deixar para trás o meu Sirius e continuar uma batalha que para mim já estava perdida.

Três dias após a sua morte, eu ainda sentia como se me houvessem petrificado. As lágrimas escorriam por minha face e eu não as sentia mais. Meus olhos pareciam demasiadamente pesados, mas eu não conseguia adormecer, temendo ter as poucas horas de privação do sono e ao acordar, sentir a dor voltar muito mais forte, ao relembrar que eu o havia perdido... Que nunca mais veria os seus olhos acinzentados dentro dos meus, que nunca mais ouviria a sua voz grave oscilar para um tom mais suave. Eu nunca mais sentiria o calor do seu corpo, ou o seu cheiro... Nunca mais. Sirius passava a ser uma lembrança.

O tempo se encarregou de acostumar-me ao fato de que realmente o havia perdido, mas eu não podia evitar sofrer, ou relembrá-lo a cada nova manhã. E foi mesmo em uma manhã, vazia como todas as outras, que resolvi escrever a nossa história, seguindo o conselho de um velho amigo. Pedi uma máquina de escrever que Arthur Weasley tinha em meio aos seus artefatos trouxas, e escrevi. Escrevi, e descobri que além de desabafar, era um meio de reviver os momentos em que eu fora feliz ao lado de Sirius. Escrevi com todos os detalhes, dos quais me lembro com perfeição. Escrevi, e permiti-me sorrir novamente.


	2. Início

**Início**

Apenas parei de tremer quando sentei-me à mesa e cerrei os olhos pensando: "Estou na Grifinória". Eu havia cambaleado até o Chapéu Seletor, e dele até a imensa mesa, abarrotada de estudantes trajando vestes vermelho-douradas e outros primeiranistas, de vestes apenas negras, muito nervosos, talvez não tanto quanto eu. "Estou em Hogwarts", pensei comigo, aliviado por ficar alguns anos longe da pobreza em que eu vivera até então. Lá era bonito, eu podia andar bem vestido enquanto usasse o uniforme, e havia muita comida. Além disso, havia livros, muitos deles à minha disposição na biblioteca. Realmente não podia haver lugar melhor do que Hogwarts, e eu estava apenas perto de descobrir o real motivo dessa minha afirmativa.

Demorei um bom tempo em frente ao espelho na manhã seguinte. Sentia-me bem apresentável e até bonito trajando o uniforme de Hogwarts. Saí para o meu primeiro café da manhã no castelo, sentindo a minha auto-estima elevada como nunca tivera. Bastou vislumbrar rapidamente os outros garotos para que ela fosse reduzida a zero. Todos eles me pareciam extremamente elegantes, possuíam uma expressão de criança bem cuidada, que nunca sofrera metade das coisas que eu havia sofrido. Eu tinha consciência de que era um garoto franzino e lânguido, que crescera em condições precárias, sendo, aos oito anos, mordido por um lobisomem, o que me acarretou uma infância conturbada, com transformações às luas cheias e cicatrizes permanentes. Eu era desajeitado e muito distraído, o que me tornava tolo frente às pessoas. Por esses e outros motivos que na época passavam por minha cabeça, mas que já hoje não me recordo, exilei-me a um canto da mesa, concentrando-me na variedade de meu café da manhã, que de repente, eu não sentia vontade alguma de tomar. Arrisquei um olhar de esguelha para o meu lado esquerdo, para dois garotos que riam e tagarelavam sem parar. Eles, pela aparência e pela conversa, também eram primeiranistas, e eu pensava, com uma pontinha de inveja, em como haviam conseguido uma amizade, que já parecia tão íntima, em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Senti vontade de estar junto deles e rir também, mas achei melhor abster-me dessa ideia. Ambos pareciam ricos e bem cuidados, como os meninos e meninas que eu vira há pouco, e não haviam de querer amizade com alguém como eu. Porém, continuei a observá-los, e vi quando o sorriso sumiu do rosto do mais animado dos dois, para ser substituído por uma expressão de desagrado, ao receber o correio. Ele cochichou alguma coisa com o amigo e se retirou. Percebi um negativo menear de cabeça do que ficou, seguido por uma expressão de desdém. Então voltei-me para meu café da manhã, sentindo a fome surgir subitamente.

Recordo-me apenas que a primeira aula que tive em Hogwarts foi Feitiços, e mais nenhuma daquele dia. No dia seguinte sim, a primeira foi Aula de Voo. Lembro-me que eu tremia só de pensar em como era desajeitado para exercer bem aquela tarefa. Quando a professora ordenou que levantássemos voo a um metro do chão, senti desespero, meu coração acelerou, e o suor começou a escorrer por minhas faces. Eu gostaria de dizer que não queria voar, que não levava jeito, mas temi ser motivo de chacota, então, assim que soou o apito da professora, eu levantei voo, muito mais dificilmente que os outros, o que felizmente passou despercebido. Entretanto, um aluno que parecia do quinto ou sexto ano, chamou a professora, e ela pediu que continuássemos em nossas vassouras, mantendo o equilíbrio até que ela voltasse. O desespero que me deixara por alguns segundos, voltou com toda a intensidade. O que parecia uma tarefa fácil para os outros alunos, para mim era terrível. Manter o equilíbrio, apenas precisava manter o equilíbrio. Vendo que a professora se afastava cada vez mais, fechei os olhos e tentei mentalizar que eu estava equilibrado, que eu não cairia... Mas foi em vão. Senti o coração disparar quando percebi que a queda era iminente, e logo eu estava caído ao chão, sobre o braço direito, que doía a ponto de enlouquecer. Todavia, o que mais me doía eram as risadas dos colegas, a humilhação. Em questão de segundos, entretanto, alguém me ergueu do chão, e já prestes a chorar, eu reconheci o garoto do café da manhã anterior, o que recebera a correspondência.

— Você está bem? — ele me perguntou, aflito.

— Acho que eu quebrei o braço — respondi tentando evitar as risadas dos colegas.

Logo, o amigo dele estava correndo, chamando pela professora que não tardou a chegar. Sei que ela me levou para a ala hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey consertou o meu braço com uma poção, mas deixou-o enfaixado, para que os ossos voltassem ao lugar.

Quando voltei para o salão comunal naquela noite, fui recebido com uma torrente de vaias, de meus colegas e de tantos outros grifinórios mais velhos.

— Ei, não é o garoto que caiu da vassoura?

— Esqueceu seu equilíbrio em casa?

— Devia estar bêbado.

Decidi ignorar as provocações, sentindo uma vontade amarga e pouco convencional de me tornar um lobo, ali, naquele exato momento.

— Parem! — ordenou uma garota de cabelos acaju, que eu reconheci como minha colega de classe — Não sejam ridículos!

Ela não era ouvida. Quem ouviria uma garotinha do primeiro ano, de aparência tão frágil? Ela, portanto, resolveu esquecer suas queixas e se voltou a mim.

— Não se importe — havia caridade e compreensão em seus olhos — eles são idiotas, todos eles.

— Está tudo bem — eu disse corando ligeiramente — obrigado, de qualquer forma.

Fui para o dormitório lisonjeado por uma garota bonita ter-me defendido. Dei-me conta, então, que eu jamais havia conversado com uma garota que não fosse da família. Na escola elementar, eu conversara raríssimas vezes com um ou outro garoto. Ao abrir a porta do dormitório, ouvi as vozes animadas de meus três companheiros de quarto (um outro garoto chamado Anthony Dipper também usava o mesmo quarto, mas só entrava lá de madrugada, gostava de ficar até tarde lendo no salão comunal) que eu acabava de reparar, dois deles eram os que haviam me ajudado pela manhã.

— Como está o braço? — perguntou o que me erguera do chão.

— Melhorando — respondi, novamente corando, mas pela lembrança da humilhação na aula de voo — obrigado por terem me ajudado.

— Não por isso — responderam os dois amigos em uníssono, o que causou um novo acesso de gargalhadas.

O outro garoto também ria, mais por obrigação que por vontade. Era evidente que ele queria se entrosar, e não sabia bem como fazer isso. Vi-me naquele garoto louro e gordinho, de dentes salientes, que evidentemente era excluído, e queria desesperadamente fazer amizade. Resolvi que me apresentar e entrar para a conversa, poderia ajudá-lo, e também a mim.

— Sou Remus Lupin — eu disse sentando-me à cama do garoto gordinho, frente à cama ocupada pelos dois amigos, jogados de qualquer jeito.

— Sirius Black — estendeu-me a mão direita o meu salvador, e riu desconcertado ao perceber que eu só podia cumprimentá-lo com a esquerda, trocando imediatamente de mãos.

— James Potter — disse o outro garoto, limitando-se a acenar — mas estou com preguiça de ir até aí apertar a sua mão.

Irromperam novamente as risadas, e dessa vez eu participei.

— E você? — perguntei ao garoto que ocupava o meu lado esquerdo, o qual eu havia esquecido por alguns segundos.

— Peter Pettigrew — sua voz era fina e engraçada, mas não me passava pela cabeça rir, já que também sabia o que era ser humilhado.

— Estavam falando de você no salão comunal — disse James — aquele bando de idiotas.

— Falaram também quando entrei — eu disse desanimado — uma garotinha de cabelos acaju até me defendeu, mas...

— Lily Evans? — James parecia ter evidente interesse pela garota.

— Mas você já sabe o nome da garota? — indagou Sirius incrédulo.

— É aquela do Expresso — reprimiu outra risada — a que estava junto do sonserinozinho ousado, de cabelo sujo.

— Ah, está certo — Sirius também riu — quer mesmo procurar briga com o garoto, não é?

— Pois ele que venha, se for homem.

Pettigrew olhava de Sirius para James, com inegável devoção. Era certo que ele os admirava tanto que mal podia ocultar. Eu começava a ficar constrangido, mas Sirius se voltou a mim antes que eu quisesse fugir para minha cama.

— Está gostando de ter entrado para a Grifinória?

— Estou — eu disse um tanto quanto desconcertado — apesar de não ter sido muito bem recebido pelos colegas.

— Relaxe, meu amigo — no jeito de Sirius falar, havia qualquer coisa que parecia torná-lo muito mais velho que nós todos — depois esses babacas esquecem o incidente. Ao menos você não foi repudiado por sua família por entrar na Grifinória.

James soltou um gemido de desdém e desagrado. Eu queria perguntar o que Sirius queria dizer com aquilo, mas temia ser demasiadamente intruso. Enfim, ele respondeu, de qualquer forma.

— Sabe como é — ele tentava demonstrar indiferença, mas um brilho estranho, que denotava tristeza brincava em seus olhos — família inteira sonserina. Aqueles idiotas não entendem que eu não sou igual a eles.

— Você respondeu a carta? — indagou James.

Percebi então o motivo pelo qual Sirius abandonara a mesa no café da manhã anterior com uma expressão aborrecida, após receber a correspondência.

— Respondi — agora se ocupava em fazer pequenos fachos de luz saírem da ponta de sua varinha — disse que me esquecessem, se eu não era um Black digno. Mas basta-me ter idade suficiente, que vou morar bem longe daquela gente. Por enquanto, terei de aturar os sermões durante as férias, mas isso passa logo.

Permaneci calado, não era oportuno dizer qualquer coisa, embora eu quisesse mesmo saber mais sobre a família daquele garoto. Black. Eu já ouvira esse nome antes, mas não conseguia lembrar quando e em que ocasião. Em respeito às meditações dos dois garotos, embarquei com Peter em uma conversa sobre quadribol. O garoto parecia excitado demais com a oportunidade de conversar, de mostrar um pouco o que pensava, o que sentia a respeito de algo pequeno como quadribol, tencionando chegar ao que pensava e sentia sobre sua própria vida e o mundo que o cercava. Entretanto, não o fez, e a conversa morreu no quadribol. Ao percebermos a hora avançada, Sirius e eu encaminhamo-nos para nossas respectivas camas, e Peter e James continuaram nas suas.


	3. Ausência

**Ausência**

— Eu quero dizer, por que eles são quase amarelos?

Eu não entendia porque, mas meus olhos eram alvos principais das indagações de Sirius Black. Até então, eu não vira nada de anormal neles, a não ser o brilho triste que sempre possuíram — mas também, eles sempre estavam felizes quando Sirius estava por perto. Era natural que ele me perguntasse sobre as cicatrizes, ou sobre as olheiras, ou porque eu saía durante algumas noites e não voltava... Mas os olhos? Que tinha meus olhos? Só por que eles tinham cor de âmbar? De certa forma, eu não me incomodava com as indagações, uma vez que era agradável que Sirius olhasse em meus olhos.

— Não sei — eu disse naquela tarde fresca ao jardim, como dissera tantas outras vezes — nasci com eles assim, Sirius.

— Você tem certeza de que não é metamorfomago?

— Não, não sou — eu ri, respondendo mais uma vez àquela pergunta, e pensando: "Como se já não me bastasse ser um lobisomem".

— Ninguém na família?

— Não, sou o único.

— Que estranho — Sirius punha-se a meditar, o que lhe acarretava, com graça, um vinco na testa — nunca vi ninguém de olhos âmbares.

— Nem eu, pra ser sincero.

— Mas são bonitos — disse por fim — muito bonitos.

— Os seus é que são, Sirius — eu disse corando — todos os Black têm olhos acinzentados? Quero dizer...

Arrependi-me imediatamente de ter tocado no assunto de sua família, visto que, pela conversa de um mês atrás, as coisas não iam muito bem.

— Nem todos — ele disse, para o meu alívio, com um semblante sereno — eu e Regulus, meu irmão herdamos os olhos acinzentados de meu pai. Já minhas primas Bellatrix e Andrômeda têm olhos escuros, e a minha outra prima, Narcissa, tem olhos azuis. E são todas irmãs.

— Que família diversificada! — exclamei rindo, mas ainda constrangido.

— Só nos olhos — ele disse com desdém — no caráter, são praticamente todos iguais, salvo por minha prima Andrômeda.

— E você também — eu disse colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, procurando confortar meu amigo — você é um bom garoto, Sirius.

— Mas você nem me conhece direito — o sarcasmo de Sirius não tinha fim — e se eu fosse um assassino?

— Você não seria capaz.

Sirius me deu um grande sorriso, que na época eu ainda não compreendia o porquê, mas me fazia sentir mais vivo. E nós nos tornamos grandes amigos. É claro, James era mais ligado a ele do que eu, mas Sirius me tratava de modo diferente. Eu não era como os amigos James e Peter, com quem ele ria demasiadamente alto e fazia piadas ofensivas, de mau gosto, ou empurrava com agressividade durante as brincadeiras. Sirius me tratava com cautela, como se eu fosse mais frágil que os outros dois, quando, de fato, era mesmo. Sirius não falava palavrões comigo, e sua voz era sempre moderada. Abraçava-me até delicadamente quando andávamos, e jamais me ofendia. Enquanto Sirius mostrava para os garotos o seu porte físico que caía bem em qualquer briga, a mim ele mostrava o gosto pela leitura. Sirius agia diferente comigo, era perceptível. Talvez ele visse em mim alguém muito mais frágil, quase como uma garota. A ideia me irritava um pouco, mas eu não reclamava. Não gostaria que Sirius agisse comigo como agia com Peter e James. Não seria mais o meu Sirius, aquele que eu considerava meu melhor amigo.

Quando voltei para casa nas férias, senti uma saudade imensa de Hogwarts. Eu não desprezava minha casa humilde, meus pais. Eu sabia que eles trabalhavam duro, e, no entanto, sempre tinham um sorriso bondoso para o filho lobisomem que lhes dava tantas preocupações. Eu amava meus pais, eles eram o meu exemplo. A nossa casa era muito pequena, cheirava a umidade, problema que meu pai não conseguia resolver com magia, e não tínhamos muito o que comer... Mas eu não reclamava, admirava a luta diária de meus pais. Entretanto, não podia negar que sentia falta do conforto e da fartura de Hogwarts, mas principalmente dos amigos... Principalmente de _um_ amigo.

Acordei na minha primeira manhã de férias com um barulho estranho, que me sobressaltou. Calcei minhas chinelas precárias, e, esfregando os olhos, procurei a fonte dos ruídos, e não demorei a descobrir que vinham do pequeno quintal, onde meus pais criavam algumas galinhas.

— Que é isso, papai? — indaguei ao ver meu pai cortando pedaços grandes de madeira com um artefato estranho.

— É uma serra — respondeu meu pai levantando-a para que eu visse melhor, com um sorriso de criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo novo — um instrumento trouxa usado para cortar madeira. Consegui com um amigo trouxa... Achei interessante.

— Barulhento — balbuciei, sem nunca parar de esfregar os olhos.

— Olha só — meu pai abriu uma caixa, todo empolgado — essas ferramentas servem para talhar a madeira, não é interessante?

— Mas não se pode fazer isso com a varinha?

— É legal aprender coisas novas — meu pai nunca parava de sorrir — e se não tivéssemos ou não pudéssemos usar uma varinha?

Dei de ombros e bocejei. Sorri ao meu pai e fiz o caminho em direção ao banheiro. O sono já estava perdido, era melhor tomar logo um banho para despertar completamente. Abri o chuveiro e, como sempre, pus-me a meditar durante o banho. Vieram-me, então, as palavras de meu pai: "...E se não tivéssemos ou não pudéssemos usar uma varinha?" Era isso! Sem querer, eu arrumara um passatempo para aquelas férias intermináveis: Talharia algo em madeira, utilizando ferramentas trouxas, e presentearia alguém... Mas a quem? Por que eu ainda me fazia perguntas óbvias? É claro, o meu melhor amigo. Estava decidido.

Passei aquelas férias trabalhando em meu presente. Eu aprendera logo a usar as ferramentas trouxas, uma vez que não podia usar magia fora da escola. Cortei as mãos em vários lugares diferentes, mas a cortes eu já estava habituado. O importante é que na penúltima semana de férias, o meu trabalho estava concluído. Quando tomei em minhas mãos a pequena escultura de madeira escura em forma de meia-lua, com graciosos desenhos talhados, experimentei, pela primeira vez, orgulho de mim mesmo. Eu amava a lua, apesar do prejuízo que ela me trazia.

— Vai presentear alguém? — indagou meu pai, surpreendendo-me ao olhar para a meia-lua com tanta ternura.

— Um amigo — eu disse, sentindo-me constrangido, e na época eu não entendia porquê — ficou bonito?

— Sim, ficou lindo — meu pai tinha um sorriso acolhedor — é bom saber que você fez amigos, Remus. Ninguém aguenta a solidão por muito tempo.

— É — concordei, sentindo a estranha culpa crescer.

— Mas vai dar a lua, simplesmente?

— Acho que sim — eu disse confuso, não havia pensado que ela não teria nenhuma utilidade para Sirius.

— Por que não faz dela um pingente?

— Eu não havia pensado nisso — aceitei imediatamente a ideia de meu pai — é, acho que será mais útil.

Fui para meu quarto, feliz com a nova ideia, quando me dei conta que não possuía dinheiro para comprar uma corrente. Embora Sirius devesse ter muitas delas, eu não daria um presente incompleto. Pus-me a meditar, e lembrei da corrente de prata, que há dois ou três anos eu ganhara de um tio. Não hesitei, ela ficaria muito melhor em Sirius que em mim. Entretanto, eu não diria ao meu pai que daria a minha única joia, então tratei de dizer que presentearia o meu amigo apenas o pingente, que ele se virasse para conseguir a corrente.

— Quem é esse amigo a quem você tanto estima, meu filho?

Senti meu rosto arder à pergunta de meu pai, queimar de uma culpa que eu não entendia. Tentava controlar mentalmente o rubor em minhas faces, sem nenhum sucesso.

— Sirius — eu disse com uma voz retraída — Sirius Black.

— Um Black? — indagou meu pai, adquirindo prontamente uma expressão de desagrado — Meu filho, os Black são uma família muito rica e tradicional. Como um Black pode ser amigo de um garoto pobre? Eu quero dizer...

— Sirius é diferente — defendi, tendo certeza que de rubro, fiquei lívido — ele não é como o resto da família. Sirius odeia a família e o modo como eles pensam.

— Ele sabe que você é um lobisomem?

— Não — senti o coração despencar, como se a minha condição até então não importasse — mas ele não me odiaria por isso, tenho certeza.

— Não faz o perfil de um Black se envolver com lobisomens pobres. Eu não falo para te humilhar, meu filho, mas não quero que se iluda com a amizade desse garoto.

— Eu já disse, Sirius é diferente.

Antes que meu pai pudesse dizer qualquer outra palavra, retirei-me para meu quarto. Tranquei-me por dentro e chorei em minha cama, sentindo a inferioridade cortar-me o peito como uma adaga. Eu não esquecia as palavras de meu pai: "Não faz o perfil de um Black se envolver com lobisomens pobres". E eu sabia que não passava disso. Um lobisomem pobre. Para que Sirius quereria ser amigo de um lobisomem pobre? Em que a minha amizade poderia interessá-lo? Senti como se meu presente fosse um lixo, nada além disso. Para que Sirius ia querer uma meia-lua talhada em madeira tosca, com uma corrente de prata vulgar, sendo que ele deveria ter muitas joias? Eu me sentia inferior, absolutamente inferior a qualquer outra criatura existente.

No dia de embarcar para Hogwarts, para então cursar o segundo ano, quase desisti de levar o presente de Sirius. Imaginava a todo o momento a expressão de fingido agrado e pena em seu rosto. Sim, pena. O que mais ele poderia sentir por mim, para ter-me como amigo? Mas eu queria, eu sentia que deveria entregar a meia-lua, e estava preparado para qualquer reação da parte de Sirius. Não era grande coisa, mas eu havia trabalhado as férias inteiras naquele pingente, e seria um desrespeito a mim mesmo não entregá-lo.

— Sirius — eu disse quando o encontrei sozinho em um compartimento do Expresso, querendo livrar-me logo do incômodo que o humilde presente causava ao meu coração, entregando-lhe de vez.

— Remus! — gritou meu amigo, pulando sobre mim em um êxtase de alegria por me ver — É bom tê-lo de volta!

Sentamo-nos, e Sirius não parava de me fazer perguntas. Quis saber os pormenores de minhas férias, se eu sentira saudades de Hogwarts, uma vez que ele mesmo não via a hora de regressar.

— Sirius, eu — comecei, sem ter certeza se queria mesmo continuar — eu te fiz um presente durante as férias, mas não é grande coisa...

— Um presente para mim? — Sirius gritou, e eu me encolhi no banco que ocupava à sua frente. Sua voz e sua risada não condiziam com um garoto de doze anos.

— É, mas como eu disse, não é nada muito valioso...

— É claro que é — os olhos de Sirius brilhavam, como se nunca antes houvesse ganhado um presente, o que, obviamente, era impossível — vindo de você, Remus, até um dever de Poções seria valioso.

— Ora — corei, obviamente corei — assim fico mais sossegado. Aqui está.

Sirius tomou em suas mãos o embrulho delicado de papel azul metálico. Abriu com impaciência, mas com tanta destreza que o embrulho sequer amassou. Quando vislumbrou a meia-lua, os seus olhos adquiriram um brilho intenso, e as praticamente ausentes feições infantis voltaram ao seu rosto.

— É lindo — ele disse, sem despregar os olhos do humilde presente — é lindo demais, Remus. É tão delicado... Foi você que fez, não foi?

— Foi — eu disse, sem saber se aquilo era uma ofensa.

— Tem o seu jeito impresso — Sirius cariciava a meia-lua delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos — tem a sua delicadeza, Remus. É você, inteiramente você. _Aluado_.

Pela primeira vez, ouvi aquele nome nos lábios de Sirius. Tantas outras vezes sucederiam aquela, em várias entonações diferentes. Nos mais diversos momentos.

— Você gostou? — indaguei inseguro.

— Como não gostar? É simplesmente perfeito, Remus. Juro, nunca ganhei um presente tão bonito. Todos os demais foram tão frios, comprados por obrigação, já que em uma família rica, não presentear nas datas é um ultraje. Ridículos!

— Não é nada de valor — eu disse desconcertado — nem mesmo a prata é pura, mas era tudo o que eu tinha.

— Obrigado, Remus — havia uma ternura nunca vista no rosto de Sirius — de verdade, eu nunca vou ficar longe disto. Agora vamos, coloque em mim, para dar sorte.

Sirius ergueu-se do banco e eu fiz o mesmo. Levantou os cabelos que lhe desciam pela nuca e eu lhe passei pelo pescoço a corrente, estremecendo de leve ao tocar sua pele. Tive certa dificuldade para fechá-la, uma vez que eu não conseguia parar de tremer. Sirius riu, o que me embaraçou ainda mais. Felizmente consegui, após algumas tentativas frustradas.

— Você é tão atrapalhado, Remus — Sirius disse sentando-se à vontade no banco à minha frente, enquanto eu permanecia de pé, meio embasbacado — isso é um charme com as garotas, sabia?

— Eu não me importo muito com garotas — eu disse corando.

Sirius olhou-me com uma expressão de incredulidade, em seguida soltou uma gargalhada, que me pegou de surpresa e mexeu com meu psicológico. Eu me encontrava de pé, rijo como uma estátua, os punhos cerrados, pensamentos confusos dominando minha mente. E Sirius à minha frente ria, fazendo aqueles segundos se tornarem eternos.

— Você é desses? — ele disse finalmente, sem cessar de rir — Acho que vou começar a ficar longe de você, Remus.

— Eu não disse isso — meu rosto queimava, e eu sentia as lágrimas pesadas quererem cair a qualquer momento — eu disse apenas que não me importo com garotas, porque ainda sou muito novo para isso, penso apenas nos estudos. Não que eu goste de garotos. Eu não gosto de garotos!

Como se perdesse a rigidez, deixei-me cair ao banco oposto ao de Sirius e voltei o rosto para a janela, observando a paisagem em movimento e tentando reter as lágrimas que não me obedeciam.

— Remus — Sirius parou de rir ao perceber minhas lágrimas — Remus, eu estava apenas brincando. Por favor, o que é isso?

— Deixa-me — eu tentava secar as minhas lágrimas com o dorso da mão, fazendo com que esse trabalho ficasse ainda mais constrangedor por fazê-lo de um jeito tão aparvalhado — eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo.

— Oh, Remus!

Sirius abandonou seu lugar e sentou ao meu lado, passando o braço direito por cima de meus ombros.

— Remus, eu estava brincando — prosseguiu — por favor, me desculpe. Eu não quis ofendê-lo, juro que não quis. Eu jamais tencionei isso, Remmy.

— Tudo bem — eu disse com a voz retraída, escondendo o rosto.

— Olhe para mim — ele disse, parecendo adivinhar meus temores.

Hesitei, mas Sirius tomou o meu rosto em suas mãos e o virou, fazendo-o parar frente a seu próprio rosto. Percebi então, que ele tinha realmente uma expressão de remorso e até culpa.

— Não é culpa sua — eu disse, tentando frear as palavras que insistiam em sair de minha boca — você sempre toma o máximo de cuidado para ser delicado comigo. Eu sou mesmo um babaca, e você não precisa de minha amizade.

— Aí é que você se engana — Sirius disse, lançando a mim um olhar sério — e se engana muito. Eu preciso de sua amizade, e você não é nenhum babaca. Sim, eu ajo muito diferente com você, mas é que você também é diferente dos meninos. E não tome isso como uma ofensa, porque não é.

— Sou um idiota — disse mais a mim mesmo que a Sirius.

— Não, você não é. Pare com isso agora, Remmy, e olha...

Sirius de repente parou de falar ao observar os cortes em minhas mãos.

— O que é isso? — ele disse assustado — Como você conseguiu esses cortes?

— Estive trabalhando com meu pai durante as férias — eu disse sem, no entanto, mencionar que trabalhara em seu presente — com ferramentas trouxas.

— Que tipo de ferramenta?

— Não sei os nomes, mas servem para talhar a madeira — denunciei-me.

— Espera — Sirius concluiu na hora, como sempre fazia — você se machucou fazendo o meu presente — foi uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

— Sim — não pude mais negar — mas não é nada, Sirius, eu sempre me machuco, é sério, não me importo mesmo.

— Mas _eu_ me importo. Você não deveria ter feito isso...

— Eu não teria me cortado se não fosse tão desajeitado, logo a culpa não foi do presente, mas minha.

— Não me convence, Remus. Mesmo assim, obrigado.

Sirius beijou a minha bochecha, e eu, com certeza, corei violentamente. Não era de se esperar de um homem como Sirius — sim, um homem, ainda que criança — um carinho como esse. Para o fim de meu desespero, felizmente James e Peter adentraram o compartimento. Senti que aquele seria o fim de meu constrangimento — ou não.

— Atrapalhamos o casal? — indagou James em seu habitual tom de brincadeira, fazendo Peter ter um acesso de risos.

Sirius gargalhou novamente, sem corar por nenhum segundo, já que não deveria ter nenhuma culpa. Eu, entretanto, senti o meu rosto queimar como nunca, tentando também acompanhar as risadas, já que, como dizia minha mãe: "O culpado é sempre aquele que, no ato do crime, reage diferente dos demais". Felizmente o assunto foi esquecido, pois James abraçou demoradamente o amigo, e me abraçou depois, sem tocar no assunto.

— Vamos dar umas voltas? — sugeriu James passando o braço pelos ombros de Sirius — Quero encontrar aquela Evans.

— Você não desiste, James.

Ouvi a voz grave de Sirius morrer à medida que ele se distanciava com James do compartimento. Senti um imenso vazio, um abandono.

— Eles sempre nos excluem — disse Peter, tendo quase o mesmo pensamento que eu. A diferença é que eu não pensava _neles_, mas _nele_.

— São melhores amigos — eu disse com certa amargura — devem estar sentindo saudades um do outro.

— Pensei que fôssemos um grupo.

Pettigrew apoiou, infeliz, o rosto rechonchudo sobre as mãos, então apoiadas nas pernas. Ficou um tempo assim, pensativo, e eu não interferi em seu silêncio. Ele, porém, prosseguiu após alguns segundos.

— Acho que não somos companhias interessantes para eles — disse Peter em tom de desabafo — quero dizer, eles sempre estão envolvidos em tarefas divertidas...

— Ilícitas, você quer dizer — censurei — até serem expulsos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore já os avisou...

— Dumbledore gosta deles, por incrível que pareça — Peter ergueu a cabeça e olhou pela janela — aliás, quem não gosta?

— Severus Snape não gosta — objetei.

— O Ranhoso não conta.

Meneei a cabeça em desaprovação. Snape não era alguém por quem eu devotasse afeto, mas não me agradava que meus amigos o humilhassem, como faziam frequentemente.

— Remus, você tem algum favorito? Quero dizer, há algum de nós que você goste mais do que os outros? — perguntou Peter de repente, muito ansioso, como se quisesse fazer aquela pergunta há muito tempo.

— Não — respondi mecanicamente, sentindo-me muito incomodado com aquela pergunta — é claro que não.

— Pois eu tenho — disse sem insistir em minha resposta, como se quisesse apenas desabafar a sua — James Potter — e seus olhos brilharam — é claro que eu adoro todos vocês — ficava cada vez mais desconcertado, e eu senti uma vontade perversa de rir, mas a piedade me falou mais alto — mas James... Eu quero dizer...

— Eu entendi — eu disse em tom sereno, tentando salvá-lo do constrangimento em que ele se colocara — às vezes temos mesmo amigos favoritos, é perfeitamente normal.

Peter sorriu sem graça, e tratou de mudar de assunto, falando-me de quadribol, do tempo e de suas pretensões para o segundo ano. Eu tentava prestar o máximo de atenção à conversa cansativa de Peter, mas era impossível absorver o assunto, uma vez que minha mente se voltava involuntariamente para o que possivelmente James e Sirius estavam fazendo. No fundo, eu entendia o ciúme de Peter, embora não assumisse isso.

— Remus? — indagou Peter, tirando-me de meus pensamentos confusos.

— Oi — respondi prontamente — desculpa, Peter.

— No que é que você estava pensando? — indagou maliciosamente.

— Em nada de importante — eu disse procurando ansiosamente por algo no bolso do meu sobretudo surrado.

— Alguma garota? — a malícia era algo irritante no rosto rechonchudo e ligeiramente rosado de Peter. Fazia-o parecer mais paspalho.

— Que coisa! — eu disse abrindo a embalagem do chocolate que eu finalmente encontrara — Garotas, garotas... Para que diabos eu vou querer uma garota? Eu só tenho doze anos, e muita coisa para estudar ainda.

— Eu também não me interesso por essas coisas, Remmy — o tom de Peter era mais uma vez de confissão — achei que era só comigo.

— Somos crianças ainda — eu disse muito convicto, mordendo um pedaço de chocolate — James e Sirius estão muito acima da idade que têm. Aceita?

— Obrigado — Peter pegou um tablete e comeu-o pensativo, os olhos fixos na janela ao seu lado direito.

O silêncio abateu-se sobre nós, mas não era constrangedor, já que eu estava muito, muito longe do vagão em que me encontrava. Minha mente estava vagando pelo Expresso de Hogwarts, em busca de Sirius, embora não entendesse o motivo.

— Você já sabe o que vai fazer quando sair daqui? — indagou Peter de repente.

— Não sei bem — eu disse confuso, tendo sido pego de surpresa — ainda tenho tempo para pensar.

— Nem eu — disse Peter desanimado — mas quero ser grande em alguma coisa. Cansei de ser insignificante.

— Você não é insignificante, Peter.

— Sou sim, e você só está falando isso porque é meu amigo.

— De que vale a opinião daqueles que não são nossos amigos?

— Acho que você tem razão.

Consegui arrancar um sorriso de meu amigo, e aquilo fez-me muito bem, mas apesar daquelas palavras encorajadoras, eu me sentia exatamente como Peter, insignificante. Mas eu tinha medo de assumir em voz alta, temia que mais alguém compartilhasse de minha opinião, fazendo-a absoluta.

Ao contrário do ano anterior, nós não fomos conduzidos pelo lago, já que isso era um privilégio dos primeiranistas. Senti uma onda de calor e emoção me invadir o peito ao me defrontar novamente com o enorme castelo. Aquilo era como um lar, um palácio suntuoso, que em nada se comparava à minha casa precária.

Em meio ao salão lotado de alunos que conversavam animadamente, muito agitados, eu procurava Sirius. Peter, ao meu lado, parecia tão deslumbrado com o movimento, que nem dava pela falta dos amigos. Os primeiranistas foram organizados em filas, e o salão foi ganhando ordem. E nada de James e Sirius. McGonagall pediu silêncio e começou a seleção, que durou cerca de uma hora e meia, o Chapéu Seletor parecia breve naquele ano. Reparei em uma menina que caminhou para a nossa mesa quase chorando, e ao se sentar ao meu lado, a ouvi sussurrar: "Eu tinha absoluta certeza de que ia para Sonserina!" Também notei um garoto olhar com um ódio mortal para o Chapéu Seletor ao ser colocado na Lufa-Lufa, e caminhar de má vontade para a mesa da casa.

— Eles nunca estão contentes — disse um rapaz ruivo à minha frente, chamando minha atenção para ele.

— É — eu disse dando um sorriso sem graça, uma vez que minha preocupação por meus amigos não me fazia sentir nenhuma vontade de sorrir — acho que eles deveriam se conformar.

— Sempre tem um ou outro que vai reclamar — o rapaz ria de verdade — e vai pedir ao Dumbledore que o troque de casa, e aquele coração mole vai acabar cedendo.

— Pensei que as ordens do Chapéu Seletor fossem absolutas.

— Nem sempre, nem sempre. O velho sempre dá um jeito de arrumar as coisas, e mesmo quando ainda não era diretor, conseguia convencer ao outro.

O rapaz tinha um brilho intenso nos olhos, e falava com muito carinho de Dumbledore. Parecia realmente um bom garoto.

— Arthur Weasley — ele disse me estendendo a mão.

— Remus Lupin — apertei-a — em que ano você está?

— Quinto¹ — respondeu — e você?

— Segundo.

— E você ficou satisfeito por entrar na Grifinória?

— Oh, sim. Muito.

A seleção se encerrava, assim como a conversa com Arthur. Dumbledore começava o seu discurso, e os garotos ainda não haviam aparecido.

— Onde estão Sirius e James? — sussurrou Peter, que provavelmente acabara de dar pela ausência dos amigos.

— Não sei — sussurrei em resposta — também estou preocupado.

E finalmente veio o banquete. Peter comeu com voracidade, mas eu praticamente nem toquei na comida. Eu não conseguia comer quando estava nervoso, era uma antiga característica minha. Torcia para que aquele maldito banquete acabasse logo e pudéssemos nos retirar, e então eu procuraria os meninos, a qualquer custo.

Depois da sobremesa, os primeiranistas foram conduzidos pelos monitores até seus respectivos salões comunais. Vi ainda a grifinória contrariada dizer algumas palavras ininteligíveis de protesto, esquivando-se com asco de seus colegas.

— Vamos para o salão, Remus? — chamou Peter, muito ansioso por retornar àquele lugar aconchegante, que eu igualmente amava, mas naquele momento, queria distância.

— Vá você — eu disse o menos rude que pude — eu vou procurar os meninos.

— É mesmo! — exclamou Peter, ficando lívido com a lembrança dos amigos desaparecidos — Não, eu vou com você!

— Depois eu é que sou distraído — tentei descontrair o clima pesado — onde podemos procurá-los?

— Se perguntássemos ao Filch?

— Você realmente acha que ele responderia?

— Não, acho que não.

Enquanto pensávamos, o Salão Principal se ia esvaziando. Pude notar, então, que o próprio Filch cochichava alguma coisa com Dumbledore, e uma expressão muito maliciosa, com todos os rastros de satisfação, iluminava o seu rosto escaveirado. O de Dumbledore, porém, assumia uma preocupação serena.

— Acho que não precisamos perguntar diretamente ao Filch — eu disse, quando percebi que o zelador se afastava — vamos.

— O que você pretende, Remmy? — indagou Peter ansioso.

Limitei-me a fazer um sinal com a mão para que ele me acompanhasse. Já perto de Dumbledore eu tentei assumir o ar mais grave que pude, embora sentisse um pouco de receio por estar frente ao bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, mesmo já tendo tido tantas outras entrevistas com ele ao longo de meu primeiro ano.

— Senhor diretor — eu disse, tentando não abaixar os olhos — eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ele parecia muito ansioso, já se ia retirando, mas deteve-se ao ouvir a minha pergunta.

— Pois não, ?

— Dois amigos nossos sumiram — eu disse inseguro — a última vez que os vimos foi no Expresso.

— Sirius Black e James Potter? — ele revirou os olhos em um tom jovial, ainda que preocupado — Sim, eles se meteram em encrenca de novo.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou Peter com a voz esganiçada, antes que eu pudesse processar a informação completamente.

— Os rebeldes provavelmente resolveram se aventurar pelo jardim, aproveitando da confusão gerada pela entrada dos alunos, e foram atacados por um hipogrifo. Foi dessa forma que Filch os encontrou.

— Eles estão bem? — indaguei, o coração aos pulos.

— Filch diz que estão um pouco machucados. Pelo visto, os diabinhos são tão ruins que nem o hipogrifo quis permanecer muito tempo ao lado deles.

Dei um breve e nervoso sorriso. Peter, ao meu lado, apertava as mãos gorduchas. As cheias bochechas, antes muito rosadas, estavam completamente lívidas

— Onde eles estão? — indaguei, incapaz de me conter por mais um segundo que fosse.

— Na Ala Hospitalar. Filch diz que ele mesmo e o professor Slughorn os trouxeram para dentro do castelo por uma outra entrada, para não causar alvoroço entre os alunos.

— Nós podemos vê-los? — Peter felizmente fez a pergunta que eu queria fazer.

— Creio que sim, eles não corriam risco de morte, nem nada disso.

Eu e Peter praticamente corremos até a Ala Hospitalar. Íamos entrando no mesmo ritmo, mas Madame Pomfrey nos deteve.

— O que é, Remus? — ela olhou para meu rosto confuso — Hoje ainda não é lua...

— Nós viemos ver os garotos — apressei-me a cortá-a, e felizmente Peter parecia tão absorto em sua preocupação que nem a ouvira.

O fato é que Madame Pomfrey é que me acompanhava em minhas transformações às luas cheias. Dumbledore, que era realmente um bom homem, mandara instalar um túnel que ia do Salgueiro Lutador, estrategicamente plantado para este fim, até a denominada Casa dos Gritos, nos terrenos de Hogsmeade, com o propósito de que eu tivesse um lugar seguro para minhas transformações. Mas era um segredo mantido entre mim, ele e Madame Pomfrey, e se um de meus amigos soubesse, seria horrível. Por isso agradeci por Peter ser um pouco mais distraído que eu.

— Deixe-os entrar, Poppy — disse a voz rouca de Dumbledore tirando-me de meus pensamentos — são mesmo amigos dessas criaturinhas irresponsáveis.

Muito a contragosto, a bondosa, porém rígida enfermeira, nos deu passagem. Senti o ar frio e ligeiramente tétrico da Ala Hospitalar tomar-me como um mau agouro. O ambiente cheirava a éter, o que não melhorou a situação. Sirius estava estendido à cama de lençóis muito alvos, limitado a uma perna quebrada, envolta por gesso, algumas ataduras nos braços e curativos no rosto. Deveria estar sentindo dor, mas ainda assim, o riso e a malícia não abandonavam o seu rosto.

— Oh, Remmy! — ele exclamou ao nos ver — Peter! Olha que situação!

Eu estranhamente não havia reparado em James até aquele momento. Ele tinha apenas o braço engessado, e alguns cortes no rosto e nas mãos, mas parecia muito menos machucado que Sirius.

— Como vocês conseguiram isso? — indaguei, quase em tom de censura, enquanto Peter encaminhava-se para a cama de James, quase choramingando.

— Um hipogrifo, um maldito hipogrifo, que...

— Essa parte eu já sei — eu disse sem alterar a voz, sentando-me à cama ao lado de meu amigo — Dumbledore nos contou. Mas por que diabos vocês não entraram no castelo com os outros alunos?

— Pergunta pro James — Sirius fez um sinal aborrecido para o amigo, que nem de longe era sincero.

— Não enche, cara — resmungou James da outra cama, com um fracasso evidente na voz desolada.

— Acontece que James inventou de pegar uns lírios cantantes pra impressionar Evans...

— Lírios cantantes? — indaguei, já principiando a rir por conhecer as propriedades daquela planta misteriosa.

— Como eu ia saber que as malditas flores eram ariscas? — disse James infeliz — São tão bonitas, não são? Dizem que cantam para seus donos quando se sentem felizes. Achei que Lily ia gostar de ter uma dessas...

— O lírio te mordeu? — eu não podia mais conter o riso.

— Sim — James disse a contragosto, erguendo a mão enfaixada.

Irromperam as gargalhadas de Sirius, e eu o acompanhei rindo discretamente. Peter, por incrível que pareça, permanecia sério, talvez por medo de magoar o seu amigo favorito.

— Os lírios cantantes não podem ser arrancados, James — eu disse entre risos — tem de ser cortados por um especialista, com muito cuidado, senão ficam mesmo nervosos. Mas espere — estaquei de repente, lembrando-me de algo crucial — onde entra o hipogrifo nessa história?

— O desgraçado guardava os lírios cantantes — disse Sirius, as faces muito coradas por rir com tanta intensidade — e o burro do James não sabia disso.

— Você acha que eu tenho tempo pra estudar florzinhas? — indagou James com uma falsa irritação — Tudo o que eu sabia era que eles cantavam.

— Resumindo, você foi tentar roubar lírios cantantes e o hipogrifo que os guardava o atacou, evitando o delito...

— E eu ganhei a sova de brinde — Sirius se divertia, ainda que debilitado.

— Isso não é nada — gemeu James — tenho certeza de que Filch vai espalhar pra todo o mundo que nos pegou tentando roubar florzinhas.

— Como "nos"? Você queria roubar florzinhas, eu apenas dei um auxílio, e farei questão de fazer essa observação a todos que me perguntarem.

— Obrigado, amigo.

Era bom que tudo acabasse bem, em risadas. As poucas horas de preocupação que passei no Salão Principal, valeram-me por séculos. Logo, Madame Pomfrey pediu que eu e Peter voltássemos ao dormitório, e aquele lugar me pareceu mais frio do que poderia estar lá fora em um dia de inverno, que não era o caso. Ver vazias as camas de James, e principalmente a de Sirius, era estranho. Era como se eles deixassem de existir, ou pior, nunca houvessem existido. Tentei dominar aqueles pensamentos e lembrar que era apenas uma noite, que pela manhã tudo já voltaria ao normal, mas aquela noite foi-se tornando cada vez mais insuportável. Lembro-me de ter acordado pelo menos três vezes, e foi na terceira que abri a janela, sentindo-me sufocado. Olhei para baixo e tomou conta de mim a vertigem, fazendo girar aquela bela paisagem vista da torre. Felizmente, pela altura, o vento vinha generoso, e ao tocar o meu rosto, trouxe-me um alívio imediato, dissipando a sensação de claustrofobia. Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos, as mãos segurando com força o parapeito da janela, como se eu temesse cair. Quando me permiti olhar novamente a noite, deparei-me com a lua crescente, e dei um suspiro cansado. "Logo vem a lua cheia", pensei. Fiquei cerca de dez minutos daquele jeito, contemplando a noite, às vezes fechando os olhos para absorver melhor aquela paz que aos poucos ia me tomando. Ouvia sons muito longínquos de grilos e outros bichos na Floresta Proibida, e sentia o vento o tempo inteiro. De confortável e refrescante, ele começou a se tornar frio, até que decidi que embaixo das cobertas era mais aconchegante, e eu já conseguiria dormir. Olhei em meu relógio de pulso, presente de aniversário de minha mãe, e constatei que eram ainda duas e meia da manhã. Havia tempo de dormir, e eu precisava estar disposto quando o dia clareasse. Fechei a janela e Peter, dormindo, resmungou algo por causa do ruído, virando para o outro lado e tornando a ficar silencioso. Deitei-me à minha cama e puxei as cobertas até o pescoço. Fiquei ainda contemplando a lua pelos vidros fechados por mais alguns minutos, até uma tranquilidade absoluta me envolver. Não lembro o momento exato em que adormeci, mas tenho certeza de que a minha última visão antes de perder a consciência para o sono, foi o rosto de Sirius, sorridente, brincalhão e sempre amável.

¹ - Não há registros (ou pelo menos os desconheço) de quando Arthur Weasley cursou Hogwarts. A julgar pela idade do primeiro filho, Percy, estipulei essa data. Tomem como uma licença poética. ^^


	4. Pesadelo

**Pesadelo**

No dia seguinte, boa parte dos alunos pareciam saber do acontecido. Olhavam de Sirius de muletas para James de braço engessado e riam

— Não estou nem aí — dizia Sirius descontraído, em alto e bom som, enquanto eu o ajudava a se sentar à mesa — era James quem queria os lírios cantantes.

— Cala a boca — implorou James, muito vermelho, sendo auxiliado, sem muita necessidade, por Petter.

Começamos a comer, e amos poucos as risadas e os comentários foram cessando. Entretanto, ao meu lado, ouvi Lily Evans comentar com a amiga:

— Acho bem feito, Mary — ela dizia em voz muito baixa, mas eu, muito disfarçadamente, fingindo prestar atenção às minhas torradas, ouvia tudo — roubar lírios cantantes para impressionar garotas? Bem digno de Potter mesmo.

A outra assentia com a cabeça, um sorriso discreto brincando nos lábios. Fingi não ter ouvido aquilo, e não contei a ninguém, não queria aumentar o desgosto de James.

Aquele dia passou mais rápido do que o normal, e ao contrário do que deveria ser, foi extremamente divertido auxiliar meus amigos machucados. Peter, então, parecia deleitar-se cada vez que James lhe pedia um favor, quanto maior, mais prazeroso.

Eu costumava ficar até mais tarde no salão comunal lendo ou estudando, quando todos os outros já haviam ido dormir. E naquele dia, por volta das onze horas, ganhei uma companhia. A bela Lily Evans sentou-se à poltrona ao meu lado, fingindo ler um livro, uma expressão clara de quem queria perguntar alguma coisa. Eu esperei, até que ela não aguentou mais e puxou o assunto:

— Lupin — ela disse timidamente — desculpe, nem dei boa noite.

— Imagine, eu também nem vi que era você — menti — estava concentrado.

— E tudo bem?

— Sim, e você?

— Também.

Voltei os olhos para o livro. Lily hesitou mais um pouco, até não conseguir mais conter a própria curiosidade, ou preocupação não-assumida.

— E os seus amigos? — indagou — Melhoraram?

— Sirius nunca parece estar mal — eu disse tentando reprimir a ternura com que proferia aquele nome — mas James, esse sim se lamenta. Creio que não pela dor física, mas pela vergonha.

— Acho pouco — havia uma expressão de despeito no belo rosto rosado e delicado de Lily — roubar lírios para impressionar garotas? — repetiu o que eu ouvira ao café da manhã — Onde já se viu? Isso foi ridículo!

— O que a gente não faz por amor? — provoquei, percebendo que ela ficara realmente afetada com aquela história.

— É, a garota deve ter ficado muito lisonjeada — disse com desdém.

— Não, eu acho que não — eu respondi, deixando Lily confusa — vou dormir agora. Boa noite, Evans.

Retirei-me, e pude ter quase certeza de que Lily ficara pensando naquela conversa, e isso se confirmou na manhã seguinte, quando ela esfregou os olhos e bocejou em praticamente todas as aulas, não resistindo e cochilando na de Poções. Felizmente Slughorn a adorava, o que o fez acordá-la delicadamente.

Uma semana após o acontecido, os meninos já estavam perfeitamente bem, mas James ainda era um pouco chacoteado pelos colegas, embora com menos frequência. Quem sofria com comentários era eu. Ouvia alguns atribuírem causas absurdas aos machucados que eu conseguira com a licantropia naquele mês, mas felizmente, nenhuma conjectura chegou perto da verdade. Todavia, não eram os boatos os responsáveis por meus temores, nem mesmo a minha condição de lobisomem. Eu andava tendo sonhos bem estranhos, pesadelos absurdos, que retratavam pessoas decapitadas, membros decepados, corpos abertos mostrando podres entranhas, fantasmas de expressões desoladas, pessoas e animais carbonizados, entre outras cenas horrendas. Eu sempre acordava banhado em suor, e meu desespero aumentava à medida que os pesadelos ficavam mais frequentes. Suportei-os sem exprimir o meu medo durante duas semanas ininterruptas, mas em uma madrugada de sábado, extrapolaram-se todos os limites de meu autocontrole. Sonhei, pois, que as pessoas assassinadas das formas mais hediondas e variadas, eram meus amigos e familiares. Eu olhava para aqueles corpos e sentia um desespero tão sólido que não se podia acreditar que era um sonho. O desespero provinha da culpa de meu ser que, inconsciente, cometera aqueles crimes. Aproximei-me do corpo de Sirius, e notei, com horror, que metade de seu lindo rosto havia sido reduzido a ossos, cobertos apenas em alguns pontos por uma carne fina, muito vermelha e sangrenta. A outra metade do rosto, entretanto, permanecia bela e intacta, apenas manchada por algumas gotas de sangue. O olho da parte destruída era um globo cheio de terminações nervosas, brilhando entre ossos e sangue. O da parte intacta continuava vivo, embora vidrado. Sacudi-o, afim de por alguma intervenção divina poder reanimá-lo, mas Sirius sequer se mexeu. Entre todos aqueles corpos de pessoas amadas, o único que me importava era o de Sirius, que eu tentava a todo custo tirar do meio daquela desgraça. Entretanto, vermes dos mais variados tamanhos e formas, com dentes ou não, acompanhados de horríveis insetos, alguns voadores, que zumbiam de forma ameaçadora, aproximavam-se do corpo de meu amigo, tentando tomá-lo, devorá-lo. Ignoravam todos os outros corpos e se aproximavam do de Sirius, como se fosse uma honra devorar corpo tão belo. Eu o afastava, às lágrimas e gritos de desespero, tentando salvar o que restava de meu amigo, mas os vermes já cobriam o seu rosto. Observei com horror o banquete dos anelídeos e insetos, que desfiguravam a parte bonita que sobrara de Sirius. Gritei a plenos pulmões, enquanto aos poucos ia sofrendo a transformação licantrópica, que doía mais do que o normal. Um grito mais agudo irrompeu de minha garganta e senti o corpo inteiro sacudir. Acordei.

— Remus — dizia Sirius à minha cama, sacudindo-me pelos braços.

Senti alívio imediato ao ver o rosto de Sirius tão belo e vivo como sempre estivera, mas os músculos de meu corpo inteiro estavam retesados. Sentia uma mistura de suor e lágrimas inundarem o meu rosto, e eu tentava fazer a respiração voltar ao normal, mas ficava ainda mais ofegante.

— Remus, está tudo bem — Sirius me acalmava, passando a mão sobre minha testa, afastando os cabelos molhados — foi só um pesadelo... Só um pesadelo.

Sua voz baixa e calma, a mão que tocava o meu rosto e dissipava a minha angústia, foram deixando-me tranquilo, até conseguir mexer-me novamente. Sentei à cama e enterrei o rosto nas mãos, mas fechando os olhos, revi a cena horrenda de Sirius desfigurado, e irrompi em lágrimas, um paradoxo de frio e calor tomando-me o corpo inteiro.

— Está tudo bem — repetia Sirius cariciando meus cabelos e meu braço direito.

— Terrível — eu disse, sem cessar de tremer — muito terrível.

— Já passou — sua voz era calma como a de um pai que acalenta o filho.

Sirius abraçou-me, e escondi o rosto em seu peito, sentindo o suave perfume de sua pele, tendo certeza de que ele estava ali comigo, muito vivo e quente. Aos poucos a minha respiração foi voltando ao normal, meu coração já não batia descompassado. Havia sido um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo, mas eu já estava bem desperto.

— Ando tendo muitos pesadelos — desabafei, a voz abafada pelo rosto ainda escondido no peito de Sirius, a mão direita segurando firme a sua esquerda — mas o de hoje foi o pior de todos. Estou com medo de dormir.

— Não fique tão impressionado — ele afastou-me alguns centímetros, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos quentes e acolhedoras — pesadelos devem ser esquecidos, para darem espaço aos sonhos doces.

— Não consigo esquecê-los — minha voz não era mais que um sussurro.

Sirius abraçou-me novamente e meneou o corpo para frente e para trás, como se embalasse uma criança, o que eu realmente era. Éramos, na verdade, mas evidente que ele era muito mais adulto do que eu.

— Pense nas bonitas histórias de Beedle.

— Meus pais nunca leram os contos de Beedle para mim — admiti.

— Não? — admirou-se Sirius — Toda criança bruxa conhece os contos de Beedle, o bardo.

— Meu pai sempre trabalhou demais, e minha mãe é trouxa. Ademais, eles não tinham dinheiro para gastar com livros infantis.

— Você quer ouvir uma história? — a voz de Sirius agora tinha muita empolgação — Eu tenho um exemplar de Beedle, o bardo, que sempre está comigo.

— Eu quero — senti-me tão criança quanto era realmente.

Sirius pediu que eu esperasse um minuto, largou a minha mão, meio hesitante, e foi até a sua cama, onde ao lado, o malão repousava, contendo alguns itens que ainda não haviam sido tirados desde a viagem. Ao observar Sirius se distanciar, e olhar para a extensão do quarto, notei o que já deveria ter notado há algum tempo: Peter e James não estavam presentes.

— Onde estão os meninos? — indaguei preocupado.

— Detenção de uma noite inteira, lembra? — disse Sirius tranqüilamente — James discutiu com o professor de Feitiços e Peter tomou as dores.

— É mesmo — recordei-me daquele episódio bizarro, em que Peter tremia e chorava, na sua tentativa frustrada de defender o amigo.

— Aqui está — disse Sirius tomando nas mãos o livro de capa azul clara — mas antes você precisa se trocar... Ou melhor, tomar um banho.

— É verdade — concordei — tenho o corpo inteiro suado. Mas, Sirius, que horas são agora?

— Três e meia — disse Sirius tomando o meu relógio.

— Daqui a pouco temos que levantar.

— Hoje é sábado, meu amigo aluado. Vá tomar seu banho, enquanto troco esses lençóis suados.

Levantei-me e cambaleei até o banheiro, sentindo a cabeça ainda rodar. Fiquei apavorado ao me ver sozinho novamente, as terríveis imagens do sonho voltando à minha mente todo o tempo. Abri o chuveiro e me entreguei à água fria, sentindo um calafrio perpassar o corpo inteiro ao tocá-lo. Tremi nos primeiros minutos, mas logo meu corpo se acostumou à temperatura da água e a calma foi chegando, até que tudo o que eu ouvia era o som da água caindo sobre meu corpo e o chão, e não mais os meus gritos de desespero. Continuei no banho até que pudesse estar quase totalmente calmo, e quando voltei ao dormitório em pijamas limpos, penteando os cabelos molhados, eu já estava completamente relaxado, como se o pesadelo fosse apenas uma lembrança muito, muito ruim. Sirius me esperava sentado à minha cama, o volume de Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo em uma mão e uma caneca de chá em outra.

— Sirius — indaguei confuso — eu pensei que não se pudesse conjurar alimentos...

— Eu não conjurei, bobinho — disse com simplicidade — o que, aliás, é um feitiço bem avançado para um aluno do segundo ano, não acha? É que ando prevenido, e tomo chá todas as noites.

Sirius me mostrou um cantil de água, um pote de especiarias e outro de açúcar.

— O fogo para esquentar, eu faço com a varinha.

— Uau — eu disse surpreso.

— Vamos, tome, é muito bom para dormir.

Senti o aroma do chá, de canela e flores, e depois sorvi um gole. Era delicioso e estava a uma perfeita temperatura. Sirius arrumou meu travesseiro, de modo que eu ficasse confortavelmente encostado.

— Tome devagar — aconselhou — para sentir melhor o gosto.

Obedeci e percebi que ele tinha razão. Ele olhou para mim, sorriu e abriu o livro.

— Vou ler o conto d'A Fonte da Sorte¹, o mais bonito, em minha opinião.

— Confio no seu bom gosto — concordei, sorvendo outro gole.

Com outro sorriso, Sirius localizou a página e começou a ler, em voz grave, e ao mesmo tempo muito serena.

— _No alto de um morro, em um jardim encantado envolto por muros altos e protegido por poderosa magia, jorrava a Fonte da Sorte._

_ Uma vez por ano, entre o nascer e o pôr-do-sol do dia mais longo do ano, um único infeliz recebia a oportunidade de competir para chegar à fonte, banhar-se em suas águas e ter sorte a vida inteira._

_ No dia aprazado, centenas de pessoas viajaram de todo o reino para chegar ao jardim antes do alvorecer_. — Sirius olhou para meu rosto, perguntando sem palavras se eu estava entendendo, e eu assenti — _Homens e mulheres, ricos e pobres, jovens e velhos, dotados ou não de poderes mágicos reuniam-se no escuro, cada qual na esperança de ser o escolhido para entrar no jardim._

_ Três bruxas, com seus problemas e preocupações, encontraram-se nas cercanias da multidão, e contaram umas às outras suas tristezas enquanto esperavam o sol nascer._

_ A primeira, cujo nome era Asha, sofria de uma doença que nenhum curandeiro conseguia eliminar. Ela esperava que a fonte fizesse desaparecer os seus sintomas e lhe concedesse uma vida longa e feliz._

_ A segunda, cujo nome era Altheda, tivera sua casa, seu ouro e sua varinha roubados por um bruxo malvado. Ela esperava que a fonte a aliviasse de sua fraqueza e pobreza._

_ A terceira, cujo nome era Amata, fora abandonada por um homem a quem amava profundamente, e acreditava que seu coração partido jamais se recuperaria. Esperava que a fonte aliviasse sua dor e saudade._

_ Apiedando-se umas das outras, as três mulheres concordaram que, se lhes coubesse a chance, elas se uniriam e tentariam chegar à fonte juntas._

_O primeiro raio de sol rasgou o céu, e uma fresta se abriu no muro. A multidão avançou, cada pessoa pedindo, aos gritos, a bênção da fonte. Plantas rastejantes do interior do jardim serpearam pela massa ansiosa e se enrolaram na primeira bruxa, Asha. Ela agarrou o pulso da segunda bruxa, Altheda, que segurou com força as vestes da terceira bruxa, Amata._

_ E Amata se enredou na armadura de um cavaleiro de triste figura que montava um cavalo esquelético._

_ As plantas rastejantes puxaram as três bruxas pela fresta do muro, e o cavaleiro foi derrubado de seu ginete atrás delas._

_ Os gritos furiosos da multidão desapontada se ergueram no ar matinal, e silenciaram quando os muros do jardim se fecharam mais uma vez._

Neste momento, tendo terminado o chá, Sirius pegou a caneca de minha mão e aconchegou-me ao seu peito, segurando o livro com a mão esquerda e cariciando os meus cabelos com a direita. Prosseguiu a leitura do exato ponto em que parou, sem se confundir.

_Asha e Altheda se zangaram com Amata, que, acidentalmente, trouxera junto o cavaleiro._

_ — Apenas um pode se banhar na fonte! Já será bem difícil decidir qual de nós será, sem adicionar mais um!_

Sirius imitava a voz da mulher, o que me fez rir.

_Ora, o Cavaleiro Azarado, como era conhecido nas terras além-muros, observou que as mulheres eram bruxas, e não sendo ele dotado de magia, nem de grande perícia em torneios e duelos com espadas, nem de nada que o distinguisse como homem não mágico, ficou convencido de que não havia esperança de chegar à fonte antes das três mulheres. Anunciou, portanto, sua intenção de sair do jardim._

_ Ao ouvir isso, Amata se aborreceu também._

_ — Medroso! — ela o censurou — Desembainhe sua espada, Cavaleiro, e nos ajude a atingir a nossa meta._

Ao ler essa passagem, a voz de Sirius se tornou extremamente aguda, e ele fez um gesto bizarro, como se erguesse uma espada. Comecei a rir, e ele mesmo não aguentou e soltou sua gargalhada alta, que tremia em seu peito, onde repousava a meia-lua, fazendo-me deixar de ouvir por alguns instantes o som leve das batidas compassadas de seu coração, que voltou quando ele retomou a leitura.

_E assim, as três bruxas e o infeliz cavaleiro se aventuraram pelo jardim encantado, onde ervas raras, frutos e flores cresciam em abundância à margem de caminhos ensolarados. Eles não encontraram obstáculo algum até alcançar o sopé do morro em que se erguia a fonte._

_Ali, enrolado na base do morro, havia um monstruoso verme branco, inchado e cego. À aproximação do grupo, ele virou uma cara feia e malcheirosa e proferiu as seguintes palavras:_

"_Paguem-me a prova de suas dores"._

_ O Cavaleiro Azarado sacou a espada e tentou matar o bicho, mas a espada se partiu. Então Altheda atirou pedras no verme, enquanto Asha e Amata experimentaram todos os feitiços que poderiam subjugá-lo ou hipnotizá-lo, mas o poder de suas varinhas não era mais eficaz do que a pedra da amiga ou a espada do cavaleiro: o verme não quis deixá-los passar._

_ O sol foi subindo sempre mais alto no céu e Asha, desesperada, começou a chorar._

_ Então o enorme verme encostou o focinho no rosto dela e bebeu suas lágrimas. Saciada a sede, o verme deslizou para um lado e sumiu por um buraco no chão._

_ Exultantes com o sumiço do verme, as três bruxas e o cavaleiro começaram a subir o morro, certos que chegariam à fonte antes do meio-dia._

_ A meio caminho da subida íngreme, porém, eles encontraram palavras gravadas no chão:_

"_Paguem-me os frutos do seu árduo trabalho"._

_ O Cavaleiro Azarado apanhou sua única moeda e colocou-a na encosta relvada, mas ela rolou para longe e se perdeu. As três bruxas e o cavaleiro continuaram a subir, e, embora tivessem andado durante horas, não avançaram um único passo; o topo continuava distante e a inscrição permanecia no chão diante deles._

_ Todos se sentiram desanimados quando viram o sol passar sobre suas cabeças e começar a declinar em direção ao longínquo horizonte, mas Altheda andou mais rápido e, empenhando mais esforço do que os demais, estimulava-os a seguir seu exemplo, embora tampouco avançasse na subida do morro encantado._

_ — Coragem amigos, não fraquejem! — gritava ela, enxugando o suor do rosto._

_ À medida que as gotas caíam, cintilantes na terra, a inscrição que bloqueava o caminho desaparecia, e eles descobriram que podiam prosseguir._

_ Encantados com a remoção do segundo obstáculo, correram para o alto o mais rápido que puderam, até que, por fim, avistaram a fonte, refulgindo cristalina em meio a árvores e flores._

_ Antes de alcançá-a, no entanto, encontraram barrando o seu caminho um riacho que circundava o topo do morro. No fundo da água transparente havia uma pedra lisa com as seguintes palavras:_

"_Paguem-me o tesouro do seu passado"._

_ O Cavaleiro Azarado tentou atravessar o curso d'água flutuando sobre seu escudo, mas afundou. As três bruxas o tiraram de dentro do riacho e tentaram saltar por cima da água, mas o riacho não as deixou atravessar, e todo o tempo o sol ia baixando pelo céu._

_ Eles começaram, então, a refletir sobre o significado da mensagem na pedra, e Amata foi a primeira a compreendê-la. Apanhando a varinha, apagou da mente todas as lembranças dos momentos felizes que passara com o seu amor desaparecido e deixou-as cair na correnteza. O riacho as levou para longe, deixando aparecer pedras planas, e finalmente, as três bruxas e o cavaleiro puderam atravessar em direção ao topo do morro._

_ A fonte refulgiu diante dos quatro, emoldurada pelas ervas e flores mais raras e mais belas que jamais tinham visto. O céu coloriu-se de vermelho, e chegou a hora de decidir qual deles iria se banhar._

_ Antes, porém, que chegassem a uma conclusão, a franzina Asha tombou no chão. Exausta com o esforço da subida, estava à beira da morte._

_ Seus três amigos a teriam carregado até a fonte, mas acha, em agonia mortal, lhes pediu que não a tocassem._

_ Então Altheda se apressou a colher as ervas que julgou mais úteis, misturou-as na cabaça de água do Cavaleiro Azarado e levou a poção à boca de Asha._

_ Na mesma hora, Asha conseguiu se pôr de pé. Além disso, todos os sintomas de sua terrível enfermidade tinham desaparecido._

_ — Estou curada! — exclamou ela. — Não preciso da fonte; Deixe Altheda se banhar!_

_ Altheda, porém, estava ocupada colhendo mais ervas em seu avental._

_ — Se fui capaz de curar essa doença, posso ganhar muito ouro! Deixem Amata se banhar!_

_ O Cavaleiro Azarado se inclinou e, com um gesto, indicou a fonte a Amata, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. O riacho tinha lavado todos os seus desapontamentos de amor, e ela percebia agora que o antigo amado fora insensível e infiel, e que era uma grande felicidade ter se livrado dele._

_ — Bom cavaleiro, o senhor deve se banhar, em recompensa a toda a sua nobreza! — disse ela ao Cavaleiro Azarado._

_ Então ele avançou a armadura tinindo aos últimos raios de sol poente e se banhou na Fonte da Sorte, admirado por ter sido o escolhido entre centenas de outros e atordoado com a sua inacreditável fortuna._

_ Quando o sol se pôs no horizonte, o Cavaleiro Azarado se ergueu das águas sentindo-se glorioso com o seu triunfo, e se atirou, ainda vestindo a armadura enferrujada, aos pés de Amata, a mulher mais bondosa e bela que já contemplara. Alvoroçado com o sucesso, pediu sua mão e seu coração, e Amata, não menos feliz, percebeu que encontrara um homem que merecia os dois._

_ As três bruxas e o cavaleiro desceram o morro juntos, de braços dados, e os quatro levaram vidas longas e venturosas, sem jamais saber nem suspeitar que as águas da fonte não possuíam encanto algum._

Sirius disse "fim" com um grande sorriso e fechou o livro. Eu sentia os pêlos de meus braços eriçados pela beleza da conclusão da história.

— É muito boa — eu disse encantado, sem me afastar do peito de Sirius, e ele também não fazia questão que eu o fizesse, uma vez que continuava a afagar meus cabelos, como fizera no decorrer do conto — surpreendente.

— Além da lição que ela mostra — Sirius disse calmamente, olhando para o cortinado vermelho acima da cama — que somos nós quem fazemos a nossa sorte, se confiarmos em nós mesmos.

— É — eu estava realmente maravilhado — eu adorei, Sirius.

— Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

Sirius beijou meus cabelos e ficou por alguns segundos com o queixo apoiado em minha cabeça. Eu nunca sentira tanta paz de espírito.

— Sabe, Remus — ele disse de repente — o meu irmão mais novo, Regulus, sempre foi uma pessoa fria, arisca a esse tipo de carinho, e eu sempre quis tomá-lo em meus braços e contar histórias para ele dormir, mas nunca tive oportunidade, Regulus nunca permitiu tamanha aproximação. Então às vezes, eu derramo sobre você esse carinho reprimido, esse amor fraterno. Você não se importa, não é?

— É claro que não — eu disse comovido — eu também sempre quis ter um irmão, e não haveria ninguém melhor do que você para sê-lo.

Sirius beijou minha testa, ajudou-me a deitar e me cobriu até o pescoço, fazendo-me prometer que iria chamá-lo a qualquer pensamento ruim que eu tivesse. Mas era impossível ter algum pensamento ruim quando eu tinha Sirius à cama ao lado, e podia ficar olhando o seu rosto e seu meio-sorriso.

— Eu te amo, meu irmão — ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos em seguida.

— Eu também te amo, Sirius — eu murmurei com algum atraso, mas ele ouviu, e deu-me outro meio sorriso, mas dessa vez de olhos fechados, muito sonolento.

Eu amava Sirius, e confirmara isso dizendo em voz alta. Ele não era só um irmão, era muito mais que isso. Sirius era meu porto seguro, e eu o amava de todas as formas que se pode amar uma pessoa.

¹ - "_A Fonte da Sorte"_ foi retirado do oficial Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, e está representado na íntegra nesta fanfic.


	5. Mágoa

**Mágoa**

Aquele foi o último dos pesadelos terríveis que marcaram o meu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Todos os dias antes de dormir, eu pensava no rosto de Sirius, lembrava da ocasião em que ele afagara meus cabelos e lera para mim o conto d'A Fonte da Sorte, e uma paz absoluta invadia o meu coração. Depois daquele dia, porém, Sirius não demonstrou mais o amor fraterno de que me falara, talvez por constrangimento, ou por medo do que os amigos pudessem pensar sobre nós — se bem que não fazia o perfil de Sirius sentir esse tipo de receio.

De fato, era cada vez mais difícil disfarçar os meus sentimentos por Sirius Black, que, sabia eu, não eram só fraternos. Tampouco era o tipo de amor que sentem os amantes, eu não desejava o corpo de Sirius — não ainda, pelo menos. Eu o amava de forma ingênua, mas era muito mais do que eu jamais sentira por qualquer amigo. Eu desejava ficar ao seu lado pelo resto de meus dias, apenas contemplando o seu rosto, se fosse possível. Sirius era um sonho, não mais que um sonho impossível, uma utopia, mas enquanto eu ainda era um garoto e podia me permitir sonhar, estava tudo bem.

No terceiro ano, o irmão de Sirius, Regulus Black, ingressou em Hogwarts. Ele era, como meu amigo dissera, um garoto extremamente frio e indiferente. Olhava com asco para Sirius quando estava comigo, e as poucas palavras que trocava com ele eram sempre frias e vazias. Pareciam mais dois inimigos que necessitavam ser cordiais do que dois irmãos. Como todo o resto da família, com exceção de meu amigo, Regulus entrara na Sonserina, e logo tratara de fazer laços de amizade com Severus Snape, a fim de provocar o irmão, o que ele fazia com muita frequência.

— Não dá atenção, é isso o que ele quer.

Naquele dia, Regulus havia realmente irritado o irmão, falando coisas ofensivas sobre ele em relação à família, na presença de seus amiguinhos sonserinos que riram mais do que desdenhosamente. Sirius, irritado, saiu para o jardim, e eu fui atrás tentando acalmá-lo, o que parecia impossível.

— Ele tem inveja de você — eu insisti — por isso faz esse tipo de coisa.

— Inveja! — Sirius estacou, soltando uma risada gutural que me fez estremecer — Ora, inveja! O que Regulus pode invejar em mim? Ele é o Black perfeito, o favorito da família, papai e mamãe dizem isso com essas mesmas palavras! No que ele pode invejar o irmão que, segundo ele, é um traidor do próprio sangue, amante de trouxas?

Sirius estava furioso, o ódio brilhava em seus olhos. Ali à minha frente não estava o _meu_ Sirius, aquele garoto engraçado, cheio de ternura. Era um homem rancoroso, fervilhando de ódio. Mesmo assim, eu arrisquei:

— Ele não chega aos seus pés — eu disse com os olhos baixos, temendo uma nova explosão — ele pode ser bom para os Black, mas não será bom para todas as outras pessoas, como você.

— A família é o que importa para Regulus — senti-me aliviado ao perceber que sua voz ficara calma — os Black são tudo.

— Os Black _eram_ tudo — os argumentos surgiam sem que eu percebesse — quando Regulus não tinha contato com outras pessoas. Aqui em Hogwarts ele percebe que professores e alunos o admiram muito mais do que a ele.

— Não sei, Remmy — Sirius parecia um pouco conformado — eu gostaria muito de me desligar completamente dessa família. Muito mesmo.

— Um dia você vai — encorajei, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

Sirius puxou-me pelos ombros e uniu-me ao seu corpo. Tremendo, arrisquei abraçá-lo pela cintura, e permanecemos por um tempo assim. Visto que eu era mais baixo, meu rosto ficou encostado em seu peito e o dele em meus cabelos. Hogwarts começava a sumir à minha volta.

— Desculpa por ter alterado a voz — sussurrou — eu estava mesmo nervoso. Só você consegue me acalmar, Remmy, só você.

Eu ia responder, não sabia exatamente o que, mas ia. Então uma voz às minhas costas, uma voz com o mesmo tom da de Sirius, mas ligeiramente mais infantil, rompeu o nosso momento de paz:

— Maricas! — gritou Regulus acompanhado pelas gargalhadas dos amigos — É isso que o grande Sirius Black é, um maricas!

Soltamo-nos imediatamente e ficamos lado a lado, como que petrificados, enquanto os meninos riam, entre eles Snape, e Regulus repetia a maldita palavra "maricas" com frequência. Sirius já ia sacar a varinha, quando outra voz conhecida veio de nossas costas:

— Ora, pequeno Black — disse James, sempre com Peter em seus calcanhares, passando por nós e andando na direção de Regulus, com seu ar impertinente, arrepiando os cabelos com a mão esquerda — o que você tem contra, hein?

Regulus ficou vermelho ao ser chamado de "pequeno Black", seu rosto se contorceu em uma máscara de ódio e inferioridade. Ordenou imediatamente que os amigos se calassem, e mesmo sendo um primeiranista, foi respeitado como um veterano.

— Por que? — ele disse com a voz retraída, cheia de ódio — Você também é um maricas, Potter? Por isso está defendendo?

— Sou — disse James cheio de segurança — é claro que sou.

E estalou um beijo na boca de Peter. Ele, que jamais esperara aquele breve encostar de lábios, ficou lívido, depois muito vermelho. Regulus, assustadíssimo, começou a se retirar, não antes de dizer:

— É com esse tipo de gente que você anda? Nossos pais ficarão sabendo disso.

— Vai lá contar pra mamãe — provocou James, sem alterar por nenhum segundo o seu ar relaxado — e aproveita e conta sobre você e Snape. Assim quem sabe ele desgruda de Evans e deixa o caminho livre para mim. Não que o Ranhoso impeça alguma coisa...

Eu olhava de Snape para James, de James para Regulus, sem ainda conseguir respirar direito. Snape estreitou os olhos, numa expressão de quem trama uma vingança e retirou-se sem dizer palavra. Regulus fez o mesmo, seguido pelos outros três amigos.

— Vai tarde, pirralho — gritou James, rindo.

Depois da perplexidade do primeiro momento, irromperam as gargalhadas de Sirius ao olhar para os dois amigos, especialmente para Peter, que não sabia se ria, se chorava ou se saía correndo.

— Quando é que sai o casamento? — indagou Sirius engasgando-se com a própria risada. Eu sentia vontade de rir, mas um desconforto maior me impedia, desconforto que eu só fui entender horas depois em minha cama.

— Não sei, deixo por conta dele — disse voltando-se para Peter — que acha, querido? Nas férias de Natal?

Peter estava muito vermelho, e agora eu poderia ter certeza: Ele queria sair correndo.

— Que cara é essa? — indagou James, com uma ruga de preocupação fincando sua testa — Você não levou a mal essa brincadeira, Peter... Vamos! O gato comeu a sua língua?

— N-não — balbuciou Peter.

— Não o que? O gato não comeu sua língua ou você não levou a mal a brincadeira? — James não perdia uma.

— Os dois — desengasgou Peter — É claro que eu não levei a mal.

— Ah, bom — James abraçou pelos ombros o amigo ligeiramente mais baixo — que susto, bichão!

Sirius ainda ria, repetindo o acontecido com palavras cortadas pelos risos.

— E o de vocês, quando é que sai? — indagou James, ainda abraçado a Peter.

— Nosso o que? — disse Sirius jovialmente.

— Casamento, ué. Quero ser padrinho.

Agora era a minha vez de ficar sem graça. Completamente sem graça. Peter olhou de soslaio para mim, um convite mudo para fugirmos, que eu teria aceitado com prazer. Era óbvio que ele sentia por James o mesmo que eu sentia por Sirius.

— Ah — ouvi a voz de Sirius longe, como num sonho — também deixo a decisão por conta da noiva.

Sirius bagunçou meus cabelos e eu sorri sem graça, torcendo para não estar tão vermelho quanto Peter. Felizmente a conversa tomou outro rumo, e entramos os quatro no castelo, esquecendo por completo o assunto.

Após o jantar, coroado por risinhos dos colegas que viram a cena, e dos colegas dos colegas, que a essa hora já sabiam por terceiros, fomos para o salão comunal e ficamos conversando por um tempo. Peter parecia em outro mundo, raramente respondia ao que perguntavam. Eu agradecia por estar mais lúcido.

— Olhe para isso! — exclamou James em tom brincalhão — Mas esse menino está mais distraído que o Remus! Ei, Peter!

— Oi? — respondeu assustado, com o atraso de alguns segundos.

— Oi, tudo bem? — James não perdoava — Onde é que você estava?

— Estou concentrado na leitura — respondeu, pouco convincente.

— E o que é que você está lendo?

— Deixe o garoto em paz, Jimmy — era evidente que Sirius se divertia com a situação, de um modo quase perverso.

Ignorando Sirius, Peter mostrou a James a capa de um exemplar de _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_.

— Conte-me sobre o que está lendo — insistiu James.

— Crupes — respondeu, provavelmente o primeiro nome em que bateu os olhos.

— E o que eles fazem?

— Ora, me deixe! — exclamou Peter, e retirou-se irritado para o dormitório.

— Você também pega pesado — disse Sirius quando Peter já estava suficientemente longe.

— Eu só estava brincando — justificou-se James, parecendo um pouco culpado.

— Ele ficou estranho depois do beijo — Sirius agora não tinha nenhum rastro de riso pelo rosto, mas de sincera preocupação — acho que você não deveria ter feito isso.

— Que besteira! — exclamou James — Nós somos amigos, o que é que tem?

— Talvez ele não encare assim, e ache que você o comprometeu.

— Ora essa, que tolice!

— Eu acho que ele está apaixonado — era a volta da desagradável expressão de zombaria.

— Está — confirmou James, rindo também — e por que você não dá um beijinho em Remus também, para ficarmos quites?

— Agora mesmo — Sirius me abraçou pelos ombros, puxando-me para mais perto.

Eu, entretanto, levantei-me de um ímpeto, sentindo o sangue ferver de fúria em minhas veias, tentando, porém, manter o controle.

— Acho que vou fazer companhia ao Peter — eu disse tentando controlar minha respiração — fiquem aí com seus joguinhos idiotas.

Sem mais, virei as costas e tomei o rumo do dormitório, não antes de ouvir a voz grave de Sirius dizer: "Não me traia".

Fingi não ouvir os soluços baixos de Peter quando entrei no dormitório. Eu compreendia o que se passava em seu coração, e tudo o que eu menos queria era conversar, imaginando que o mesmo se passava com ele. Troquei a roupa pelo pijama e deitei, puxando as cobertas até o pescoço. Fechei os olhos e revi todas as cenas: Regulus chamando Sirius de maricas, James beijando Peter, as risadas no Salão Principal, Peter demonstrando desespero, e por último, Sirius tentando me roubar um beijo para servir de piada. Abri os olhos por um instante, vi a cama vazia de Sirius e imediatamente senti o seu cheiro. Uma sensação de raiva me invadiu, e aumentou quando ouvi mais um soluço de Peter, que ele conteve imediatamente. Pensei que talvez ele tivesse razão, James e Sirius eram os grandes amigos, e nós dois éramos apenas seus brinquedos, algo para fazê-los rir um pouco, como um bobo da corte em um reino trouxa. Fechei os olhos e senti as lágrimas caírem mornas. Uma, duas, até que se tornou impossível contá-las. Logo eu também estava soluçando, talvez ainda mais alto que Peter. Mas nada mais importava...

Consegui embarcar em um sono sem sonhos, e nem percebi quando os meninos entraram. Apenas acordei quando senti o toque suave sobre meus cabelos, e um beijo em meu rosto. Abri os olhos instantaneamente e dei com os olhos acinzentados de Sirius.

— Desculpa — ele murmurou — fui um perfeito idiota. — esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas não o fiz, apenas me limitei a olhar dentro de seus olhos, sem se importar que os meus marejassem o quanto quisessem. Ele, então, desistiu de esperar por uma resposta minha — Eu te amo, irmãozinho — disse por fim.

Fechei os olhos em resposta, e Sirius subentendeu que deveria me deixar em paz. Cochilei, e pouco depois, abri os olhos e Sirius estava em sua cama, entregue ao sono. Senti, então, aquela sensação de paz me invadir, ao saber que ele estava ali perto, diante de meus olhos. Eu não podia odiá-lo, é claro que não, não havia espaço em meu coração para qualquer outro sentimento por Sirius que não fosse amor, mesmo eu sendo apenas o bobo de seu reino.


	6. Ciúme

**Ciúme**

O fim de semana após o incidente foi o primeiro de visita a Hogsmeade, já que éramos autorizados a esse passeio somente no terceiro ano. Após todo o constrangimento, Peter já estava novamente radiante, e pulava como uma criancinha. Sirius e James não estavam menos empolgados, e eu só estava tranquilo porque Hogsmeade não me trazia recordações boas, uma vez que eu me transformava na Casa dos Gritos.

Era uma tarde nublada de domingo, lá pelos primórdios de outubro, auge do outono. Eu cruzava os braços, tentando disfarçar o frio que minha precária blusa xadrez não amenizava, odiando aquela pobreza. Mas eu estava decidido de que nada, absolutamente nada estragaria aquele passeio.

— Vamos à Dedosdemel — implorou Peter — por favor!

— Vamos, Petty — respondeu James maliciosamente, passando um braço pelo ombro do garoto — você vai chupar quantos pirulitos quiser.

— Estava demorando — eu disse começando a rir, enquanto Sirius já estava no auge de suas gargalhadas.

Pela primeira vez eu estava realmente no vilarejo de Hogsmeade, ao menos como estudante, não como lobisomem. O lugar, que normalmente deveria ser tranquilo, estava agitado pelos alunos, uns calmos, outros demasiadamente excitados, que nos esbarravam a todo o momento. James e Sirius não pareciam muito incomodados quando esbarrados pelas garotas.

A Dedosdemel era muito mais do que eu imaginava, pelo que ouvira falar os veteranos. Fiquei encantado com a diversidade de cores e com o cheiro maravilhoso que emanava de enormes tachos de doces, entre outras guloseimas. O lugar era tomado por um burburinho tão alegre e intenso, que era impossível divisar uma palavra com sentido. Creio que eu estava ainda mais empolgado que Peter, uma vez que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, que não naquele cheiro doce e no calor dos tachos, que me aqueciam e amenizavam aquela sensação humilhante de frio por não ter o que vestir. Voltei à realidade apenas quando Sirius me abraçou pelos ombros, e por causa do barulho, falou ao meu ouvido:

— Vamos comprar alguns doces?

Havia algo melhor que a Dedosdemel, com certeza. Esse algo era Sirius Black, e tinha um cheiro muito mais delicioso que o dos doces, era muito mais quente que o calor dos tachos fumegantes, aquelas cores diversificadas tornavam-se monocromáticas ante seus olhos acinzentados, e sua voz, ela se destacava em meio a toda aquela confusão de risadas, gritos e conversas animadas.

Saímos carregados de sacolas abarrotadas de doces, comprados por James e Sirius, já que Peter era tão pobre quanto eu. Entramos no Três Vassouras, e com muita sorte, conseguimos uma mesa, onde espalhamos os doces e os comemos com cerveja amanteigada.

— Oi — disse uma garota de cabelos cheios e feições muito atraentes, dirigindo-se especialmente ao Sirius.

— Oi Rosmerta — ele disse quase desconcertado — curtindo Hogsmeade?

— Eu já conhecia, na verdade — ela empregava algo que lembrava sedução na voz — meus pais têm negócios por aqui, e futuramente esse bar será meu.

— Boa sorte — Sirius deu um risinho abafado e sorveu mais um gole de cerveja.

— Ah, olá garotos — pareceu perceber pela primeira vez que nós estávamos ali.

— Oi — responderam James e Peter em uníssono, e eu me limitei a acenar com a mão direita.

— Bonito colar — ela disse apontando para a meia-lua de Sirius, provavelmente procurando qualquer forma de continuar o assunto.

— Ganhei de uma pessoa especial.

Ao dizer isso, Sirius passou o braço esquerdo por cima da mesa e segurou a minha mão que se encontrava na outra extremidade. Senti um rubor involuntário tomar o meu rosto, mas segurei sua mão, ainda que a minha tremesse compulsivamente. Atordoado, perpassei, em segundos, os olhos pelos rostos presentes. Sirius olhava-me firmemente, com um semblante tranquilo. James abafava um risinho, enquanto Peter fitava a mão de Sirius sobre a minha com imensa ternura. Rosmerta, essa sim parecia imensamente desagradada, olhando de Sirius para mim com uma expressão que denotava indignação e nojo.

— Bom, eu tenho que ir — ela disse sem mais delongas — a gente se vê.

Quando ela se retirou, Sirius sorveu outro gole da cerveja tranquilamente, com a mão ainda sobre a minha, ignorando as expressões dos presentes.

— Tão bonitinhos vocês dois — disse James rindo, fazendo biquinho.

— Vocês também — disse Sirius soltando a minha mão e apontando para James e Peter, que, como já era de se imaginar, corou violentamente.

James caiu na gargalhada, e Peter disfarçou abrindo uma sacola de doces.

— Ademais, eu precisava dar um jeito de despistar Rosmerta — ele disse apanhando vários sapinhos de chocolate e colocando-os na boca de uma vez.

Então era por isso, e só por isso que ele tivera aquela atitude. Aquele pensamento me invadira tão repentinamente que eu não pudera freá-lo, e ele muito provavelmente se refletia em meu rosto. Felizmente a conversa tomou outros rumos, e eu pude respirar aliviado, ainda que aquela mágoa insistisse em não me deixar.

Foi com alívio que senti o frio vento outonal tocar meu corpo e fazer-me estremecer. A atmosfera do Três Vassouras, apesar de quente e confortável, estava se tornando claustrofóbica. Caminhamos um pouco mais pelas ruas do povoado, então James declarou:

— Quero encontrar Lily Evans.

— Você não desiste — zombou Sirius, enquanto Peter fazia uma careta que, felizmente, é provável que só eu tenha reparado.

— Se fosse você, eu não reclamaria — disse James marotamente — sabe aquela amiga de Lily, Mary MacDonald ?

— Que é que tem? — o rosto de Sirius denotava curiosidade, e quase interesse.

— Ela é bonitinha, não é?

— Sim, ela é linda. Mas...

— Ouvi dizer que está interessada em você.

— Em mim? — estacou.

— Como se fosse surpresa, Sirius — disse James também parando — 99,9% das garotas da escola são loucas por você.

— E quem é a 1% que não é?

— Evans, é claro.

— Então estou requisitado?

— O que? Até eu sou interessado em você, Sirius.

— Não fala assim que Peter fica com ciúmes.

Mas Peter não parecia estar ali, ou pelo menos não queria estar. Seu rosto estava contorcido em uma máscara de amargura e ciúmes, e eu torcia para que o meu não estivesse também, embora achasse bem provável que sim.

— E, sabe — continuou James, inconsciente do sofrimento de Peter — e do meu — elas sempre estão juntas. Mary e Lily.

— Então o que estamos esperando?

— É o que eu te digo!

James passou o braço pelos ombros de Sirius e começaram a fazer o caminho oposto. Eu e Peter ficamos parados no mesmo lugar, como se houvéssemos desaprendido a andar, ou não tivéssemos exatamente um rumo.

— Ah! — exclamou Sirius virando-se quando ainda não estava muito longe — Nos encontramos daqui a uma hora em frente a Dedosdemel, então.

Nem eu nem Peter respondemos, mas aquilo, nem de longe parecia um empecilho para Sirius e James, que continuaram seu caminho, muito alegres.

— Não somos um grupo — disse Peter de cabeça baixa, imerso em sua amargura — como você disse que éramos.

Fiquei admirado que Peter lembrasse do que eu falara há mais de um ano, e tive de admitir, mesmo que com muita relutância, que ele estava certo.

— É claro que somos — menti pra mim mesmo — eles só estão querendo conquistar garotas. É normal, não é?

— É.

Entreolhamo-nos e tentamos esconder um do outro, mais do que depressa, o semblante triste que carregávamos.

— Eu vou dar uma volta — declarou Peter — daqui a uma hora, em frente a Dedosdemel, então. — refez as palavras de Sirius, o que causou uma leve pontada bem aguda em algum lugar do meu coração.

— Certo.

Presumi que Peter queria ficar sozinho, e não me passou pela cabeça segui-lo, uma vez que eu também precisava da solidão. Fui então ao lugar mais isolado de Hogsmeade, de onde se podia ter uma visão panorâmica da Casa dos Gritos. Sentei-me à uma grande pedra e pus-me a refletir. O que, afinal, estaria acontecendo comigo? Por que aquela sensação de abandono quando Sirius não estava por perto? E por que aquele desconforto, e até desespero por imaginar os seus lábios tocando os de Mary MacDonald? Ou Rosmerta, ou quem quer que fosse? Seriam ciúmes? Era normal sentir isso por um amigo? Então por que eu não sentia nada parecido com isso em relação a James e Peter? Não havia dúvidas, eu estava apaixonado por Sirius Black, por mais absurdo que parecesse pelo que eu imaginava ser uma concepção moral. O que meus pais diriam? O que nossos amigos diriam? O que _Sirius Black_ diria? Não, era loucura. Eu o amava como a um irmão, e como nunca experimentara esse sentimento, ele se mostrava confuso. Era isso. _Tinha_ de ser isso. Eu olhava a casa dos gritos ao longe, embaçada pela neblina e pensava, com horror, nas noites de lua cheia em que eu a visitava, prestes a me tornar uma criatura monstruosa, que agia inconscientemente e poderia matar até o melhor amigo. _Poderia matar Sirius_, pensei com horror. Então, a imagem de Sirius ensanguentado, sob um lobo enorme invadiu a minha mente, fazendo-me tremer mais do que com o frio. Meneei a cabeça negativamente, tentando desvencilhar-me daqueles pensamentos hediondos. Comecei, então, a pensar em Peter. Ele parecia amar James, mas sabia lidar com isso muito menos do que eu. Pensei em conversar com meu sensível amigo, mas dessa forma, poderia me entregar. Não, ele também não se sentiria à vontade para falar sobre tais sentimentos, como eu. Ademais, a minha própria confusão já me era suficiente.

Uma garoa fina começou a cair, mas eu não pensei em me mover de onde estava. Ainda demoraria a chegar a hora marcada em frente a Dedosdemel, e mesmo, eu pensava em atrasar propositalmente e voltar sozinho para o castelo. Abracei-me, então, visando amenizar o frio, o que não resolveu nada. Odiei aquela maldita blusa xadrez de flanela, e teria arrancado-a e destroçado-a, se isso não fosse piorar a minha situação. Da blusa xadrez, passei a me odiar por completo, querendo sumir, evaporar com a neblina. A garoa virou chuva, e um raio me fez estremecer. Senti-me sozinho, pequeno, desprotegido. Desejei fervorosamente a presença de Sirius, e foi como se o meu rogo tivesse o mesmo efeito de um feitiço convocatório, quando ouvi aquela linda voz, que o barulho da chuva não tornava distorcida.

— Remmy, é você?

Virei-me imediatamente e vi Sirius vir em minha direção, a paz voltando a morar em meu espírito. Como era belo, com os cabelos molhados caindo sobre a testa e os olhos quase cerrados, evitando a chuva!

— Quer pegar um resfriado? — ele disse ao se aproximar, e não havia nenhum rastro de censura em seu semblante.

— Acho que não me importaria. — eu disse tentando não demonstrar em minha voz os milhares de emoções a que eu era submetido — E eu pensei que você estivesse com James e Mary Macdonald...

— Dei um jeito de escapar — Sirius disse descontraído, sentando-se à pedra, ao meu lado — disse que estava com dor de barriga e precisava encontrar um banheiro. Pela cara que ela fez, isso deve afastá-la.

Eu ri. Obtive a gostosa sensação de que um peso havia sido tirado de minhas costas. Sirius não gostara de Mary, e isso era ótimo.

— Ela é chata? — indaguei inocentemente, sem demonstrar quaisquer intenções.

— Não — respondeu Sirius com um olhar perdido, meneando a cabeça de um lado para outro — mas não sei, sair com ela seria muito frio, entende? Não é como James e Lily... Ele gosta dela.

— E ela corresponde? — eu não sabia se era sensato estar torcendo por Peter nesse momento, mas torci, de qualquer forma.

— Não — Sirius riu — conversou conosco cordialmente por alguns minutos, e deve ter continuado ainda com James quando eu fugi, mas não acho que ela se interesse por ele. Mas não é nada que ele precise saber, está bem?

— Por mim é que não saberá — afirmei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se houvéssemos esquecido de que a chuva caía forte.

— Dizem que é mal assombrada.

— O que? — eu havia me distraído, como sempre.

— A Cada dos Gritos — disse apontando na direção certa — as pessoas do povoado dizem realmente ouvir gritos horríveis de lá.

— Oh, sim — concordei, impedindo o riso que queria se formar em meus lábios — já ouvi dizer também. Ela é um tanto quanto misteriosa mesmo.

Mal sabia Sirius que a casa não era nada mal assombrada, que os gritos na verdade eram meus, quando eu, uma vez por mês, me transformava em lobisomem. Aquilo não deveria me divertir, mas naquele momento, era fácil arrancar um sorriso de meus lábios.

— Você está tão frio — disse Sirius tocando meu rosto, provocando-me um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com o frio ou mesmo com a chuva — pode pegar um resfriado.

— Acaso você é imune? — zombei.

— Você é muito mais frágil — ele cariciava meu rosto com ternura — fato.

— Ah, Sirius... — suspirei.

— Que? — ele indagou, o rosto muito perto do meu.

— Não é nada — acovardei-me.

Sirius enlaçou-me e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. O toque de seus cabelos que eram levados até meu rosto pelo vento era demasiadamente agradável. Eram paradoxais os meus sentimentos, uma vez que a paz se unia ao desespero, e eu era arrastado para Sirius como se puxado por uma correnteza, forte o bastante para que eu não pudesse contrariá-la, e mesmo doce demais para que eu quisesse fazê-lo.


	7. Aviso

**Aviso**

Era incrível como o meu sentimento por Sirius crescia e se solidificava, e ele parecia — ou fingia — não perceber. Entretanto, no dia em que voltamos para casa, ao término do terceiro ano, a atitude de Sirius na estação me deixou um tanto quanto intrigado. Nos despedimos com um abraço cordial, e ele foi ao encontro de seus pais, que pareciam não dar por sua presença, dedicando toda a atenção a Regulus. Fiquei olhando-o se distanciar, até meu pai tirar-me de meu transe momentâneo, chamando-me carinhosamente para ir embora. Olhei para o rosto impassível de Sirius uma vez mais e virei às costas, caminhando lentamente com meus pais, já morto de saudades, e então ouvi a voz que eu amava:

— Remus!

Não hesitei em olhar para trás, embora tivesse quase certeza de que aquilo era um lampejo de imaginação. Mas não era. Sirius realmente vinha em minha direção, um sorriso discreto brincando nos lábios, querendo expandir-se. Permaneci rígido, o coração executando saltos periódicos, durante os milésimos de segundos que marcavam cada um de seus passos. Pensei em dizer algo quando ele estava suficientemente próximo, mas a minha voz esqueceu as palavras quando ele me puxou para um abraço forte e demorado.

— Serão longas férias — ele disse com uma voz suave como eu nunca ouvira — não me esqueça, Remmy.

— Impossível — murmurei.

— Escreva-me, você tem o endereço.

Apenas meneei a cabeça afirmativamente, um tremor envolvendo o meu corpo inteiro. Por um instante a estação passou a não existir, era apenas um lugar branco e enevoado, onde havia apenas Sirius e eu.

— Vou esperar — ele disse e se afastou com seu maravilhoso sorriso torto.

— Sirius — chamei, tomado por súbita coragem, embora o arrependimento viesse imediatamente quando ele virou, todavia, não desisti — também não se esqueça de mim.

Dessa vez o sorriso de Sirius era aberto, mostrando seus lindos dentes alvíssimos. Ele fechou em seus longos dedos a meia-lua e deu uma piscadela. Fiquei como que petrificado, enquanto ele se retirava com os pais e o irmão, e só voltei à consciência quando senti uma mão em meu ombro, pesada demais para ser a de Sirius.

— Vamos, filho — a voz de meu pai soou distante como se viesse de um sonho.

A realidade veio à tona e eu enrubesci. Meu pai fitava-me com um olhar confuso, e minha mãe felizmente parecia distraída, deslumbrada com os bruxos e seus costumes.

— Vamos — respondi abaixando a cabeça, segurando com força a alça do malão, sentindo o rosto em chamas.

No caminho que fizemos de carro até nossa casa, mamãe falou empolgada sobre os bruxos que viu, como em todos os anos.

—...era uma coruja muito bonita. Já pensou em ter uma daquela, filho?

— Já temos Clow, mamãe.

— Mas ele não é tão bonito quanto aquelas que eu vi, Remus.

E minha mãe começou a descrever cada coruja que seus olhos puderam observar, mas eu não conseguia absorver suas palavras. Do banco de trás, eu observava a expressão vazia de meu pai, sentindo-me culpado, imaginando as coisas que estariam passando por sua mente naquele momento. Talvez fosse qualquer outro problema, e eu estivesse apenas com peso na consciência. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo quando mamãe finalmente terminou de falar. Abri o vidro do carro e deixei que o vento batesse em meu rosto, levando aquela opressão, aquele sentimento de culpa. "Eu não fiz nada", pensava, "E papai não pode estar desconfiado, porque não há do que se desconfiar".

Meu pai nunca levantara a mão para mim, até mesmo foram poucas as vezes em que ele alterou a voz para me repreender. Eu era seu único filho, e segundo minha mãe, o presente que ele pedira com tanto afinco desde que haviam se casado. O fato de Greyback ter-me transformado em lobisomem por vingança a meu pai, só fê-lo dobrar o afeto que tinha por mim. E foi dessa forma doce e compreensiva que ele procurou-me para conversar na tarde seguinte, quando minha mãe saíra para o mercado.

— Remus, eu posso falar com você, meu filho? — ele disse gentilmente, após bater à porta de meu quarto.

— É claro, papai — meu coração disparou, por conta da culpa que ainda não me deixara.

— Senti falta de você, Remus — ele fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se à minha cama — muita falta, meu filho.

— Eu também, papai — mesmo ingênuo como eu era, percebi que papai queria chegar a algum lugar com aquela conversa.

— Como está a escola? — seu olhar me intimidava, e eu queria abaixar a cabeça, embora isso fosse me denunciar.

— Bem — mantive os olhos firmes nos seus — muito bem. As minhas notas são muito boas.

— Isso é ótimo — havia uma felicidade sincera em seus olhos — você é muito inteligente, Remus. Eu tenho muito orgulho de tê-lo como filho.

A minha culpa extravasou naquele momento, mas tentei manter-me calmo, embora a minha vontade fosse de correr.

— Só sou assim porque você e mamãe me criaram — foi a melhor forma que encontrei de me redimir internamente.

O sorriso de meu pai era acolhedor e muito sincero. Seus olhos cansados me fitavam com ternura, provavelmente vendo em mim um futuro melhor do que o que ele tivera.

— E as garotas? — ele indagou de repente, tocando naquele assunto que tanto me desagradava, mas que por sua ternura, eu me sentia desmotivado a ignorar — alguma namoradinha, Remus?

— Que nada — respondi sem pensar muito — quem é que vai olhar para um garoto feio, cheio de cicatrizes, com aparência lânguida de um doente?

Era verdade que aquelas palavras faziam sentido para mim, que elas realmente me machucavam, mas não era em garota alguma que eu pensava.

— Não diga isso, Remus — meu pai disse contraindo o rosto em uma máscara de dor, provavelmente por se sentir culpado por minha licantropia, e eu imediatamente me arrependi por ter falado — você é um menino tão bonito, tão inteligente...

— Mas eu não me importo, papai — tentei concertar — o que eu quero mesmo é estudar, depois eu penso em garotas.

— Você está certo — pensei com alívio que o havia livrado do remorso — tem mesmo é que estudar.

Meneei a cabeça afirmativamente, e alguns segundos de desagradável silêncio abateram-se sobre nós, até que meu pai lançou, enfim, a pergunta que o levara até meu quarto naquela tarde:

— E Sirius Black?

— Que é que tem ele? — tentei manter-me impassível.

— Vocês são muito amigos, não são?

Eu sabia aonde meu pai queria chegar, e temia aquela conversa. Mas não havia como fugir.

— Sim, somos — eu disse como se não entendesse — por que?

— E Sirius não se importa mesmo que você seja pobre?

— É claro que não, papai — irritei-me — já disse que Sirius é diferente, e gosta de mim por aquilo que sou, não por aquilo que possuo — ou não possuo.

Entreguei-me. Era exatamente aquilo que meu pai precisava ouvir para que se cumprissem as suas suspeitas.

— Meu filho — ele disse mais ternamente do que nunca — você sabe que está em uma fase de mudanças, de autoconhecimento...

— Onde você quer chegar, papai? — indaguei, querendo acabar logo com aquela conversa. Adiá-la era apenas mais torturante.

— Desculpe-me se isso soar como ofensa, Remus, mas ao observá-los na estação, me passou pela cabeça que vocês são mais do que bons amigos. Pode ser que seu velho pai esteja caducando, meu filho, por isso, me perdoe.

Senti um rubor como nunca invadir minhas faces. Eu não negaria, não haveria mais como negar. O meu amor por Sirius encontrava-se estampado em meus olhos. Entretanto, não conseguia ver-me dizendo: "Papai, eu estou apaixonado por um garoto", e por isso, permaneci calado, os olhos baixos, presos nas cicatrizes de minhas mãos.

— Você pode me dizer, Remus — levantei os olhos por um segundo e pude perceber que havia seriedade em seu rosto, mas nunca censura — isso não muda nada.

— Não sei, papai — desabafei — é errado.

— Quem disse que é errado? — ele indignou-se de uma forma que eu não esperava — acaso há uma lei no Ministério da Magia ou no Ministério trouxa proibindo que pessoas do mesmo sexo se gostem?

— Não — eu ficava cada vez mais confuso — ele... Ele não poderia saber.

Eu não acreditava estar falando com meu pai acerca de tal assunto, e acreditava menos ainda em seu apoio. Eu tinha para mim que ele se envergonharia por ter um filho desencaminhado, e me trataria com frieza pelo resto de minha vida. Mas, ao contrário, meu pai me encorajava. Eu não sabia se deveria agradecer ou sair correndo, uma vez que aquela conversa significava a aceitação máxima daquele sentimento.

— Converse com ele sobre isso, Remus.

— Jamais, papai — senti o terror invadir-me, imaginando as gargalhadas de Sirius perante a minha declaração — Sirius não é... Assim. Ele gosta de garotas, é claro.

— Você nunca saberá se não tentar — a atitude de meu pai era mais encorajadora do que eu poderia suportar — as aparências enganam, meu filho.

— Não, eu não posso.

Percebendo a minha perturbação, meu pai beijou meus cabelos e me deixou sozinho. Deitei e me cobri até o pescoço, embora fizesse calor. Meu coração parecia se contorcer dentro do peito, ora imaginando uma terrível (e provável) reação da parte de Sirius, ora imaginando que talvez meu pai estivesse certo, e ele apenas estivesse esperando a minha atitude, temendo me assustar se dissesse que sentia por mim algo maior que amizade. Pensei em papai, no fato de ele já saber de meus sentimentos, e quão poderia aquilo me atormentar a cada vez que olhasse para seu rosto, para seus olhos baixos e cansados. Eu sabia que embora me desse todo o seu apoio, no fundo ele queria que eu me casasse com uma mulher, tivesse filhos, como a maioria dos homens. Entretanto, ele me amava o suficiente para aceitar o que fosse, e isso me machucava. Meu pai sempre foi o meu herói, o melhor homem que conheci. Trabalhou duro a vida inteira em um cargo miserável no Ministério para manter nossa família, e aos quarenta e seis anos tinha já uma expressão velha e cansada. Papai tinha para si que eu guardava certo rancor por ter sido sua briga com Greyback a causa de minha licantropia, mas eu absolutamente não o culpava, e não guardava nenhum remorso. Imaginava, ao contrário, como ele fora guerreiro ao criar um filho lobisomem, como suportara ao meu lado todo o meu sofrimento, curando cada um de meus machucados, quando eu voltava esmigalhado após uma noite de lua cheia. Não era justo que eu lhe desse mais esse desgosto, mas o meu sentimento por Sirius Black fugia totalmente de meu controle, caso contrário, eu já o teria matado assim que nascera. E mamãe, o que pensaria? Ela era tão amável quanto meu pai, mas talvez não tivesse uma visão tão ampla acerca de assuntos tão delicados. Eu tinha medo de feri-la quando descobrisse, não queria apagar o seu brilho. Minha mãe era linda, jovem e muito inteligente. Apesar da pobreza em que vivíamos, ela era sempre alegre, cantava o tempo todo. Casou-se aos catorze anos com um homem dezoito anos mais velho, que sabia ela, era um bruxo. A família foi contra, mas ela superou, sempre de cabeça erguida, com um sorriso nos lábios, cantando as melodias mais doces, segundo meu pai sempre me contava. Mamãe adorava a vida mágica, mas é óbvio que sofreu durante a adaptação, por mais rápida que fosse. Fui seu único filho, e ela me mimou durante toda a infância, nunca deixando faltar carinho, já que faltavam coisas materiais. Eu a admirava, a considerava a melhor e mais linda mulher do universo, e esmagava meu coração pensar em seu desgosto, caso descobrisse sobre o meu absurdo amor.

Meus pensamentos eram tão intensos, que me assustei ao olhar para a janela e perceber que já era hora do crepúsculo. Fechei os olhos e tentei adormecer, já que minha cabeça latejava, mas quando começava a sentir a consciência se dissolver, para dar lugar ao entorpecimento do sono, ouvi a voz alegre de minha mãe chamar-me para o jantar. Senti um desconforto no estômago ao pensar em encarar o meu pai após a nossa conversa, mas não hesitei. Massageei a têmpora, deixei a cama para trás e pus-me a descer a escada de madeira, segurando no corrimão e cambaleando por conta do sono interrompido. Na cozinha, mamãe cantarolava enquanto servia a sopa em três pratos. Papai a fitava com uma expressão enternecida e apaixonada. Parei à porta e fiquei a observá-los por alguns segundos, sentia-me eternamente agradecido por ter sido abençoado com pais tão maravilhosos.

— Remmy — disse mamãe toda sorrisos ao me notar — venha comer, meu amor. Fiz aquela sopa de legumes que você gosta.

Eu sorri e me aproximei de mamãe, beijando-a no rosto, estava já um pouco mais alto que ela. Mamãe afagou e beijou os meus cabelos, indicando-me a cadeira ao seu lado.

— É tão bom quando você está aqui — ela me disse ternamente enquanto eu comia — eu sinto a sua falta quando você vai para a escola, Remus.

— Eu também, mamãe. Nenhum lugar, por melhor que seja, é como a nossa casa, perto da nossa família.

— Vocês são a minha razão — disse meu pai de repente, fazendo com que voltássemos a nossa atenção para ele — o motivo pelo qual acordo todos os dias e suporto aquele emprego no Ministério sem reclamar, porque sei que vou voltar para casa e ver os rostos que tanto amo, ou receber uma coruja com boas novidades sobre meu filho. Eu tenho muito orgulho de vocês dois, e nada vai mudar isso.

Ao dizer essas palavras, ele me lançou um olhar lacônico, que minha mãe, de quem eu herdara toda a maneira distraída de ser, felizmente não percebeu. As lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos, e eu tentei retê-las, ou ao menos disfarçá-las, dizendo que eu estava emocionado por voltar para casa, que sentira saudades, o que também não deixava se ser verdade.

Dentro de uma semana, eu já conseguia olhar para o meu pai com menos culpa, mas ainda atormentava-me ver a minha mãe tão alegre, ausente a meu sentimento, aquela possível vergonha. Como se soubesse de minha culpa, ela parecia ainda mais doce, mais prestativa.

Um dia antes do regresso a Hogwarts, minha mãe pediu que eu a acompanhasse até o mercado. Não deixamos de conversar por nenhum minuto, mamãe parecia querer compensar o tempo que ficaria sem me ver. Mostrava-me frutas, oferecia-me doces, que eu recusava, sabendo que não se podia gastar mais do que o necessário.

Quando estávamos na fila do caixa, ela se lembrou que não pegara maçãs, a fruta de que meu pai mais gostava, e pediu que eu fosse, enquanto ela ficava na fila.

— Meio quilo, Remmy — ela disse pela terceira vez.

Eu agradecia por mamãe ter-me incumbido desta tarefa, detestava filas. Andei rápido pelo mercado em direção às frutas, passando por todos aqueles trouxas que nem faziam ideia da existência de nós, bruxos. Entretanto, um garotinho me chamou a atenção. Deveria ter cerca de sete anos, e queria uma caixa de cereais no alto de uma prateleira. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me oferecer para pegar, ele levantou a destra em direção à caixa e fez com que ela descesse suavemente até suas mãos. Ele era um bruxinho, que provavelmente não imaginava como teria feito aquilo. Ele parecia se divertir com aquele dom, e levantou a mão novamente para pegar outra caixa, quando eu o interrompi:

— Quer ajuda? — eu disse pegando a caixa de cereais, e ele olhou assustado para mim, como se eu tivesse descoberto o seu segredo.

— Não, obrigado — disse sem graça — eu já peguei.

Entreolhamo-nos e eu sorri, o que lhe deu confiança.

— Olha o que eu consigo fazer — ele disse empolgado, fazendo uma terceira caixa deixar a prateleira.

— E como você faz isso? — eu procurava persuadi-lo, queria saber se ele conhecia de bruxaria, ou só descobriria quando recebesse a carta de Hogwarts.

— Eu não sei — disse confuso, mas muito empolgado — mas eu faço isso o tempo todo.

— Você já contou a alguém?

— Não. Outro dia fiz isso na escola, sabe? O lápis caiu no chão e eu fiz com que ele voltasse sem me mexer do lugar. Meu amigo disse que eu era filho do diabo, e então eu fiquei com medo de contar a outras pessoas.

— Você não é filho do diabo — eu disse, tentando passar àquele garotinho o máximo de segurança — você é diferente da maioria das pessoas, mas há muitos outros como você, com esses poderes. Tente não fazer mais isso na frente de outras pessoas, elas podem interpretar mal.

— Mas o que eu sou? — ele perguntou assustado.

— Você vai saber na hora certa. Por enquanto, preocupe-se apenas em agir como um garoto normal, e não comente com ninguém essa conversa que tivemos, está bem?

— Sim — ele parecia muito confuso — qual é o seu nome?

— Remus Lupin — eu disse com outro sorriso gentil — e o seu?

— Rudolf Crawfort.

Despedi-me do garoto, entregando-lhe a caixa de cereais que tinha em mãos. Esperava encontrá-lo em Hogwarts.

Escolher maçãs parecia-me mais difícil do que preparar uma poção do morto-vivo, mas eu me esforçava para pegar as mais bonitas. Concentrado como estava na tarefa, assustei-me quando a senhora ao meu lado tomou a minha mão direita, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

— Pois não? — disse assustado, tentando retirar a mão com o máximo de delicadeza possível, mas ela observava atentamente a palma, sem me dar atenção.

— Destino infeliz, meu jovem. — disse sombria.

— Eu estou com pressa — tentei puxar a mão, mas ela segurava com força em meu pulso. Comecei a ficar assustado.

— Há coisas que você precisa saber — ela parecia desesperada, e seus olhos ficavam mais arregalados à medida que eu tentava me soltar.

Era assustadora a visão: Uma senhora muito magra, pouco mais alta que eu, vestida com trajes de cigana. Seus olhos eram saltados demais, e seus dentes, na grande maioria, eram de ouro, o que tornava seu macabro sorriso, sombrio e repulsivo. Ela chegava a machucar o meu pulso, tão forte que segurava, e eu teria gritado para ela me soltar, se não percebesse que ela não era uma charlatã, que talvez fosse uma bruxa como eu, e que principalmente, apesar de tudo, parecia sensata.

— Saber o que? — eu murmurei, derrotado.

— Que o amor tem um preço caro — sua voz era pouco mais alta que um sussurro, e eu já tremia violentamente — se está preparado para amá-lo, terá de estar preparado para perdê-lo.

Senti que o meu coração poderia ter parado. Amá-l_o_? Perdê-l_o_? Como poderia aquela desconhecida saber que meus sentimentos eram dedicados a um garoto?

— Do que você está falando? — indaguei ofegante, sem me preocupar com qualquer forma de tratamento — me solte, por favor.

— Você sabe — um meio sorriso desdenhoso brincava em seu rosto enrugado — e mesmo que não soubesse, a resposta está nas estrelas.

— Que estrelas? — eu ficava cada vez mais confuso.

— Ainda dá tempo de fugir, meu jovem — seu rosto era desvairado — renuncie ao amor e automaticamente renunciará ao sofrimento da perda.

— Que perda? — meus olhos lacrimejavam, eu queria apenas fugir dali.

— Se bem que o tempo de felicidade pode compensar o vazio, preenchendo-o com lembranças boas — ela disse sem dar atenção à minha pergunta.

— Por favor, me solte — as lágrimas já caíam de meus olhos, o que comprovou a veracidade de seu conhecimento absurdo acerca de mim, e ela sorriu, soltando-me.

Sem conseguir despregar os olhos daquele sorriso horrendo, apanhei o saco com as poucas maçãs que eu havia colocado e saí apressado, olhando ainda para trás uma vez, percebendo com desagrado que ela me seguia com os olhos e aquele sorriso demoníaco. Sentia as pessoas passarem como vultos por mim, era como se o chão flutuasse. Com dificuldade, localizei a minha mãe, que já estava passando as compras pelo caixa. Ela parecia impaciente, mas aquilo nem chegava perto de me preocupar. Enxuguei as lágrimas com as costas da mão e fui ao encontro de mamãe. Minha cabeça girava.

— Aqui — entreguei o saco de maçãs, tentando desviar os olhos dos dela.

— Mas só isso, Remmy? — ela disse decepcionada, felizmente prestando muita atenção às maçãs — aqui não tem meio quilo.

— As maçãs estavam horríveis, mamãe — eu disse com a voz mais calma que me foi possível — e além disso, estavam muito caras.

Felizmente ela ficou convencida, e eu dei um suspiro aliviado por não ter que voltar àquele lugar. Eu suava frio e tremia, ajudando a minha mãe a embalar as compras o mais rápido possível, temendo ver novamente aquela mulher, aquele sorriso. Consegui respirar direito, apenas quando entrei no carro, mas quando mamãe deu partida, lá estava a medonha criatura, a poucos metros, como se houvesse aparatado ali. Ainda que de relance, vi-a apontar para o céu. Meu coração disparava, havia muito tempo eu não sentia um medo tão intenso. Mamãe felizmente cantava alto, acompanhada pela música country em seu toca fitas, que me parecia longe demais. Ela não percebera a velha, não notara o meu sofrimento, e isso já me aliviava um pouco.

Ao chegar em casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi meter-me embaixo do chuveiro. Eu precisava pensar, e um banho geralmente me ajudava. O rosto malicioso e horrendo da velha cigana não me deixava a mente, tampouco as suas palavras. Por fim, ela apontara para o céu, provavelmente reforçando o que dissera sobre as estrelas. Mas por que as estrelas? Então a resposta me veio amarga, e eu senti o meu estômago afundar. Estrelas, claro! A estrela de Sirius. Ela sabia, ela vira tudo, era perita em Adivinhação. Aquela maldita bruxa, ou o que quer que fosse, afirmava que eu perderia Sirius, e eu não conseguia pensar naquilo sem me desesperar. Eu sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e contar tudo o que ouvira, para que ele risse e me dissesse que aquilo era uma besteira absurda, que o que faltava àquela velha era homem. Mas não, Sirius estava longe, e eu não podia imaginar como ele estaria passando. Não trocáramos correspondências durante as férias, como ele pedira, eu não sabia o que escrever, e ele também não deveria saber. Era inútil que eu escrevesse àquela altura, já que o veria no dia seguinte. Difícil seria dormir, eu teria mais uma daquelas noites agonizantes, em que as horas não passam, e parece que nunca vai amanhecer. Tentei pensar em seu rosto antes de adormecer, em suas mãos sobre as minhas, no toque suave de seus cabelos em meu rosto, mas eu sabia, nada disso me salvaria, talvez nem mesmo a presença material de Sirius. Eu estava fadado a mais uma noite de pesadelos.


	8. Você está aqui e não há nada que eu tema

**Você está aqui, não há nada que eu tema ¹**

Eu estava certo: Aquela noite seria marcada por pesadelos terríveis. Assim que fui levado pela inconsciência do sono, eu estava em Hogwarts, na torre de Astronomia, de onde eu podia ver o céu noturno, que vez ou outra era cortado por raios, a única fonte de luz daquele lugar. Mesmo com toda a escuridão que envolvia o céu, era possível ver o brilho da estrela de Sirius, a principal da constelação do Cão Maior. Seu brilho ofuscava os meus olhos, era como se me chamasse ao seu encontro. Então ouvi murmúrios que ficavam mais audíveis à aproximação de quem os executava.

— Remmy — chamou aquela voz suave e amada — oh, meu Remmy.

Virei-me, e em minha direção vinha Sirius, sorrindo e de braços abertos. Corri ao seu encontro e o abracei, tentando amenizar a sensação de medo. Ele beijou meus cabelos, como costumava fazer e cantou uma cantiga de ninar, cuja letra eu não entendia. Lembrei-me, então, de que ouvira duas vozes, e olhei além dos ombros de Sirius, obtendo a minha resposta. Lá estava ela, a velha cigana, com seu maldito sorriso de dentes de ouro, gargalhando. Olhei para Sirius pedindo socorro, e ele tinha a expressão mais suave, tão suave que não resisti e toquei seu rosto, cariciei-o, procurando refúgio. Então sua pele começou a ficar rígida, tornando-se concreto, e despedaçou, caindo ao chão aos montes de pedregulhos. Gritei, desesperado, tomando aquelas pedras nas mãos, sem me importar que as mais afiadas me rasgassem a carne. Gritei, e meus lamentos se misturavam às gargalhadas da bruxa, o que me levou a agarrar seu pescoço, manchando-a com meu sangue. Ela então incendiou, como uma fênix, e o fogo tomou meu corpo, queimando-me vivo, fazendo-me agonizar. Fui recuando, aos gritos, até que o vento noturno me envolveu, mais forte do que se pode imaginar, e eu fui sendo puxado para fora do castelo, caindo verticalmente, em alta velocidade. Quando era para bater no chão, acordei em minha cama, suando em bicas. Minha mãe me sacudia, igualmente gritando, e pelo jeito já tentava me acordar há algum tempo, sem sucesso.

— Remus, graças a Deus — ela me abraçou e me beijou com força, e eu, confuso olhei para os lados e encontrei o meu pai, seu rosto tinha uma expressão tensa.

— Um pesadelo — eu disse desnorteado — apenas isso.

— Você estava revirando os olhos e gritando — minha mãe chorava copiosamente, enquanto meu pai apenas observava — pensei que estivesse tendo uma convulsão.

— Está tudo bem — tentei acalmá-la, embora meu corpo inteiro tremesse — é normal, não é a primeira vez que acontece.

— O que você sonhou? — a voz de minha mãe também tremia — O que o fez ficar desse jeito, Remus?

— Não sei — menti — não lembro.

— Pegue um copo d'água para ele, querida — falou meu pai pela primeira vez.

Ela passou a mão por meus cabelos e saiu do quarto, secando os olhos com as costas da mão.

— Remus — disse papai assim que ficamos a sós — esses pesadelos são frequentes?

— Mais ou menos — eu ainda estava ofegante — fazia tempo...

— Isso não é normal, nem mesmo para um bruxo.

— O que você quer dizer, papai?

— Talvez sejam presságios — ele disse confuso — ou alguma coisa desse tipo.

Lembrei-me imediatamente do que dissera a cigana, e meu coração acelerou ainda mais. Eu não podia acreditar naquela loucura.

— Não — balancei com força a cabeça — não são presságios.

Eu não queria ter fé nas palavras de meu pai, não queria me lembrar do sonho nem da profecia da velha agoureira. Felizmente, minha mãe logo apareceu em meu quarto com o copo d'água, e sua presença fez com que papai se calasse.

— Papai, abra a janela — eu disse sufocado, nem a água que eu tomara de uma vez fizera amenizar a sensação claustrofóbica — por favor.

A suave brisa de uma madrugada quente entrou pela janela, e eu respirei fundo, dando intervalos. Passei a mão trêmula pela testa, secando o suor. Fechei os olhos, não tencionava abri-los por pelo menos alguns segundos, embora as terríveis imagens daquele horrendo pesadelo me passassem pela mente como um filme.

— Quero voltar a dormir — eu disse sem ainda abrir os olhos — já estou bem.

— Mas filho...

— Ele está bem, querida — interrompeu meu pai — foi só um pesadelo. Qualquer coisa, ele nos chama, não é, Remus?

Meneei a cabeça afirmativamente, piscando algumas vezes seguidas. Após alguma relutância, minha mãe deixou-se ser levada por papai, que apagou a luz e fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhei pela janela a lua cheia, e fiquei aliviado que já houvesse passado o dia da transformação. A luz do magnífico astro entrava pelas grades da janela, estriando o chão e as paredes com seu brilho. A visão era quase fantasmagórica, mas ao mesmo tempo, agradável. O silêncio, o quarto iluminado pelo luar e a frescura da brisa enchiam-me de paz, mas eu não conseguia dormir. Eu tinha medo de fechar os olhos novamente, de sonhar que de alguma forma estaria perdendo Sirius. Eu poderia perder tudo, a minha precária, mas amada casa, os meus livros, a minha magia. Mas não Sirius, nunca Sirius. Por alguns segundos, o vento pareceu ficar mais forte, envolvendo-me com aquele terrível presságio, então abracei-me a meu próprio corpo e fechei os olhos, tendo de repente, Sirius diante deles. Era só mais uma noite, e eu estaria perto dele, não deveria ser tão difícil de se suportar. Eu desejava desesperadamente que, como da outra vez, ele me enlaçasse e fizesse com que tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo, e não algo misteriosamente real, como me parecia. Chorei, mesmo sabendo que era já um rapaz e que estava agindo como uma criança. Eu não me importava, não deixaria mais que aquele desespero ficasse guardado em meu coração. Enrolei-me nas cobertas em meio a meu choro contínuo e fechei os olhos, desejando fervorosamente dormir, para que aquela noite passasse logo. Então a voz de Sirius tomou a minha mente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas o seu som doce e melodioso. Cessei o choro, adormeci e não tive mais pesadelos.

Foi com alívio que ouvi a terna voz de minha mãe a me chamar, dizendo que era o dia de voltar à escola. Abri os olhos e fitei-a, seu sorriso idêntico ao meu, mas havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

— Você está bem, meu filho? — ela indagou.

— Estou ótimo — eu respondi sinceramente, pulando da cama.

E eu realmente estava. Saber que eu veria Sirius dali a algumas horas, me renovava o ânimo. Entretanto, durante o banho passou-me pela cabeça que ele poderia não retornar, se aqueles absurdos presságios fossem reais. Senti-me envolto pela ansiedade e o medo, imaginei-me chegando à plataforma nove e meia e não encontrando Sirius, mas apenas Regulus e os pais, aquele a me dizer com um sorriso desdenhoso que Sirius... Não! Era algo muito terrível para se pensar. Embora a imaginação fosse algo sólido, eu tentava me certificar de que aquilo era causado pelo medo.

Tentei não pensar muito nesses presságios no caminho até King Cross, mas era impossível. A ansiedade afundava-me o estômago, e cada segundo parecia eterno. Quando finalmente chegamos, saltei do carro e me apressei a pegar o malão no porta-malas, sendo ajudado por meu pai.

— Remus está ansioso para voltar à escola — disse meu pai com uma piscadela cheia de significado, que me fez corar.

Limitei-me a um sorriso nervoso, e me encaminhei mais do que depressa para o interior da estação, procurando ansioso pela parede entre as plataformas nove e dez. Ao atravessá-la com as pernas bambas, seguido por meus pais, deparei-me com centenas de alunos que falavam alto e se cumprimentavam. Senti o calor de Hogwarts e sorri, mas ainda tinha o coração apertado, enquanto procurava com os olhos Sirius Black. O Expresso de Hogwarts fumegava, com ruídos alegres, parecendo um gigantesco bicho muito vivo. Em meio a todos aqueles rostos, uns alegres, outros temerosos, a toda aquela confusão de pais, alunos e alguns professores, à excitação natural do regresso, eu encontrei o seu rosto. Ele sorria enquanto conversava descontraído com James, observado com inveja por seu irmão. A paz então invadiu o meu espírito, como deveria acontecer a um cristão frente a seu Deus. De repente, toda a angústia do pesadelo, da cigana e das palavras de meu pai eram besteiras do passado. Seus compridos e ondulados cabelos se agitavam enquanto ele gesticulava exageradamente, rindo de alguma coisa que James dissera. Eu sorri, mas não o sorriso amargo das férias inteiras, mas um sorriso sincero, real. Ter Sirius por perto novamente era como respirar depois de dias trancafiado em um quarto sem janelas. Antes que pudesse colocar-me em sua direção, ele me viu, e seu sorriso pareceu ampliar. Ele puxou James pelo braço e vieram até mim, andando a passos largos.

Então a estação virou fumaça e as centenas de pessoas que ali estavam viraram poeira, tendo suas vozes reduzidas a murmúrios sem sentido. Sirius me abraçou, e ao esconder o rosto entre seus cabelos, senti o seu cheiro, que não era nem doce, nem almiscarado, nem floral... Era um cheiro unicamente seu, sintetizando as melhores essências existentes. Agarrado aos seus ombros, eu não me importava com o que sua família, minha família ou ele mesmo pensariam, eu precisava apenas sorver um pouco daquela paz. Senti virem as lágrimas, tentei controlá-las, mas não consegui. Sirius percebeu, e afastou-me cuidadosamente, tomando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

— O que foi? — ele indagou confuso.

— Nada — eu disse sem graça, mantendo os olhos baixos — estou feliz em voltar, apenas isso.

Tenho certeza que, pelo rubor em minhas faces, aquilo soou como a mentira que era. Sirius, entretanto, sorriu, cariciando meus cabelos.

— Seus cabelos cresceram — ele disse brandamente, passando as mãos por todo o comprimento dos fios — estão quase chegando aos ombros.

— Os seus já passam — arrumei uma boa desculpa para tocar as ondas sedosas de seus cabelos.

— Sinto que vou vomitar — disse James teatralmente, fazendo-me voltar à realidade, lembrando-me de que eu e Sirius não estávamos sozinhos — precisam ser tão melosos?

Sirius deu aquela gargalhada alta de que eu sentira tanta falta.

— Invejoso — ele disse marotamente — só porque Peter ainda não chegou, não é?

James fez uma cara de desdém e em seguida me abraçou, infinitamente com mais brevidade que Sirius.

— Tudo bem, Remus? — ele disse com um grande sorriso.

— Tudo ótimo — eu estava sendo sincero como nunca.

Só quando o Expresso já estava em movimento há meia hora é que Peter Pettigrew apareceu. Abriu a porta do compartimento, ofegante.

— Onde é que vocês estavam? — ele disse com a mão sobre o peito, prestes a ter um ataque de asma — Eu os procurei por todos os lados.

Todos percebemos que ele estava passando mal, mas James mais do que depressa o auxiliou a se sentar, segurando-o pelo ombro. Era quase engraçado ver uma expressão tão séria em seu rosto, já que ele era brincalhão praticamente o tempo inteiro.

— Cara, cadê a sua bombinha? — indagou sobre o medicamento trouxa que Peter usava para controlar a sua asma.

Peter tateou os bolsos com as mãos trêmulas e tirou de lá a bombinha, tentando borrifá-la na boca, sem sucesso. James então tomou-a do amigo e fez o trabalho. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e enxugou o suor da testa, retomando o controle.

— Mas por que isso, cara? — indagou James poucos minutos depois, enquanto eu e Sirius observávamos calados.

— Não sei — Peter tinha a voz embargada — eu os procurei tanto, achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

— Você precisa se controlar mais, Peter — disse James muito sério — não pode se desesperar com tanta facilidade, ou vai acabar morrendo.

Peter tremeu levemente, e James o abraçou pelos ombros, o que fê-lo tremer com mais veemência.

— Falo por seu bem — prosseguiu — brincadeiras à parte, você sabe o quanto nós gostamos de você, não sabe?

Peter meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e lágrimas grossas rolaram por seu rosto, acompanhada por soluços ressentidos.

— Eu nunca tive amigos — ele disse, e sua voz estava tão embargada que chegava a ser quase incompreensível — agora que tenho, sinto medo de perdê-los.

Senti em mim a dor que invadia Peter. Eu também só encontrara amigos em Hogwarts, e temia mais do que tudo que eles descobrissem minha licantropia, o que certamente os afastaria de mim. Tentei desvencilhar-me daqueles pensamentos, eu estava feliz, e não queria estragar aquela sensação que eu não sentia há tantos dias.

Felizmente, não demorou um quarto de hora para que as costumeiras brincadeiras voltassem às nossas conversas. Sirius falava mal de um sonserino que apenas ele e James conheciam, mas mesmo assim, Peter e eu nos dobrávamos de rir por conta da voz fina que Sirius fazia ao imitá-lo. O garoto realmente deveria ser a coisa mais bizarra de Hogwarts, pelo menos assim Sirius o fazia.

— Remus não está uma gracinha — disse Sirius mudando bruscamente de assunto — com esses cabelos compridos?

Corei violentamente e dei uma risadinha baixa, tentando disfarçar.

— Agora parece mais ainda uma garota — é claro que James não perderia uma oportunidade de caçoar — e você não ria, Sirius, também está indo pelo mesmo caminho.

Aquilo instigou ainda mais as gargalhadas de Sirius, a ponto de fazê-lo se dobrar. Eu não me importava mais em ser chamado de garota da turma, as risadas de Sirius faziam-me bem, era bom tê-lo perto de mim, feliz como estava.

— Os únicos machos da turma somos eu e Peter — disse James com uma falsa arrogância e imponência.

— Arrã — Sirius quase se sufocava com a risada — com certeza.

Chegamos a Hogwarts naquela atmosfera de felicidade e euforia. Meu coração vibrava por estar ali perto das pessoas que eu amava. O banquete foi tão divertido que nem sentimos o tempo passar. Pouco antes, Sirius e James provocaram os calouros que entraram para a Sonserina, recebendo olhares severos de Dumbledore. Mesmo não aprovando sua atitude, eu queria sorrir, não por causa dos primeiranistas, mas por ver Sirius à minha frente, da forma como eu o amava, sem nada de diferente. Tentei me lembrar dos acontecimentos terríveis que marcaram minhas férias, mas não consegui.

Já no dormitório, quando finalmente os meninos adormeceram, pus-me a fitar Sirius de minha cama. Ele estava deitado de costas, sem camiseta, o lençol cobrindo-o até a cintura. Seu peito ressonava, movimentando-se suavemente. Até dormindo, inconsciente, sua postura era perfeita. A luz da lua, como na noite anterior, entrava pela janela, mas dessa vez não iluminava o chão pálido de madeira descascada, mas o exuberante corpo de Sirius, fazendo-o parecer uma pintura feita por mãos sagradas, emoldurado pelo luar. Respirei fundo e sorri, e meus olhos aos poucos foram cerrando, guardando-me na memória tão bela imagem.

¹ - My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion


	9. Batalha

**Batalha**

Ao final de setembro, um anúncio afixado ao mural na parede do corredor da biblioteca gerou demasiada excitação entre os alunos de terceiro ano para frente. Haveria uma comemoração de Dia das Bruxas em Hogsmeade, e a festa em Hogwarts ficaria apenas para os pequenos ou os que não quisessem participar.

— Regulus vai morrer — disse Sirius às gargalhadas — o tontinho ainda não pode ir a Hogsmeade.

— Faço questão de estar por perto quando você contar a ele que vai — disse James com um olhar maldoso.

— Vai convidar Lily? — indagou Sirius, mudando de assunto.

James ficou pensativo por uma fração de segundo. Peter e eu apenas caminhávamos ao lado dos garotos, ouvindo sua conversa.

— Acho que ela vai com as amigas.

— Nós também estaremos entre amigos, logo, poderemos juntar as turmas.

— Acho que você quer uma desculpa para sair com Mary MacDonald.

Devo ter feito a pior careta de desagrado ao ouvir o nome daquela garota, mas, felizmente, Sirius estava muito absorto na conversa.

— Nem me fale nessa garota — ele disse franzindo o cenho — quero distância, Jimmy. Ela é muito chata.

— Isso é bom, porque estou sabendo que ela está saindo com um corvinal do sexto ano.

— E depois dizem que grifinórios são corajosos e corvinais inteligentes...

Nós quatro rimos, eu de forma mais exagerada, pelo alívio de outra afirmação de Sirius, demonstrando desagrado pela garota.

A cada noite, Sirius riscava um dia no calendário que colocara atrás da porta do dormitório. Aquilo irritava profundamente Anthony Dipper, que teria de passar em Hogwarts o Dia das Bruxas, fazendo companhia à sua irmãzinha primeiranista.

Ocupado com uma significativa carga de deveres (incluindo alguns de James, Sirius e Peter), eu nem percebera o tempo passar, e quando olhei para o calendário, faltavam apenas dois dias para o Dia das Bruxas. Eu estava particularmente eufórico, não era acostumado a participar de muitas festas, tampouco ao lado de meus amigos.

As aulas do dia trinta e um de outubro foram canceladas por causa do evento, então me ferrei no sono pela manhã, estivera muito cansado nos últimos dias. Acordei sentindo que alguém cariciava meus cabelos, e meu subconsciente levou-me a pensar que era a minha mãe que me despertava, mas ao abrir os olhos, tive a agradável surpresa de ver Sirius Black diante deles.

— Bom dia — ele disse com uma ternura fraternal.

— Sirius — murmurei, a paz invadindo o meu coração e certamente se refletindo em minha voz — que horas são?

— Onze — era impossível definir a magnitude de seu sorriso — imaginei que você estivesse bem cansado, então trouxe seu café até aqui e esperei que acordasse.

Dito isso, Sirius apanhou de cima de sua cama, uma bandeja muito bem munida de todas as delícias dos cafés da manhã de Hogwarts e colocou sobre minhas pernas assim que me sentei. Eu realmente estava cansado, minha cabeça ainda rodava com todos aqueles ingredientes de poções, e meu braço esquerdo já estava dolorido de tanto sacudir a varinha, procurando a forma certa de executar os feitiços. Para piorar, no dia anterior, James e Sirius arrastaram Peter e eu para o campo de quadribol e nos fizeram treinar com eles. Eu, que não era muito acostumado ao esporte, tinha o corpo inteiro dolorido.

— Onde estão os meninos? — indaguei enquanto servia-me de mingau de aveia.

— Peter e James estão no salão comunal, ao menos estavam até eu sair de lá. Anthony, quem é que sabe dele? Garoto estranho...

— Ele não gosta muito de mim — eu disse convicto.

— Ele não gosta muito de nenhum de nós — Sirius respondeu com um riso baixo — anda com uns sonserinos, e se sente extremamente infeliz por ter sido colocado na Grifinória. Sabe, às vezes temo que ele nos mate enquanto dormimos.

— É um babaca, não mata nem aranhas.

Sirius riu e ficou algum tempo calado contemplando-me enquanto eu comia, o que me deixou um pouco sem graça. Então quebrou o silêncio, felizmente (ou não):

— Já sabe com que roupa vai? — ele indagou, fazendo-me imediatamente perder o apetite.

— Não — eu disse esforçando-me para não corar — ainda não.

— Não precisa ser nada formal, é claro — tinha certeza de que ele queria me tranquilizar.

— É uma pena que ninguém vá de uniforme — eu disse com um suspiro infeliz.

Sirius fez-se desentendido, e apanhou um morango de minha bandeja, para não ter de continuar o desagradável assunto. Comi também alguns morangos e tomei um copo de leite, havia realmente perdido a fome.

— Você tem um rosto tão bonito, Remmy — Sirius surpreendeu-me, e não tive tempo de controlar o rubor em minhas faces.

— Obrigado — eu disse abaixando os olhos para os morangos, com um sorriso extremamente trêmulo e sem graça.

— Estou falando sério — ressaltou, para meu desespero — não parece real.

Sirius tocou minha face direita, não se importando com as cicatrizes, que mesmo claras, eram perceptíveis. Senti vontade de pegar sua mão e mantê-la ali, mas não o fiz, em lugar disso, continuei de cabeça baixa, a sorrir feito um bobo.

Ao final da tarde, estávamos indo para Hogsmeade. Eu me sentia tão feliz que quase não me importava em estar com a minha surrada e única blusa xadrez, mesmo vendo Sirius e James, e até Peter que era pobre como eu, vestidos com roupas novas e bonitas. Amarrei em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, os meus cabelos que já estavam compridos, e para disfarçar o frio, usei um cachecol cinza, muito velho, que minha mãe tricotara para mim quando eu ainda frequentava a escola elementar. Sirius, de jeans, sobretudo preto e cabelos soltos, causava inveja entre os garotos e cobiça entre as meninas. No entanto, ele parecia indiferente.

Hogsmeade estava bem decorada para a ocasião. Abóboras com lamparinas em seu interior, penduradas em fios, eram a única iluminação das ruas. Morcegos passavam rasantes por nossas cabeças, assustando Peter a todo o momento. Fogos eram periodicamente conjurados por varinhas, e havia muitas tendas de comidas, caldeirões fumegantes, cheios de doce de abóbora. A euforia era absoluta entre os alunos, moradores do povoado, e alguns professores que haviam ido, entre eles, Slughorn, é claro, que por nada no mundo perderia esse tipo de ocasião. Uma música animada tocava em algum lugar bem perto dali, e muitas garotas e garotos já dançavam. Os risos, as brincadeiras, aquela atmosfera feliz, fazia-me ter vontade de sorrir também. Ficamos, a princípio, nós quatro, ao lado de um tacho quentinho de doce de leite, tomando cerveja amanteigada e comendo bombas de chocolate. Eu estava tão distraído com os fogos, que só percebera a presença da garota quando ela já estava lá há algum tempo. Reconheci como uma menina baixinha e bem loura da Lufa-Lufa, que havia me emprestado uma vez o seu tinteiro na biblioteca, quando um feitiço errado que fiz, secou a tinta do meu. Mas não conversamos muito, eu apenas agradeci e ficou por aquilo mesmo.

— Remus, essa é Ana Hatzel — apresentou-me Sirius — James e eu a conhecemos há alguns dias.

— Ei, eu te conheço — disse a garota com um forte sotaque alemão — o garoto da biblioteca, não é?

— Nem me lembre disso — eu disse rindo — preciso deixar de ser tão atrapalhado.

— Meninos — disse James de repente — vamos comprar mais cerveja amanteigada? Não consigo trazer tudo sozinho.

Adiantamo-nos, mas James deteve Peter.

— Você fica fazendo companhia à Ana — ele disse amigavelmente — um de vocês já bastava, mas Sirius e Remus não se desgrudam, sabe como é.

Felizmente antes que eu pudesse corar, já estava em movimento, o que fazia o vento gélido bater em meu rosto e dispersar aquela onda de calor.

— Eles precisam ficar sozinhos — confidenciou James — vocês não entendem?

— Peter está interessado na garota? — indagou Sirius perplexo.

— Ao contrário, ela está interessada em Peter.

A perplexidade de Sirius só se fez aumentar, o que provocou risadas em James.

— Ele não é o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts, mas tem lá os seus encantos.

E nós rimos, a noite ia agradabilíssima até ali, até Lily chegar acompanhada por uma amiga que eu não conhecia, uma bonita garota de cabelos louros que lhe chegavam à cintura e olhos muito azuis. Percebi imediatamente o olhar de cobiça que ela lançara a Sirius, e fora correspondida.

— Esta é Sophia Valley, minha amiga da Corvinal — Lily a apresentou.

Cumprimentei-a com um breve aceno, e percebi, com amargura, que ela não tirava os olhos de Sirius. Não precisei de dez minutos para perceber que eu era o número ímpar no grupo, que eles tencionavam ficar entre casais, embora Lily não se deixasse convencer pelas insistentes declarações de James.

— Eu vou dar uma volta — eu disse tentando não demonstrar a minha decepção.

James eu sabia que não hesitaria em me dar um "até logo", mas me surpreendi que Sirius apenas acenasse brevemente, sem tirar os olhos ou deixar de prestar atenção à conversa da garota. Retirei-me, então, sentindo-me rejeitado como sempre fora. Algumas coisas não mudariam nunca.

Andei pelas ruas enfeitadas, ouvindo os mesmos ruídos alegres, mas eles já não me traziam euforia, e sim um sentimento incômodo de que todas aquelas pessoas à minha volta estavam felizes, e eu era a exceção. Já não sentia o calor dos tachos de doces, nem mesmo o frio intenso, parecia ausente às sensações térmicas. Eu estivera feliz há apenas alguns minutos, e de repente toda a fantasia se quebrara, como eu acordasse de um sonho para a minha vida real.

Isolei-me ao mesmo lugar em que eu e Sirius ficáramos juntos no ano anterior, uma remota tarde chuvosa. Estando ali, em meio a todas aquelas lembranças, eu ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro, o suave toque de seus cabelos na minha pele. E agora, muito provavelmente, aquela desconhecida estaria sentindo-o dessa forma. Quando, afinal, eu me conformaria que Sirius não era para mim, que éramos apenas bons amigos?

— Por que, Sirius? — indaguei-me, aos soluços, não guardaria mais para mim mesmo aquela mágoa — Por que?

— Oh, por que, Sirius?

Com certeza não era o eco de minha voz aquela voz fina e dissimulada. Virei-me absolutamente rápido, e meus olhos encontraram três vultos negros e encapuzados, que andavam em minha direção. Perdi momentaneamente o ar, por saber do que se tratava. Comensais da Morte, três deles.

— Oh, Lupinho — disse a que pelas formas, era a única mulher entre os três — onde é que está o seu namorado?

— Quem é você? — indaguei infantilmente, recuando alguns passos.

Quando ela tirou o capuz, pude conhecê-la imediatamente. Era alguém da família de Sirius, a julgar pelo formato de seu rosto fino, com uma mistura paradoxal de delicado e rude.

— Bellatrix Black Lestrange — ela disse estendendo-me a mão de dedos longos e finos, e unhas muito longas, e recolhendo-a em seguida, imaginando mesmo que eu não a apertaria — à minha esquerda, Anthony Dolohov, e à minha direita, um velho conhecido seu, Fenrir Greyback.

Em meio à escuridão, dentro do capuz negro, pude divisar um sorriso sádico, de dentes apodrecidos, do lobisomem que desgraçara a minha vida. Um arrepio perpassou meu corpo inteiro, senti-me ameaçado e impotente, em meio a três Comensais da Morte.

— O que vocês querem de mim? — indaguei, as palavras praticamente engolidas.

Greyback soltou uma gargalhada grave, que me fez tremer. Apenas Bellatrix permanecia com a cabeça descoberta, aterrorizando-me ao prender o meu olhar com aqueles olhos desvairados.

— De você, nada, querido — ela disse se aproximando muito de mim, segurando meu queixo com seus dedos finos e frios — mas é uma boa armadilha para Sirius. — moveu meu rosto para a direita e para a esquerda — Não me admira que meu priminho tenha se apaixonado, você tem um rosto muito bonito, mesmo com estes arranhões.

Esquivei-me imediatamente, o ódio corroendo as minhas veias, a respiração me faltando aos pulmões.

— Ele vem conosco, Bella? — ouvi pela primeira vez a voz grave e rouca de Dolohov.

— Acho uma boa ideia — Bellatrix avaliou-me dos pés à cabeça — embora ele seja meio fraquinho. Não sei, acho que vai morrer antes de conseguirmos atrair Sirius.

— Não façam nada ao Sirius! — eu disse imediatamente, sem medir as minhas palavras.

— Ah, que bonitinho! — exclamou Bellatrix, ainda mais esganiçada e maníaca — Tão pueril o amor nessa idade!

Eu respirava de modo descompassado, não suportava que aquela mulher desdenhasse de meu amor, e só então me ocorrera: Como é que ela sabia? Teria Regulus dito algo, ou as atitudes de Sirius nas férias mostraram certo interesse por mim? Mas não tive tempo de pensar sobre isso...

— Mas Sirius envergonha a família — Bellatrix disse, uma expressão de nojo — ele não é digno de ser um Black, o grifinoriozinho insolente.

— Ele é apenas diferente — tentei escolher as palavras, embora desejasse estrangular a mulher à minha frente.

— ELE É UM LIXO! Ou vem para o nosso lado, ou é melhor que desapareça desse mundo, e seja guardado como a lembrança de uma macha em nossa ilustre família.

— Deixem-no em paz — implorei — ele nem mesmo faz questão de ser um Black. Sirius mal pode esperar deixar a casa, ele logo será a lembrança que vocês querem.

— Não basta — a cólera da desvairada mulher aumentara — a honra dos Black deve ser limpa com o sangue daquele imundo!  
— Esqueçam que Sirius existe! E se não quiserem perder viagem, podem me levar, ou sei lá, me liquidar aqui mesmo.

Eu nem pensara no que dissera, queria apenas proteger Sirius, embora, no fundo soubesse, a minha proposta era inútil.

— Ah, ele quer morrer no lugar do namoradinho! Mas, não, Lupinho, você é apenas o artifício, nossa intenção é Sirius. Mas já que você insiste...

Só fui realmente me dar conta do que estava acontecendo, quando senti meu corpo ser arremessado contra chão, a dor causada por Cruciatus retesando meus músculos, uma força invisível parecia moer meus ossos. Senti o grito agudo sair de minha garganta, arranhando, contínuo, até a tortura terminar. Ao fim, eu estava jogado como um embrulho inerte, o rosto sentindo a solidez fria do chão. Eu queria me levantar, mas não encontrava forças. As gargalhadas estridentes de Bellatrix agora eram acompanhadas por um riso mais baixo e abafado, que eu sabia vir de Greyback. Começava uma espécie de vertigem, e as vozes dos Comensais foram ficando distantes. Eu tive certeza de que estava delirando quando ouvi a voz que eu amava chamando o meu nome, quase alterada. Eu estava perdendo a consciência, e podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. As minhas pálpebras cerraram, e eu senti um sono forte e incômodo, daqueles que a gente rejeita na hora em que está fazendo algo importante e não pode dormir. Entretanto, a voz passou a dizer outras palavras, e mesmo que a mim fossem desconexas, eu fui levado a crer que não estava delirando. Ele estava mesmo ali, e eu obriguei meus olhos a se abrirem. Sirius não tirava os olhos de mim, atento à primeira oportunidade de se aproximar, impedido pela varinha dos Comensais. Eu quis pedir que ele não se aproximasse, que não desse motivo para que Bellatrix o atacasse, mas as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta.

— Deixe Remus fora disso — eu já conseguia ouvir e entender as palavras — se a sua intenção era me atrair para cá, já conseguiu.

— E muito antes do esperado — respondeu Bellatrix — pelo jeito há uma ligação muito forte entre vocês, não? Ah, que lindo, priminho!

— CALE A BOCA, BELLATRIX — Sirius perdeu toda a aparente calma — você não sabe do que está falando.

— Além de tudo, está saindo com um mestiço, Sirius? Francamente... Bem, ao menos na hora do amor, você é o homem, não é?

Sirius respondeu com um feitiço estuporador, que Bellatrix não esperava. Muito provavelmente, ela não imaginava que ele estivesse com sua varinha. Para falar a verdade, nem eu.

— _Ennervate_ — disse Dolohov com sua voz baixa e clara, apontando a varinha para Bellatrix, fazendo-a acordar imediatamente.

— Então o meu priminho quer brincar?

Bellatrix parecia ainda mais louca, com os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos saltados, quase deixando as órbitas. Aproximava-se ameaçadoramente de Sirius, que mantinha a sua varinha empunhada, firme como seu olhar. A um mínimo gesto de meu amigo, Dolohov e Greyback se adiantaram, mas Bellatrix ergueu a mão, em um gesto de impedimento.

— Isso é entre Sirius e eu — ela disse sem desviar os olhos — não se intrometam. Apenas fiquem de olho no mestiço.

É claro que eu queria estar ao lado de Sirius, lutar com ele, mas eu estava desarmado, e dois enormes Comensais mantinham a varinha em minha direção. Eu temia pelo duelo, implorava mentalmente que alguém aparecesse. Sirius, no entanto, parecia bem tranquilo, e apesar da varinha erguida, pretendia levar a briga na conversa.

— Não há porque lutar comigo, Bellatrix — ele dizia com sua voz calma, sem subir o tom — eu não tenciono continuar na família. Vocês têm uma linha de raciocínio, eu tenho outra, portanto, sou a ovelha negra. Eu já sei disso, e em breve me desligarei dos Black. Não é necessário que se preocupe tanto...

— VOCÊ TEM O MEU SANGUE!

— O sangue não interessa!

— Tenho autorização de seus pais para estar aqui, Sirius, e as opções são bem claras: Junte-se a nós, ou desapareça para sempre desse mundo.

— Sinceramente, eu prefiro morrer.

Não pude reprimir um grito abafado, que causou uma nova onda de gargalhadas em Bellatrix. Mas dessa vez, o seu riso era nervoso, quase forçado.

— Você está assustando o menino — ela disse desdenhosa.

— Deixe-nos em paz, Bellatrix.

— Escuta, Sirius, você acha que eu...

Mas antes que pudesse concluir a frase, Bellatrix puxou para perto do corpo o braço oposto ao da varinha. Demorei alguns milésimos de segundos para perceber que os outros Comensais faziam o mesmo. Era a Marca Negra que queimava.

— Vamos! — exclamou Bellatrix, guardando a varinha.

— Mas e o menino? — indagou Dolohov, se referindo a Sirius.

— Deixe-o, o Lorde nos chama.

Os três aparataram de uma vez, mas antes, Greyback sorriu daquele jeito horrendo, remetendo-me a terríveis pesadelos do passado, que se tornavam presentes a cada lua cheia.

— Maldição! — exclamou Sirius, que tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Consegui me levantar com alguma dificuldade, e só quando toquei o seu ombro, é que Sirius pareceu se lembrar de minha presença.

— Remmy — ele tomou-me imediatamente em seus braços, e eu fechei os olhos, me perguntando se não morrera mesmo, e estivera naquele momento no paraíso — você está machucado, não está?

— Foi só uma Cruciatus — eu disse com a voz abafada entre seu ombro e seus cabelos.

— _Só_ uma Cruciatus? — indagou perplexo — Remus, você sabe o que é uma Cruciatus?

— Eu estou bem — garanti, embora eu mesmo não tivesse essa certeza — mas vamos embora, tudo o que precisamos agora é da segurança de Hogwarts.

— Odeio essa maldita família — eu ouvira pela primeira vez a voz de Sirius embargada, e aquilo enchera o meu coração de amargura — eu nunca serei igual a eles. Nunca! Nem que tenha que morrer...

— Não diga isso, por favor.

Regressamos juntos ao castelo, sem mesmo procurar pelos garotos. Por um momento, enquanto caminhava abraçado ao Sirius, sentindo o vento bater em meu rosto, sem, no entanto, me causar um frio mais intenso, esqueci-me da corvinal com que Sirius conversara. Era como se, por algum motivo absurdo, naquele momento, ele fosse só meu.


	10. Há oceanos entre nós

**Há oceanos entre nós, mas isso não é muito distante ¹**

— Falemos com Dumbledore.

Por segundos pensei que Sirius não me ouvira, pois fitava, em silêncio, o cortinado vermelho que cobria a sua cama de dossel. Apesar do terror de menos de duas horas atrás, eu sentia uma paz misteriosa invadir-me por completo, ao vislumbre do perfeito corpo de Sirius estirado sobre os lençóis, o peito nu, orneado apenas pela meia-lua que ele nunca deixava se usar. Tinha um ar pensativo, desarrumando os cabelos com a destra, sem mesmo ter consciência daquele ato. Sirius era a verdadeira face da perfeição.

— Sirius — insisti.

— Não diga nada a ninguém — disse muito sério, sem tirar os olhos do cortinado — isso fica entre nós, Remus.

— Mas Sirius, você tem noção do perigo pelo qual passamos? E se isso tornar a acontecer? É preciso avisar a alguém mais...

— Remus, não! — virou-se para mim, fitando-me com um olhar grave — Deixemos assim por enquanto, alarmar é pior.

— Mas e se...

— Eu não estarei correndo riscos, não se preocupe.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber a mudança de humor, lá estava o seu sorriso, terno e acolhedor, como sempre. O meu coração saiu completamente do compasso quando Sirius foi até minha cama e tomou-me em seus braços, daquele jeito fraternal, enchendo-me da paz que só ele conhecia.

— Você merece uma boa bronca, Remus — ele disse bem próximo ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me estremecer, como em tantas outras vezes, e eu nunca me acostumaria àquela sensação.

Permaneci calado. Eu sabia que queria dizer alguma coisa, mas nada me ocorria naquele momento, além das mãos de Sirius em meus cabelos, do calor de seu peito nu em minhas costas, igualmente despidas.

— Não ouvi o princípio da conversa — prosseguiu, uma vez que eu não dizia palavra — mas imagino que me defendeu, para que Bellatrix usasse contra você uma Maldição Imperdoável. Estou certo?

Limitei-me a acenar a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Para começar, você não deveria ter ficado sozinho.

Sirius tocara na ferida que ainda estava aberta, fazendo-me sentir uma intensa, mas passageira cólera.

— Eu não queria atrapalhar.

Acontecera um milagre: Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Ficou assim por longos segundos, e quando falou, a sua voz saiu falhada.

— Você nunca atrapalharia em nada, Remmy.

— Percebi que estavam em casais — eu disse com amargura, louco para que Sirius risse e dissesse que eu estava enganado.

— Mesmo assim — confirmou o meu temor — meus amigos vêm primeiro.

Dei um sorriso sem graça, tranquilo, que felizmente não denotava o meu desespero. Sirius prosseguia massageando meus cabelos, de quando em quando, os meus ombros. Eu gostaria de correr dali, não me submeter a mais nenhum de seus carinhos fraternos, quando eu certamente não amava-o simplesmente como a um irmão, mas meu corpo, minha alma, e, principalmente meu coração, recusavam-se a sair dali.

— Vocês estão juntos? — a pergunta saiu antes que eu pudesse detê-la.

Sirius respirou fundo e pressionou com um pouco mais de força os meus ombros, embora ainda mantivesse a mesma delicadeza.

— Não sei se ela ainda vai querer.

— Impossível alguém não te querer, Sirius.

Quando me dei conta, as palavras já haviam sido ditas, e só o que me restou foi corar violentamente e imaginar a expressão de Sirius, às minhas costas.

— James diz a mesma coisa — ele disse com um vestígio de riso — vocês são dois loucos. Mas Sophia Valley é muito bonita e inteligente, não seria nada mau se ela gostasse de mim.

— Ela gosta de você.

Assim, apanhei uma camiseta e afastei-me, a caminho do salão comunal, onde eu esperava ficar sozinho. Sentei em frente à lareira e realmente fiquei sozinho por alguns minutos, deixando que todas as minhas lágrimas amargas caíssem, sem impedi-las. Eu não deveria sentir raiva e Sirius, e realmente não sentia. É óbvio que ele estava crescendo, e uma hora ou outra arrumaria uma namorada. Eu era apenas um amigo, nem melhor amigo, uma vez que James o era. Não era mesmo raiva, mas uma dor pungente, uma amargura, uma sensação de impotência. Seria muito torturante vê-lo às voltas com uma garota bonita, beijando-a, dando a ela todo o carinho que nunca me daria. E eu deveria me acostumar, já que não haveria mesmo outro jeito. Era aceitar ou enlouquecer, e eu pensava estar enlouquecendo.

— O que você tem, Remmy?

A voz às minhas costas tinha aquele conhecido tom de preocupação e consolo, mas dessa vez eu não queria ouvi-la, porque ela penetrava a minha alma e enchia o meu coração de uma necessidade, uma dependência, como se a vida não fosse a mesma sem o seu doce som.

— Nada.

Sirius não se convenceu e sentou ao meu lado. Embora os seus olhos fitassem o fogo, eu virei o rosto, sentindo a humilhação daquelas lágrimas frente a quem as fizera cair. Eu desejava abraçar Sirius, dizer que o amava, que não podia mais conter os meus sentimentos, e ao mesmo tempo, eu queria correr, ficar bem longe de seus orbes acinzentados, lançar-me um feitiço de memória e esquecê-los para sempre. Mas adiantaria? Sirius não fazia parte apenas de minha memória, mas de tudo o que eu julgava existente e relacionado a mim. Eu já não pensava que, caso nos afastássemos, faltaria metade de mim, mas a parte inteira. Eu sumiria, me perderia para sempre. Por isso não corri, mas também não o abracei. Continuei ali ao seu lado, sentindo o seu calor, muito mais forte que o da lareira.

— Não se preocupe, eles não voltarão.

Era provável que Sirius quisesse amenizar o meu constrangimento. Eu não acreditava que ele realmente pensasse que o meu sofrimento era por causa dos Comensais. É claro que eu estava preocupado, mas sabia eu que ao seu lado eu poderia enfrentar até o próprio Voldemort, porém longe, um monstro muito mais terrível, a solidão, me atacaria, e eu não teria nenhuma arma para me defender.

Antes que eu precisasse responder, a porta do salão comunal abriu e alguns alunos irromperam por ela, ruidosamente eufóricos. Entre eles, James e Peter.

— Mas onde é que vocês se meteram? — indagou Peter assim que nos viu, lançando-se, junto a James, para nosso lado.

— Eu não disse que eles queriam ficar sozinhos, Petty?

Não era o momento apropriado para piadas, e James logo percebeu que se excedera, ao notar o rosto preocupado de Sirius.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou.

— Nada — disse Sirius com um sorriso convincente — só estamos meio cansados.

A nuvem do rosto de James se dissipou, e surgiu, em seu lugar, um sorriso malicioso, que prenunciava alguma nova brincadeira, para meu desagrado.

— Por que será?

— Não seja idiota, Jimmy — retorquiu Sirius — a festa não estava lá aquelas coisas, então Remus e eu resolvemos voltar para o castelo.

— E deixou Sophia sozinha...

— Depois eu falo com ela.

— Ela gostou mesmo de você, Sirius. Mas que cara de sorte! Agora ficaremos em casal, hein?

Senti o meu coração apertar, e pela expressão de Peter, o mesmo acontecera com ele. Sirius limitou-se a um meio sorriso, mas eu não quis iludir-me, embora aquela expressão denotasse alguma indiferença.

— E você e Lily?

— Garota difícil — James disse olhando por cima dos ombros — mas eu consigo, Sirius. Ah, se consigo!

— Boa sorte — Sirius disse se levantando, e fazendo sinal para que eu também me levantasse — e boa noite.

— Até mais tarde — eu disse me levantando e seguindo Sirius.

— Mas depois quando eu falo...

Ignorando as provocações de James, partimos para o dormitório. Quando chegamos, Anthony Dipper estava indo ao banheiro, com uma toalha sobre os ombros e uma expressão muito mal humorada, talvez ainda por ter passado o dia das bruxas em Hogwarts.

— Nem os meninos devem saber, Remus — Sirius disse, jogando-se à cama.

— Eu ainda acho que seja loucura — deitei-me à minha — mas se você quer, o que é que eu posso fazer?

— Obrigado, Remmy — a ternura havia voltado ao seu semblante — você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

E a paz voltara ao meu coração. Eu sabia que ao amanhecer, veria Sirius e Sophia Valley juntos, mas por enquanto, ele estava ali à minha frente, e eu podia contemplá-lo. Nos fitamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que seus olhos cerraram. Fiquei ainda por um momento naquele estado de graça, até que me ocorreu uma pergunta, e eu não pude guardá-la até que o dia amanhecesse.

— Sirius — sussurrei.

Ele abriu os olhos e deu um meio sorriso, como se estivesse apenas esperando que eu o chamasse, uma silenciosa permissão à minha pergunta.

— Como você sabia que eu estava em perigo?

— Eu senti — ele respondeu com simplicidade — estava com Sophia e senti um aperto em meu peito, como se uma parte de mim estivesse em perigo. Fui conduzido por meu coração e cheguei até você no momento derradeiro.

As palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta, e a emoção extravasou em lágrimas discretas, mas intensas.

— Quero morrer antes de você, Remmy — ele disse com toda a suavidade — sou mais fraco do que as pessoas pensam. Eu não suportaria esse mundo sem você nele.

— E você acha que eu suportaria? — a minha voz estava embargada, mas eu não me importava mais — Nunca mais diga isso, Sirius, por favor.

Limitou-se a sorrir e fechar os olhos novamente, o que me deu um acesso de angústia. Após aquela conversa, era ruim ver Sirius de olhos fechados, e temer o dia em que ele os fecharia para nunca mais abri-los. Fechei também os meus, e do fundo de minha alma, pedi mentalmente ao Deus católico de minha mãe, que não permitisse que Sirius fosse embora antes de mim.

No dia seguinte notei, com amargura, que Sirius cumprimentou a corvinal com um beijo nos lábios, mas mantive o controle, tentando tomar o meu café da forma mais habitual possível, apesar do olhar de pena vindo de Peter. Eu suportaria. Uma força misteriosa vinha de meu amor por Sirius, e garantia que o meu sofrimento era apenas uma provação. A minha esperança era como uma fênix, que morria quando eu o via junto à sua namorada, mas renascia quando seus olhos acinzentados estavam dentro dos meus. Era inacreditavelmente real.

¹ - Blurry – Puddle of Mudd


	11. Adeus

**Adeus**

Sirius ainda estava com Sophia Valley ao fim de nosso quarto ano letivo, e, na plataforma nove e meia, despediu-se dela com um longo beijo, ao passo que deu em mim apenas um abraço breve, a despeito do ano anterior.

No carro, a caminho de casa, eu abri o vidro da janela e deixei que o vento batesse em meu rosto e me desse alguma paz. Todos aqueles meses haviam sido um pesadelo, e eu estava aliviado por descansar longe do romance de Sirius e Sophia. Eu deveria estar preparado quando voltasse à escola, e conformado de que aquele relacionamento estava ficando cada vez mais sério. Lembrei-me, então, da maldita cigana que fizera tão horrível profecia no verão anterior. Temi encontrá-la novamente, não suportaria seu mau agouro, ainda mais quando eu me encontrava tão pessimista.

Mas não a encontrei, mesmo porque evitei o mercado tudo o que pude. Na verdade, quase não saí de casa durante as férias. Passava a maior parte do dia trancado em meu quarto, sentindo toda a amargura de imaginar que Sirius e sua namorada saíam juntos, se divertiam. Sim, eu queria mesmo que ele fosse feliz, mas nenhum homem é perfeito, e o egoísmo, por pequeno que seja, faz parte de cada um de nós. Eu desejava que Sirius fosse feliz — comigo. Entretanto, não desejava que ele sofresse por Sophia, embora isso me favorecesse.

Felizmente, as férias pareceram passar mais depressa do que o de costume, e logo eu estava de volta à plataforma nove e meia, para ingressar em meu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Procurei Sirius com os olhos por todos os lados, sem sucesso. Minha mãe, como sempre, estava deslumbrada com os bruxos, mas meu pai percebeu.

— Como estão vocês dois? — ele indagou, em voz muito baixa.

— Como? — a pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

— Você e Sirius.

— Não estamos — eu disse, sentindo uma pontada de agonia — ele está namorando uma garota.

Antes que meu pai pudesse demonstrar seu lamento, eu me despedi dele e de minha mãe, alegando que eu precisava encontrar um compartimento vazio.

O Expresso de Hogwarts não mudava nunca. A mesma algazarra de amigos saudosos uns dos outros, espalhados por corredores e compartimentos, alguns abarrotados, outros mais vazios. Encontrei Sirius sozinho em um dos últimos, olhando pela janela, pensativo. O Expresso, já estava, então, em movimento.

— Sirius — eu disse à porta, tentando esconder a emoção que sentia por vê-lo novamente.

— Remmy — ele disse animado, erguendo-se e puxando-me para um abraço.

Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, abraçados, sem dizer palavra. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio.

— E então, como foi de férias? — indagou puxando-me pela mão, para que sentássemos ao banco.

— Não foi lá aquelas coisas — admiti — fiquei as férias inteiras querendo voltar.

— Eu também — disse, para a minha surpresa — sofri de saudades durante essas férias.

Só então que me dei conta de que ele queria voltar por causa de Sophia Valley, que provavelmente não a vira durante as férias, ao menos não tanto quanto eu imaginara. Mas novamente, eu conjeturei erroneamente.

— Saudades de você — ele completou a frase, que eu recebi com alívio após a angústia daquele ínterim de segundo.

— De mim? — indaguei perplexo — Saudades de mim?

— Naturalmente — sua expressão demonstrava estranheza quanto à minha admiração.

— Eu também estava com saudades, Sirius — senti o rosto queimar, e logo tratei de mudar de assunto — mas então, o que vocês fizeram nas férias?

— Vocês quem?

— Você e Sophia — estranhei.

E estranhei mais ainda quando Sirius deu uma gargalhada alta e visivelmente desdenhosa.

— Rompi com Sophia logo no início das férias.

Uma onda de euforia invadiu-me, mas eu tentei não sorrir.

— Mas por que, Sirius? — indaguei, fingindo pesar.

— Ah, ela é uma idiota — ele voltou o rosto para a janela, como se aquele assunto o incomodasse — e além do mais, eu nunca gostei daquela garota.

— O que ela fez? — minha curiosidade era maior que o bom senso.

— Você vai ficar chateado se eu disser...

Além de curioso, passei a ficar preocupado.

— Diga, Sirius — encorajei-o — não tem problema.

— Ela é uma idiota, como eu disse — começou, ainda meio a contragosto — e embora tenha sido esse o motivo derradeiro, não foi só por isso que terminei com Sophia. Como também acabei de dizer, eu nunca gostei dela.

— O que ela fez?

— Bom, ela perguntou sobre quem havia me dado esse colar — tocou a meia lua que, como sempre, pendia em seu pescoço — e eu disse que havia sido você.

— E então?

— Ela disse: "Algo feito tão toscamente, só podia ser mesmo um presente daquele pobretão".

Dei um sorriso amargo. No fundo, ela estava certa.

— Ah, mas eu escolhi tão bem as palavras que me lembro perfeitamente delas. Eu disse: "Você acha? Pois eu penso que você, com todo o seu dinheiro e as suas joias bonitas, não se compara ao meu belo colar, e tampouco ao meu, mais belo ainda, Remus. Para mim, você é apenas uma garotinha mimada e oferecida, que só não fez amor comigo, porque quando tentou, eu recusei. Você nem mesmo me instiga o desejo, que dirá sentimentos. Portanto, acho que isso é o fim".

Fiquei estupefato. Sim, eu queria sorrir, mas a minha surpresa era tanta que não consegui sequer executar esse simples movimentar de músculos faciais. Sirius me defendera com tanta garra, e era impressão minha, ou ele dissera que eu era _seu_?

— E a mandei nunca mais me procurar — concluiu — e se o fizer, que esteja disposta a ouvir mais ofensas.

— Sirius — eu disse finalmente, quando a voz me voltou — você não deveria ter terminado o seu namoro por minha causa.

— Como não? — sua indignação era tanta, e tão inesperada que me assustou — Então ela ofende a pessoa que mais amo e vou ficar calado? Sim, Remmy, não existe outra pessoa que eu ame mais.

— James...

— James é meu melhor amigo, e é dessa forma que eu o amo. Você, Remmy, eu amo de todas as formas possíveis de amar. E eu não admitirei que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, faça qualquer coisa que venha a ofendê-lo ou machucá-lo. Portanto, se aquela otária disser o seu nome mais uma única vez, eu juro, não serei suficientemente controlado para não fazer uso de minha varinha.

Eu sorri, mas não soube o que dizer. Sirius Black à minha frente, dizendo que amava-me de todas as formas com que se pode amar... Eu só poderia estar sonhando. De repente senti vontade de sorrir exageradamente, com tudo o que chorei durante as férias. Senti uma vontade irrefreável de abraçá-lo, e possivelmente até beijá-lo, loucura que, felizmente, não cometi, pois James e Peter entraram no compartimento.

— E vocês dois sempre juntinhos! — exclamou James entre risadas.

— Olha só quem fala! — Sirius, mais alegre ainda, levantou-se para receber os amigos com abraços calorosos — Tudo bem, Jimmy?

— Ótimo — James segurava o rosto do amigo com as duas mãos, em um gesto tão fraterno que não me despertou nenhum vestígio de ciúme — mas a cada regresso, você está ainda mais adulto, hein, Sirius?

— E você continua parecendo um bebê.

Irromperam as gargalhadas, e eu fui cumprimentar Peter, que não conseguia disfarçar o carinho com que olhava para James.

— E você, Remus? — James puxou-me para um abraço — Como é que vão as coisas?

— Estou ótimo — eu disse com uma convicção com que não imaginei que diria nunca mais.

— Sirius terminou com Sophia, você já está sabendo? — disse marotamente.

— Estou — corei.

— Ainda assim poderemos ficar em casais — James puxou para junto de si um Peter escarlate e aparentemente desesperado — não é, Petty?

— Deixa o menino em paz.

E Sirius felizmente foi escutado. James deixou Peter em paz, e a mim também. A conversa tomou outros rumos, os mais agradáveis possíveis. Tão agradáveis que o Expresso pareceu chegar a Hogwarts pelo menos três vezes mais rápido.

Assim iniciara-se o nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts, e talvez o mais saudoso. Nós quatro nos unimos de uma forma tão absoluta, que eu não conseguia mais me lembrar de como era não ter amigos. E foi por eles, somente por eles que eu consegui me reerguer quando o meu mundo caiu, exatamente um mês depois daquele dia tão alegre em que chegáramos a Hogwarts.

Era aula de Poções, e Peter e eu tentávamos nos concentrar no preparo de um complexo Soro da Verdade, utilizando penas de Jobberknoll. Às nossas costas, James e Sirius conversavam e riam baixinho, enquanto, do outro lado da sala, Lily os olhava com reprovação. Não percebi a chegada de ninguém com a notícia, mas apenas quando Slughorn colocou a mão em meu ombro, e eu então pensei que apenas estivesse usando um ingrediente errado.

— Lupin, querido, venha comigo — seu rosto estava pálido, sem o costumeiro ar zombeteiro.

Sirius e James imediatamente se calaram, e eu hesitei por meio segundo olhando para os rostos de meus três amigos, pedindo por socorro, mas tive de seguir Slughorn sozinho.

— O que aconteceu, professor? — indaguei, tentando acompanhar os seus apressados passos pelo corredor da masmorra.

— É melhor você falar com Dumbledore, Lupin.

Mas o que eu fizera de errado? Sempre tentara ser estudioso, esforçado, para não ser ingrato ao favor que Dumbledore fizera ao permitir que eu ingressasse em Hogwarts, e até adaptar uma parte do terreno para as minhas transformações às luas cheias. Por que, então, eu era chamado para sua sala?

Entretanto, ao vê-lo, não me pareceu que estava zangado. Sua expressão era apenas atormentada. Ele, então, indicou-me a cadeira à sua frente, enquanto Slughorn deixava a sala.

— Remus, eu tenho uma coisa muito séria para lhe dizer.

A minha ansiedade me disparara o coração, eu sentia que não suportaria sequer mais um minuto daquele suspense.

— Prometa-me que vai manter o controle...

Era um pedido cada vez mais impossível. Eu já suava, e sentia o coração bater completamente descompassado.

— O que aconteceu, senhor? — indaguei, sem mesmo ter certeza de que estava pronto para ouvir.

— A sua mãe, Remus...

Uma onda de pânico invadiu-me por completo. A minha mãe... Não, por essa eu não esperava.

— O que tem ela? — as lágrimas já despencavam de meus olhos, eu apenas não queria a confirmação daquela minha quase certeza — O que aconteceu à minha mãe?

— Acalme-se...

— É impossível — eu tentava manter o controle, mas era cada vez mais difícil — vamos, diga de uma vez. Não suporto essa tortura.

— Foi um infarto fulminante, Remus...

As palavras ecoaram em meus ouvidos, e me pareceram sem sentido. A minha mãe? Morta? Era impossível...

— Eu sinto muito...

As palavras de Dumbledore me soaram quase como zombaria, e então eu perdi o controle que tinha sobre a minha voz.

— ELA NÃO PODE TER MORRIDO!

Lancei-me da cadeira e fiquei a andar de um lado para o outro. A sala rodava à minha volta, enquanto minha visão ia ficando cada vez mais turva. O canto da fênix era distante e agourento.

— Remus...

A voz de Dumbledore ficava cada vez mais distante, embora ele se aproximasse de mim. O seu vulto alvíssimo foi a última coisa que vi antes de perder a consciência.

Ao acordar, demorei meio segundo para perceber que estava na Ala Hospitalar, e então mais meio para retomar a consciência de que minha mãe me deixara para sempre. Cerrei os olhos novamente, eu desejava dormir por um longo período, até que toda a dor passasse, mas fui obrigado a abri-los, ao sentir que me afagavam os cabelos.

— Sirius — balbuciei, sentindo a indescritível paz que ele transmitia a mim, mesmo nos momentos mais terríveis.

— Oh, Remmy — a sua voz era um tom mais alto que um sussurro — eu sinto tanto... Não sei mesmo o que dizer.

— Não diga nada — fitei os seus lindos olhos, em busca de um refúgio — apenas fique aqui comigo.

Tomei sua mão nas minhas e beijei-a, em seguida apertando-a contra meu peito. Sirius a manteve ali, e se curvou para beijar-me a fronte.

— Os meninos também queriam vê-lo, mas achei melhor que não acumulasse muita gente.

— Obrigado, Sirius. Basta que você esteja aqui.

Alguns segundos de silêncio abateram-se sobre nós. Sirius respeitava as minhas lágrimas, e prosseguia cariciando meus cabelos com uma mão, enquanto a outra permanecia firme em meu peito.

Ao cair a noite, eu esperava meu pai no saguão de entrada, abraçado ao Sirius, escondendo em seu peito o meu rosto continuamente banhado por lágrimas. Sirius afastou-me apenas quando chegou o meu pai, mas ainda assim permaneceu abraçando-me pelos ombros.

— Papai — eu disse, transferindo-me dos braços de Sirius para os dele.

Choramos abraçados por longos segundos, e quando pude fitá-lo, notei que tinha uma expressão arrasada, de quem fora dementado. Seus olhos eram dois túneis escuros em uma face pálida, sem vida.

— Tiraram-me a alma — ele disse com a voz embargada, chorando como uma criança — a minha alma, Remus.

Abracei-o novamente e olhei de soslaio para Sirius, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

— Vamos, meu filho — meu pai disse finalmente, o sofrimento evidente em sua voz — vamos para casa.

— Por quanto tempo? — indaguei aflito, não queria ficar longe de Sirius.

— Duas semanas apenas. Pedi ao Dumbledore que o liberasse por esse tempo. Preciso de você, Remus.

— Eu vou buscar as minhas coisas.

Peguei quase todas as minhas roupas (que não eram muitas) e coloquei-as de qualquer jeito na mochila. Desci como um raio, ainda trajando o uniforme. Encontrei James, Peter e Lily à ponta da escada.

— Oh, Remus — ela me abraçou com um carinho quase materno — que tragédia!

Era fácil estar com Lily, eu não precisa falar, se não quisesse. Limitei-me, então, a deixar que as lágrimas continuassem caindo.

— Nós estamos aqui — disse James colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro — você não está sozinho, cara.

— Conta comigo também — disse Peter, beirando às lágrimas.

Eu queria dizer a eles o quanto eu agradecia por ter amigos de verdade, mas faltava-me a voz, as palavras. Mas eu tinha certeza de que eles compreenderiam a minha situação, portanto, abstive-me do fardo de ter de conversar àquele momento.

Aproximei-me cautelosamente de meu pai e Sirius, uma vez que eles conversavam algo que eu provavelmente não deveria ouvir.

— Cuide dele para mim — ouvi meu pai dizer a Sirius em voz baixa — pode ser que logo eu lhe falte.

Mas Sirius não respondeu, e meu pai se calou no momento em que meu amigo me viu às suas costas.

— Vamos, Remus — ele disse estendendo a mão para pegar minha mochila, o que eu recusei.

— Fique bem, Remus — disse Sirius com uma evidente nuvem em seu semblante.

Assenti e dei-lhe as costas, mas o que eu mais queria naquele momento, era abraçá-lo, descarregar um pouco de minha dor e ficar ali, sentindo a paz que apenas Sirius era capaz de conceder-me.

Papai e eu aparatamos de Hogsmeade diretamente para nossa rua, embora aparatação fosse ilegal para bruxos menores de idade. Dumbledore conseguira uma permissão, dadas as circunstâncias.

Senti um intenso mal estar ao ver-me de frente para a nossa casa. Pude sentir que mamãe abriria a porta e viria em minha direção com seu habitual sorriso doce. Ocorreu-me, então, um pensamento:

— Onde ela está, papai? — indaguei à porta, temendo adentrar.

— Já foi levada para o velório — ele disse amargamente — vá trocar de roupa, temos de ir logo.

Senti-me sufocado dentro do terno preto de aluguel. Era lindo, mas eu gostaria de usá-lo em outra ocasião, em uma que minha mãe pudesse dar-me um nó na gravata e olhar-me com orgulho.

— O que sou eu? — indaguei ao ver meu reflexo no espelho — Nada, em absoluto.

Eu parecia anos mais velho desde que recebera a notícia da morte de minha mãe. De repente, as cicatrizes de meu rosto pareciam mais evidentes que meus olhos cor de âmbar, que não possuíam mais brilho algum. Meus cabelos desgrenhados tornavam-me ainda mais miserável a aparência, deixando-me parecido com um mendigo. Mas eu não me importava, queria apenas dormir por muito tempo, ou acordar e saber que tudo o que eu estava vivendo não passava de um longo pesadelo.

Hesitei para entrar na capela católica onde a minha mãe estava sendo velada. Da porta, vi grande parte de minha família trouxa, todos trajando negro, todos chorando. Vi o caixão, e senti um desespero, uma falta de ar e de chão que nunca antes sentira. Fiz menção de recuar, mas meu pai puxou-me pelo braço. A cada passo que eu dava até ela, meu coração parecia bater mais fraco. Eu temia que ao chegar perto demais, ele parasse de uma vez, mas ao contrário, ele disparou. Mamãe estava linda, tão serena como sempre fora, como se estivesse dormindo. Toquei seu rosto, e ele estava gélido, rígido, e ainda assim, seus lábios pareciam arqueados em um sorriso. Doía pensar que nunca mais veria os seus olhos verdes, nunca mais ouviria a sua voz chamar-me, nunca mais sentiria o seu abraço materno. Deixei que as minhas lágrimas despencassem sobre o seu corpo inerte, e chorei alto, sem mais pudor. Chorei como quando criança, mas dessa vez, ela não poderia me abraçar e dizer que ficaria tudo bem.

— Vamos, Remus — disse meu pai, que lentamente me puxava para longe do caixão — vamos, ou vai acabar perdendo os sentidos.

Ele tinha razão, eu já não podia sentir os meus próprios passos. Vi-me sendo conduzido para algum lugar, uma sala pequena e mal iluminada, que cheirava a velas. Meu pai ajudou-me a sentar a uma cadeira de madeira, onde fechei os olhos e me concentrei em minha respiração.

— Remus, você precisa se acalmar...

— Deixe-me só, papai — foi tudo o que consegui dizer — por favor.

Felizmente, ele não hesitou, e quando abri os olhos, não havia ninguém na capela, apenas eu, as imagens dos santos cristãos e as velas que tremeluziam de modo fantasmagórico. Senti uma imensa vontade de que Sirius estivesse ali para me livrar da sensação de que estava sufocando, uma vez que ele era o único ar que eu gostaria de respirar.

— Sirius — murmurei em vão.

À minha frente, a imagem de Jesus Cristo parecia olhar-me com severidade. Estaria Ele censurando o meu amor por Sirius? Eu não me importava com Sua opinião, uma vez que o Onipotente não olhava por mim, não parecia gostar de justiça. Eu o odiava a partir daquele momento, e odiava todos aqueles beatos em volta do caixão de minha mãe. Eles oravam fervorosamente para um Senhor cruel, que tirava tudo de quem já não tinha nada. Quando criança, minha mãe ensinara-me a rezar todos os dias antes de dormir,e no entanto, eu era o menino mais pobre da escola, muito mais pobre do que aqueles que zombavam de minha fé, do terço que eu costumava levar no pescoço. Deus nunca permitira-me nenhuma regalia material, deixara que eu fosse mordido por um lobisomem, desgraçando, assim, a minha vida. E agora tirava de mim a minha mãe, que era a minha salvaguarda nesse mundo. O que Ele queria? Testar a minha fé? Pois estava provado, eu não tinha mais fé alguma, que Ele fosse olhar por quem quisesse, que eu odiava-O. Senti ganas de destruir a imagem, de quebrar em mil pedaços aquele Cristo zombeteiro à minha frente. É claro que não o fiz, apenas porque meu pai apareceu, chamando-me para o enterro. Quanto tempo eu passara ali? Horas, talvez. Eu começava a perder a noção do tempo, e o próximo passo seria perder a sanidade, que estava já ameaçada.

Caminhamos lentamente pelo cemitério, meu pai à frente segurando uma das alças do caixão. Cada passo sobre o frio chão de terra parecia corresponder a quilômetros, e eu desejava recuar, não suportaria o momento derradeiro. As lágrimas continuavam a cair, insistentes, enquanto eu sentia toda a razão ir-me deixando aos poucos. Logo, era apenas o céu cinzento e carregado, e os cânticos religiosos, melancólicos, desesperadores, entoados pelos que dedicavam a sua fé àquele Deus vingativo.

Quando desceram o caixão e começaram a cobri-lo com aquela terra escura e úmida, o meu desespero sucumbiu, e senti-me como estivesse sendo enterrado vivo. O ar faltou-me, como se mãos invisíveis me apertassem a garganta. Gritei, urrei como quando em forma de lobo, sem me importar com que as pessoas me olhassem com medo ou censura. Vinha meu pai em minha direção, o rosto banhado de lágrimas, uma expressão furiosa, insólita. Corri antes que tivesse de ouvir suas palavras, de sentir, além da minha, a sua dor. O cemitério era enorme, e logo eu estava perdido entre túmulos e mausoléus. A noite já caíra, e com ela vinha a sensação de terror, impotência. Eu nem mesmo estava com a minha varinha...

— Sirius — murmurei inutilmente, visando apenas manter a calma, ao proferir o adorado nome — Sirius.

Só parei de correr quando fui abatido pelo cansaço, caindo, sem fôlego, sobre um túmulo de mármore. A noite já ia alta, e o cemitério estava completamente silencioso, muito provavelmente, meu pai esquecera-me ali. Entretanto, cessou-me o desespero, e eu me deixei ficar ali, sobre a pedra fria, sentindo o vento ricochetear meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos por um tempo considerável, e quando os abri novamente, a fraca luz da lua crescente banhava as esculturas de mármore, tornando-as vivas, ameaçadoras. Mas eu não sentia medo, apenas angústia. E foi entregue àquela lua, ao silvo do vento, que eu adormeci naquela noite, sobre o túmulo. E não queria mais acordar.


	12. Amigos de Verdade

**Amigos de verdade**

Foram dias de penitência os que eu passara com o meu pai em casa. Ele ficava o dia inteiro trancado no quarto, saindo apenas para ir ao banheiro, e raramente para comer. Falava-me somente o necessário, não por qualquer tipo de rancor, mas por falta de ânimo. Via-o quase sempre encostado à janela, o rosto banhado por lágrimas, a barba fechada, tornando miserável a sua expressão.

Respirei aliviado apenas quando coloquei os pés no saguão de entrada de Hogwarts, e tive certeza de que não precisaria mais suportar a casa vazia, sem a voz de minha mãe a entoar doces cânticos.

— Remus — reconheci a voz animada de James.

Ele me abraçou de modo encorajador, e eu fiquei feliz por estar de novo com meus amigos.

— Como é que você está? — indagou segurando-me as mãos.

— Agora estou melhor — respondi sinceramente — e Sirius?

— No salão comunal — disse conduzindo-me pela mão até as escadas — ele vai gostar de saber que você voltou.

Procurei-o ao adentrar o salão, mas havia muita gente, e percebi com certo incômodo, que a maioria me olhava, com uma expressão de piedade no rosto.

— Ei, Sirius — chamou James, e só então eu pude vê-lo, sentado a uma poltrona, no outro extremo da sala.

Sirius virou-se, e li o meu nome em seus lábios, em meio a um sorriso. Era possível que ele estivesse ainda mais bonito? Seus cabelos haviam crescido um pouco mais, e ele deixara o cavanhaque. Vendo-o daquela forma, podia contrastá-lo com o Sirius que eu conhecera no primeiro ano. Agora era alto, espadaúdo, de cabelos longos e barba. Era um verdadeiro homem, enquanto eu continuava a mesma criança, apenas um pouco mais alto.

Uma alegria que eu não imaginava que habitaria mais o meu coração, queimou-me o peito quando ele foi até mim, aquele sorriso iluminado, capaz de dissipar quaisquer trevas. Abraçou-me, e fechei os olhos, finalmente sentindo paz de espírito. O cheiro floral que emanava de seus cabelos inebriava-me, aliviando o intenso cheiro de cigarro que eu sentira em casa, uma vez que meu pai fumava maços e mais maços por dia desde que a minha mãe partiu.

— Fiquei tão preocupado — ele murmurou, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos, e cariciando meus cabelos periodicamente — foi desesperador, Remus, desesperador.

— Eu vou ficar bem — garanti, embora não tivesse essa certeza.

— Você está tão abatido... Aposto que não dormiu nem comeu direito nesses dias.

— Não — admiti.

— Vamos para o dormitório — Sirius puxava-me, olhando aborrecido para os lados — tudo o que você não precisa agora é de pena.

Eu ia contestar, pois ainda gostaria de ver Peter e Lily, mas ter Sirius por perto era melhor do que qualquer coisa.

— Vá tomar um banho — ele disse-me entregando um pijama seu — depois desceremos para jantar.

Assenti, e me encaminhei para o banheiro. Tomei um banho morno e demorado, deixando que a água caísse sobre minhas costas e me livrasse do cansaço da viagem, e principalmente de todo aquele terror.

Conforme os dias foram passando, a dor foi diminuindo. Não que eu deixasse de sentir a falta de minha mãe, mas eu estava me conformando. Meus amigos eram capazes de me trazer um motivo para viver, principalmente Sirius. Eu temia, cada vez mais, que eles descobrissem a minha licantropia, e talvez esse medo fosse uma premonição.

Eu voltara ferido de mais uma noite de lua cheia, e como sempre acontecia, fiquei na ala hospitalar pela manhã, com Madame Pomfrey curando os meus machucados. Quando ela saíra e eu estava descansando, os meus três amigos adentraram.

— Meninos? — indaguei assustado, sentindo o coração disparar.

— Shiii — fez James — Madame Pomfrey saiu para pegar umas poções curativas com Slughorn... Ao menos foi o que nós ouvimos.

— E entramos aqui clandestinamente — disse Sirius — e queremos conversar com você.

Senti-me ficar lívido. Eu já tinha certeza do assunto que trataríamos.

— O que aconteceu? — indaguei, quase sem voz.

— Você está todo machucado — começou Sirius — e sempre fica dessa forma uma vez por mês.

— E não dorme conosco nessa tal noite— completou James.

— Deixem-no — gemeu Peter.

— Remmy, nós sabemos de tudo — disse Sirius brandamente, ignorando Peter e sentando-se ao meu lado — já há dois anos.

— Tudo o que? — eu tremia copiosamente.

— Você é um lobisomem, meu amigo — disse James sentando-se ao outro lado da cama.

Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhado. Não havia modo de contestar, portanto eu não negaria.

— Só não entendo porque não nos disse antes...

— Eu tive medo, Sirius — desabafei — medo de perder os únicos amigos que eu tive na vida.

— Não seja idiota! Você acha que nós nos afastaríamos de você? Mas nem que...

— Fala baixo, James.

— Mas nem que você fosse um Comensal da Morte. E não me dê ordens, Padfoot!

— Padfoot? — indaguei confuso.

— Ah, sim, temos uma pequena história... — começou Sirius.

— A Madame Pomfrey!

Peter nem mesmo terminara de falar, e ela entrou na ala hospitalar, com uma expressão assassina, ao ver os meninos a minha volta.

— Quem disse que Lupin poderia receber visitas? — exclamou, apavorada, e eu sabia o porquê.

— Nós só ficamos preocupados — disse James inocentemente.

— Tratem de ir embora! Vamos, vamos!

Aquela noite, no dormitório, à costumeira ausência de Dipper, James retomou a conversa interrompida na ala hospitalar.

— Precisamos te contar algumas coisas...

—...Muito difíceis de esconder ao longo desses dois anos — completou Sirius.

— Isso é loucura, deveríamos esquecer...

— Ora, deixe de ser medroso, Peter!

Peter com medo, James censurando-o... Mas o que acontecera em dois anos, que eu não havia percebido? Era possível que eu fosse tão distraído assim?

— Remmy, nós agora somos animagos — disse Sirius de uma vez.

— Animagos? — indaguei inconformado — Como, animagos? Vocês precisariam de uma licença do Ministério! E posso apostar que vocês não conseguiram...

— É claro que não. Somos clandestinamente animagos, por assim dizer.

— James, isso é loucura!

— E quem de nós não é louco, Remus? Olha só, a ideia é boa. Nós três nos tornamos animagos, de modo que poderemos acompanhá-lo em suas aventuras à lua cheia. Lobisomens geralmente não atacam animais, estou errado?

— Não, mas vocês não podem fazer isso...

— Nada disso — retrucou Sirius — levamos dois anos para conseguir, não destrua o nosso projeto, Remmy. Estamos sabendo que você fica trancado naquela Casa dos Gritos e acaba por se mutilar. Nosso plano é que você, junto conosco, deixe a casa e corra pelos terrenos, pela Floresta Proibida.

— Se Dumbledore descobre isso...

— Ele não vai descobrir, relaxa — disse James, com sua costumeira falta de preocupação — nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Mas e aí, não está curioso para saber que animais adotamos?

Assenti mecanicamente, um turbilhão de pensamentos passando por minha cabeça.

— Sirius é um cão negro — James começou a apresentar as formas animagas, com uma simplicidade, que era como se estivesse apresentando-os somente como pessoas normais — eu, um veado, e Peter, um rato.

Peter soltou um gemido baixo e tremido.

— Um rato medroso, eu diria.

— Ele sabe que essa ideia é insensata — defendi.

— Mas Peter era o mais excitado de nós no começo — zombou Sirius — agora que vê a coisa se concretizando, quer desistir.

— Não quero — defendeu-se — apenas estou com medo.

— Confessou — James ria, para o desespero do amigo — mas eu te protejo, Petty.

Tendo James dado um sonoro beijo na bochecha de Peter, este não reclamou mais, mas também não parou de tremer, embora o motivo já fosse outro.

— E digo mais — prosseguiu Sirius — temos nomes animagos. Padfoot é o meu, por causa das patinhas de cachorro.

— Patinhas, ah, que meigo! — caçoou James.

— Prongs — continuou, olhando de soslaio para o amigo, com uma expressão de falsa raiva — é James. Por causa das pontas dos chifres de veado. Peter é Wormtail, porque seu rabo de rato realmente parece uma minhoca.

— Porque o meu apelido é o mais bizarro?

— E se você continuar choramingando, pode ficar bem pior.

— E o meu? — indaguei impaciente.

— O seu, Remmy, é Moony. Além de se transformar às luas cheias, vive distraído, no mundo da lua. Precisa de mais alguma justificativa?

Os meninos riram, e eu quis acompanhar, mas ainda estava muito preocupado. Não conseguia pensar que aquela ideia daria certo, e temia, mais do que tudo, colocar os meus amigos em perigo.

— E temos ainda uma outra coisinha — James interrompeu meus pensamentos — Padfoot, por favor...

Sirius tirou de dentro de seu malão, um pergaminho enrolado. Abriu-o e tocou-o de leve com a varinha, dizendo: "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom". _Na mesma hora, linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar como uma teia de aranha a partir do ponto em que a varinha de Sirius tocara. Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho; em seguida, no alto, começaram a aflorar palavras, palavras grandes, floreadas, verdes, que diziam: "Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar __**O MAPA DO MAROTO**__"._ ¹

— O que é _isso_? — indaguei, mais perplexo do que nunca.

— O Mapa do Maroto, como você pode ler.

— Sim, mas ainda continuo sem entender, James.

— É simples — explicou Sirius — além de pesquisarmos formas de nos tornarmos animagos, nós andamos 'estudando' Hogwarts e seus terrenos. Pensou que era só você que ficava fora da cama de vez em quando, Remmy?

— E eu não sabia de nada? — sentia o calor da raiva invadir-me — O meu nome, ou seja, esse pseudônimo que vocês em arrumaram, está aí como criador, e eu nem mesmo sabia da existência dessa porcaria? ²

— Nós sabíamos que você desaprovaria — James se defendeu — e possivelmente até nos delataria. Ademais, você nos ajudou, indiretamente. Nós acabamos achando _meios _de construir esse mapa, ou ao menos ideias, na seção proibida da biblioteca, quando procurávamos alguma coisa sobre animagos, coisa que fizemos para acompanhá-lo. Portanto, não ficamos com todo o mérito, Moony, parte dele é seu.

— E o Mapa do Maroto não é uma porcaria — disse Sirius, e eu não sabia para quem olhar, ou mesmo com quem discutir — repare, ele mostra cada detalhe dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Notei, então, alguns pontinhos que se moviam no mapa, cada um com um rótulo em letra minúscula. Aproximei-me mais, e li "Severus Snape" em um pontinho que andava em direção às masmorras.

— Que diabos...

— Ele mostra exatamente a localização de cada pessoa em Hogwarts — interrompeu-me Sirius.

— Não só pessoas, como animais e fantasmas também — completou James.

— Aqui estamos nós — disse Peter, já bem mais animado, apontando para um dormitório na torre da Grifinória, onde quatro pontinhos intitulados "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin e Peter Pettigrew", estavam alinhados exatamente como estávamos dispostos à minha cama.

— Qual a finalidade disso? — indaguei.

— Localizar Lily Evans em todo e qualquer lugar? — indagou James com um falso ar de ingenuidade — Olha só, ela está tomando banho agora.

— Ah, não seja idiota, Prongs — riu Sirius — nossa intenção é localizar os professores, ou mesmo aquele idiota do Filch, uma vez que não devemos ter ninguém em nosso caminho para usarmos a terceira função do mapa...

— Que seria...?

— Ah, Remmy, essa é a melhor — disse James marotamente — olhe só — apontou para algum lugar no mapa — são passagens secretas que nós descobrimos. Não é fantástico?

— Uma delas é velha conhecida sua — disse Sirius apontando para a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador, que dava na Casa dos Gritos — mas as outras, creio que nem Dumbledore tenha ciência.

— Vocês são...

— Gênios, eu sei — interrompeu James, dizendo exatamente o contrário do que eu diria — olhe essa, Remmy, cuja entrada é na corcunda da estátua daquela bruxa velha de um olho só, que fica ao lado de fora do salão. Ela nos leva até o porão da Dedosdemel. Não precisamos mais esperar as escassas visitas a Hogsmeade, além do que, a aldeia é muito melhor à noite, convenhamos.

— É uma obra prima, não acha? — disse Sirius erguendo o mapa com orgulho, como se fosse um troféu.

— E ainda podemos usá-lo para atacar Snape, quando ele estiver distraído...

— Nada disso, James — sobressaltei-me — é covardia!

— Certo, certo — concordou, ainda que contrariado — mesmo assim, o Mapa do Maroto é extremamente útil.

— Nós não somos bruxos malfeitores — eu disse, reparando no cabeçalho.

— É só modo de dizer — disse James dando um leve cutucão em Sirius — ou não.

O fantástico Mapa do Maroto, com a capacidade de mostrar cada pessoa em Hogwarts, ou mesmo cada detalhe do terreno, e principalmente, as sete passagens secretas, eram apenas dez por cento das loucuras que aqueles garotos haviam cometido. Os outros noventa, com certeza, estavam concentrados na ideia de se tornarem animagos clandestinamente. Seria possível que eles fizessem semelhante loucura para me ajudar? Para que as minhas noites de lobisomem não fossem tão terríveis? Eu podia respirar aliviado, tinha os melhores amigos do mundo. E eu sabia que, em algum lugar, a minha mãe sorria, sentindo-se tranquila, porque eu encontrara a felicidade.

¹ - Retirado do original "_Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban_", trocando o nome de Jorge por Sirius, com a finalidade de adequar à fanfic.

² - Eu sei que Lupin também ajudou a criar o Mapa do Maroto, mas essa forma que escrevi, coube melhor à fanfic. Encarem como outra licença poética. ;D


	13. Eu me coloco em suas mãos

**Eu me coloco em suas mãos, para sentir todo o carinho que sonhei ¹**

Dentro de um mês eu já esquecera ao menos um pouco de meus temores, era realmente útil e divertido aquele Mapa do Maroto. Eu morria de rir com as expressões indignadas de Lily, ao constatar que James sempre estava nos mesmos lugares que ela. As passagens secretas eram incríveis, e nós testamos todas, com sucesso. Observando o mapa, notei que havia partes de Hogwarts que eu nunca conhecera, e por isso, saíamos de dois em dois, cada noite para uma dupla, envoltos pela capa de invisibilidade de James, a fim de explorarmos o castelo. Eu quase sempre ia com Sirius, mas quando ele e James tinham alguma coisa a resolver, eu ia na outra noite com Peter, que falava mais do que permitiam as medidas de segurança, sempre com o mesmo assunto: Vangloriar James.

Também visitamos Hogsmeade sem apelar para meios ilegais, como os demais alunos. Em uma dessas visitas, já no final de novembro, eu estava muito calado, e Sirius percebeu, levando-me, então, ao lugar isolado do vilarejo, de onde geralmente podíamos avistar a Casa dos Gritos, não na época que nos encontrávamos, já que a neve e a cerração nos impossibilitava de ver até o que estava a um metro de distância. Eu tremia e meus dentes tilintavam, já que o meu velho casaco não era necessariamente quente. Novamente Sirius percebeu, e me abraçou, o que me fez tremer mais ainda, mas não somente de frio.

— Estamos sozinhos agora — ele disse, o rosto muito próximo ao meu. Senti uma onda de emoções perpassar o meu corpo — então me diga, o que você tem?

— Nada — eu respondi mecanicamente, aliviado, porém, com certa decepção.

— Como nada? — insistiu — Você está quieto demais, Remmy.

— É que ás vezes acho que estou traindo a confiança de Dumbledore — desabafei — ele fez de tudo para que eu pudesse estudar em Hogwarts, sem colocar em risco a segurança de todos, e eu estou fazendo exatamente o contrário. Como vocês sabem, Dumbledore me nomeou monitor, para que eu pudesse controlar um pouco você e James... E eu acabo compactuando de suas irresponsabilidades.

Sirius riu, e ainda que me contrariasse, o seu sorriso era tudo o que eu queria ver naquele momento e em todos os outros.

— Ora, Remmy — ele disse jovialmente — estamos apenas nos divertindo. Somos só garotos, meu amigo, e essa fase passa rápido. Depois você vai lembrar disso com saudade. Ademais, não estamos colocando a vida de ninguém em risco.

Não estávamos, até que, na véspera de Natal, Sirius extrapolou. Era a noite de minha transformação, e segundo ele mesmo me confessara depois, eu estava na Casa dos Gritos, já transformado em lobisomem, sem ter a mínima noção do que poderia fazer, quando Severus Snape apareceu, instigado por Sirius, que lhe dissera como driblar o Salgueiro Lutador. Eu provavelmente o teria atacado, mas James o salvou, o que não evitou que ele me visse.

No dia seguinte, eu não quis descer para o banquete de Natal. Além de cansado e machucado, eu estava furioso pela descoberta.

— Vamos, eu já pedi desculpas — insistiu pela terceira vez — fui um idiota, mas Snape me provocou...

— Você foi cruel — retorqui — com ele e comigo. Eu poderia tê-lo matado, Sirius, imagine, então a minha culpa? Eu, a essas horas, estaria fora do colégio, e possivelmente em Azkaban. Será que você é tão inconsequente?

— Não tive essa intenção, queria apenas assustá-lo.

— Deixe-me em paz — eu sentia como era difícil dizer aquilo, uma vez que, de qualquer forma, eu necessitava ficar perto de Sirius.

— Remmy, se eu estivesse com tão má intenção, nem mesmo viria te contar...

— Você deveria ter pensado antes nas consequências, Sirius. Agora Snape vai contar para a escola inteira sobre minha licantropia, e os pais dos alunos pressionarão Dumbledore para que ele me expulse.

— Ele não vai fazer isso — garantiu-me, e eu detestei aquela convicção — não fez até agora. No fundo, devo assumir que Snape não é assim, tão ruim quanto nós imaginamos. Ao menos não com você, que nunca fez nada a ele.

— Ele não gosta do nosso grupo.

— Ele não gosta de mim nem de James. Você e Peter são indiferentes a ele.

Eu não conseguia encontrar fundamento naquela conversa, para mim, Snape me delataria e pronto.

— Além do que, se ele falar alguma coisa, eu acabo com o seu romancezinho.

— Que romance? — indaguei curioso, esquecendo momentaneamente do problema principal.

— Era meio segredo, mas para você eu conto. Bem, eu acho que Snape não gosta mais de Evans...

— Snape _gostava_ de Evans?

— Só um cego não vê — olhou para mim, com o meio sorriso que eu amava — ou um aluado.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, tentando coordenar os meus pensamentos.

— O importante é que agora ele não gosta de Evans, mas de uma outra pessoa...

— Quem?

— Meu irmão.

Recebi a notícia com perplexidade. Então havia outras pessoas _assim_ em Hogwarts? Eu não era o único?

— Eles estão juntos há um tempo, presumo — completou.

— Regulus e Snape? — indaguei confuso — Quando vocês falavam, eu pensava que era apenas brincadeira...

— Eu também — disse Sirius com uma risadinha desdenhosa — até surpreendê-los aos beijos, a um canto do corredor da biblioteca.

— Eles o viram? — eu estava literalmente boquiaberto.

— Oh, sim. Regulus se desdobrou em desculpas, mas contra fatos não há argumentos, não é? Eu ando louco para ver a cara da Sra. Black ao descobrir que seu filhinho perfeito é um _desviado_, como ela mesma diria. Portanto, Snape que não me instigue mais ainda a contar esse segredo...

— Não faça isso — eu disse atordoado — deixe-os, Sirius.

— Claro que não vou dizer nada a ninguém, a menos que Snape não colabore com a sua parte. É segredo por segredo, e eu disse isso a ele.

De repente a minha raiva se dissipara, talvez junto com o medo. Senti vontade de participar do banquete, mas como ele já estivesse no fim, não manifestei o meu desejo.

— Regulus foi para casa passar as férias de Natal — Sirius disse desdenhoso, após um tempo de reflexão — em meio a toda a família e amigos Comensais, ele deve ser visto como o filho perfeito, ao contrário do primogênito, que sequer aceitara passar o Natal em casa. Mal sabem eles como Regulus foi a contragosto, uma vez que desejava ficar em Hogwarts com Snape, e eu sei disso, porque os segui e ouvi a conversa, graças ao Mapa do Maroto, e além disso, vi como eles se despediram calorosamente essa manhã.

— Você não suporta nem mesmo passar o Natal com eles, não é? — eu disse, sem dar mais importância a Regulus e seu romance com Severus Snape.

— Não — respondeu imediatamente — causam-me nojo. Tenho dinheiro guardado, e assim que sair de Hogwarts vou morar sozinho. ²

— Faz bem.

Ficamos por mais alguns segundos, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Finalmente, eu consegui desabafar o que já me incomodava há alguns dias:

— Estou me sentindo um monstro — eu disse com a voz entrecortada, mantendo a cabeça baixa, os olhos fixos nas mãos.

— Por que? — indagou Sirius, e embora eu não visse o seu rosto, podia ter certeza de que ele estava preocupado.

— Deixei o meu pai sozinho no Natal...

— Mas ele não foi para a casa de seus avós?

— Mesmo assim — suspirei — talvez ele precisasse de mim. Mas eu não suportaria todo aquele clima mórbido de novo, Sirius. Estou sabendo que as famílias de meus pais se juntarão nesse Natal, como em todos os outros, então provavelmente só recordariam minha mãe, e eu lembraria da tragédia a todo segundo.

— Remmy, você me disse que seu pai aceitou de imediato que você ficasse em Hogwarts, que ele até sorriu, inclusive.

— Sim, mas ainda acho que ele visa apenas o melhor para mim, pisando em seu próprio sofrimento.

— Então faça valer a pena o sacrifício de seu pai. Vamos a Hogsmeade?

— Agora?— indaguei perplexo.

— E por que não? O banquete aqui já acabou, mas o povoado faz festa até de manhã. Se nos infiltrarmos entre os habitantes do vilarejo, não nos reconhecerão, garanto.

— Sirius, eu não sei...

— Ora, não te consenti o direito de opinar — ele disse com um largo sorriso — vá tomar um banho e colocar umas roupas quentes. E rápido! Você sabe que a passagem que vamos usar, a da bruxa de um olho só, leva quase uma hora para chegar a Dedosdemel.

E chegamos com sucesso a Hogsmeade. Como Sirius previra, o vilarejo estava em uma festa ainda mais animada que a do Dia das Bruxas. Havia imensos pinheiros decorados, esculturas de neve e um coral de duendes, responsáveis pela música da festa. Homens, mulheres, velhos e crianças brincavam como se tivessem a mesma idade. Aqui e ali pessoas se abraçavam, trocavam presentes, dançavam... A alegria e a fraternidade eram sólidas naquele lugar, que continha um incrível calor humano, apesar do frio intenso de inverno.

Sirius comprou chocolate quente e algumas tortas, que comemos em meio a toda aquela maravilhosa confusão. Até dançamos um pouco, em meio a uma roda de crianças. Eu me sentia feliz, já não pensava na solidão de meu pai, ou mesmo na morte de mamãe, que parecia sempre estar ao meu lado.

Eu estava dançando com uma garotinha de aproximadamente seis anos, quando Sirius puxou-me pela mão e foi me levando para longe das pessoas que dançavam, sem me dizer palavra. Passamos por um grupo de mulheres que conversavam e riam alto, e também por um de homens que bebiam. Pude perceber, então, que ele me levava para o lugar onde costumávamos ficar, aquele pedaço isolado de Hogsmeade que era nosso.

— Aqui é mais tranquilo — ele disse finalmente, quando chegamos.

Realmente estávamos longe da festa, e tudo o que ouvíamos e víamos era a música ao longe — cuja letra já se tornava indistinguível — e o clarão dos fogos.

— Tenho um presente para você — ele disse, em pé, ao mesmo lugar em que estivera um mês atrás.

— Para mim? — indaguei surpreso.

— Por que a estranheza? No Natal as pessoas normalmente presenteiam...

— Eu não comprei nada para você — eu disse envergonhado.

— Você me deu o colar — tocou, com os dedos, o local que ele estava localizado, sobre seu peito, embaixo do blusão — eu estava, então, te devendo um presente.

Eu ia retorquir, dizendo que fora apenas uma lembrança humilde, mas Sirius já colocava em minhas mãos um caixinha tirada do bolso interno de seu casaco.

— Muita atenção ao abrir esta caixa — ele disse sério, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, com as mãos sobre as minhas, que por sua vez, estavam sobre a caixa. — que nela está tudo o que tenho de mais precioso. Abra-a com cuidado e atente ao seu interior.

— Mas Sirius...

— Abra.

Puxei com cuidado a fita azul-turquesa, e antes de abrir, olhei para cada um dos lados da caixinha, reparando em como era bonita a sua porcelana, orneada por fios de ouro. Realmente ali deveria conter algum objeto muito caro, o mais precioso de um garoto rico como Sirius Black. Quando abri, entretanto, admirei-me que em seu interior, no fundo, houvesse apenas um espelho, decorado por pequenas flores douradas ao canto. Vi o reflexo de meu rosto confuso, e ainda arranhado pela transformação da noite anterior. Tratava-se de alguma magia? Eu não levara a minha varinha... Demorei cerca de meio minuto para entender o significado do presente, e quando o fiz, achei-o impossível, mas já não podia impedir os meus olhos de lacrimejarem. Ousei olhar para o rosto de Sirius, e ele estava sorrindo, ligeiramente corado. Tive, então, certeza de que conjeturara certo, mas não consegui sequer abrir a boca para agradecer, nenhuma palavra me ocorria. E ocorreram menos ainda quando Sirius tocou o meu rosto com a mão quente, que acabara de tirar da luva. O contraste de temperatura fez-me tremer, mas não era nada diante de todos os outros motivos pelos quais o meu corpo parecia imerso em uma leve convulsão. Com a outra mão, ele afastou de meu rosto os longos fios de cabelo que o vento para ali arrastava. Segurando-o, com as duas mãos, ele se aproximou, e mais perto do que nunca, eu percebera como o seu rosto podia ser ainda mais belo do que eu estava acostumado. Então os seus lábios tocaram os meus, e eu fui cerrando os olhos, como que entregando-me a um sono tranquilo, que nunca tivera desde a infância. Nossos lábios, por alguns segundos, permaneceram apenas unidos, e naquele ínterim, eu pude sentir toda a maciez daqueles lábios cálidos, que eu tanto desejara. Depois ele beijou-me mais intensamente, e meus braços que pendiam como dois pesos mortos ao lado do corpo, foram levados, por uma força misteriosa, a entrelaçarem o pescoço de Sirius, que descera os seus para minha cintura, enlaçando-me e estreitando-me a seu corpo. Em meio à magia de meu primeiro beijo, eu pude perceber, ainda, todos os fatores externos, embora nada mais tivesse importância. O vento já não era tão frio, e eu o agradecia por levarem os cabelos de Sirius de encontro à minha face. Ao longe, a música continuava, agora uma melodia doce, entoada por vozes infantis. Mas o que eu realmente ouvia, era a leve respiração de Sirius e a minha descompassada pela ansiedade e a emoção. Ficamos ainda por alguns poucos minutos naquele estado de graça, e quando os lábios de Sirius afastaram-se dos meus, nossos corpos permaneceram ainda abraçados, e eu tentei não desvencilhar meus olhos dos seus, embora meu rosto ruborizasse mais do que nunca. Ele sorriu e passou a mão por meus cabelos, dando-me breves beijos nos lábios e nas bochechas, periodicamente.

— Desculpe se o ofendi com esse ato — ele sussurrou — mas não podia mais conter o meu sentimento por você, Remmy.

— Eu amo você — finalmente saíram de minha boca aquelas três palavras mágicas, tão capazes de iluminar, como de destruir uma vida. A nossa, eu tinha certeza de que imergia em uma luz intensa.

— Você sabe que é recíproco — a voz de Sirius era calma e sussurrada.

Eu só podia estar dentro de um sonho, e temia intensamente acordar. Felizmente, os sentidos fizeram-me perceber que aquilo era real. Sonhos geralmente não têm cheiro, e eu era inebriado pelo suave aroma floral que vinha dos cabelos de Sirius. O toque de seu rosto no meu, delicado, mas levemente áspero por causa da escassa barba, era bem sólido. Eu não estava acostumado com a realização de meus sonhos, por isso me parecia tão estranho.

— Pensei que você fosse ficar bravo — ele disse, resgatando-me de meus devaneios.

— Não — eu disse imediatamente — é claro que não. Era — hesitei — era tudo o que eu queria, Sirius...

—...Mas não tinha coragem.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu sentia o mesmo. Foi difícil arriscar uma amizade que eu tanto prezo, mas no fim deu certo, e nós estamos aqui.

Dito isso, Sirius beijou-me novamente nos lábios, e a sensação de paraíso tornou a me invadir o corpo e a alma.

Não tardamos a voltar ao castelo, porque a madrugada estava muito fria, e Sirius, segundo dissera, não queria que eu pegasse um resfriado. Não discuti, porque estava mesmo tremendo.

— Vá tomar um banho bem quente — ele disse quando adentramos o salão comunal, e não mais que dois ou três alunos dirigiam-se para seus dormitórios — e não demore, que temos o dormitório só para nós hoje, já que os meninos e o abominável Dipper embarcaram para casa nessa manhã. Quero aproveitar você.

Recuei imediatamente, sem ter ao menos como esconder a minha expressão de medo, o que fez Sirius rir.

— Estou brincando — disse em meio às gargalhadas — vamos, não fique com medo, não sou nenhum tarado — e puxou-me pelo braço, estreitando-me a seu corpo — os meus sentimentos por você são os mais puros.

Sorri, aliviado. Por segundos, vi-me um completo idiota, amando Sirius de um modo pueril, enquanto ele queria-me com malícia. Felizmente, logo essa impressão se dissipou, e tive certeza, então, de que nossos sentimentos eram idênticos, e nossos corações eram um só, como se unidos por um laço, forte o bastante para nunca desfazer-se.

¹ - Céu de Santo Amaro – Caetano Veloso/ Flávio Venturini

² - Sabe-se que Sirius Black foi morar com James Potter durante o tempo de Hogwarts, só então indo morar sozinho ao terminar o colégio. Mas eu mudei isso, hihi. Sim, isto aqui está cheio de licenças poéticas, haha!


	14. Mágoa Alheia

**Mágoa alheia**

— Mas eu estou vendo mãos dadas?

À indagação de James, eu imediatamente recolhi a minha mão, porém Sirius a puxou de volta, envolvendo-a nas suas.

— Sim, está — ele disse tranquilamente — agora só faltam vocês se assumirem.

Peter corou, e James riu brevemente, ficando sério um segundo depois.

— Eu disse que daria certo, não disse? Foi bom tentar.

Olhei confuso para Sirius. Então James já sabia?

— James e eu conversamos muito sobre o meu sentimento por você, Remmy — ele disse, abraçando-me — e me apoiou totalmente.

— Então vocês estão realmente juntos? — indagou Peter boquiaberto — Achei que era brincadeira.

— Estamos — Sirius aparentemente se deliciava com a confusão no rosto de Peter — por que, você é contra?

— De forma alguma — apressou-se a dizer — acho absolutamente aceitável.

Sirius deu um sorriso significativo a James, que provavelmente passou despercebido por Peter.

— Então, vamos aproveitar o domingo e dar uma volta?

E fomos, aceitando o convite de James. Eu e Sirius estávamos juntos, então, há pouco mais de uma semana. Naquele domingo, os meninos haviam acabado de chegar de viagem, mas não pareciam nada cansados, pelo contrário, estavam bem dispostos. Caminhamos pelos jardins e sentamo-nos à beira do Lago Negro, nosso lugar favorito em Hogwarts.

— E desde quando vocês estão juntos? — indagou James à nossa frente.

— Desde o Natal — respondeu Sirius beijando meus cabelos, já que eu me encontrava posicionado entre suas pernas, encostado ao seu peito, enquanto ele me enlaçava, apoiado ao velho carvalho em que sempre ficava.

— Fico feliz por vocês, de verdade — James hesitou por meio segundo — ele gosta muito de você, Remus. Muito mesmo.

— E eu dele — eu disse meneando o rosto para a direita e erguendo-o, à procura dos lábios de Sirius, que também procurava os meus. Beijamo-nos apenas com um leve tocar de lábios — eu o amo.

Ao contrário do que era esperado, James não fez nenhuma piada, mas apenas nos contemplou com certo carinho, e uma ternura que eu nunca vira em seu rosto.

— O amor ás vezes me assombra — desabafou — com sua força.

— Está gostando mesmo dela — afirmou Sirius, e arrepiou-me o fato de sua voz estar tão perto de meu ouvido.

— Estou apaixonado, Padfoot — confessou, encolhendo os ombros — como nunca pensei que pudesse estar. Não consigo sequer olhar para nenhuma outra garota.

Peter ergueu-se com alguma dificuldade, fazendo-me lembrar de sua presença. Tive um vislumbre de seu rosto desolado, e então ele desatou a correr, deixando-nos, sem dizer palavra alguma.

— Ele gosta mesmo de você — disse Sirius com muita naturalidade, e eu me assustei, pois imaginava que eles desconfiavam dos sentimentos de Peter, como eu, mas não que conversassem sobre isso.

— E eu gosto de Lily. O que é que se faz?

— E a menina do Dia das Bruxas? — formulei apenas uma das muitas perguntas que eu tinha a fazer

— Coitadinha — James deu um sorriso amargo — estava mesmo interessada em Peter. Irrompeu em lágrimas quando ele disse que gostava de outra pessoa — olhou por trás dos ombros — de mim, no caso.

— Ele disse à garota que gostava de você?

— Não. Peter contou o milagre, ocultando o santo.

— É melhor você abrir o jogo com ele de uma vez.

— Tenho pena, Sirius.

— Pena não é um sentimento que se dedique a alguém — senti-me intrometido, mas quando dei por mim, já havia falado — ademais, logo você estará com Lily.

— Você acha? — James indagou ansioso, felizmente, ignorando a minha intromissão.

— Acho — eu disse sinceramente — vocês se parecem.

James e Sirius se entreolharam, e eu ri. Eles provavelmente tentavam comparar uma menina baixinha e magra, de olhos verdes e longos cabelos acaju a um garoto alto, forte, de olhos negros e cabelos da mesma tonalidade escura, curto, bagunçado, e levemente espetado na parte de trás. Mas eu obviamente não falava do físico.

— As almas de vocês se parecem — expliquei — foi o que eu quis dizer.

— As almas? — James indagou confuso — Como assim, as almas?

— Como a minha e a de Sirius — eu disse sem graça, quase engolindo as palavras — elas têm o mesmo teor.

— Almas gêmeas — ele disse com um largo sorriso.

— Sim — eu me sentia feliz por poder dizer aquilo com tamanha convicção — alguém por quem você daria a sua vida.

— Sem dúvidas eu daria a minha vida por Lily.

— Aí vem problema.

Olhei à direção que Sirius indicava, e percebi, com desgosto, a presença de Regulus Black, que caminhava em nossa direção com uma expressão intrigada. Tentei me afastar de Sirius, mas ele me abraçou ainda mais forte e ficou a beijar de leve o meu pescoço, ignorando a presença do irmão.

— Mas o que é isso, Sirius? — exclamou um Regulus muito lívido.

Sirius apenas ergueu o rosto muito sereno para o irmão, fitando-o demoradamente, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

— Sirius, o que é isso?

— Parece que temos uma família de desviados — ele disse muito tranquilo — que desgosto para a Sra. Black, não?

— Isso não tem justificativa — as palavras saíam tremidas da boca do garoto — ele é um lobisomem mestiço! — provavelmente ele soubera por intermédio de Snape.

— E o seu caso com Severus Snape tem justificativa? — Sirius demonstrava uma inabalável calma, o que me preocupava, já que eu sabia que ele estava tremendo por dentro — Ele também é um mestiço, sabia? Pai trouxa e mãe bruxa. Você, que preza tanto o sangue, não deveria sair com alguém desse tipo, Regulus.

— CALE A BOCA!

— Ah, eu não acredito que ele escondeu isso de você.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Sirius...

— Sei sim, e sei muito mais do que você pode imaginar. Quer contar sobre Remus e eu para toda a escola e principalmente para nossa família? Vamos lá, eu não me importo! Estamos aqui no meio do jardim, não temos nada a esconder, não sentimos vergonha de nossos sentimentos.

— Pois deveriam!

— Cuide de sua vida, Regulus. Eu não tenho pretensão de estragar o seu romance, então, por favor, aja da mesma forma. Ignore-me, eu nunca fui mesmo o seu irmão. Nossa relação é estritamente de sangue, garoto. Há muito que eu quero me desligar daquela família, Regulus, portanto, finja que eu nunca pertenci a ela.

— É exatamente isso que você merece, Sirius, desprezo.

Dito isso, ele se retirou e não voltou mais, porém o semblante de Sirius se tornou carregado, embora ele tentasse disfarçar com sorrisos e brincadeiras. E permaneceu assim pelo resto do domingo.

Acordei pelas duas horas da manhã e notei que a cama de Sirius estava vazia. Sem fazer barulho, calcei os chinelos e me retirei do dormitório. Encontrei-o no salão comunal, sozinho, sentado em frente à lareira, como de costume.

— Sirius — tomei o cuidado de manter a voz baixa.

— Oh, Moony — chamou-me pelo apelido, fazendo sinal para que eu me aproximasse — venha aqui, meu amor.

Sentei a seu lado, ao chão, e ele passou o braço esquerdo por minha cintura, fazendo com que eu deitasse a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Beijou-me os cabelos e permaneceu assim por alguns segundos, com o queixo posicionado sobre minha cabeça.

— O que você tem? — indaguei preocupado, como estivera ao longo de todo o dia.

— Meu irmão, Remmy — ele disse com um suspiro cansado, erguendo a cabeça e prendendo o olhar no teto.

— Está preocupado porque ele sabe sobre nós?

— Não, de forma alguma. O problema é que fico triste pelo destino de Regulus. Ele é tão ingênuo, tão influenciável...

— Você tem medo que ele caia para o lado das trevas?

— É o que todos esperam dele, não é? Eu sei que Regulus vai se dar muito mal como um Comensal da Morte. Isso não é para ele, sabe? Meu irmão é um garoto fraco, sensível... Ele morreria logo, Remmy.

— Converse com ele, então. Tente fazê-lo entender isso.

— E você acha que não tento? Mas ele diz que sou a escória da família, e coisas desse tipo. Eu sei que ele vai ver que está errado, mas temo que seja tarde demais.

— Infelizmente não podemos mudar certas coisas do destino, Sirius. Eu ainda não entendi porque a minha mãe morreu, se era tão jovem, linda, bondosa.

— O mundo não é perfeito, minha vida.

— É sim — tomei a sua mão direita e beijei-a — ao menos para mim, quando estamos juntos.

— Você tem razão — Sirius cariciou o meu rosto, olhando-me nos olhos, me deixando mais uma vez tonto com aqueles orbes azul-acinzentados — a vida pode ser muito mais simples do que imaginamos. Por exemplo, aqui com você, eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mesmo com todos os meus desgostos.

Dito isso, beijou-me nos lábios da forma mais terna, delicada. Sirius tratava-me como se fosse quebrável, frágil demais para suas mãos.

— Vamos dormir? — sussurrou — Estou cansado.

E a partir daquela noite nós passamos a dormir juntos, abraçados, sem que importassem os olhares rancorosos de Anthony Dipper. Era bom dormir com Sirius, eu me sentia em paz, e quando tinha algum pesadelo, o que era bem frequente, eu tateava no escuro e procurava-o ao lado direito da cama, encontrando-o de braços sempre estendidos a mim, com todo o seu calor e o seu carinho. Então aconchegava-me ao seu peito e o medo se dissipava, sendo substituído por um sono sem pesadelos.

Os dias que sucederam foram tão perfeitos quanto poderiam ser. Sirius e eu andávamos de mãos dadas pela escola, e não nos ofendíamos com os olhares curiosos ou os cochichos desaprovadores dos colegas, ao contrário, até nos divertíamos com a indignação que causávamos. É claro que não trocávamos beijos em público, mas apenas carinhos inocentes. Regulus Black já não nos falava nada, talvez por temer que o seu relacionamento fosse revelado ou por puro cansaço, ou até por saber que não tinha assim, um moral tão intacto para condenar a sexualidade de Sirius.

Mas, como os dias mais quentes que se encerram em uma forte tempestade, no auge de nossa felicidade o medo nos veio visitar, e ele tinha a terrível forma de uma velha cigana. Eu já não me lembrava dela, daquela longínqua tarde no mercado com minha falecida mãe, mas todo o seu discurso veio à tona quando a vi à minha frente.

Fazia uma fria manhã de fevereiro e eu tentava me recompor da noite anterior, que fora a de minha transformação. Dessa vez apenas Sirius havia ido comigo, já que Peter e James haviam pegado uma detenção exatamente para aquela noite. Os raios de sol, muito apagados, entravam pelas frestas da velha janela de madeira da Casa dos Gritos, fazendo visíveis as mínimas partículas de pó ao chão, que subiam lentamente, girando. Naquela noite de lua cheia, eu havia me embrenhado nas profundezas da floresta e acabei me ferindo mais do que o de costume. Sirius apenas me encontrou pela manhã, já em forma humana, envolveu-me na capa negra que trajava e me levou de volta à Casa dos Gritos. Nem bem havia aberto os olhos e ela apareceu, em suas roupas exageradas de cigana, comida por traças, enchendo-me de pânico e agouro.

— Remus Lupin — disse com a voz arrastada e misteriosa.

— Vá embora — gritei, e as palavras saíram entrecortadas — eu não quero vê-la!

— Quem é ela? — indagou Sirius, que já estava a postos, empunhando a varinha.

— É ele, então? — seu olhar desvairado voltou-se para meu Sirius.

— Não toque nele! — levantei-me com dificuldade, colocando-me entre os dois.

— Eu não vou machucar ninguém — ela disse muito calma, e por um momento me pareceu convincente — quero apenas dar um aviso...

— EU NÃO PRECISO DE SEUS AVISOS!

— Acalme-se, Remus — Sirius envolveu-me em seus braços, notando que eu me esforçava demais e mal conseguia permanecer em pé — ela não parece mesmo querer machucar alguém — voltou-se para a cigana — o que quer a senhora?

— Ela agourou a minha mãe — desabafei, sucumbindo às lágrimas — por isso ela morreu. A culpa é dessa cigana maldita!

— Não tenho esse poder, menino, vim apenas alertar.

— Eu não quero ouvir suas profecias — o pavor e o ódio faziam-me querer atacá-la, mas Sirius segurava-me fortemente, e mesmo que não o fizesse, eu não teria forças para tal — deixa-me em paz!

— A mulher — ela disse sem nenhum convite, olhando para um ponto vazio, a expressão denotando mais loucura do que nunca — a mulher de cabelos espessos e os homens de máscara...

— CALE A BOCA!

— Espera, Remus — Sirius disse em um tom muito grave, fazendo-me sentar sobre uma velha cadeira, em seguida cariciando-me os cabelos desgrenhados — parece que ela está falando de Bellatrix, vamos escutar.

— É uma farsante, isso sim — eu disse entre lágrimas, recusando-me a acreditar na veracidade das palavras daquela mulher — deve conhecer os Comensais, estar aliada a eles. Não vê que isso é uma armadilha, Sirius?

— Eles vão buscar o menino — ela prosseguiu, apontando para Sirius — na noite sem estrelas, apenas com água caindo do céu. A salvação está na morada perpétua de quem mais se ama. É o que me diz a voz na cabeça.

Permanecemos calados, escutando ainda o eco daquela voz agourenta. Em questão de segundos a mulher aparatou. Era, então, uma bruxa.

— O que ela quis dizer? — indagou Sirius preocupado.

— Nada — eu disse imediatamente, tentando desvencilhar-me da lembrança da outra profecia que ela fizera acerca de Sirius — ela é louca.

— Ela estava falando de Bellatrix e dos Comensais da Morte, faz sentido. Escuta, Remus, acho que deveríamos ter um pouco de fé em suas palavras.

A credulidade de Sirius fez-me entrar em pânico. Agarrei-me a ele, de forma desesperada, temendo perdê-lo.

— Não chore — disse muito ternamente, envolvendo-me em um abraço acolhedor — não vamos deixar que nada aconteça, está bem? Nada, absolutamente nada.

E beijou-me nos lábios, enchendo a minha alma de sua delicada essência, capaz de dissipar quaisquer sentimentos ruins.


	15. Companhia

**Companhia**

A aproximação dos N.O.M.'s fez-me esquecer um pouco da cigana, mas ainda assim, cada vez que me sentia demasiadamente feliz, as suas palavras cruéis vinham atormentar, dizendo-me que seria passageiro, e logo Sirius seria arrancado para longe de mim. Ele, porém, já nem se lembrava mais daquela manhã, era incrível como podia ser tão seguro e destemido. Sirius parecia ter uma única preocupação, que era me fazer feliz, e estava conseguindo, cada vez mais.

Ao final do ano letivo James também parecia feliz. Depois do incidente com Snape, após o exame de N.O.M.'s, em que este chamara Lily de "sangue-ruim", ela pareceu muito mais maleável e suscetível a aceitar os insistentes convites que tanto recusara. Lily e James ficavam sozinhos à beira do Lago Negro durante horas, aos finais de semana. Snape, porém, não parecia tão infeliz com essa situação, uma vez que já há algum tempo o seu amor não era de Lily. Quem andava suspirando pelos cantos era Peter, que tinha os olhos constantemente úmidos. Eu sentia pesar por seu sofrimento, mas não podia negar que estava feliz por James, que parecia cada vez mais radiante.

O primeiro beijo de Lily e James ocorreu no Expresso, ao dia do retorno. Sirius e eu entramos no compartimento no momento exato. Eu quis ir embora antes que fôssemos notados, mas Sirius não resistiu. Esperou, obviamente, que o beijo terminasse, e não perdoou nenhum segundo mais.

— Não acredito no que os meus olhos vêem! — exclamou, levando a mão ao peito, teatralmente.

Foi a primeira vez, e possivelmente a única que vi James ficar tímido, sem saber o que dizer. Se James estava com vergonha, que dirá Lily! A pobrezinha corava tão intensamente que os cabelos acaju que tocavam sua face, poderiam ser tranquilamente camuflados.

— Não liguem para ele — tentei consertar, segurando Sirius pelo braço direito, fazendo menção de deixar o compartimento.

— Não, fiquemos aqui — Sirius desvencilhou-me e me puxou pela mão, conduzindo-me ao banco vazio — estamos entre casais, afinal. A não ser que Lily tenha preconceito. Tem, Lily?

— De forma alguma — ela disse, exibindo seu doce sorriso, cada vez mais rubra — sempre os achei muito fofos.

— Ah, obrigado, Lily — ele disse, estreitando-me em seus braços — não imagina como fico feliz por vocês. Esta coisa ao seu lado a ama de verdade.

— E eu também a ele — confessou, e James sorriu, talvez o sorriso mais iluminado de sua vida, abraçando-a — que é que vou fazer? Só pode ser feitiço.

— Eu sei de toda a verdade — brincou Sirius, em tom de sussurro — foi uma poderosa poção do amor.

— É claro — James recuperou-se da timidez e retornou ao seu habitual jeito brincalhão — e ainda te dei um pouquinho para que você pudesse conquistar Moony.

— Moony? — indagou Lily confusa.

James levou a mão à boca, arrependendo-se imediatamente de ter falado demais, mas eu não estava nem um pouco preocupado.

— Não me diga que não contou a ela sobre o Mapa do Maroto — eu disse em meu tom mais calmo, divertindo-me com a expressão assustada dos garotos — e sobre tudo o que há de relacionado.

— Remus! — James repreendeu-me imediatamente.

— Mapa do Maroto? — Lily parecia cada vez mais intrigada.

— Ela agora é uma _marota_, não é? Deve estar por dentro de tudo.

— Remmy, eu acho que...

— Lily, eu sou um lobisomem — interrompi Sirius. Eu não sabia exatamente porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas sentia-me à vontade para revelar o meu mais profundo segredo a Lily. Na verdade, há tempos tentava fazê-lo, mas aquela fora a primeira oportunidade — e os meninos tornaram-se animagos para que pudessem me ajudar. O Mapa do Maroto é uma longa história que James te explica depois.

Lily ficou boquiaberta, e James fuzilava-me com os olhos. A tensão foi quebrada por uma alta gargalhada de Sirius.

— Ora, ele tem razão — disse — Lily agora é uma das nossas.

— Obrigado, amigos — a voz de James era quase imperceptível.

— Lobisomem — Lily ainda parecia meio incrédula — Snape havia me dito uma vez, mas achei que era mentira. Poxa, Remus, você está bem? Não é perigoso que se fira?

— Mas amor, você não está preocupada com o fato de sermos animagos? — indagou James inconformado.

— Ora, é claro que não! Vocês são bem grandinhos para saber o que fazem. Estou preocupada com ele — apontou para mim — pelo que estudei, não deve ser nada fácil ser um lobisomem.

Novamente Sirius gargalhou, e eu também não pude conter o riso ao ver a expressão indescritível de James.

— Não se preocupe, Lily — eu disse, ainda tentando segurar o riso — está tudo sob controle. E não brigue com James por causa das loucuras que ele costuma cometer. Eu não tinha intenção de causar conflito, queria apenas fazê-la um membro ativo de nosso grupo. É muito chato isso de ficarmos de segredinho, de meias palavras.

— Não vou brigar — sua voz era serena, e havia absoluta sinceridade — quando aceitei James, sabia que ele não era a pessoa mais responsável do mundo, nem a mais sã.

James a beijou novamente, e mesmo os insistentes aplausos de Sirius não os desconcentraram. Vencido pelo cansaço, ele iniciou uma conversa qualquer sobre a chegada do verão.

À plataforma nove e meia, toda a alegria que vibrara em meu peito durante a viagem se dissipara, ao ver meu pai sozinho, parado um pouco longe do Expresso, acuado como uma aranha, parecendo dez anos mais velho. Sirius percebeu e me abraçou forte.

— Não hesite em me mandar corujas — ele disse com sua voz mais terna — não quero que sofra sozinho.

— Eu vou ficar bem — menti — apenas não se esqueça de mim.

— Como é que vou me esquecer da parte mais importante de mim?

Dito isso, segurou o meu rosto em suas mãos e beijou-me na testa.

— Eu amo você.

— Eu também.

Eu queria fazer muito mais do que concordar, mas as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta. Quando ele se distanciou, indo em direção aos familiares, senti o mesmo vazio de todas as férias, o sentimento de que toda a minha essência consistia em uma casca vazia, um corpo sem alma. Respirei fundo e caminhei na direção de meu pai, que parecia demasiadamente disperso, vendo-me apenas quando, já bem perto, eu o chamei.

— Oh, Remus — deu-me um sorriso muito apagado — é bom vê-lo, meu filho.

— Como é que o senhor está? — indaguei, sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta.

— Levando — desviou de mim os olhos lacrimosos — não está sendo fácil sem Helena, nada fácil.

Abaixei a cabeça em respeito à sua dor, que eu imaginava ser mais intensa do que a minha. Eu tinha Sirius, meu pai não tinha mais nada.

Ao entrar em casa, assustei-me ao encontrá-la praticamente em ruínas. Em todos os cantos a ausência de minha mãe fazia-se notar.

— Papai, por que não coloca esta casa em ordem? — indaguei, parado ao centro da sala absolutamente desarrumada, que exalava um odor desagradável — Pode fazer isso com magia.

— Não será a mesma coisa — ele disse, sentando-se com alguma dificuldade à poltrona sem notar os jornais que havia sobre ela — sua mãe arrumava essa casa inteira com o trabalho braçal. Acha que magia a tornaria melhor?

— Mas é o que temos, papai.

— Eu não sou mais o mesmo bruxo, Remus. Aliás, eu praticamente não sou mais um bruxo. Acho que nem sei mais usar magia.

— Não diga isso, papai — tentei não erguer o tom da voz, embora sentisse desespero ao vê-lo tão derrotado — não pode se entregar assim.

— Sem Helena eu não sou nada — insistiu.

— E acha que é isso o que ela quer? — parei à sua frente e deixei que as palavras simplesmente saíssem de minha boca — As pessoas não somem quando morrem, papai. Acha que a alma é enterrada com o corpo? Não, não é, e o senhor sabe disso. Acaso não sente a presença da mamãe aqui? Diga-me, porque eu sinto.

— É claro que sinto — o coração doía ao ouvir a sua voz ficar embargada — Helena está aqui o tempo inteiro.

— Então, papai — eu estava decidido a falar tudo o que me viesse à mente — e pensa que ela está feliz? Ela o amava, não haveria de querer vê-lo desse jeito. Acha que ela não sofre ao ver caindo aos pedaços essa casa que tanto adorava, que fazia de tudo para parecer um palácio, por mais pobre que fosse? Acha que ela não sofre por ver destruído o homem que amava, e por sua culpa? Acorde, papai! Não enterre a memória da mamãe, não a veja como se fosse um fantasma. Ela ainda está muito viva no seu coração e no meu, e por que não nesta casa? Em sua vida? Faça como se ela não houvesse morrido, porque o que nos deixou foi o seu corpo, a sua carcaça nessa vida. A alma continua, papai, é imperecível.

Não fiquei para ver a reação de meu pai. Levei o malão até o meu quarto e saí, com intenção de ir até um parque perto de casa. Eu queria ficar sozinho, e sabia que também era esse o desejo de meu pai.

Fazia um dia muito quente e o sol brilhava, entrando pela copa das árvores e iluminando o parque. Como era dia de semana, havia pouca gente. Algumas pessoas caminhavam ou praticavam exercícios, outras liam tranquilamente, sentadas aos bancos. Eu escolhera um à sombra, isolado o suficiente para que pudesse apenas observar sem que fosse observado. O parque estava praticamente silencioso, salvo pelas gargalhadas das crianças que brincavam ao longe, ou dos pássaros que cantavam melodias cadenciadas. Pus-me a pensar no discurso que fizera meia hora atrás. Eu não pretendia, com ele, magoar ainda mais o meu pai, mas fazê-lo se reerguer. É claro que seria difícil, para mim também era, eu havia perdido a minha mãe, afinal, e não queria perder também o meu pai. Eu o via caminhar lentamente em direção à morte, e precisava evitar que continuasse.

Permaneci no mesmo lugar por cerca de duas horas, fazendo várias meditações sobre a vida. Decidi, então, voltar para casa. Eu teria que enfrentar a ruína do lugar onde passara toda a infância, e principalmente a expressão tétrica de meu pai, que era o mais difícil de tudo. Entretanto, quando adentrei a casa, não a reconheci. Eu podia muito bem ter sonhado com o estado em que a vira anteriormente, ou mesmo com a morte de minha mãe. Tudo estava em ordem, perfeitamente limpo e perfumado, como quando ela estava viva. Passei de cômodo em cômodo, todos limpos e organizados, até o meu quarto. Procurei, então, o meu pai, e ele estava no quintal alimentando as galinhas.

— Papai — eu disse cuidadosamente, aproximando-me.

— Você tinha razão, Remus — ele disse despejando o resto do milho que havia no pacote em suas mãos e voltando-se a mim — está bem melhor desse jeito.

— Não está? — um sorriso iluminou o meu rosto ao ver que o de meu pai também possuía um pouco de luz, mesmo que apenas um feixe. Ao menos a escuridão não era mais completa.

— Parece que ela fica ainda mais perto desse jeito — olhou à sua volta, e eu acompanhei. As roupas, estendidas no varal, brilhavam com o sol que batia sobre elas, e as plantas, agora podadas e regadas, pareciam muito mais vivas.

— A casa agora está como mamãe deixou — segurei o braço de meu pai e o conduzi para a porta que dava na cozinha.

Os azulejos brilhavam, assim como as louças lavadas sobre a pia. O lugar todo recendia a flores, formando uma atmosfera pacífica e iluminada.

— Viu como ainda sabe usar magia? — brinquei, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

— Acho que sim — vi um sorriso naquele rosto magro e sofrido, depois de tanto tempo — obrigado, Remus.

Eu o abracei e senti, naquele momento, que as coisas melhorariam. Era possível que eu o houvesse salvado do abandono, mas até quando? E se todo aquele positivismo passasse quando eu novamente embarcasse para Hogwarts? Decidi, então, que meu pai precisava de companhia.

Dormi melhor do que imaginava naquela noite. Era como se mamãe realmente estivesse por perto, e eu imaginava que papai sentisse o mesmo. Na manhã seguinte, saí bem cedo, deixando um bilhete sobre a mesa da cozinha. Caminhei rápido e decidido, já sabia onde ir, e quanto parei em frente à casa, reconheci-a imediatamente, nada mudara desde a última vez que eu estivera ali, anos atrás. Tratava-se da moradia de uma senhora muito bondosa que criava cães de rua. Quase sempre havia uma nova ninhada de cachorrinhos que eram adotados mais do que depressa. Eu esperava encontrar algum. Toquei a campainha e ela não demorou a atender, ainda de robe.

— Sra. Colin — eu disse do lado de fora do portão — desculpe-me por vir tão cedo.

Ela me fitou por alguns segundos, tentando reconhecer-me, até que conseguiu.

— Remus — disse com seu tom de voz sempre alegre, caminhando até mim com um molho de chaves em mãos — oh, Remus! Mas como está crescido!

Sra. Colin me abraçou e pôs-se a me fitar com ternura.

— É claro que eu nunca ia reconhecê-lo — disse jovialmente — está um homem, um homem! E esses cabelos longos... Ah, como está bonito, menino!

Agradeci e adentrei a casa. Um simpático vira-latas de pêlo dourado veio me receber fazendo festa.

— Peter — ela disse afastando o cachorro — passa para lá, menino!

Senti vontade de rir ao notar a semelhança entre o animal e meu amigo. Era como se a Sra. Colin tivesse conhecido Peter Pettigrew e dado o nome ao cachorro em homenagem a ele.

— Mas que bons ventos o trazem? — indagou, indicando-me o sofá — Há tempos não o vejo, Remus.

— Ah, eu vim saber se há algum cachorrinho para doação.

— Veio na hora certa. Uns bebezinhos lindos desmamaram na semana passada. Venha vê-los, aposto que vai ficar encantado.

Ela me conduziu até o quintal, onde uma cadela dormia, cercada por seus filhotes e outros três cachorros que pareciam não dar por nossa presença.

— Eu soube de sua mãe — ela disse procurando no molho a chave que abria a cerca dos cachorros — sinto muito, Remus, de verdade. Helena era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

— É exatamente por isso que estou aqui, Sra. Colin. Meu pai anda se sentindo muito solitário. Até que melhorou agora que vim passar as férias em casa, mas eu estudo longe, e logo terei de voltar à escola. Achei que um cãozinho pudesse lhe fazer companhia.

— Acertou em cheio — ela disse com um grande sorriso, abrindo a cerca e indicando-me a entrada — cães são os melhores amigos do homem. Diga-me, Remus, quem é que não gosta de cachorro?

Novamente segurei o riso. Eu realmente gostava de cachorro, em especial um cachorro preto que me acompanhava às luas cheias.

— Mas que bonitinhos! — exclamei ao ver os filhotes gordinhos adormecidos.

— Ainda não foi nenhum dessa ninhada. O primeiro será seu. Vamos, escolha!

Era uma dúvida difícil, visto que um era mais bonito que o outro.

— Esqueci de avisar que este é manco — ela disse tomando em suas mãos um cachorrinho de pelo branco, salpicado por manchas pretas — veja — e o colocou para andar.

Ele era realmente coxo da pata traseira e destra. Cambaleou com alguma dificuldade e veio deitar sobre o meu pé. Apanhei-o e o segurei nas mãos, de barriga para cima.

— É um menino — eu disse sorrindo.

— Acho que esse cachorrinho vai acabar ficando.

— Não vai — eu disse decidido — este rapazinho vai para casa comigo.

— Mas Remus, ele não vai poder correr direito. Não é melhor levar um _normal_?

— Não, eu quero este.

Agradeci e voltei à rua, agora em busca de um lugar onde vendesse ração e os artefatos necessários para o meu pequeno amigo. Eu tinha algum dinheiro trouxa guardado, e achara um bom meio de empregá-lo.

Ao chegar em casa, encontrei meu pai à cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Eu tinha, então, o cachorrinho dentro de meu casaco.

— Saiu cedo, filho — disse me olhando de soslaio, sem desprender a atenção das panquecas que estava preparando.

— Fui caminhar.

— Come panquecas?

— Ah, sim.

— Então vá lavar as mãos, que já vou servi-las.

— Papai, eu te trouxe um presente.

— Um presente? — papai voltou-se para mim, sorrindo.

Retirei, então, o cachorrinho de dentro do meu casaco e entreguei-o a meu pai, que o olhava maravilhado, como uma criança.

— Achei que o senhor precisaria de companhia depois que eu voltasse à escola.

— Mas que graça, Remus — emocionei-me ao perceber que os seus olhos lacrimejavam — obrigado, meu filho.

— Temos de dar um nome a ele — tentei manter os olhos secos, mas era cada vez mais difícil — o senhor tem alguma ideia?

— Que tal Nick? — disse erguendo o cãozinho e observando-o.

— É um bom nome.

— É que me lembrei do Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, você sabe, não é? O fantasma da Grifinória. Nós conversávamos muito no meu tempo de Hogwarts.

— Ótimo! Nick, então.

— Acho que ele gostou do nome. Gostou, não é, Nick?

— Só tem um problema — eu disse com cautela — ele manca de uma patinha. Acho que não vai ser um cachorro muito brincalhão.

— Coitadinho — papai enlaçou-o como a um bebê — mas não tem problema. Deve ter sido o único que sobrou da ninhada.

— Pelo contrário, papai, todos os irmãos dele estavam lá ainda. Eu o escolhi porque se parece comigo. Na escola elementar eu não tinha amigos porque me achavam estranho, pelo fato de estar sempre machucado por conta da licantropia. Acho que vamos nos entender bem.

Papai ficou mais feliz depois da chegada de Nick, e no dia do regresso eu estava tranquilo, sabendo que ele não ficaria mais sozinho. Eu sempre tive para mim que é importante a companhia de um animal, e estava certo quando conjeturei que o cachorrinho preencheria um grande espaço no coração de meu pai.


	16. Presente

**Presente**

Foi tranquilo o começo do sexto ano. Já não havia o medo e a culpa de meu amor por Sirius, uma vez que estávamos juntos. As lições eram mais fáceis, já que haveríamos escolhido apenas aquelas que fossem necessárias para a nossa profissão futura. Os meninos e eu escolhêramos as matérias necessárias para que nos tornássemos aurores, e já víamos tão perto o nosso futuro. Engraçada também era a forma como olhavam para nós os novatos, com certo respeito porque éramos veteranos. Sirius e James costumavam amedrontar os meninos pequenos, e eu os censurava. Como monitor, era meu trabalho manter a ordem, mas eu não conseguia ser rude com os meus amigos.

Passei o primeiro semestre da forma mais sossegada, estudando bastante durante a semana e relaxando às sextas-feiras na biblioteca. James dizia que era uma forma estranha de relaxar, mas eu gostava. É que nesse dia, ao término das aulas, Sirius e James treinavam no campo de quadribol e Peter ia assisti-los. Eu aproveitava, então, para preencher a ausência de meu amor com algum livro interessante. Pegava os melhores volumes, levava à mesa e fazia anotações, enquanto comia chocolate. Aos finais de semana eu e os meninos ficávamos à beira do Lago Negro ou passeávamos pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. James ficava o tempo inteiro com Lily, e para tentar amenizar o sofrimento de Peter, eu, muitas vezes o chamava para jogar xadrez de bruxo. Ele se divertia um pouco, mas apesar disso, eu percebia que ficava cada vez mais sombrio. Eu desejava realmente que Peter se apaixonasse por outra pessoa, mas ele parecia não ter olhos para mais ninguém.

Eu agradecia por dias tão sossegados, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhava. Todos os anos haviam sido marcados por acontecimentos catastróficos, era um milagre ter um ano normal, como deveria ser. Até em casa tudo estava bem, Nick era realmente uma ótima companhia, mas meu pobre pai insistia em uma ideia fixa de que sua vida estava por se findar. Eu já não me abalava muito com essa afirmação, pois ele me parecia muito melhor do que eu o deixara. Passamos o Natal juntos, nós e Nick, e eu fiz o máximo para que papai se sentisse bem e não se lembrasse de mamãe, embora eu mesmo não a esquecesse. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu lembrava do Natal passado, a noite em que Sirius me beijara pela primeira vez. E eu estava devaneando na lembrança, em meio à ceia de Natal, quando uma grande coruja marrom veio bater na vidraça. Papai abriu a janela, retirou o pequeno embrulho que ela sustinha nas patas e deu-lhe um pedaço de pão. Voltou à mesa com um grande sorriso.

— Acho que é para você, Remus — disse-me, entregando o embrulho.

Por fora havia um envelope, e eu imediatamente conheci a grafia. Com um grande sorriso e o rosto em chamas, tive o primeiro impulso de abrir, mas preferi não fazê-lo, uma vez que ainda ficava constrangido de extenuar o meu namoro com Sirius na frente de meu pai. Discretamente, coloquei a caixinha sobre as minhas pernas e continuei a refeição. Meu pai, felizmente, não demonstrou nenhum tipo de curiosidade.

Esperei que comêssemos a sobremesa e meu pai adormecesse no sofá ouvindo o rádio, para que então pudesse subir para o meu quarto. Uma vez lá, fechei a porta atrás de mim e corri até minha cama, ansioso como quando era criança, e minha mãe dizia que, ao acordar no dia de Natal, um velhinho chamado Papai Noel teria me deixado um brinquedo. Sorrindo com essas lembranças, abri o embrulho e notei, com certa curiosidade que dentro dele havia um pequeno espelho. _"Outro espelho?" _— pensei comigo mesmo. Retirei-o da caixa e vi o meu reflexo. Lembrei-me, então, do ano anterior e pus-me a pensar nas diferenças: O meu rosto estava mais maduro, ainda que não deixasse de lado a expressão infantil; Algum vestígio de barba já ficava aparente, mas eu costumava não deixá-la. Coloquei o espelho de lado, ainda sem entender, e então observei que havia um pergaminho dobrado no fundo da caixa. Desdobrei-o, esperando por alguma explicação, que felizmente veio:

"_Meu querido Remus, não estranhe o fato de novamente ter ganhado um espelho; Todos os anos eu farei a mesma coisa, no dia que somar mais um ano de nossa união. A minha intenção, Remmy, é a mais simples: Que você observe, a cada ano, o quanto evoluiu. Repare bem em cada detalhe de seu rosto, de sua expressão. Parece mais feliz agora? Eu espero que sim, uma vez que a minha única intenção durante esse ano inteiro foi fazê-lo feliz. Não sei se você reparou, meu pequeno, mas tornou-se um homem, e no entanto, os seus olhos, esses olhos âmbares que eu tanto adoro, conservam ainda qualquer coisa de inocência e ingenuidade. É isso que mais amo em você, Remmy, a sua pureza. Você me faz resgatar o brilho da infância que ficou no caminho que eu percorri até então. Olhe-se no espelho o máximo que puder, quero que veja a minha felicidade, que cresce e evolui com você a cada ano. Eu te amo. Sirius."_

Ao terminar a leitura, o meu coração parecia não caber no peito. Deixei que as lágrimas caíssem, aquelas tão bem-vindas lágrimas de felicidade. Desejei abraçá-lo e ficar assim pelo resto de nossos dias, mas ali eu estava longe de meu amor, não longe o suficiente para que não pudesse ouvir perfeitamente o som de sua voz ao ler aquelas linhas escritas por ele.

Voltei para a sala e conduzi, delicadamente, o meu pai até o quarto. Ele exagerara no vinho, mas eu não me importava. Papai raramente bebia, e se o fazia, era porque era Natal. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que no resto do ano o álcool não se fazia presente em sua vida, ao menos não em demasia. Após fechar a porta e desejar-lhe boa noite, tomei um banho demorado, deliciando-me com a água quente que caía sobre minhas costas e complementava a minha paz de espírito.

Adormeci com a agradável sensação de que tudo estava bem. Despertei, porém, sentindo que alguém me cariciava os cabelos. Meu primeiro pensamento foi estar tento alucinações com minha mãe, mas quando abri os olhos, a surpresa foi imensa. Sirius sorria, sentado ao meu lado. Pisquei repetidas vezes, tendo a certeza de que estava sonhando, e então ele sorriu.

— Sirius? — indaguei confuso — O que você...

— E você achou que eu não ia entregar o seu presente pessoalmente? — sussurrou, aquela linda voz enchendo a minha alma de ternura.

Dito isso, beijou-me, abrindo os primeiros botões de minha blusa. Senti, então, algo sólido e frio tocar o meu peito, causando-me um arrepio, que nem de longe era por causa do objeto, mas por causa das mãos delicadas de Sirius sobre a minha pele.

Eu estava praticamente hipnotizado quando Sirius libertou-me de seus lábios. Já nem me lembrava do objeto frio que jazia sobre meu peito, até ele retirá-lo e colocá-lo diante de meus olhos. Em meio à escuridão, levei alguns segundos para entender do que se tratava, e quando consegui, descobri um pequeno diamante sustentado por um fino cordão de ouro.

— Mas o que é isso, Sirius? — eu não podia ocultar a minha perplexidade.

— É para você se lembrar de mim — ele disse tirando de dentro da jaqueta o colar que eu lhe dera anos atrás — como eu me lembro de você.

— Mas Sirius, isso é um _diamante_.

— Esqueça o diamante, quero apenas que se lembre de mim.

— Obrigado — eu olhava todas as faces do pequeno diamante, seu brilho tremeluzindo em meio à escuridão — mas eu não preciso de nada para me lembrar de você, Sirius.

— Eu sei — ele disse, beijando de leve os meus lábios — eu sei, meu amor. Mas como eu tenho uma lembrança sua, também quero que tenha uma minha.

Realmente nossos presentes contrastavam, como Sirius e eu. Creio que ele não intencionou esse tipo de comparação, mas eu não pude deixar de fazê-la mentalmente. Entretanto, eu estava feliz com o presente; Dessa forma, sentiria Sirius ainda mais perto.

— Como você entrou aqui? — indaguei subitamente, conforme me ocorreu a dúvida.

— Pela janela — ele disse teatralmente — poético, não?

— Sirius...

— Certo, certo — assumiu uma falsa expressão de desagrado — eu aparatei dentro do seu quarto.

— Mas Sirius, você é menor de idade, e isso é ilegal.

— Ser animago clandestinamente também é ilegal. Quem se importa?

— Ousado...

— Não gostou? — ele ria, prendendo os meus braços e deitando-se sobre mim — Quer que eu volte?

— Não — respondi, igualmente rindo, fascinado pelo rosto e pelo sorriso de Sirius.

Deixei-me levar pelo longo beijo o quanto pude, ou até me lembrar de que meu pai estava no quarto ao lado. Mas não precisei nada dizer, Sirius percebera a minha tensão.

— É melhor que eu vá — ele disse erguendo-se, ágil e elegante — já vai amanhecer.

— Eu não quero que você vá — admiti.

— Agora você tem uma lembrança minha — apontou para o diamante ao meu lado, na cama.

— Não adianta.

Beijou-me, então, da forma mais terna e ficou a contemplar o meu rosto sem nada dizer, até que comecei a corar, e ele percebeu. Desaparatou, não antes de lembrar-me, mais uma vez, de seu amor. Sirius realmente era mais do que eu merecia.

Era estranho vê-lo desaparatar daquela forma. Eu sentia que ele estava sumindo, desaparecendo... Meneei a cabeça negativamente e tentei convencer a mim mesmo de que eram só mais alguns dias até retornar das férias de Natal, e eu então o teria ao meu lado integralmente.


	17. Lembranças Alheias

**Lembranças alheias**

Após o Natal, Sirius, junto de James, passara a treinar quadribol até três vezes mais, por conta da final do Campeonato das Casas que ia se aproximando. Apesar de sentir sua falta, eu jamais reclamara, uma vez que ele estava fazendo aquilo que gostava; Eu deveria gostar de vê-lo feliz, e gostava. Além da biblioteca, passei, então, a praticar outros tipos de atividades durante a ausência de Sirius: Geralmente eu saía para dar uma volta no jardim ou me sentava à sombra de uma árvore para desenhar.

Naquele domingo, eu estava justamente desenhando uma cena que havia diante de meus olhos: Um grifinório e uma lufa-lufa que eu conhecia de vista, e que pareciam muito felizes, sentados à beira do Lago Negro, trocando beijos. Fui interrompido, então, por uma voz melancólica e arrastada que chamou o meu nome, e ao erguer a cabeça, reconheci, com certo desconforto, o seu dono.

— Olá, Wormtail — eu disse meio a contragosto — não quer sentar?

Peter deu de ombros e sentou-se ao meu lado esquerdo, olhando fixamente para o meu desenho.

— São eles — apontei discretamente para o casal.

— O que?

— O desenho, Peter.

— Ah, desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção.

Não que me desagradasse a companhia de Peter, ou que eu julgasse enfadonhos os seus lamentos. Eu apenas me sentia mal em nada poder fazer, e ainda apoiar o romance de Lily e James.

— Como você consegue? — indagou de repente?

— O que? — ergui do desenho, instintivamente, a mão esquerda com a qual desenhava, pensando que Peter se referia a ele.

— Ser tão bem sucedido no amor.

Peter me pegou de surpresa; Aquela era uma pergunta que nunca havia me ocorrido.

— Ora — eu disse, sentindo-me enrubescer — creio que eu tenha amado Sirius desde o primeiro momento, e por um milagre ele também acabou sentindo o mesmo por mim. Acho que é isso, Petty.

— Como duas partes que se completam?

— Sim, exatamente.

— E por que ás vezes não é assim? Eu quero dizer, por que, em alguns casos, apenas uma das partes tem o sentimento, que no entanto é o equivalente às duas partes?

— Porque as partes se divergem ao invés de se completarem.

— E, nesse caso, não há nada que se faça para reverter a situação?

— Não conheço muitas teorias sobre o amor, Peter, mas creio que não há muitas chances. Imagine dois objetos que se partem ao meio; Caso queiramos colá-los novamente, só vamos conseguir que fique perfeito, se colarmos à sua própria metade. Então, se colarmos um à metade do outro, ficará grotesco.

— Entendi.

— Quando realmente amamos uma pessoa, Peter, o que nos interessa é a felicidade dela. Incondicionalmente.

— Eu realmente gostaria de ser nobre como você, Remus, e pensar dessa forma.

Dito isso, levantou-se e me deu às costas, caminhando para longe de mim, encurvado, com um andar meio trôpego. Eu começava a duvidar das faculdades mentais de Peter.

Meneei a cabeça negativamente, tentando desviar os pensamentos ruins, e voltei ao desenho. Fui, então, interrompido uma segunda vez, mas desta feita ninguém me chamava diretamente. Tratava-se de uma briga que começara bem perto de mim. Quando me virei para observar, reconheci o garoto que falava mais alto, brigando com os outros dois.

— Regulus — murmurei para mim mesmo, levantando-me, sem pensar duas vezes, e indo em direção ao trio.

Posicionei-me ao lado do irmão de Sirius, que me olhou com perplexidade.

— O _cunhadinho_ veio defender? — indagou o maior dos dois rapazes.

Regulus se adiantou empunhando a varinha, ao que eu segurei o seu ombro. O outro garoto, que era um pouco menor que o primeiro, também andou mais alguns milímetros à frente, encarando Regulus.

— Não sei qual é o motivo — eu disse, tentando restabelecer a ordem, ainda que soubesse que era inútil — mas parem com essa briga.

— Você saia daqui — Regulus exclamou encolerizado, e eu me assustei ao perceber como a sua voz mudara e se assemelhava à de Sirius — que não tem nada que lhe diga respeito.

— Será que não? — desdenhou o mais alto — Ao que eu saiba, você está nervosinho porque descobriu que eu enfeiticei a vassoura do seu irmão no jogo passado. Isso não diz respeito ao _namoradinho_ dele?

— Como é que é?

Senti o ódio queimar-me as veias, e instantaneamente me lembrei de onde conhecia aquele garoto: Ele era, então, o corvinal que não parara de perseguir Sirius durante o último jogo de quadribol. Como eu já sabia, a vassoura de Sirius fora enfeitiçada para que ele caísse, mas felizmente conseguiu chegar ao chão a tempo.

— Ele podia ter se machucado — gritei, o que raramente fazia — ou até morrido!

— Quem se importa?

— _Estupefaça_!

Quando dei por mim, o garoto havia sido arremessado alguns metros, e o amigo corria para ajudá-lo. Regulus olhava para mim admirado, provavelmente não imaginava que eu, por meu semblante calmo, fosse capaz de um ataque de fúria. Na verdade, nem eu mesmo nunca havia me imaginado naquele tipo de situação.

McGonagall não demorou a surgir, primeiro olhando assustada para o garoto que ainda não recobrara totalmente a consciência, depois fuzilando Regulus com os olhos.

— Trazendo problemas novamente, Sr. Black — ela tentava manter o controle, crispando os lábios.

— Fui eu, professora — admiti, tomando a frente.

— Você, Remus? — toda a fúria de outrora se transformou em indignação.

— Este garoto tentou derrubar Sirius da vassoura no jogo passado — tentei manter as palavras inteligíveis, embora a minha voz ficasse cada vez mais embargada e a garanta ardesse, numa tentativa de segurar o choro, que geralmente vinha em momentos de raiva.

— Ele confessou a mim — disse Regulus.

— Já acordou? — indagou McGonagall olhando com desprezo para o garoto que se erguia, esfregando a fronte e cambaleando — Ótimo, vamos para a sala de Dumbledore.

Senti um frio percorrer-me a espinha. Não que eu temesse Dumbledore, mas me envergonharia de causar algum problema, já que ele me prestara tantos favores.

— Vamos ver se ele não vai ter o que merece — murmurou Regulus, que ia junto a mim, enquanto McGonagall e os outros rapazes iam à frente.

— Foi corajoso e gentil de sua parte — eu disse, e ele imediatamente se voltou a mim — defender o seu irmão.

— Eu não defendi ninguém — disse embaraçado — mas o que ele fez não foi certo.

— Ele vai pagar por isso, Regulus.

Intimamente, fiquei feliz por ver que Regulus sentia ainda algum afeto pelo irmão, pois que nenhum outro motivo o levaria a entrar em uma briga para defendê-lo.

Dumbledore escutou pacientemente o relato de McGonagall e de cada um de nós. O rapaz, que eu descobrira chamar-se Michael Stewart, acabou por confessar o delito e recebeu uma detenção para o dia seguinte, com o próprio Dumbledore. O amigo foi absolvido, uma vez que só estava na briga para ajudá-lo, mas nada tinha a ver com o incidente. A minha sentença ainda não havia sido decretada.

— Podem ir agora — disse Dumbledore indicando a porta — menos você, Remus.

Foram torturantes os segundos que McGonagall e os três garotos levaram para atravessar a porta e fechá-la. Decidi que deveria me desculpar.

— Peço perdão pelo incidente, Senhor — eu disse, fitando as minhas próprias mãos, sem coragem para erguer os olhos.

— Não se preocupe — aliviei-me ao ver aquela expressão tranquila em seu rosto — não podemos nos culpar por querermos defender as pessoas que amamos.

Assenti, corando ligeiramente. Dumbledore indicou-me a cadeira à minha frente, sentando-se à sua própria.

— Remus, já há algum tempo estou querendo conversar com você, mas faltou-me oportunidade. Agora que estamos aqui, creio que esta seja uma boa hora.

— Diga, senhor — eu falei, intrigado.

— É sobre o seu relacionamento com Sirius Black.

O rubor em minhas faces certamente passou para a lividez absoluta.

— Não sou contra, que fique bem claro, quero apenas conversar com você como um amigo, e não como um moralista.

— Entendi, senhor — balbuciei.

— Não é sobre a opinião de seus colegas que quero falar, nem mesmo da dos professores. É sobre a opinião da família de Sirius.

Lembrei-me, então, de algo que meu pai falara tantos anos atrás, sobre Sirius e eu sermos diferentes demais para cultivarmos uma amizade. Aquela lembrança provocou-me um travo amargo na garganta, e deixei que Dumbledore prosseguisse, sem interrompê-lo.

— Existem pessoas bem ruins naquela família, Remus, portanto peço que tome cuidado. Se por acaso decidirem matá-lo quando estiver fora de Hogwarts, podem fazer isso facilmente.

Quando percebi, as palavras já estavam saindo, e eu nada fiz para impedi-las:

— Eu me arrisco, senhor, e continuaria com Sirius mesmo que tivesse apenas mais um dia de vida.

Arrependi-me imediatamente de falar, uma vez que Dumbledore nada dizia, apenas me fitava com um sorriso muito apagado, e talvez houvesse alguma umidade em seus olhos azuis claros.

— Você é muito corajoso, rapaz — disse finalmente.

Dei um meio sorriso, mas novamente as palavras não vieram.

— Quero lhe contar uma história, Remus — ele disse se levantando e indo até uma grande prateleira de vidro — você tem tempo?

— É claro que sim, senhor — sentia-me um pouco aliviado — o tempo que for necessário.

— Ótimo — sua voz ia se tornando mais baixa conforme ele sumia dentro de uma porta.

Voltou com o frrasco que havia pegado na prateleira de vidro, e fez sinal para que eu o acompanhasse porta adentro, até ficar em frente à uma grande e suntuosa bacia de pedra.

— É uma penseira — ele disse colocando-me à frente — você conhece?

— Já vi algumas, mas não tão de perto.

Eu sabia que, com uma penseira, nós éramos capazes de mergulhar em nossas lembranças e nas lembranças alheias, que eram as substâncias prateadas, nem sólido nem gás, como aquelas da prateleira de Dumbledore, por exemplo.

— Acho que você vai absorver melhor se vir com seus próprios olhos, não? — indicou-me a bacia, entregando-me o frasco — Veja essa enquanto pego as outras.

Derramei a substância sobre o liquido peculiar que já havia na penseira e mergulhei o rosto. Senti, então, o chão sólido sumir sob meus pés, como se eu estivesse voando por um túnel escuro. Fechei os olhos e quando os abri, eu estava em uma casa desconhecida. Era uma grande sala, de decoração bela e antiga. Olhei ao meu redor e notei que havia algumas poltronas, relógios, quadros e espelhos cobertos por panos de seda preta. Um arrepio correu-me pela espinha ao constatar que se tratava de luto. Eu estava, então, próximo à lareira, e sobre ela havia um pequeno retrato, que provavelmente havia sido esquecido. Nele, uma menina muito pálida, de cabelos louros, quase brancos, piscava algumas vezes e tinha um sorriso apagado nos lábios. Ainda que lânguida, era muito bonita. Por segundos, eu me havia esquecido Dumbledore; Ele deveria estar ali, já que era uma lembrança sua. Procurei-o e o encontrei sentado sobre o terceiro ou quarto degrau da escada de madeira escura. Eu realmente não o teria reconhecido, não fossem os seus olhos azul claros. A versão jovem de Dumbledore era tão bonita que não parecia real; Sua pele era extremamente clara e lisa como a de uma estátua, mas as bochechas rosadas lhe davam um ar saudável, ainda que ele parecesse muito abatido. Os olhos, banhados por lágrimas, eram os mesmos olhos ternos, mas inquisidores do velho Dumbledore. Tinha um porte esguio e lindos cabelos ruivos que lhe chegavam à cintura. Fiquei boquiaberto, pois jamais imaginara que Dumbledore fora tão lindo quando jovem. Eu antes não conseguia imaginá-lo de outra forma, que não o mago ancião e imponente, de olhos bondosos. Saí do transe apenas quando ouvi batidas à porta. Dumbledore secou os olhos e foi abri-la. Eu o segui.

O saguão era tão elegante quanto à sala. Pilastras de mármore com imponentes leões talhados em gesso guardavam a porta. Havia um candelabro de cada lado, cujas velas iluminavam o bonito papel de parede, dando uma aparência um tanto lúgubre ao ambiente. Fiquei pensando se Dumbledore era homem de muitas posses, ou se na época, qualquer casa contivesse aquela decoração requintada, mas meus pensamentos foram desviados quando ele abriu a porta e uma rajada de vento invadiu o saguão. Primeiro adentrou uma mulher baixa e gorda, que apertou a mão de Dumbledore e murmurou um "eu sinto muito". Ela, então, deu a passagem a um homem, que entrou silencioso, envolto em uma capa verde-esmeralda, usando um chapéu de abas longas, da mesma cor. Após fechar a porta atrás de si, ele livrou-se da capa e do chapéu, e se eu me havia admirado pela beleza de Dumbledore, eu ficara, então, atônito. O rapaz era dono de uma beleza angelical, divina. Seu rosto parecia ter sido esculpido em perfeita simetria: Os olhos verdes eram vivos, de formato e tamanho ideais. Os lábios eram muito vermelhos, assim como as maçãs do rosto que se destacavam sobre a pele clara. E os cabelos! Não poderia haver cabelos mais lindos! Eram de um louro suave, lisos e sedosos, que ao caírem sobre os ombros, formavam leves caracois.

— Este é o meu sobrinho-neto — disse a senhora, esforçando-se para alcançar o ombro do rapaz — Gellert Grindelwald.

Gellert Grindelwald — pensei comigo — eu já ouvira aquele nome antes, mas estava tão preocupado em absorver toda a lembrança, que sequer me importei em lembrar.

— Muito prazer — disse Dumbledore estendendo a mão, que o rapaz apertou suavemente, sem, no entanto, abandonar-lhe os olhos.

— Gellert será uma boa companhia — falou a mulher — tenho certeza.

O misterioso rapaz limitou-se a um meio sorriso. Dumbledore parecia tão petrificado por sua beleza quanto eu.

De repente fui envolvido pela escuridão e comecei a girar. Quando me dei conta, eu já estava de volta à sala do diretor.

— Um lindo rapaz, não? — Dumbledore disse jovialmente, mas sua voz ainda me parecia longe, visto que minha cabeça rodava — Gellert Grindelwald... Com certeza já ouviu este nome, não?

— Creio que sim — eu disse confuso — mas não me recordo onde.

— O maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, perdendo apenas para Voldemort.

Recordei-me, então, de tudo o que realmente ouvira a respeito, de todas as maldades que eu já ouvira atribuírem à sua pessoa.

— Ele? — indaguei estupefato — Com _aquele_ rosto?

— Pois é — respondeu com um sorriso triste — aquele belo rosto angelical me enganou, Remus. Na verdade, eu sempre soube que ele não era boa coisa, mas...

Esperei que ele continuasse, mas não o fez, então julguei indelicado perguntar. Baixei novamente os olhos e aguardei.

— Grindelwald era sobrinho-neto de Batilda Bagshot — prosseguiu — a grande historiadora da magia, você sabe. Ele foi educado em Durmstrang, sendo expulso ao sexto ano, o que o levou a passar um tempo com a tia-avó em Godric's Hollow, onde morávamos eu e minha família. Enfim, em questão de horas nos tornamos melhores amigos.

— Senhor — uma onda de coragem fez-me interrompê-lo — por que... Por que estava chorando?

— Ah, é claro — suspirou, como se aquela remota lembrança ainda o machucasse — minha mãe acabara de morrer, Remus.

A angústia me assolou, fazendo-me lembrar de minha própria mãe.

— Eu sinto muito — foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

— Não se preocupe — um sorriso generoso mostrou-me que ele realmente não se ofendera com a pergunta — você está vendo as minhas lembranças, tem direito de perguntar o que quiser. Bem, nessa época eu morava, então, com meu irmão mais novo Aberforth e minha irmã caçula, Ariana. O meu pai... Ele foi para Azkaban, mas essa é uma longa história. Vamos focalizar no que eu realmente quero que você veja.

Sem mais, Dumbledore despejou uma nova substância prateada na penseira, e eu mergulhei novamente. Caí em um lugar aberto, e a luz do sol ofuscou-me a visão. Quando consegui voltar a enxergar, notei que estava em um jardim muito extenso. Vi, então, o belíssimo Grindelwald deitado sobre a grama, e ao seu lado, Dumbledore, deitado de lado, apoiava a cabeça na mão esquerda e o cotovelo no chão. Parecia contemplá-lo, e aquela visão claramente o enchia de ternura. Aproximei-me para ouvir o que conversavam.

—... isso for irrelevante. — dizia Grindelwald com seu sorriso enigmático, os olhos a fitarem o céu.

— É irrelevante — rebateu Dumbledore, colocando-lhe a mão sobre o rosto e virando-o delicadamente para que os olhos dele encontrassem os seus — para mim, é.

— Mas para a sua família, não.

Dumbledore jogou-se à grama de costas, rindo e falando "que família?" repetidas vezes. Foi então que eu precisei de um apoio imaginário para não cair. Grindelwald posicionou-se sobre Dumbledore e beijou-o nos lábios. Foi um beijo longo, e visivelmente envolvente. Ouvi um "eu te amo", mas não pude saber de quem, já que a lembrança escureceu e eu voltei para sala, à frente de Dumbledore.

Eu possivelmente estava escarlate, e a minha mente dava voltas. Dumbledore era, então, como Sirius e eu? Eu nunca poderia imaginar...

— Também amei, Remus — ele disse finalmente, um sorriso triunfante brincando nos lábios — e amei um rapaz. Há um tempo que eu desejo confidenciar esse segredo a alguém. Obrigado por ser essa pessoa que mereceu a minha confiança.

Eu não conseguia falar. Quanto mais tentava, mais as palavras se distanciavam.

— Mas eu quero que continue a ver — ele disse, entregando-me um terceiro frasquinho — vamos, mergulhe!

Desta feita, eu estava novamente na casa de Dumbledore, mas em um cômodo diferente, que possivelmente era seu quarto. Ele e Grindelwald trocavam beijos _intensos _sobre a cama, ambos despidos de suas camisas. Fiquei constrangido, embora não houvesse nada de tão forte, e quase agradeci quando a porta se abriu e outro garoto, praticamente idêntico a Dumbledore, mas um pouco mais jovem, adentrou o quarto. O menino soltou um urro ao se deparar com a cena, e eu instintivamente me encolhi a um canto na parede.

— Saia daqui! — gritou Dumbledore, lívido, procurando com mãos trêmulas a sua capa ao chão, enquanto Grindelwald permanecia sentado à cama, extremamente sossegado.

— Foi assim que você prometeu cuidar de nós? — gritou o garoto, quase sufocado pelas lágrimas — Deitando-se com outro homem?

— Tenho o direito de amar a quem eu quiser!

— Isso é errado!

— O que é que você sabe sobre certo ou errado?

— _Estupefaça_!

Dumbledore foi arremessado alguns metros, e então a aparente calma de Grindelwald pareceu se dissipar.

— _Cruccio_! — Aberforth caiu ao chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

Uma pequena batalha se formou no quarto. Lampejos verdes, vermelhos, laranjas e púrpuras voavam para todos os lados, e ainda que soubesse que não poderia ser atingido, eu me encolhi um pouco mais.

— O que está acontecendo?

A voz feminina distinguiu-se entre as outras furiosas que executavam feitiços. Entretanto, é possível que apenas eu a tenha ouvido, uma vez que ninguém deu pela presença da menina. Ele continuava a gritar, e quando pude vê-la melhor, reconheci-a como a menina pálida do único retrato que ficara descoberto. Pessoalmente ela era ainda muito mais bonita.

Ariana Dumbledore olhou diretamente em meus olhos, e eu estremeci. Era impossível, ela não poderia me ver. Seus olhos permaneceram por alguns segundos dentro dos meus, e se fecharam quando um lampejo de luz verde, acertado diretamente em seu peito, iluminou sua face. A garota caiu e eu gritei, lançando-me a ela. Porém, era tarde demais, eu já estava mergulhado na escuridão.

— Ela morreu — eu estava ofegante e descontrolado, o meu corpo inteiro tremia — a menina...

— Sim, Remus — Dumbledore disse calmamente, a tristeza deformando o seu rosto — Ariana morreu naquele momento, e até hoje não sabemos de qual dos três partiu o feitiço, uma vez que todos nós lançamos maldições de morte repetidas vezes.

Eu estava demasiadamente atormentado, queria correr, livrar-me daquelas lembranças. Por que Dumbledore escolhera a mim para compartilhá-las? Eu estava muito bem antes, sem elas.

— Depois do incidente, Grindelwald foi embora. Confesso que sofri os piores tormentos de minha vida, Remus, eu estava absolutamente sozinho. Quero dizer, eu ainda tinha Aberforth, mas não podia mais tê-lo como irmão. Ele me detestava. Bem, anos depois... Muitos anos depois, Gellert e eu duelamos, ele pelo lado das trevas. São imagens fortes, Remus, que eu só guardo em minha memória. Foi terrível lutar com a pessoa que eu mais amava.

— O senhor... Quero dizer, ele morreu?

— Não por minhas mãos. Gellert foi morto por Voldemort.

Novamente tive a reação covarde de abaixar a cabeça, mas ousei erguer os olhos um pouquinho, e notei que havia lágrimas nos olhos de Dumbledore.

— Eu nunca mexi nessas lembranças, Remus — ele disse com a voz levemente embargada — essas que dei a você, foram as únicas lembranças de Grindelwald que usei. Há outras, muitas outras naquela prateleira de vidro, que eu só usarei como válvula de escape. Por enquanto, ainda guardo Gellert comigo em um retrato — apanhou a fotografia na gaveta e colocou-a sobre a escrivaninha, de frente para mim. Nela, Dumbledore e Grindelwald sorriam, de braços dados — e em meus escritos.

— Escritos?

— Oh, sim. Tenho milhares de pergaminhos relatando pedaços de minha curta história com Gellert. Escrever me aproxima do passado, Remus, é como se eu estivesse vivendo tudo de novo.

O silêncio se abateu sobre nós, um silêncio constrangedor e triste.

— Acho que já está na hora de voltar — ele disse secando os olhos com o dorso das mãos, como eu mesmo costumava fazer — Sirius deve estar preocupado.

— Certo — eu disse, ainda meio confuso.

— Remus — chamou-me, quando eu fiz menção de virar às costas — eu não te mostrei nem contei isso tudo apenas por desabafo. A minha verdadeira intenção é fazer com que você não siga os meus passos. Eu vi que você é um rapaz corajoso, mas eu também era. Não deixe que destruam o que existe de mais valoroso em você, que é o seu sentimento verdadeiro, ou vai viver uma enorme existência como uma casca vazia. Você tem um belo exemplo à sua frente. Não desista de Sirius, mesmo correndo todos os riscos que eu mencionei no início de nossa conversa. Não se torne um morto-vivo como eu, Remus, é o que lhe peço.

— Pode ter certeza de que eu não vou desistir — a minha voz começava a embargar, prenunciando lágrimas.

— Ótimo — um sorriso iluminou o seu semblante — agora vai, volte para o salão comunal, está bem? E tranque esta nossa entrevista no lugar mais seguro de seu coração.

— Pode ter certeza, senhor.

Eu estava extremamente conturbado ao deixar a sala de Dumbledore. Eu jamais poderia imaginar tudo aquilo a que presenciei, e se não fosse tão real, eu diria que estava sonhando. Ele, sempre tão seguro e imponente mostrara-se tão frágil e... Apaixonado! Caminhei lentamente ao salão comunal, tentando assimilar todas aquelas informações desconexas. E eu precisava, mais do que tudo, ocultar de Sirius aquele tormento. Eu diria que estava chateado por conta da briga, ou porque nunca havia sido chamado à sala do diretor, não importava, todos os meus pensamentos estavam voltados ao romance de Dumbledore e seu triste desfecho. Eu me perguntava como ele havia podido aguentar tantos anos. Eu simplesmente não suportaria... E me doía muito pensar em um assunto que era tão certo quanto o meu amor por Sirius.


	18. Desastre

**Desastre**

Chegou o dia do regresso, mas ao contrário dos anos anteriores, eu não estava angustiado. Sirius, dentro de dois dias, iria me visitar em casa, sob o convite de meu pai.

Sirius aparatou no quintal, deu a volta pela casa e entrou pela porta da frente, como se tivesse feito uma longa viagem. Papai o recebeu com um demorado abraço, sendo interrompido por Nick, que pulava, fazendo festa para Sirius.

— Ele gostou de mim — disse Sirius, e eu confundi as suas risadas com os latidos de Nick.

— É que ele te reconheceu como semelhante.

Procurei papai com os olhos, para me certificar de que ele não havia ouvido a minha última frase, e ele, obviamente, não ouvira mesmo. Papai estava mais distraído, quase em outro mundo. Sua expressão, a despeito da última vez em que eu estivera em casa, era desoladora. Nick já não fazia tanto efeito.

— Vamos tomar um chá — ele disse, encaminhando-se encurvado para a cozinha.

À mesa, o silêncio seria absoluto, não fosse pelo choro insistente de Nick, à espreita de algum biscoito. Foi Sirius quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Vocês têm uma casa agradável.

— Imagine — meu pai disse amargurado — perto da mansão Black, é uma choupana.

Censurei-o mentalmente, mas Sirius não se abalou, limitando-se a rir.

— Aquela casa me dá náuseas, — Sirius ficou pensativo — nem o elfo doméstico se salva.

Meu pai sorriu, mas ainda era um sorriso amargo.

— Sirius — a sua voz era um tom mais alto que um sussurro — sei que já lhe pedi isso, mas vou repetir: Você pode cuidar de Remus para mim quando eu for embora?

— O que é isso, papai? — exaltei-me.

Ele se limitou a erguer a mão, pedindo-me paciência, e voltou ao Sirius.

— Remus é muito frágil, não só por conta da licantropia, mas principalmente de seus sentimentos. Eu não suportaria deixá-lo, sabendo que ele não teria mais ninguém.

— Pare com isso, papai!

Sirius segurou delicadamente a minha mão que estava sobre a mesa.

— — disse — enquanto eu estiver vivo, Remus jamais estará sozinho.

— Eu confio em você, meu rapaz. Acredito no amor que sente por meu filho, por isso lhe peço para que cuide dele. Eu sei que a sua família é contra, mas...

— Eu não tenho família. Black apenas é o meu sobrenome, mas não acrescenta nada à minha vida.

— Você é realmente muito diferente de todos eles, por isso eu lhe entrego o meu filho, de olhos fechados.

— Pode ficar sossegado, senhor.

Irritei-me.

— Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente. E o senhor, papai, afaste de uma vez por todas essas ideias de morte.

— A morte torna-se desejo predominante, meu filho, quando se quer encontrar a quem se ama.

Calei-me. Talvez eu estivesse sendo egoísta ao cobrar de meu pai uma vida a que ele queria abdicar. Mas eu não podia suportar a ideia de perdê-lo, uma vez que perdera tão recentemente a minha mãe.

O resto das férias foi uma opressão. Talvez por causa da conversa que meu pai tivera com Sirius, eu sentia, a todo o momento, que aqueles eram os meus últimos dias com ele. De qualquer forma, senti-me aliviado quando chegamos à plataforma nove e meia, e eu vislumbrei Sirius, que veio correndo ao meu encontro.

— É bom te ver — ele disse com um grande sorriso — como vai, ? — voltou-se para meu pai.

— Sempre levando — ele assentiu.

Senti o meu coração apertar quando me despedi de meu pai e entrei no Expresso. Eu precisava conter os meus sentimentos ruins, esquecer a má impressão que me causara aquela conversa no início das férias.

— Ei, Remus — ouvi a voz de Sirius distante, enquanto eu devaneava, olhando pela janela os campos que corriam diante de meus olhos.

— Oi — eu respondi, distraído — desculpe-me, Sirius.

— É a terceira vez que te chamo — um sorriso brincou em seus lábios — você está preocupado com algo?

— Não sei — voltei o rosto para a janela — meu pai não está bem.

Ele, então, puxou-me e fez com que eu me deitasse sobre seu ombro. Era incrível como, com Sirius, qualquer espécie de sofrimento podia se dissipar.

Durante a viagem, James e Lily apareceram e ficaram conosco no mesmo compartimento. Já Peter, ninguém o havia visto. Ele realmente só foi aparecer à hora do banquete, e tinha uma expressão desolada. Era como se as férias o tivessem deixado muito pior. Peter estava mais magro, mais pálido, com uma expressão doentia.

Os meses que transcorreram foram um tanto quanto turbulentos. Por conta dos N.I.E.M.s, eu dobrara a minha carga de estudos, e fizera com que Sirius também começasse a se dedicar um pouco mais. Lily fez o mesmo com James, então ficávamos os quatro estudando no salão comunal, em quase todas as noites antes de dormir. É claro que dispersávamos um pouco, mas Lily, principalmente, fazia-nos lembrar que estávamos ali pelos estudos.

Era estranho olhar em volta do salão comunal, para o rosto de meus amigos ou para cada pedacinho do castelo, e saber que aquele era o nosso último ano, que estávamos fazendo tudo ali pela última vez. Eu amava Hogwarts, considerava-a o meu verdadeiro lar. Fora lá que eu encontrara amigos verdadeiros, que eu adquirira conhecimento, que eu conhecera a pessoa que, definitivamente, mudara a minha vida. Às vezes eu me deprimia ao pensar que dentro de alguns meses, não dormiria mais ao lado de Sirius, e teria de contar os dias para vê-lo, suportando a lúgubre atmosfera de minha casa. Exatamente como nas férias. Eu tentava dissipar esse tipo de pensamento, até porque não era honesto com meu pobre pai, mas uma voz insistente gritava na minha cabeça que era ali que eu gostaria de estar, não em casa.

A primeira excursão à Hogsmeade, naquele ano, deu-se no final de novembro. Fazia um dia extremamente frio, mas agradável, porque eu andava com Sirius, abraçado em sua cintura, enquanto ele me enlaçava pelos ombros. Ao chegarmos, o primeiro lugar que nos veio à mente foi o Três Vassouras. Uma cerveja amanteigada sempre caía bem ao frio.

— Prongs! — exclamou Sirius ao entrarmos, avistando James e Lily a uma mesa no canto.

— Esses apelidos são meio secretos, idiota — disse James em voz baixa, quando estávamos suficientemente próximos.

Acomodei-me às cadeiras enquanto Sirius ia buscar as cervejas. Pensei comigo que aquela seria uma das últimas vezes que estaria ali — ao menos como aluno de Hogwarts. Era estranho se despedir de tudo.

— Nós temos uma novidade...

A voz de James soou meio distante, e eu só saí realmente de meu transe quando reparei que Sirius retornara, sentara na cadeira e passara o braço em volta de meu ombro.

— Sim? — indagou Sirius, fazendo-se muito sério.

— Lily e eu vamos noivar.

— O que? — Sirius praticamente gritou, engasgando-se com a cerveja. Eu ri de sua indignação.

— Noivar, ué — disse James, se divertindo com a expressão estarrecida do amigo — aquilo que as pessoas fazem antes de casar, conhece?

— James, você só tem dezessete anos, ou melhor, nem isso. Você fará dezessete em março!

— E qual é o problema em noivar aos dezesseis anos?

— Não sei. Não é estranho?

— Sirius, eles estão felizes — entrei no meio da discussão, ainda rindo — não estão?

— Muito — James respondeu cheio de orgulho, olhando para a futura esposa, que não sorria menos.

— Olha lá o Peter — disse Lily apontando para a porta do bar.

E Peter realmente vinha em nossa direção, caminhando apressado, tropeçando de vez em quando. Parecia mais lívido que o de costume.

— Peter — James disse alegremente, sem perceber a expressão transtornada no rosto do garoto — Lily e eu vamos noivar.

Se antes Peter estava transtornado, depois da grande novidade, adquiriu uma expressão de pavor. Meneou negativamente a cabeça, tentando se conter, e eu pensei que atacaria James, ou sairia correndo. No entanto, ele se voltou a mim.

— Remus, McGonagall está lá fora, e precisa falar com você.

Senti o meu coração disparar. Levantei de uma vez, tentando não pensar no motivo do pavor de Peter, ou no porquê de McGonagall mandar que me chamassem ali, em Hogsmeade, em meio a um passeio. Caminhei o mais rápido que pude, embora os meus passos parecessem pesar uma tonelada. As vozes alegres à minha volta pareciam ecoar, como se eu estivesse dentro de um sonho, tentando ignorar aquele mau presságio, como costumamos tentar acordar ao ter um pesadelo. Eu sabia que Sirius andava ao meu lado, abraçando-me, mas não conseguia voltar o rosto para o dele, uma vez que meu único objetivo era a porta de saída, que nunca me parecera tão longe.

O vento frio invadiu-me, causando arrepios, ao sair do ambiente quente e confortável do Três Vassouras. Avistei McGonagall um pouco adiante, e ela remexia as mãos, parecendo ansiosa. Ao me ver, sua expressão foi de condolência.

— Remus — chamou-me, quando eu estava suficientemente perto para ouvi-la. No entanto, a sua voz me parecia demasiadamente longe.

— Sirius, ele está bem? — a voz parecia ainda mais distante.

— Estou — eu disse, tentando me concentrar na mão quente de Sirius sobre a minha — o que aconteceu?

— Remus, o seu pai...

Honestamente, não ouvi o que ela disse a seguir. A verdade é que eu já esperava por aquela notícia, mas vê-la como fato consumado, era diferente.

— Quando? — indaguei, mecanicamente.

— Na noite de ontem. A coruja chegou apenas nessa manhã, e eu vim correndo assim que soube. Eu sinto muito, Remus.

Em um segundo, um turbilhão de pensamentos passou por minha cabeça. Eu quis correr, gritar, amaldiçoar o meu destino, mas simplesmente escondi o meu rosto no peito de Sirius, e senti os seus braços em volta de meu corpo. Ali eu podia estar em paz, mesmo que o mundo caísse à minha volta.

Devo confessar que a morte de meu pai me abalou menos que a de minha mãe. Não apenas porque eu já esperasse, mas por causa do que ele me disse sobre o encontro póstumo. Talvez papai simplesmente não suportasse mais o peso de viver, e estivesse melhor ao lado de mamãe, em outro lugar. Ou quase isso.

Passei o Natal em Hogwarts, não havia meio de suportar aquela casa vazia. Nick estava, então, sendo cuidado pela vizinha, que fora muito amiga de minha mãe. Sirius decidira também ficar na escola, apesar de todos os protestos de sua família.

Sirius e eu passamos a noite de Natal no dormitório. Eu não suportava mais os olhares pesarosos das pessoas, queria apenas estar longe de todos. Quase todos. Ele me presenteou com outro espelho, como em todos os anos, e um livro de feitiços. No entanto, não poderia haver presente melhor do que ele mesmo; Eu sempre sonhara com um amor assim, pra toda a vida. Alguém que pudesse estar comigo em todos os momentos, principalmente naqueles em que viver se torna uma obrigação. Era bom ter um motivo...


	19. Compromisso

**Compromisso**

Fazia quase quatro meses que meu pai havia morrido, e ninguém ainda descobrira a causa. Eu tinha para mim que fora de desgosto, de vontade de morrer, visto que ele estava na cama quando foi encontrado, com o retrato de minha mãe sobre o peito. Eu preferia que fosse assim, que não procurassem nenhuma outra explicação biológica.

A neve já derretia com a aproximação da primavera nos primeiros dias de março. A sensação térmica era bem mais confortável, embora ainda fizesse bastante frio, o que me fez acordar sobressaltado, em certa manhã, ao ter o cobertor puxado.

— Bom dia — sussurrou ao meu ouvido a voz que eu mais amava, que repercutiu imediatamente em um sorriso nos meus lábios.

— Bom dia, Sirius — a minha voz saía fraca, eu ainda não estava preparado para acordar.

— Que dia é hoje? — ele indagou com uma voz suave, como se falasse a uma criancinha.

— Sei lá — respondi, confuso — sábado? Domingo? Sei que é fim de semana, e eu posso dormir até mais tarde.

— Ora, deixe de ser preguiçoso! — elevou a voz ao seu tom exagerado e habitual, e depois a reduziu a um sussurro — Há sol lá fora, sabe?

— Já? — era difícil acreditar, uma vez que, antes de dormir, ainda havia alguns vestígios de neve.

— É, um sol fraco, mas é sol. Sabe, ele veio brilhar por você.

— Ah, por mim? — finalmente abri os olhos e me virei para olhar o seu rosto.

— Por você — repetiu — feliz aniversário, vida.

A um primeiro momento, eu fiquei surpreso. Depois comecei a rir e pensar em como eu podia ser tão distraído a ponto de esquecer o meu próprio aniversário.

— E então, que dia é hoje? — repetiu.

— Dez de março — eu disse, rindo.

— Muito bem, muito bem.

Sirius apanhou um embrulho médio de dentro de seu malão e me entregou, sussurrando novamente "feliz aniversário".

— Ah, Sirius, eu nunca te dou presentes.

— Eu não preciso de mais nada quando tenho você. Eu sei que isso soou meio piegas, mas é verdade. Vamos, abra!

Abri o papel verde com o máximo de cuidado que pude, mas ao ver o conteúdo, pouco me importou que o tivesse rasgado. Incapaz de articular uma única palavra, comecei a virar as páginas do lindo álbum de fotografias, de um branco tão imaculado quanto o amor que Sirius sentia por mim, orneado por letras e delicados desenhos dourados. Havia fotos nossas desde que nos conhecêramos, no primeiro ano. Comecei a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

— Não precisa chorar, amor — ele disse, cariciando o meu rosto — passado é passado, você melhorou muito.

Tentei rir, mas não podia impedir as lágrimas.

— Ei, eu estou brincando — ele também ria, e eu pude entrever um brilho úmido em seus olhos — é claro que você sempre foi lindo. Continua igualzinho, a mesma cara de criança.

— É, mas meu cabelo cresceu bastante, vai.

— Ah, sim. Daqui a pouco você estará idêntico à Mulher Cinzenta, da Corvinal.

— Ei, olha essa foto! Eu com seu uniforme de quadribol. Você não podia ter deixado passar essa, Sirius?

— De forma alguma.

Ficamos por um bom tempo ainda a ver fotos e recordar o passado. Eu geralmente não gostava de olhar para o passado, tornava-me melancólico. Mas Sirius estava à minha frente, e o presente era tão bom quanto o passado. O futuro, eu acreditava que seria melhor ainda.

Mesmo com todas as coisas terríveis a que eu havia sido submetido nos últimos anos, aquele fora, até ali, o melhor aniversário de minha vida. O dia teria sido perfeito, se não tivéssemos ficado a dois passos de perder um amigo, ao fim dele. Eu estava com Sirius, James e Lily no salão comunal, quando Mary MacDonald entrou, espavorida, com o rosto cor de cera. Lily acenou a ela, que praticamente correu em nossa direção, tropeçando em vários primeiranistas que estudavam juntos, sentados ao chão em uma roda.

— Gente, aconteceu uma — tomou fôlego, trêmula — uma coisa.

— O que foi, Mary? — indagou Lily assustada, ao que nós só esperávamos.

— O amigo de vocês... Peter... Pettigrew, é isso?

— O que tem Peter? — James levantou, alarmado — O que aconteceu, Mary?

— Ele... Ele se afogou no Lago Negro. Parece que foi suicídio...

— Ah, meu Deus!

— James, espera! — gritou Lily — Onde ele está?

— Na Ala Hospitalar.

Eu observava tudo, mas estava um tanto quanto apático. Não suportaria perder mais uma pessoa querida em tão pouco tempo.

— Vamos, Sirius — eu disse, quando finalmente as palavras me ocorreram. James e Lily já não estavam mais no salão comunal.

— Mas você está bem? — indagou Sirius preocupado ao ver a minha expressão.

— Estou — menti — vamos.

À porta da Ala Hospitalar, encontramos McGonagall, que conversava com Lily e James. Tentei me aproximar para ouvir o que dizia, mas quando cheguei perto o suficiente, ela já havia entrado de volta.

— E então? — Sirius perguntou, ansioso.

— Está fora de perigo — disse Lily — Madame Pomfrey garantiu que em dois dias ele será liberado. Mas foi uma tentativa de suicídio. Agora o motivo, quem é que sabe? Aquele menino sempre foi tão misterioso...

James sabia. Isso o fez se afastar de nosso pequeno grupo para chorar sozinho. Sirius foi ter com ele, e eu fiquei com Lily, que parecia confusa.

— Não sabia que James gostava tanto de Peter — ela disse sem entender — quer dizer, eles são amigos, eu sei, mas olhe para James, ele está claramente desesperado.

— Ele só está assustado — garanti, sem poder mencionar o real motivo.

Peter não demorou a se restabelecer, mas não quis falar a ninguém sobre o incidente. Ficara mais apático, não conversava mais, nem sorria. Era como se o nosso Peter houvesse morrido, e em seu lugar, ficasse apenas uma sombra disforme do que ele fora.

O último acontecimento de nosso sétimo ano, e, consequentemente, de nosso ciclo escolar em Hogwarts, foi o noivado de Lily e James. Aconteceu na noite anterior ao regresso, no salão comunal. Não foi uma grande festa, mas apenas uma pequena comemoração, junto aos nossos colegas grifinórios, que levaram sucos e guloseimas (alguns, como Sirius e o próprio James, afanaram da cozinha do castelo).

James anunciou que o casamento seria dali a dois meses, em setembro, e todos, de antemão, já estavam convidados.

— Dois meses, cara? — Sirius indagou inconformado, enquanto íamos para o dormitório — Não é pouco tempo? Você não quer pensar mais um pouco?

— Pensar, Sirius, para que? Não há nada nesse mundo, absolutamente nada, que eu ame mais do que Lily.

— Mas, James...

— Não seja chato, amor — eu me divertia com a expressão indignada de Sirius e a apaixonada de James — olha como ele está feliz!

Ao chegarmos ao dormitório, encontramos Peter sentado à sua cama, olhando fixamente para algum ponto ao chão. Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos, e James foi sentar-se ao seu lado e o abraçou, o que eu pude perceber, pelo movimento de seus ombros, causou-lhe um arrepio.

— Ei, meu rapaz — James disse, com uma suavidade que eu nunca vira — eu quero o meu amigo de antes.

— Ele morreu — Peter balbuciou, e sua voz denotava alguma demência.

Sentei-me à cama em frente, que pela última noite era de James, e Sirius fez o mesmo, abraçando-me.

— Eu gostaria de falar com vocês — James disse, após alguns segundos de silêncio unânime — é que, bem, esta é a nossa última noite em Hogwarts. A partir de amanhã, cada um de nós estará seguindo um caminho diferente, rumo ao futuro que, durante tantos anos, nos pareceu distante. Nós conheceremos outras pessoas, adquiriremos outros costumes e conhecimentos, cresceremos, enfim. Mas vocês três, eu gostaria de sempre tê-los por perto...

— E terá — interrompeu Sirius — amizade de sete anos não acaba assim, gente. É claro que não vamos nos ver com a mesma frequência, mas estaremos juntos sempre que pudermos, não é? Nossos filhos brincarão juntos, e estudarão em Hogwarts juntos!

— Meu filho não vai brincar com cachorrinhos e lobinhos — disse James, fingindo alguma seriedade.

Irromperam as gargalhadas de Sirius, que lembravam um rosnado. Eu também ri. Até Peter deu uma risada baixa e fraca, o que já era uma conquista.

— Vocês lembram quando eu abaixei as calças do Snape?

— Qual das vezes, James? — Sirius estava perto de se sufocar com o riso.

— Gente, aquilo foi cruel — eu disse.

— Foi engraçado — Peter riu novamente, e um pequeno rastro de luz iluminou o seu rosto.

— Pena que não temos mais o Mapa do Maroto — lamentou-se Sirius.

— Aquele desgraçado do Filch — James disse — mas o meu filho ou filha há de botar as mãos naquele mapa de novo. E eu quero ver a cara desse abutre!

— Isto é, se ele estiver vivo — eu disse, admirando-me com meu humor sarcástico.

Passamos um bom tempo rindo e recordando todas as nossas aventuras ao longo de sete anos. Os sete melhores anos de nossas vidas, provavelmente. Já passava das três quando decidimos dormir, não por sono, mas porque precisávamos estar dispostos na manhã seguinte.

— Mas, meninos — disse James, o primeiro a levantar — eu não quero que vocês esqueçam que existiu um grupo chamado Marotos, onde cada membro era fundamental para a existência dos outros três. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail sempre estarão em sintonia.

Selamos o juramento de James com um abraço em grupo, e depois nos recolhemos para nossas camas. Nosso companheiro de quarto, Anthony Dipper, conseguiu asilo em outro dormitório, já que dois irmãos haviam deixado a escola, por um motivo que ninguém, a não ser Dumbledore, conhecia. Ficamos, então, com duas camas vazias: A de Dipper e a de Sirius.

Eu estava quase dormindo quando ouvi o som suave de sua voz chegar ao meu ouvido, então abri os olhos.

— Remmy, você já arrumou algum comprador?

— Comprador? — estranhei — Que comprador?

— Não vai vender, então? Vai alugar?

— O que?

— Ora, a sua casa, Remus.

— Como assim, vender a minha casa?

— Ah, perdão, vida, acho que me esqueci de avisar que você não vai mais voltar para a sua casa. Lembra que eu falei que ia morar sozinho ao sair de Hogwarts? Pois é, não vou mais. Agora vou morar com você.

Fiquei estupefato. Há um tempo o pensamento de morar sozinho naquela casa me torturava, e mais ainda o de não ter Sirius ao meu lado todos os dias. Fiquei incrédulo, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

— Falei tanto de James, mas agora eu estou te pedindo em casamento, ou quase isso.

— Eu aceito.

Sirius tomou a minha mão esquerda entre as suas, de forma tão delicada, como se eu fosse quebrável, e colocou em meu anelar uma bela aliança dourada. Contemplei, por alguns segundos, o seu brilho em minha pele clara, e em seguida coloquei no dedo de Sirius a sua aliança equivalente. Eu poderia muito bem estar sonhando.

— Eu te amo — ele sussurrou.

— Para sempre — respondi, e fui calado com o beijo mais suave.

De repente, a minha vida estava completa, e não havia mais nada que eu pudesse querer. Sirius era a minha dádiva.


	20. Aliança

**Aliança**

Foi estranho deixar Hogwarts para sempre — ao menos como aluno — e caminhar para um novo tipo de vida. Mas eu estava tranquilo, a minha nova vida, certamente, seria fantástica. James chorou ao se despedir de nós, e Peter, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, manteve-se calmo, insensível, quase apático ao nos dar as costas.

Eu passei em casa apenas para pegar Nick e as minhas coisas pessoais; As roupas de meus pais foram doadas e as demais coisas foram vendidas com a casa. Era lindo o meu novo lar, não tão elegante quanto à mansão Black, mas parecia a mim um palácio, ou praticamente um santuário. Ali eu teria Sirius em tempo integral.

Pensei que não conseguiria dormir na primeira noite, visto que era o que sempre acontecia quando estava pela primeira vez em um lugar estranho. Mesmo que esse lugar estranho fosse-me tão agradável. O calor também não ajudava, então decidi tomar um banho. Um banho de banheira, como eu só tomara em Hogwarts, no banheiro dos monitores. Fechei os olhos e tentei relaxar, ouvindo apenas o som da água ao me movimentar. Eu estava praticamente em transe, e me sobressaltei quando Sirius entrou no banheiro.

— Assustei? — ele indagou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Não — eu disse, sentindo-me corar — eu só estava distraído.

— Isso não é novidade. Mas, Remus, cabe mais um nessa banheira?

Fui tomado por uma onda de mal estar. Quando aceitei "casar-me" com Sirius, eu não considerei a parte das núpcias. De repente, eu estava aterrorizado.

— Sirius, eu não sei — eu disse sinceramente — estou com medo.

— Você sabe que eu seria incapaz de forçá-lo.

Havia compreensão em seus olhos e suas palavras, o que me deixou à vontade para dizer que não estava pronto. Mas eu amava e confiava em Sirius, e aquilo ia _mesmo_ acontecer um dia. Decidi, então, que não haveria mal em entregar-lhe o meu corpo, já que da parte principal, meu coração, ele já tomara posse desde o primeiro momento em que nos olhamos.

O casamento de James e Lily ocorreu exatamente dois meses após o anúncio, como planejado. Ela estava ainda mais linda, o que, até vê-la, eu julgava impossível, visto que Lily, de qualquer forma, se assimilava a um anjo. James também estava bonito, radiante. Durante a cerimônia, os seus olhos ficaram constantemente úmidos; James chorou muito mais do que Lily. Ela estava muito emocionada, mas ele, por assim dizer, descontrolado.

Na festa, juntamos os Marotos e a nossa _marotinha_ para tirar foto. Era estranho o fato de, em apenas dois meses, parecermos infinitamente mais velhos dentro daqueles ternos. Mas mais estranho ainda, era não ter Peter entre nós. Ele se desligara totalmente do grupo.

Dois dias após o casamento, Sirius chegou em casa eufórico. Eu estava, então, dando banho em Nick.

— Remus, Remus — ele disse, sacudindo dois envelopes de carta — olha só!

— O que é isso? — indaguei, curioso.

— Nós fomos aceitos na Ordem da Fênix!

— A Ordem da Fênix? De Dumbledore?

— Exatamente! Finalmente trabalharemos como aurores!

— Isso é ótimo! — eu resolvi deixar Nick por um instante e abracei Sirius, mesmo molhado e ensaboado como estava.

— Ei, você está cheirando a cachorro! — ele exclamou, franzindo o nariz teatralmente.

— E você cheira a cachorro todos os dias! — eu disse, rindo.

— Isso é mentira.

— Sim, é. Quer dizer, ao menos quando não se transforma no cão preto.

Sirius riu e me beijou, fazendo Nick latir de ciúmes.

— Nós somos membros da Ordem, cara! — Sirius parecia não caber em si, de tanta felicidade — Vou escrever ao James!

Para nós, era muito importante o cargo na Ordem da Fênix. Lutaríamos contra Lord Voldemort e seu seleto grupo. Intimamente, eu sabia que, em batalhas, Sirius teria o desgosto de confrontar seu próprio irmão. Era óbvio que Regulus Black seria um deles.

James e Lily também foram aceitos, e nos juntamos, os quatro, para um pequeno jantar de comemoração em nossa casa.

— Você nos arrancou da lua de mel, saiba disso — James disse à mesa do jantar, fingindo um tom grave.

— Foi por uma boa causa — respondeu Sirius.

— Nenhuma causa seria boa o suficiente — James retrucou — cara, estava tão bom!

— James! — exclamou Lily, corando.

— Aqui também estava — Sirius disse marotamente, voltando-se a mim — não estava, Remmy?

Senti o rosto queimar, enquanto James e Sirius gargalhavam a ponto de sufocar. Lily lançou a mim um olhar compreensivo, e tão desesperado quanto o meu.

Fomos os quatro juntos à primeira reunião, que nos apresentaria à Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore nos esperava à porta da sede, de braços abertos. Vendo-o, relembrei imediatamente a sua história com Grindelwald. Eu sentia um imenso pesar pelo grande mago, que sempre se mostrara tão forte, e no entanto, escondia, em seu âmago, uma dor deveras insuportável.

— Sejam bem-vindos! — ele exclamou alegremente — O amigo de vocês acabou de chegar.

Entreolhamo-nos confusos. Amigo? Só quando adentramos a casa e vimos Peter Pettigrew a conversar com Arthur Weasley, é que entendemos a afirmação de Dumbledore. Entretanto, era difícil de acreditar. Ele havia fugido de nós, sumido completamente, e se sujeitara a estar ali, diante de Lily e James? E o mais estranho, teria Peter força suficiente para ser auror? A mim, ele parecia ainda mais fraco, pálido e cansado. Seu rosto não tinha mais nenhum rastro da inocência que um dia tivera.

— Oi, Peter — cumprimentei-o, meio desconfiado.

— Remus — ele disse com um sorriso que me causou arrepios, acompanhando o olhar desvairado — como vai?

— Bem — eu disse, quase recuando — e você?

— Levando — suas íris mexiam de forma insistente, sem fixar em algum ponto.

— É bom tê-lo por perto.

— Ah, Peter! — a voz alta de James fez com que ele se sobressaltasse e encolhesse na cadeira — Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é?

— Oi, James — ele disse com uma voz engolida, o olhar agora fixo em suas próprias mãos, cujos dedos se remexiam como patinhas de rato — e Lily.

Felizmente Dumbledore fez-se escutar, apresentando os novos membros ao resto da Ordem. Houve um coquetel de comemoração, onde os veteranos procuraram se entrosar com os novatos. Sirius e eu passamos boa parte do coquetel a contemplar a grande quantidade de quadros que havia na casa.

— Sirius — chamou uma voz feminina às nossas costas, enquanto analisávamos uma pintura medieval.

— Ah, prima Andy! — exclamou Sirius abraçando a mulher que eu não conhecia, mas que a um primeiro olhar, pareceu-me idêntica a uma pessoa que eu odiava e temia.

— Que bom que você também se "desvirtuou" — ela disse tocando o seu rosto com um carinho fraterno.

— Ah, Remus — Sirius abraçou a moça pelos ombros — esta é minha prima Andrômeda, irmã de Narcissa e Bellatrix — eu entendera, então, o meu pavor, pela semelhança que ela tinha à irmã Comensal — mas ela é totalmente diferente de nossa família, como eu.

— Muito prazer — apertei a sua mão, ainda meio retraído — Remus Lupin.

— Ah, sim — disse Sirius com a sua risada baixa de rosnado — este é Remus John Lupin, o meu, ahn, esposo.

Fiquei imediatamente constrangido, mas feliz por Sirius ter coragem de nos assumir.

— Nossa! — exclamou Andrômeda levando as mãos à boca, sem nenhum rastro de censura — Nossa, que legal, Sirius! É lindo que vocês assumam.

— Ah, não teria nem porque não assumir — Sirius disse, sorrindo — eu o amo, Andy.

— E eu fico feliz por isso. Seja bem vindo, Remus Johan Lupin Black. Errei alguma parte?

— É John. — eu ri, à vontade.

— Ora, quase igual, não é? — ela também sorria, e aos poucos, a sua expressão foi ficando cada vez mais diferente da de Bellatrix.

— E você, casou com Ted?

— Ah, sim — pelo carinho com que falava do marido, percebia-se que Andrômeda era realmente apaixonada — você está desatualizado, Sirius. Nós já temos uma filhinha de sete anos. ¹

— Não brinca!

— É metamorfomaga — ela disse, radiante de orgulho — vejam, tenho uma foto.

No retrato, uma menininha de cabelos rosa-chiclete sorria, balançando uma boneca.

— Que linda! — exclamei — Como ela se chama?

— Nymphadora — o orgulho de Andrômeda parecia não ter fim.

— Nymphadora, Andy? — Sirius riu — Francamente...

— Sirius — censurei-o — é um lindo nome.

— Obrigada — disse Andrômeda lançando um olhar de falso rancor ao primo — seu esposo tem um ótimo gosto, sabe, Sirius? Creio que foi um deslize que ele tenha escolhido você.

— Ah, eu sempre fui o seu primo favorito, e você sabe disso.

— Por falta de opção. E Regulus, como anda?

— Não sei mais nada de Regulus, Andy. Desliguei-me completamente dos Black, mas ainda temo pelo destino de meu irmão. Você sabe, ele nunca foi ruim, mas apenas manipulado por minha mãe.

— Ah, tia Walburga, tia Walburga.

— Bem, não vamos falar sobre isso. É uma noite de glória, não é? Assuntos tristes atrairão mais coisas tristes.

Era fantástico trabalhar para a Ordem da Fênix e saber que estaríamos nos arriscando por uma causa nobre. Sirius sempre estava por perto, cauteloso, quando eu estava lutando. Aos poucos consegui convencê-lo de que eu também era um auror, mas mesmo assim, foi difícil me libertar. Eu também me preocupava imensamente com ele, mas confiava demais em sua força e habilidade.

¹ - Eu nunca soube, ou ao menos não me recordo de algum dia ter sabido a idade da Tonks. Possivelmente pequei por falta ou por excesso, mas não se apeguem tanto aos detalhes. (:


	21. Profecia

**Profecia**

— Parece que não vai parar de chover hoje.

Realmente o céu ameaçava despencar a qualquer momento. Uma tempestade de chuva e neve. Mantínhamos todas as janelas fechadas, mas Sirius gostava de ficar encostado à vidraça, observando o movimento da natureza do lado de fora. Eu preferia ficar na poltrona em frente à lareira, lendo um livro, como fazia naquele momento.

— A parte boa é que não temos trabalho para a Ordem esta noite — eu disse despreocupado, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

— É bom, eu estou mesmo querendo passar mais tempo com você.

Decidi, então, que meu livro não era mais tão interessante, e larguei-o na poltrona. Era muito melhor ficar abraçado ao Sirius, olhando a chuva.

— Sabia que eu te amo? — eu disse de repente, como eu sempre fazia quando não podia mais me conter; Geralmente eu sentia vontade de dizer "eu te amo" ao Sirius a todo o momento.

— Acho que não — brincou — seria coincidência se eu dissesse que te amo também?

Nós rimos, e Sirius me beijou. Nick latia, e nós o ignorávamos. Entretanto, o latido não era o mesmo latido de ciúmes de sempre, era mais intenso, mais nervoso. Foi Sirius quem percebeu.

— O que foi, Nick? — ele indagou preocupado, analisando a porta, que era para onde Nick olhava enquanto ladrava.

— Será que tem alguém lá fora?

— Eu vou ver, Remmy, você fica aí.

— Não, Sirius, eu vou com você.

— Remmy, por favor.

Era realmente inútil discutir com Sirius. Ele apanhou uma capa no cabide, saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto eu acompanhava pela janela. Sirius olhou para todos os lados e deu de ombros. Ele já virava as costas para entrar em casa de novo, quando eles apareceram: Os três Comensais da Morte: Bellatrix, Dolohov e Greyback. Estavam todos encapuzados, mas eu jamais confundiria o modo descontrolado de como se mexia a víbora. Minha respiração começou a falhar, eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa, mas o que? Vi Sirius tatear os bolsos internos da capa e encontrar a sua varinha, mas ainda assim, ele era apenas um contra três. Eu realmente precisava fazer alguma coisa. Tentei me concentrar para lembrar onde deixara a varinha, e quando passava os olhos pela sala, felizmente localizei-a sobre a lareira, onde eu a usara para acender o fogo um pouco mais cedo. Peguei-a imediatamente e me cobri com a primeira capa que encontrei no cabide. Provavelmente era de Sirius, visto que era mais comprida e tinha o seu cheiro. Olhei novamente pela janela, e Sirius ainda discutia com a prima, rindo e desdenhando sempre. Ela já arrancara o capuz, e seu rosto parecia deformado em uma máscara de ódio. Era a hora de intervir, eu já era um auror, afinal, não apenas o garotinho fraco que fora na infância e adolescência. Abri a porta com cautela, mas quando fui me adiantar, a varinha em punho, Bellatrix agarrou o braço de Sirius e forçou-o a aparatar.

— SIRIUS!

Ele havia aparatado com os Comensais, e eu não tinha ideia para onde haviam ido. O desespero me tomou por inteiro, visto que eu estava completamente impotente, e só poderia esperar que ele retornasse — ou não.

Entrei novamente em casa e fiquei rodando pela sala, pensando em um meio de fazer qualquer coisa. As lágrimas insistentes caíam, e não me permitiam raciocinar. Foi então que me lembrei dela, a maldita cigana e sua última profecia. "_Eles vão buscar o menino na noite sem estrelas, apenas com água caindo do céu" _— foi o que ela dissera há tanto tempo. Ela estava certa, a maldita cigana estava certa! Pensei que ia sucumbir ao desespero, mas acabei por lembrar o restante da profecia: _"A salvação está na morada perpétua de quem mais se ama"._ Tentei me acalmar, o que era quase impossível, e sintonizar os pensamentos. Então uma luz, vinda não sei de onde, fez-me considerar que a morada perpétua talvez fosse um túmulo, mas que túmulo? O túmulo de quem mais se ama. Sirius estava vivo — ao menos era o que eu esperava. Quem eu mais amava, além dele? É claro, os meus pais! Não precisaria distinguir a qual dos dois a cigana se referira, porque estavam enterrados no mesmo túmulo. Podia ser uma loucura sem fundamento, mas era a minha única esperança, e eu iria para lá.

Tranquei a porta de casa com magia e aparatei da rua deserta, ignorando a chuva e a neve que me faziam tremer. Logo, eu estava no cemitério. Eu não gostava daquele lugar, mas era necessário estar ali. Olhei à minha volta tentando me recordar onde ficava o túmulo dos Lupin. A neve tornava a visibilidade mais difícil, mas eu me esforçava para divisar o grande anjo de bronze em meio a todas aquelas esculturas pálidas, que à noite pareciam fantasmas. Eu não tinha tempo para ficar parado, então decidi me embrenhar por qualquer caminho, o que me levou a ficar totalmente perdido. Eu estava com frio, fome e desesperado por Sirius, não podia conter as lágrimas de medo e angústia.

— Eu não vou deixá-lo morrer — eu disse para mim mesmo, engasgando com as palavras — Eu não vou perdê-lo também, Sirius.

Não sei explicar como aquilo se deu, mas de repente eu sabia para onde ir. Não que relembrasse ou visualizasse o caminho, mas fui impelido por uma força maior. Em cerca de dez minutos, eu estava em frente ao túmulo de meus pais. Olhei cada detalhe da lápide, dos ladrilhos e do anjo de bronze. Onde estaria a salvação? Eu não entendera a profecia? Deixei-me cair de joelhos ao chão e acomodei a cabeça entre meus braços, sobre o túmulo baixo. Ali, sob a terra, estavam as pessoas que me criaram, as únicas pessoas que eu tinha, fora Sirius. Eu não podia permitir que ele também morresse. Chorei alto, desesperado, quase aos gritos. O som ruidoso da chuva se confundia com o meu choro, e de repente, um som mais alto e mais intenso cobriu os outros dois. Era um canto agourento, que, ao erguer a cabeça, eu pude perceber, vinha de uma ave mais tenebrosa ainda. Eu nunca havia visto nada igual. Assemelhava-se a uma fênix, mas era muito maior e negra. Eu nunca vira um pássaro tão grande. Ela fincara as enormes patas sobre o ombro do anjo de bronze e olhava para o céu, emitindo o seu canto dramático. De repente, ela desceu até onde eu estava e colocou-se a meus pés, de cabeça baixa. Parecia esperar uma ordem, e eu não tinha tempo para pensar se aquilo era sensato ou não.

— Encontre Sirius Black e salve-o — eu disse de uma vez.

Não transcorreram mais que dois segundos, e ela levantou voo e sumiu no céu escuro. Eu tremia da cabeça aos pés, mas parecia mais calmo, seguro. Que animal era aquele, e porque eu sentia tanta confiança, a ponto de querer voltar para casa? Sentei-me sobre o túmulo, tentando me acalmar um pouco mais. A presença de meus pais era evidente, fosse ou não fruto de minha imaginação. Dentro de meu coração, eu os ouvia pedir que me acalmasse, porque já estava tudo bem. Deixei-me ficar ali por cerca de um quarto de hora, permitindo que a chuva molhasse o meu rosto e tirasse um pouco de meu cansaço. Desaparatei apenas quando me senti à vontade para isso, e ao me ver novamente à porta de casa, eu estava sossegado. Abri a porta com cautela, e então a minha certeza se confirmou: Lá estava Sirius, completamente bem, parado em frente à lareira. Ele me ouviu apenas quando eu fechei a porta.

— Oh, Remus! — exclamou, correndo ao meu encontro.

Eu o abracei forte, sentindo o alívio de tê-lo ali comigo a salvo.

— Onde você estava? — ele indagou às lágrimas, e eu sabia, Sirius raramente chorava — Eu fiquei desesperado.

— É uma longa história — respondi — antes quero saber se você está bem, se eles te machucaram. Eu vi pela janela quando o obrigaram a aparatar.

— Não — ele disse, meio confuso — eles não me obrigaram, eu fui por vontade própria.

— O que? — indignei-me.

— Eles não se importariam de duelar aqui, mas eu não queria colocar a sua segurança em risco, então sugeri que fôssemos para outro lugar, e eles me levaram para um bosque, que não sei onde fica.

— Sirius, você não deveria...

— Deveria sim — interrompeu-me — julgo um dever sagrado proteger a pessoa que mais amo na vida. Mas eu estou bem, Remus, apenas trocamos alguns feitiços.

— Que feitiços?

— Nada muito grave, quer dizer, era para uma _Avada Kedavra_ ter me acertado diretamente no peito, mas um pássaro enorme imobilizou Bellatrix, e o feitiço foi pelos ares. Eu só consegui rir de sua expressão desvairada, tentando bater no tal pássaro, que puxava seus cabelos de vassoura. Cara, que pássaro era aquele? Greyback lançou um feitiço estuporante sobre ele, que ao tocar sua pele, ricocheteou e voltou para o lobisomem.

— Fui eu que mandei aquela ave, Sirius.

— Você? Espera, não entendo.

Enquanto retirava a capa encharcada de Sirius e a minha própria, e acendia a lareira, eu contei a minha aventura, desde quando me lembrara da profecia da cigana. Sirius ficou perplexo.

— Então ela estava certa? — indagou inconformado.

— Sim — respondi — também custei a acreditar.

— Bom, pelo menos correu tudo bem.

— Mas agora ela sabe onde moramos, Sirius. E se voltar?

— Ela não volta. Ouvi quando Greyback disse que _"deveriam abandonar essa causa, já que ela é inútil ao Lorde"_. Dolohov ainda complementou, dizendo que o Mestre estava aborrecido com ela, porque colocava a segurança de dois de seus melhores Comensais em risco por um capricho. Creio que Bellatrix não tenha coragem de desafiar o seu Mestre, mas de qualquer forma, podemos contar com um guardião.

Sirius apontou para a janela, de onde pude ver a enorme ave à frente, a zelar pela nossa casa.

— E quando amanhecer? — indaguei — Os trouxas não poderão vê-la.

— Creio que ela ficará à espreita em algum canto escondido. Mas não devemos nos preocupar com isso, está tudo bem agora.

Realmente estava, mas eu não sabia por quanto tempo. Não tinha importância, eu estava em paz nos braços de Sirius, conseguira salvá-lo, e já podia voltar a respirar.


	22. Harry

**Harry**

Após narrarmos o acontecido à Ordem, Dumbledore quis dar uma olhada em nosso novo _animal de estimação_. Só de vê-lo, ele ficou perplexo.

— Como eu havia cogitado — disse, alisando a penugem da grande ave — é um _Pterón Aktis¹,_ versão grega para "asa de raio", por causa da velocidade que seu voo alcança — próximo à velocidade da luz. — eu entendera, então, o motivo pelo qual ela sumira um milésimo de segundo depois de ter levantado voo — Ela é conhecida popularmente por "espectro negro", por sua cor e pelo fato de ser muito veloz, mudando rapidamente de lugar, o que fazia com que, quem a visse, pensasse estar tendo alucinações.

— Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nessa ave — eu disse inconformado, varrendo a memória em busca daquele deslize nos estudos.

— Ela não é uma ave muito conhecida, Remus — explicou Dumbledore — quer dizer, não mais. Nem na minha época de Hogwarts ela era estudada, e olhe que isso tem muito tempo. Eu acabei descobrindo-a e estudando-a por conta própria.

— Uau — disse Sirius.

— O Pterón era uma ave comum na Idade Média — prosseguiu — mas há séculos entrou em extinção, porque é fácil de ser domesticada e traz incontáveis benefícios. Muitas pessoas as levavam para suas casas, deixando-as fora de contato com outras de sua espécie, o que as impossibilitou de se reproduzirem.

— Que benefícios? — indaguei curioso.

— Você experimentou o melhor deles, Remus. O Pterón é capaz de realizar desejos, desde que estejam dentro de seu limite de possibilidade. Quando não consegue, ele comete suicídio, o que também colaborou para sua extinção, visto que os bruxos foram ficando cada vez mais ambiciosos.

— Bem que eu tive o ímpeto de dar uma ordem a ele! — eu disse, relembrando.

— Outra característica interessante, é a habilidade que o Pterón tem de acalmar ambientes. Muitas vezes ele foi usado para amenizar os ânimos de bruxos que duelavam até a morte.

Então fora por isso que eu ficara calmo no momento em que o mandara cuidar de Sirius.

— Essas aves duram muito — continuou Dumbledore — porque renascem das cinzas, como a fênix. Essa, possivelmente, é mais velha que eu.

— O senhor acha que ela vai ficar conosco? — indagou Sirius.

— Com certeza. Como eu disse, o Pterón é uma ave domesticável, e, além disso, se apega muito a seus "amos". Ela ficará até que vocês a mandem procurar outro senhor, e os protegerá sempre que necessário. E eu vos asseguro: Ela é muito forte.

— Então não faz mal que fique conosco?

— De forma alguma, Sirius, ela possivelmente já gosta de vocês. Eu os aconselho a ficar com ela, uma vez que é uma das últimas de sua espécie.

Olhei para o Pterón e sorri. Eu também já me afeiçoara àquele ser tão gentil, que salvara a vida de Sirius, e, consequentemente, a minha própria.

Como Dumbledore previra, o Pterón Aktis, que agora possuía o nome de Ártemis (era uma fêmea), devotava afeição e obediência a mim e a Sirius. Ele aproveitava para se divertir pedindo toda a sorte de coisas à pobre ave, mas eu o repreendia, e ele sempre prometia parar. É claro que nunca parava.

Eu estava alimentando Ártemis quando Sirius chegou exaltado. A princípio me assustei, julgando tratar-se de uma tragédia, mas ao notar o sorriso que iluminava o seu rosto, o alívio foi imediato.

— Remus — ele gritava eufórico — você não imagina, cara!

— O que aconteceu? — indaguei, deixando Ártemis e indo ao seu encontro.

— Lily — deu uma pausa para respirar, fechando os olhos — Lily vai ter um bebê.

Senti a ternura invadir-me por completo. Abracei Sirius, como se tratasse de nosso próprio filho.

— Precisamos ir vê-los!

— É o que eu te digo! Vamos, Remus, vá se arrumar!

Os meses passaram depressa, e logo Lily foi impedida de trabalhar, e por falta de tempo, eu fiquei por volta de cinco meses sem vê-la. E quando a vi, a surpresa foi imensa. Lily estava corada, rechonchuda e muito, muito mais linda do que já era, como se fosse possível!

— Lily, eu — tentei dizer, em meio às lágrimas insistentes — eu estou tão feliz...

Ela me abraçou, e eu não precisei mais falar. Entreguei-me àquela emoção intensa, por ver a garota, que eu tinha como irmã, sendo abençoada com a graça de um filho.

Harry James Potter nasceu em uma ensolarada manhã, ao final de julho. Sirius e eu estávamos trabalhando para a Ordem, e recebemos a notícia apenas no dia seguinte. É claro que corremos para a casa dos Potter, sem mesmo dormir. Ao ver o bebê, Sirius sucumbiu às lágrimas.

— Mas ele é lindo — ele disse com a voz entrecortada pela emoção.

— É claro — disse James orgulhoso, olhando ternamente para o menino que dormia nos braços de Lily — é a minha cara, não é?

— Mas tem os meus olhos — Lily disse, e sua voz denotava muita emoção — presunçoso.

Alguns meses depois, houve o batizado de Harry, no qual Sirius foi o padrinho. Foi bom rever todos os nossos amigos de Hogwarts, com exceção, é claro, de Peter, que jamais mostrara qualquer interesse pela gravidez de Lily.

— Agora só falta o nosso — Sirius disse enquanto voltávamos sozinhos para casa, após o batizado.

— Nosso o que? — indaguei.

— Nosso filho, é claro — ele respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Ah, sim, como é que eu não pensei nisso antes?

— Tudo bem, nós temos o Nick.

— E Ártemis.

Sirius sorriu, e como eu amava o seu sorriso! Rumamos para casa, felizes por estar tudo bem, por nossas vidas terem seguido o rumo certo.

¹ - Eu e a minha mania de inventar feitiços e criaturas mágicas. Não, o _Pterón Aktis_ não está em _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_, ele é apenas fruto de minha imaginação (e pra ser sincera, eu queria uma ave dessas!). O nome, eu criei utilizando o glossário do meu livro de Biologia do Ensino Médio, haha.


	23. Traição

**Traição**

A perseguição começou por volta de janeiro. Primeiro foi apenas uma desconfiança de James que julgamos sem fundamento, mas mais do que depressa, Dumbledore assumiu como um fato: Voldemort estava perseguindo fixamente os Potter. Havia alguém, dentro da ordem, que trabalhava para os dois lados, passando informações nossas para eles. Mas era um enigma.

— Desconfio de Peter.

Sirius, havia duas horas, estava meditando sobre o culpado, sentado ao sofá de nossa casa, quase imóvel durante todo esse tempo. Eu ia para o quarto e voltava, inquieto. Agradeci mentalmente quando ele decidiu falar sobre Peter, embora julgasse a sua acusação sem fundamento.

— Peter é apático, Sirius — eu disse — e além do mais, ele ama James, não ama? Como poderia pretender matá-lo?

— Não sei, Remmy, mas ele é o único de quem consigo desconfiar.

— Acho melhor parar de pensar nisso, ou vai enlouquecer.

De qualquer forma, as coisas pioraram com o passar dos meses, e Lily, James e Harry tiveram de se refugiar em Godric's Hollow. Sirius foi escolhido para ser o fiel do segredo, ou seja, o único a saber a localização exata da casa onde os Potter estavam escondidos. A complicada magia, que eu nunca soube como era feita, implicava que o segredo só seria revelado, caso o fiel o fizesse. Assim, todos nós tínhamos certeza de que a família estaria protegida.

Entretanto, as coisas não correram como presumíamos. Acordei na madrugada de uma terça-feira fria, e não encontrei Sirius à cama. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer conjetura, ele entrou apressado no quarto, procurando por alguma coisa nas gavetas.

— Sirius, está tudo bem? — indaguei cautelosamente.

— A minha varinha — ele disse muito nervoso — onde está?

— Você não a deixa sempre perto da lareira?

— Tem razão — desistiu da busca e apanhou uma capa preta no cabide — preciso sair, Remus, mas quero que você fique dentro de casa hoje, certo?

— Por que? — indaguei alarmado.

— Porque as coisas não estão bem do lado de fora. Não quero que você corra nenhum risco.

— Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

— Agora não dá tempo, Remmy. Não saia daqui, está bem? Eu te amo.

Sirius saiu antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta. Obviamente, eu não iria obedecê-lo, e ficar em casa sem saber do que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Vesti rapidamente a primeira roupa que encontrei e saí, mas não encontrei Sirius. Ele já devia ter aparatado há alguns minutos. Senti novamente o desespero de não saber para onde ele fora, e dessa fez não havia profecia de nenhuma cigana para me guiar. Tentei pensar sobre o que podia preocupar Sirius daquela forma. O irmão? Não, Sirius há um tempo já cortara relações com a família. Eu estava em casa, então só podia ser James, mas eu não sabia onde ficava a casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow, apenas Sirius conhecia a localização exata. Aparatei para a Ordem, e ao entrar na casa, percebi que os ânimos estavam exaltados.

— O que aconteceu? — indaguei imediatamente, desesperado ao perceber as lágrimas.

A sala inteira parou para me olhar, e Arthur Weasley foi quem se ergueu da poltrona e veio em minha direção, o rosto deformado em uma máscara de fúria. Antes que eu pudesse recuar, ele agarrou a gola de meu suéter, a ponto de erguer-me.

— Você sabia, não é? — ele disse entre dentes, enquanto eu tentava me desvencilhar, estupefato — Vocês eram amantes, é claro que você sabia!

— Pare, Arthur! Você não tem certeza — gritou Molly Weasley, mas foi a única a se manifestar em minha defesa.

— Ele sabia, Molly!

— Do que? — indaguei desesperado — Eu estou aqui em busca de informações!

Arthur finalmente me soltou, mas não tirou os olhos de mim por nenhum segundo, um olhar de ódio e ameaça. Os demais permaneciam em seus lugares, olhando para nós dois.

— Onde Sirius está?

— Não sei, Arthur, é por isso que estou aqui. Ele saiu de casa apressado, sem dizer para onde ia.

— FUGIU, O DESGRAÇADO!

— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

— Arthur, Remus é inocente — Molly se interpôs entre Arthur e eu — tenho certeza.

— Pois bem — ele disse após um longo suspiro — Sirius entregou Lily e James a Voldemort.

Foi como se o ar se tornasse rarefeito, como se eu estivesse suspenso em um espaço vazio, onde não havia nada nem ninguém, apenas as palavras de Arthur a ecoarem em minha mente.

— Impossível — foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

— Ele enganou a todos nós — Arthur parecia mais controlado, mas ainda tremia — entregou os Potter a Voldemort. Apenas o garotinho se salvou. Lily e James estão mortos.

"Lily e James estão mortos", aquelas palavras ecoaram por alguns segundos, parecendo vindas de dentro de um pesadelo.

— Meu Deus, ele era padrinho de Harry — Molly disse, às lágrimas.

— Voldemort foi destruído — ouvi alguém dizer ao longe.

— Eram melhores amigos...

— Traidor...

— Como um digno Black...

Eu não queria mais ouvir, não suportaria mais um segundo sequer naquela casa. Corri para a rua, e não sabia mais para onde correr. Não sabia onde Sirius poderia estar, para me desmentir todo aquele absurdo. Não havia nenhum indício. Foi quando a salvação veio à minha mente com a imagem de Ártemis. Sim, ela poderia me levar até Sirius, onde quer que ele estivesse, mas ela estava longe. Por que não havia tido essa ideia quando ainda estava em casa? Tentar era a única maneira viável. Chamei pela ave, sentindo que aquilo era inútil. Entretanto, não demorou mais que meio minuto para que ela surgisse à minha frente.

— Ártemis — eu disse aliviado — eu preciso que me mostre onde Sirius está, que me leve até ele.

Ela ficou parada, olhando-me, por alguns segundos. Nesse ínterim pensei na impossibilidade de meu pedido, uma vez que, mesmo sendo uma ave grande, ela era muito menor que um hipogrifo, e não sustentaria uma pessoa. Abateu-me o desânimo da derrota, e nesse momento ela levantou voo e pousou em mim as enormes patas, uma em cada ombro. Logo, eu não estava mais em frente à sede da Ordem, mas em uma rua desconhecida. Dei-me conta, imediatamente, de que o Pterón Aktis também podia aparatar.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar na habilidade recém descoberta de Ártemis, uma vez que a paisagem era assustadora, e meu raciocínio ficou inteiramente preso àquelas imagens de completo caos. Havia fogo na rua, casas destruídas e corpos. Era como uma imagem de fim do mundo, dessas que se vê em filmes trouxas. Entretanto, o que mais me assombrou, foi ver, decididamente ver por meus próprios olhos, quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo. Sirius gargalhava ensandecido, segurando na destra a varinha, e na canhota algo que, de forma macabra, se parecia com um dedo. Aproximei-me, trêmulo, sentindo que aquele não era o Sirius que eu conhecia e amava.

— Sirius — eu disse, cada vez mais perto, tentando fazer com que a minha voz se destacasse em meio aos gritos — Sirius, sou eu, Remus, venha comigo, meu amor.

— Está vendo isso, Remus? — ergueu o dedo, definitivamente, o dedo que segurava, rindo e alterando gradativamente o tom da voz, como um louco — Está vendo isso? É de Peter. PETER PETTIGREW! Peter, Remus, Peter!

Recuei, sentindo o travo amargo na garganta, pela certeza que acabara de ter que, além de ter condenado James e Lily e matado todos aqueles trouxas, Sirius reduzira Peter a um dedo mínimo. Certamente eu seria o próximo.

— O ódio — ele dizia, com um olhar maníaco — a vontade de matar. DE MATAR!

Sirius avançou e me segurou pelos dois braços. Por segundos, tive a certeza de que o próximo passo seria torcer o meu pescoço, mas ele simplesmente me abraçou forte — mais forte do que nunca — e chorou como uma criança. Ele realmente estava fora de si.

— Calma, meu amor — eu sussurrei, obrigando a voz a sair — vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Naquele momento, eu senti que tudo poderia ser perdoado, que Sirius estava doente dos nervos, e precisava apenas se curar. Eu ficaria ao seu lado incondicionalmente. Entretanto, uma voz às minhas costas gritou a sentença de meu desespero. O ministro da magia vinha, acompanhado por outras pessoas e — o mais terrível de tudo — dementadores.

— Sirius Black — disse o ministro — você tem uma sentença perpétua.

— Não! — exclamei — Ele não fez isso conscientemente, tenho certeza.

— Não queira se comprometer, Sr. Lupin. Vamos, levem-no.

Gritei, tentei impedi-los e senti as mãos gélidas e nodosas de um dementador a me segurar. Ainda lutei bravamente com ele, mas desisti quando, por pouco, não tive a minha alma sugada. Sirius, no entanto, apenas gargalhava e se deixava conduzir.

Ao chão, sem nenhuma força para me levantar, eu o vi sendo conduzido para Azkaban. Gritei por seu nome e pude jurar ler em seus lábios as palavras "eu te amo", na única vez em que ele se virou.

Fiquei em meio ao desastre, aos corpos, aos gritos e à confusão. Eu poderia muito bem ser dado por morto como qualquer um deles, uma vez que a escuridão foi se materializando à minha volta, até que a consciência me deixou.

Obs: Esse capítulo foi TENSO. Acho que, em Harry Potter, a parte que mais me confunde é essa, da morte de James e Lily e da posição de Sirius no ocorrido. Entretanto, era de importância crucial à fanfic, então tentei adaptá-la, ainda sabendo que não ficou cem por cento fiel.


	24. Anos que são séculos

**Anos que são séculos**

Eu já estava de volta à Ordem quando acordei, e tudo podia, muito bem, não ter passado de um pesadelo. Ouvi vozes à minha volta e tornei a fechar os olhos. Tinha de ser um pesadelo, e eu acordaria logo. Entretanto, as vozes foram tomando forma, e logo eu já as distinguia. Todas falavam sobre Sirius e sua traição, e ás vezes sobre a morte de James e Lily, e o fato de que Voldemort fora misteriosamente derrotado. Eu não queria saber se ele fora vencido ou não, pouco me importava. Eu queria apenas que nada daquilo fosse verdade. Tentei afugentar as vozes, mas elas não se calavam. Vendo que não havia outro jeito, abri os olhos novamente e me ergui. Eu precisava agir se quisesse ter Sirius de volta.

— Onde ele está? — indaguei, já sabendo a resposta.

— Azkaban — McGonagall, que provavelmente chegara há pouco, respondeu à minha pergunta — que é o lugar que um assassino como ele merece. Traidor — cuspiu a última palavra, figuradamente falando.

— Há algum engano — as lágrimas novamente brotavam em meus olhos — tenho certeza.

— Não há engano algum, filho — ela disse sentando-se ao meu lado — Sirius entregou os Potter a Voldemort.

Felizmente estávamos isolados do resto da Ordem, e mesmo não eram muitos os que estavam na sede; A maioria saíra a serviço de Dumbledore.

— Professora — busquei em mim uma calma que eu imaginava inexistente — Sirius era o melhor amigo de James, o amava como a um irmão, e a Lily também. Ele era padrinho de Harry.

— É essa a nossa revolta, Remus. Ficamos indignados com tamanha dissimulação, falsidade.

— Eu não consigo acreditar.

As lágrimas já caíam por meu rosto copiosamente.

— Porque o ama. Mas provavelmente ele também o enganou.

Aquilo já era demais! Senti vontade de dizer que ela não conhecia nada sobre amor, para dizer-me um absurdo daqueles, mas me contive. E se McGonagall estivesse certa?

— E o menino? — indaguei, tentando desvencilhar-me do assunto, e de certa forma, preocupado com o pequeno Potter.

— Foi levado para a casa dos tios trouxas. É a sua única família, não é?

Dei de ombros. Eu não queria saber mais nada sobre os desastres, teria ainda a minha vida inteira para pensar sobre aquele assunto. No momento, tudo o que eu queria era sair rapidamente dali e voltar para casa.

Hesitei ao chegar à soleira da porta. Ártemis me olhou e entoou um canto triste e baixo, provavelmente sentira a minha tristeza e a ausência de Sirius.

— Está tudo bem, Ártemis — sussurrei.

Abri a porta lentamente, e ao adentrar a casa, Sirius estava em todos os lugares; Eu sentia o seu cheiro, ouvia o seu riso, e podia vê-lo vir em minha direção, de braços estendidos. Bati a porta com um baque surdo e me joguei ao sofá, tentando fazer com que minha mente ficasse vazia, mas era impossível. Eu ouvira o ministro dizer "sentença perpétua". Eu conhecia essa palavra, e sabia que ela significava eterno, incessante. Eu nunca mais veria Sirius, não havia visitas em Azkaban.

Nunca mais... As duas palavras ecoavam em minha mente, fazendo sentido aos poucos. Primeiro me pareceram apenas poéticas, e então foram ficando sólidas, amargas. E finalmente, desesperadoras. Pus-me a chorar e a gritar como uma criança. Eu estava perdido, e começava a sentir-me beirando a loucura. Em alguns minutos de desespero, eu já não distinguia mais as imagens ao meu redor, e o único som que eu ouvia era o do latido insistente e preocupado de Nick. Desejei que tudo acabasse de uma vez. Desejei a morte com tanta intensidade, que pensei tê-la visto chegar, fechando os meus olhos.

Entretanto, quando acordei e fui tirado da privação do sono, dei-me conta de tudo o que estava acontecendo, e de que eu apenas adormecera, exausto. A vida tinha de continuar. E ele? Como estaria o meu Sirius? Teria realmente enlouquecido, e sequer lembraria de que um dia eu existira? Ou McGonagall estava certa, e ele havia me enganado por todos esses anos? Não, isso estava fora de cogitação, ninguém pode fingir tão bem, e, ademais, Sirius não tinha nenhum motivo para me enganar. Mas as provas evidentes de que ele era um assassino, que matara os seus melhores amigos, faziam-me duvidar de tudo o que antes eu tinha certeza.

Passei cerca de dois anos em estado quase vegetativo. Cumpria apenas com as obrigações mais indispensáveis, e me recusava a voltar à Ordem. Eu vivia com o pouco de dinheiro que Sirius e eu juntáramos de nossas pequenas heranças. Quanto à licantropia, eu apenas saía para algum bosque mais isolado na primeira noite de lua cheia, e me deixava guiar pelo instinto, sempre me machucando mais do que o necessário. E não me importava nem um pouco com isso.

Finalmente as necessidades financeiras me obrigaram a voltar ao trabalho. Dumbledore me recebeu de braços abertos na Ordem, e ao retornar, notei que ainda estavam todos lá — ou ao menos a maioria. Percebi que ao me verem, olharam-me com estranheza, e só fui me dar conta quando, à noite, fitei demoradamente o meu rosto no espelho. Era como se eu não me olhasse direito desde que Sirius fora para Azkaban. Não reconheci o meu reflexo. Meus olhos âmbares que ele tanto amava, não tinham mais o brilho de outrora, eram apenas como carvões que um dia foram brasas flamejantes. O meu rosto estava infinitamente envelhecido, e aos vinte e um anos, eu aparentava bem mais de trinta. No entanto, isso não me desagradava, uma vez que estar cada vez mais perto da morte era o meu ideal. O suicídio era uma ideia fixa, mas eu era tão fraco que não tinha coragem para tanto. E Sirius estaria vivo? E se estivesse, estaria louco? Mesmo que estivesse lúcido na época do crime, Azkaban já teria acabado com o seu juízo. Ele sequer se lembraria de mim, de tudo o que passamos juntos. Entretanto, eu não me importava. Se pudesse tê-lo novamente por perto, eu faria tudo de novo, construiria ao seu lado uma nova vida. Mesmo que sua alma e toda a sua felicidade houvessem sido sugadas por dementadores, eu estaria a seu lado, e ele, mesmo quase inconsciente da realidade, sentir-me-ia por perto, saberia de meu carinho. Eu estaria disposto a qualquer coisa, desde que Sirius estivesse comigo.

Os anos passaram depressa. Eu me tornei um homem apático, sem atrativo algum, e mesmo sem vontade de viver. Nada mais me despertava o interesse, e eu estava prestes a morrer de fome, porque já não conseguia trabalhar direito. Um dia, porém, como em qualquer outro, eu acordei sobressaltado. Era mês de julho, e fazia uma manhã bem quente. Despertei com o sol batendo em meu rosto, e senti um alívio imenso por ter saído do pesadelo. Eu não sabia ao certo o que sonhara, mas era algo confuso e perturbador. Meio segundo antes de acordar, eu ouvi a voz de Sirius chamando o meu nome, mas não com a mesma ternura de quando estávamos juntos, e sim com certo desespero.

Levantei e tomei um banho frio, estremecendo com a temperatura da água em minha pele quente. Antes de deixar o banheiro, olhei-me no espelho. Como eu havia mudado em doze anos! Meus cabelos, outrora compridos, sedosos e dourados, passaram a ter um corte, de certa forma, antiquado, e uma vez o brilho extinguido, eles eram opacos e já tinham fios brancos. Eu era ainda jovem, mas parecia infinitamente mais velho, e por fim, o cavanhaque e as roupas muito usadas acentuavam isso. Eu não tinha mais nada do garoto que Sirius conhecera. Eu não era mais o mesmo, e nem poderia ser, mesmo porque, em sentido figurado, eu morrera quando Azkaban me separara de minha única fonte de vida.

Após me vestir rapidamente com a primeira roupa que encontrei, juntei alguns níqueis e saí para comprar pão. Andei distraidamente pelas ruas a que estava acostumado, sem fixar os olhos em nada em especial. E então, fui inconscientemente atraído ao cartaz colado ao poste de luz. Tudo à minha volta sumiu, como se eu mergulhasse em um túnel escuro. Pensei estar delirando, não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer.

— Sirius — murmurei, mal acreditando em minhas próprias palavras.

No cartaz havia uma foto de Sirius, velho e com um olhar ensandecido, mas ainda assim, o meu Sirius. Abaixo, as palavras: "Alguém viu este homem?" Sirius estava foragido.

Com muita relutância, eu desviei o olhar da foto de Sirius no cartaz e corri em sentido oposto, de volta para casa. Eu não podia esconder o sorriso nos lábios, a forma insistente de como a felicidade me tomava aos poucos. Ao chegar em casa, fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Não podia conversar com ninguém a respeito da fuga de Sirius, ao menos não com a alegria que eu estava sentindo, mas precisava de mais informações. Ártemis, do lado de fora, entoava um canto de alegria. Pensei em pedir a ela que me levasse até Sirius, mas talvez fosse muito impensado e arriscado. Eu esperaria mais algum tempo, teria mais notícias, aguardara doze anos, afinal, o que eram mais alguns dias ou meses? De fato, ao saber que existia a chance de vê-lo novamente, a minha ansiedade, e mesmo a saudade, se duplicaram, mas eu saberia esperar.

Fui sábio ao optar pela paciência. Em questão de dias, Dumbledore informou que Sirius estava atrás de Harry Potter, para finalizar o serviço de Voldemort. Harry estava em Hogwarts, era lá que Sirius iria procurá-lo. Era terrível a minha linha de raciocínio, egoísta, malévola, mas por outro lado, eu pensava que, estando em Hogwarts, perto de Sirius, eu poderia controlá-lo, talvez fazê-lo desistir de caçar o filho de James. Tomei a decisão certa, após refletir por uma noite inteira: Pediria a Dumbledore o emprego em Hogwarts que ele me oferecera há um ano e eu recusara, para ocupar o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Cheguei bem cedo à sede da Ordem, sabendo de antemão que Dumbledore estava lá. Ele sorriu a me ver, e assim, senti mais confiança de fazer o meu pedido

— Que bons ventos os trazem, Remus? — indagou meu velho amigo, abrindo os braços para mim.

— Preciso de um favor — resolvi ir direto ao ponto.

Após um abraço cordial, Dumbledore me indicou uma das cadeiras da grande sala, sentando-se à de frente.

— Senhor — comecei, tentando não me denunciar — lembra-se do emprego que me ofereceu no ano passado, em Hogwarts?

— O cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que foi ocupado por Gilderoy Lockhart.

— Pois é, soube do aconteceu, que ele foi para o Saint Mungus e tudo o mais. A vaga ainda está livre?

— Esperando por você.

O sorriso bondoso de Dumbledore me iluminou, e não pude mais esconder a minha empolgação.

— Você viu os cartazes? — ele indagou, e a princípio pensei que estivesse usando legilimência, mas fiquei mais calmo ao me lembrar que eu era um ótimo oclumente.

— Vi — eu disse indiferente.

— É bom que esteja em Hogwarts — ele disse, e eu pensei que estivesse tentando me persuadir — ficará longe da tentação de procurar Sirius Black.

— Eu não vou procurá-lo — eu disse imediatamente — Sirius é um assassino, não significa mais nada para mim. Se ainda estou na casa dele, é porque não tenho para onde ir, e porque ele me deve ao menos isso. De resto, é como se ele nunca houvesse existido. Sirius foi responsável pela morte de James, Lily, Peter e mais uma quantidade significativa de trouxas, para mim, tanto melhor se ele apodrecer em Azkaban ou morrer enquanto tenta fugir.

A mentira foi tão bem contada, que me acudiu o remorso. Teria convencido o sábio Dumbledore? Talvez não, provavelmente não, mas em Hogwarts eu estaria sob os seus olhos, e mesmo que Sirius espreitasse o local, eu não teria como encontrá-lo. Eu sabia dessa dificuldade, mas lá eu estaria mais perto de Sirius do que em casa. Ou não, mas precisava tentar. Aquela velha intuição me mandava a Hogwarts.


	25. Revelações

**Revelações**

Senti a emoção tomar-me por completo ao estar de volta à plataforma nove e meia após tantos anos. Olhei à minha volta e vi os alunos alegres, aos gritos e risadas. Aquele tempo havia ficado para trás. A saudade começou a me queimar o peito, quando olhei para o lugar onde os meus pais costumavam ficar, e acenavam para mim quando expresso partia. Os dois estavam mortos. Olhei mais adiante e pude ver em minha memória James e Lily aos beijos, ela o afastando, apontando discretamente para onde estava a sua mãe. Eles também estavam mortos. Vi ainda Peter criança, desajeitado, correndo para nos abraçar. Ele também havia partido. E por último — e mais doloroso — vi Sirius vir em minha direção, um sorriso mostrando os seus dentes perfeitos, o brilho que seus olhos apenas tinham ao me olhar. Pude vê-lo perfeitamente, andando com um andar cadenciado, as mãos no bolso. Vi os seus cabelos, negros e brilhantes, a esvoaçarem conforme andava. E novamente os olhos azul-acinzentados.

Antes que pudesse sucumbir às lágrimas — porque a minha sensibilidade, o tempo não tirara — entrei no Expresso, e ele estava exatamente igual ao que eu vira anos atrás. Encontrei um compartimento vazio e me aconcheguei a um dos dois bancos, encostando o rosto à janela. Lembrei-me de todas as vezes que viajara junto de Sirius naqueles compartimentos, e a saudade começou novamente a me corroer. Lembrei de seu rosto, seu jeito, suas maneiras. Lembrei-me das três pintas em seu pescoço, e das tatuagens em seu peito. Por um momento, tive a ideia absurda de que era novamente um garoto e estava regressando à Hogwarts após longas férias, que passara dormindo e tivera todos aqueles pesadelos.

Adormeci, e acordei com gritos desesperados, sentindo um frio descomunal. Ao abrir os olhos, deparei-me com um dementador. Saquei, então, a minha varinha com a mão esquerda¹ e o expeli com o feitiço do patrono. Por ódio àquelas criaturas que provavelmente torturaram Sirius em Azkaban, até ficar à beira da loucura, eu treinara para matá-los, e ficara bom nisso. Entretanto, algo saíra errado, e o menino que entrara no compartimento enquanto eu dormia, junto com uma garota e outro garoto, estava desacordado. Eu já ia buscar ajuda quando ele despertou, e parecia muito confuso. Olhei mais atentamente para seu rosto, e então, novamente tive a sensação absurda de voltar ao tempo: O menino à minha frente era a cópia perfeita de James, mas com os olhos de Lily. "Harry Potter", eu pensei com um arrepio. Aquele era o menino que, com um ano de idade, derrotara o maior bruxo das trevas. Isso me lembrou que seus pais estavam mortos, e que Sirius estava por trás disso. Senti uma intensa culpa por ainda amar e querer reencontrá-lo, ao ver à minha frente o garoto que ficara órfão quando ainda tão pequeno. Percebi que ele estava agitado, e dizia ter ouvido uma voz, então me lembrei dos conselhos de Sirius para quando eu estivesse nervoso, e estendi ao garoto um tablete de chocolate que eu levara para a viagem. Ele, entretanto, olhou desconfiado.

— Vamos — eu disse — é apenas chocolate.

Tendo Harry aceitado o doce, eu me retirei para falar com o maquinista. A viagem demorou mais algumas horas, e eu estremeci quando o expresso parou e pensei que estaria de volta a Hogwarts. Tantas lembranças me assolariam ao colocar os pés no lugar em que eu mais fora feliz, que eu me perguntava se suportaria a emoção. E foi mais forte do que eu pensara. Ao adentrar o castelo, vi Sirius em todos os lugares, em todos os meninos de cabelos negros e longos, trajando o uniforme da Grifinória. Entretanto, nenhum tão bonito quanto ele. Aquela noite, aquele banquete, era só o prelúdio do tormento pelas lembranças.

Fiquei um pouco nervoso ao dar a minha primeira aula, mas tudo fluiu tão naturalmente quanto eu jamais imaginara. Em alguns dias, a minha única preocupação era a licantropia, mas também não durou muito tempo.

Eu estava em meu escritório, pensativo, quando ouvi batidas à porta. Pedi que entrasse, e por ela irrompeu Severus Snape. No banquete eu não tivera tempo de reparar no quanto ele ainda era parecido com o Snape adolescente que eu conhecera.

— Olá, Snape — saudei-o cordialmente.

— Remus Lupin — um sorriso desdenhoso brincou em seu rosto — quanta honra!

— O que o traz aqui? — indaguei — Não veio me dar as boas vindas, presumo.

— Não — sua voz continuava fria, cortante e extremamente calma — tenho um presente para você.

— Um presente para mim? — fiquei absolutamente surpreso.

— A mando de Dumbledore, é claro. Por mim, você continuaria se transformando do mesmo jeito de sempre, cachorro.

— Do que se trata?

— Aqui está — estendeu-me um frasco — a poção de Acônito. Vai deixá-lo mais manso durante as luas cheias, sabe? Aí você pode ir quietinho para a Casa dos Gritos se transformar, e recordar as noites tórridas com o Black.

Eu deveria ter me ofendido com a provocação, mas estava absolutamente grato. Eu sempre quisera a poção de Acônito, mas eram raros os bruxos que conseguiam fazê-la. Snape, com certeza, era um dos melhores mestres em Poções do mundo.

— Obrigado — eu disse sinceramente.

— Esta é para este mês — ele disse — tem mais no estoque.

— Não sei como agradecê-lo, Severus.

— Como eu já disse, não foi por bondade minha, embora daquele grupo escroto, você fosse o menos insuportável.

Não gostei do modo como ele falou de meus amigos, mas novamente relevei.

— É bom estar de volta, não é? — ele disse com cinismo, enquanto eu fitava, absolutamente encantado, o frasco de Acônito — E com um cargo tão admirável.

— Ah, sim — eu disse vagamente — o desolador é a parte das lembranças, que um dia foram boas e com o passar dos anos se tornaram angústia.

Percebi que uma nuvem cobriu o semblante de Snape, já tão sombrio. Lembrei que ele deveria sofrer pela morte de Regulus, que ocorrera há alguns anos.

— Tudo se torna lembrança — ele disse afastando de si o pensamento doloroso — e temos de nos acostumar a isso.

Dito isso, saiu. Entendi o seu sofrimento pela certeza do nunca mais, e senti o desespero de sua dor. Snape sempre fora fechado, comedido, mas se tornara praticamente apático, lembrando-me um morto-vivo, um ínferi, como os que mataram o homem que amava.

Tudo corria normalmente em Hogwarts — até demais — quando uma notícia abalou a escola, e principalmente a mim: Sirius dera um jeito de entrar no castelo, no salão da Grifinória. Senti-o tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, que quase sucumbi ao desespero.

Fazia um dia frio, como qualquer outro de inverno, de visita à Hogsmeade, quando tive a primeira longa conversa com Harry. Ele veio me indagar sobre dementadores, e eu o ensinei a magia para defender-se, o feitiço do Patrono. Eu não podia imaginar que aquilo futuramente salvaria a vida de Sirius. Harry, como seus pais, era muito inteligente e aprendera absolutamente depressa.

Eu me acostumara a Hogwarts, à minha profissão, e a vida seguia o seu rumo tranquila, embora houvesse evidências de que Sirius estava cercando a escola, e aquilo me incitava o desejo de procurá-lo, mas não o fiz, e então pensei que tudo estava acabado, que eu teria de continuar daquele jeito para sempre. Era ruim, muito ruim, mas eu estava tranquilo. Um dia, porém, fui surpreendido pelo Mapa do Maroto. Ele, de alguma forma, estava sob o poder de Harry, mas foi pego por Snape. Alegando que investigaria a presença de magia negra no mapa, eu o levei comigo, e dias depois, quando resolvi ler o mapa para ver se Harry e seus amigos estavam saindo às escondidas do castelo — eu devia ao menos isso a Lily e James — o choque foi grande. Entre os nomes de cada uma das pessoas em Hogwarts, estava Peter Pettigrew. "Impossível", eu murmurei comigo mesmo, mas sabia que o Mapa do Maroto jamais se enganava. Seu nome estava unido ao de Ron Weasley. Mas como? Peter estava morto, fora reduzido a um dedo mínimo, e eu mesmo presenciara aquilo. Então senti o meu coração apertar, como se pudesse ser esmagado a qualquer momento. Alguém colidiu com Ron e Peter, e esse alguém era Sirius Black. De repente, tudo começou a fazer um sentido esmagador. O rato de Ron Weasley... A forma animaga de Peter Pettigrew... O seu comportamento estranho, misterioso. Será que eu estivera enganado durante todos aqueles anos? Eu e o resto da população bruxa?

Eu precisava correr o mais depressa possível. Ao que indicava o mapa, eles estariam na Casa dos Gritos. A noite já caíra quando ganhei o jardim. Paralisei o Salgueiro Lutador e passei pelo túnel, o coração aos pulos. Sirius estava ali, e algo muito importante ia acontecer, algo que mudaria definitivamente o rumo de tudo.

O ar faltou-me aos pulmões quando parei à soleira da porta. Tentei ver todas as pessoas que estavam presentes: Harry Potter e sua amiga, Hermione Granger, de pé, tensos, a varinha do garoto apontando para alguém... Ron ao chão com a perna ensanguentada, uma mordida de cachorro. E mais adiante, deitado, em vestes esfarrapadas, ele, Sirius Black. A varinha tremia em minha mão, eu sentia a vertigem chegar, mas precisava agir depressa, ou Harry tomaria a decisão errada.

— _Expelliarmus_! — gritei, fazendo a varinha de Harry e as duas varinhas que Hermione sustentava, voarem, e as recolhi com mais habilidade que imaginava ter. Encaminhei-me para onde Sirius estava deitado, com o gato de Hermione sobre o peito. Eu queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dizer que eu estava ali, que acreditava nele, mas precisava ser mais racional. Tentei afastar a emoção de minha voz, mas ela ainda estava tensa:

— _Onde é que ele está, Sirius_? — indaguei.

Percebi que os garotos estavam confusos, mas aquilo era secundário. Eu precisava entender toda aquela história, de uma vez por todas.

— _Mas então..._ — encarei Sirius, tentando ver a verdade por trás dos olhos azul-acinzentados de que eu sentira tanta falta — _Por que ele não se revelou antes?_ _A não ser que..._ — senti o meu estômago embrulhar, e tudo ficou perfeitamente claro — _a não ser que ele fosse o... A não ser que você tivesse trocado... Sem me dizer?_

Sirius olhou-me profundamente nos olhos e assentiu. O sentido agora se fazia completo: Peter era o fiel do segredo, não Sirius. Eu queria maiores explicações, mas antes precisava ter tudo absolutamente resolvido.

— _Professor_ — ouvi ecoar a voz de Harry — _que é que está acontecendo...?_

Mas eu não conseguia pensar em como responder, as palavras me sumiram completamente. Eu só conseguia pensar em Sirius à minha frente. Baixei a varinha e segurei a sua mão, tremendo ante o toque inigualável de sua pele. Puxei-o até mim — de modo que o gato caiu ao chão — e o abracei. Era como se o tempo parasse, e os doze anos que passei longe de Sirius fossem apenas uma lembrança triste de um tempo muito remoto. Ao sentir novamente o calor de seu corpo, foi como se a minha alma voltasse ao lugar de origem, simplesmente porque antes ela não podia existir, estando pela metade.

Contamos praticamente a história inteira aos garotos, tentando convencer Ron a nos entregar o seu rato, que no caso, era Pettigrew, o verdadeiro fiel do segredo, de certa forma, o assassino de Lily e James. Em meio à confusão, Snape apareceu, convicto de que levaria Sirius, mas foi imobilizado por um feitiço de Harry, e ficou desacordado por muito tempo. Por fim, Harry decidiu que não mataríamos Peter Pettigrew — embora Sirius quisesse muito — mas o entregaríamos a Azkaban. Saímos, então, da Casa dos Gritos, levando-o acorrentado. E então o imprevisto aconteceu: Eu não tomara a poção de Acônito, e aquela era a noite de minha transformação. A última coisa que vi foi o rosto transtornado de Sirius, e depois fiquei inconsciente.

Acordei na manhã seguinte a uma cama da Ala Hospitalar, e relembrei de uma vez todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Levantei subitamente procurando por Sirius, mas o local estava vazio, salvo por Ron Weasley que roncava na cama ao lado. Antes de estar certo de que todo o episódio da noite anterior fora um sonho, Harry irrompeu na ala.

— Professor — ele disse ao se aproximar — é bom que já esteja acordado.

— Harry — tentei escolher as palavras com cuidado, mas elas simplesmente vieram — onde está Sirius?

— Bom, enquanto o senhor se transformava em lobisomem, Peter Pettigrew também se transformou em rato, e fugiu.

— Desgraçado! — exclamei, dando um murro no colchão e sentindo como fora dolorido aquele simples ato.

— Como não havia evidências, Sirius teve de fugir, ou seria colocado em Azkaban novamente.

— Sirius foi embora? — o meu coração apertou, temendo tê-lo perdido novamente.

— É, nós o ajudamos a fugir, com a ajuda de um hipogrifo e um vira-tempo. Bom, fomos atacados por dementadores, mas o Feitiço do Patrono, que o senhor me ensinou, veio bem a calhar.

Não me interessava a façanha de Harry, eu pensava apenas em como Sirius estivera tão perto, e eu pudera deixá-lo partir novamente.

— Ele te deixou isso aqui — disse Sirius entregando um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado — e agora eu tenho de ir, professor. Desejo-lhe melhoras.

— Obrigado, Harry — eu disse segurando o pergaminho com as duas mãos, agradecendo mentalmente que Harry fosse embora e eu pudesse lê-lo — muito obrigado.

Harry sorriu. O sorriso de James, com o olhar de Lily.

— Sinto saudades de seus pais ao vê-lo, Harry — eu disse, tentando evitar que lágrimas caíssem de meus olhos — lembro perfeitamente de você recém-nascido nos braços de Lily.

— Eu gostaria de lembrar dos meus pais — Harry disse tristemente, e eu me arrependi de ter iniciado aquela conversa.

— Foram pessoas maravilhosas.

Harry sorriu mais uma vez e se retirou. Agradeci por não ter de continuar aquela conversa que tanto o machucava. Esperei Harry sair e averiguei se Ron estava realmente dormindo — e estava, a julgar pelos sonoros roncos — para abrir o pergaminho. Ao fazê-lo, a esperança voltou a me invadir. Na grafia perfeita de Sirius, estava um endereço. Não exatamente um endereço, mas a localização exata de uma árvore, em uma montanha. Um "p.s." dizia: "Conte com a ajuda de Ártemis. Eu te amo". Sorri, deixando que os olhos lacrimejassem. Eu ainda estava bem machucado da noite de lobisomem, mas me ergui, ignorando a dor nos ossos, e parti para meu escritório, visando arrumar as minhas poucas coisas. Em pouco tempo, eu estaria voltando à vida.

Obs: Em itálico, as partes pertencentes ao original "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban".

¹ - Embora os filmes contradigam e os livros, ao que me lembre, não falam, eu cismei que Lupin é canhoto, e ninguém me tira isso da cabeça! Ahá! Acharam que tinham acabado as licenças poéticas! ;D


	26. Retorno

**Retorno**

Quando li em voz alta a localização da montanha, Artemis já sabia o que fazer. A bela ave levantou voo e tocou delicadamente os meus ombros, como fizera da outra vez. Em alguns instantes, eu estava no local indicado, com Sirius à minha frente. Um sorriso iluminava o seu semblante cansado e envelhecido, e a mim, ele parecia tão lindo quanto antes. Sirius já não usava as vestes de Azkaban, mas aquelas que eu guardara, imaculadamente, durante doze anos.

— Dei uma passada em casa antes de vir pra cá — ele disse, lendo a minha mente — ao menos para tomar um banho e pegar uma roupa. Fiz o trajeto como cachorro, você sabe.

Mas eu não queria nenhuma explicação, nada. Absolutamente nada. Eu queria tê-lo em meus braços novamente, poder beijá-lo, e ter certeza de que eu não estivera apenas sonhando. No entanto, eu estava imerso em um transe completo, observando, após tanto tempo, o rosto que mais amava. Apenas despertei quando ele se ergueu e andou em minha direção, os braços estendidos. Eu o abracei, e o seu abraço era exatamente igual. Sirius ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro inebriante, a mistura perfeita dos aromas mais divinos. Ao beijar-me, percebi que o gosto de seus lábios também não havia mudado, nem as sensações que aquele gesto me causava. Senti novamente a mistura paradoxal entre o frio de minha pele arrepiada com o calor que dela emanava. Era como se Sirius nunca houvesse partido.

— Deixe-me olhar para você — ele disse tomando o meu rosto em suas mãos e observando-o minuciosamente — continua o mesmo, não é? A mesma cara de criança, não pense que este cavanhaque pode disfarçar. E ficou lindo de cabelos curtos, parece quando eu o conheci.

Eu sorri. Era tão magnífico ter Sirius por perto, uma vez que eu quase o perdera!

— Senti tanta falta desses olhos cor de âmbar. — suas mãos ainda seguravam o meu rosto, e eu sentia a respiração ficar fraca — Esses olhos tão doces e peculiares.

Beijou-me novamente, e eu senti que poderia ficar para sempre naquela entrega. Mas necessitávamos ser práticos, afinal, eu precisava entender toda aquela história confusa e distorcida. Sentamo-nos sob uma grande figueira, eu entre as pernas de Sirius, que me abraçava pelo peito, e nos preparamos para voltar ao desagradável passado.

— Eu quero saber tudo, Sirius — eu disse decidido — desde o momento em que você saiu de casa às pressas.

— Ah, aquele maldito dia! — a dor se acentuava em sua voz, e eu não insistiria que ele contasse, se não precisasse tanto entender — Mas preciso começar de um pouco antes, Remmy.

— Claro — concordei — como achar melhor.

— Bom, até onde você e a toda a população bruxa sabiam, eu era o fiel do segredo de James e Lily, que guardava a exatidão do lugar onde eles estavam escondidos. O fato é que, pouco antes de executarmos o feitiço Fidelius, eu achei melhor colocarmos Peter como fiel do segredo, simplesmente porque ninguém desconfiaria de um garoto tão fraco e insignificante. E foi esse o meu erro, o meu engano que me tornou, em partes, responsável pela morte de meus melhores amigos.

O semblante de Sirius se enevoou ainda mais, e eu beijei as suas mãos, encorajando-o a prosseguir.

— Embora já houvesse suspeitado dele uma vez, eu não imaginava que Peter realmente fosse capaz, Remmy, não mesmo. James fez-me prometer que não contaria a ninguém sobre a troca, nem mesmo a você. Ele sabia que havia alguém passando informações para o outro lado, e desconfiava de todos, exceto de mim e do idiota do Peter. Quem poderia imaginar? Eu até fiquei preocupado com ele, tanto que naquela noite, eu havia saído de casa rapidamente, enquanto você dormia, para dar uma olhada na casa de Peter, averiguar se estava tudo bem. Foi tão breve, que usei a sua varinha para aparatar, porque nem mesmo tive paciência de procurar a minha própria. Lembra que eu procurava por minha varinha feito um louco? — assenti, e Sirius continuou — Pois então, eu não sabia se precisaria lutar, e nesse caso, só a minha varinha me serviria bem. O fato é que ao chegar à casa de Peter, não o encontrei por lá, e imaginei que algo tivesse acontecido. A minha primeira preocupação, evidentemente, foi James e sua família, e então, voltei para casa, peguei a minha varinha, como já disse, e saí apressado em minha moto, deixando-te sem informações, para não colocar-te em perigo.

Tentei abrir a boca para objetar, mas fechei-a novamente, vendo que, àquela altura, nenhum argumento funcionaria mais.

— O que encontrei foi terrível — ele prosseguiu, e seus olhos lembravam um túmulo — James e Lily jogados ao chão, e o pequeno Harry chorando no berço, com uma cicatriz muito viva na testa, a cicatriz que ele tem até hoje. Convoquei Dumbledore, que mandou Hagrid imediatamente, e entreguei a ele o menino, com alguma relutância. Não insisti pela guarda de Harry, porque eu sabia que a partir dos próximos segundos, a minha vida seria imprevisível. Feito isso, eu corri no encalço de Peter, segui o caminho que ele provavelmente teria feito, e o encontrei. Então, o desgraçado lançou feitiços terríveis, matando tantos trouxas quanto alcançasse, e gritando: "Como você pôde, Sirius? Lily e James!", para me incriminar. Em meio a toda aquela confusão, eu o encurralei e indaguei o porquê de sua traição, ao que ele me disse que fizera tudo aquilo porque James não soube nunca enxergá-lo. Lembro-me ainda de sua frase: "Se quiserem continuar esse amor, que seja no inferno." Nessa hora, eu tentei acertá-lo com um soco, e o infeliz cortou o dedinho e se transformou em rato, para que pudesse ficar evidente que eu o reduzira a um dedo mínimo. E então eu fui sentenciado. É claro que com uma investigação decente, eu não teria passado tanto tempo em Azkaban, mas sabe como era o Ministro... Louco pra prender alguém e mostrar sua falsa eficiência. Enfim, não é nada fácil a vida em Azkaban. O que me salvava, era poder me transformar em cachorro de vez em quando, evitando que os dementadores sugassem demais a minha alma. Eles têm muito mais dificuldade com os sentimentos animais. Mas é claro que, acima de tudo, o que manteve a minha mente sã enquanto estive lá, foi o pensamento em você. Eu evitava pensar em nossos melhores momentos, uma vez que dementadores se alimentam de nossos sentimentos felizes, mas lembrava sempre de seus olhos, unicamente. E essa lembrança me salvou a sanidade no tempo em que estive em Azkaban. E por fim, um dia, ao me transformar em cachorro, percebi que estava suficientemente magro para passar pelas grades. Enganei aqueles abutres imbecis e escapei, estimulado por uma reportagem que vi em certo jornal, onde continha uma foto dos Weasley e o rato de estimação do garoto. Reconheci-o imediatamente, e aquilo instigou o meu desejo de me ver livre, para me vingar. Eu fiquei doze anos encarcerado, Remmy, por um crime que não cometi. E novamente estou na mira dos dementadores, mas dessa vez, estou livre. E nada paga a liberdade, meu amor, nada. Eu sei que um dia toda a verdade virá à tona, e nós poderemos refazer as nossas vidas.

— Com certeza — eu disse emocionado, obrigando a minha voz a sair — talvez até antes... Você não pode ficar em casa, Sirius? Escondido...

— Seria muito arriscado para nós dois. Eu viverei errante por algum tempo, mas a Ordem dará um jeito de me colocar em segurança, sem que eu tenha de continuar fugindo.

— Isso não é justo — as palavras saíam amargas como fel, cheias de ódio e indignação — você é inocente, Sirius!

— Mas não tenho como provar isso. Por enquanto, basta-me que você acredite. Durante todo esse tempo, a minha maior preocupação foi ter o seu ódio, a sua decepção.

— Eu sempre me achei um louco por acreditar em você, mas nunca consegui duvidar completamente, mesmo com todas as evidências.

— Não sabe como fico feliz ao ouvir isso...

— Mas, Sirius — eu disse inconformado — Peter, como pode? Ele amava James, não amava?

— Ao que ele disse, foi esse o motivo.

— Mas quando amamos, o ódio não tem lugar, sejam quais forem as circunstâncias.

— O "amor" de Peter era realmente obsessivo. Ele não pôde suportar a ideia de perder James para Lily.

Sirius riu baixo, com desdém. Eu cariciava as suas mãos, tentando compreender como poderia condenar à morte a pessoa que amava. Por mil vezes, eu morreria no lugar de Sirius.

— Você não tirou a aliança — ele disse erguendo a minha mão esquerda e observando-a com satisfação — durante todos esses anos.

— É óbvio que não — respondi imediatamente — e vejo que você também não tirou a sua.

— Eu jamais me desfaria de uma lembrança sua, mesmo tendo de carregá-la na boca, quando transformado.

Eu teria, de bom grado, ficado naquela montanha com Sirius, vivendo como um nômade, pelo tempo que precisasse, mas ele insistiu que eu voltasse para casa e tratasse de cuidar de mim, que em breve estaríamos juntos novamente, e não haveria o que pudesse nos separar.

Com efeito, dentro de alguns meses Sirius voltou à mansão Black, àquela altura habitada somente por pelo elfo doméstico Kreacher e o retrato de sua mãe. Sirius deu a casa como nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, grande o bastante para abrigar todos os membros, antigos e novos. No tempo em que eu me desligara da Ordem, Nymphadora Tonks, prima de Sirius em segundo grau, foi incorporada ao grupo. No ano em questão, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e todos os Weasley também passaram a ser parte integrante da Ordem, embora fossem muito jovens. O próprio Snape trabalhava conosco, e eu tentava ao máximo acreditar em Dumbledore e não desconfiar que ele seria um novo Peter.

Nesse tempo, senti novamente a minha vida em plena realização. Eu tinha Sirius a meu lado todos os dias, e evitava ao máximo deixar o Largo Grimmauld, uma vez que o Ministério ainda o buscava, e ele tinha de ficar escondido. Eu passeava com ele pela mansão, a olhar os quadros e retratos que ele tanto amaldiçoava, em especial, o de sua falecida mãe. Um dia entramos no quarto onde havia a enorme tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica da família Black. Sirius, com desdém, chamou-me para vê-la.

— Olha que corja! — ele disse, fazendo um gesto teatral de demonstração — Poucos aí se salvam, Remmy.

— Onde está o seu nome? — indaguei, sem ter certeza de que deveria tê-lo feito.

— Bem aqui — ele disse apontando para uma queimadura redonda na tapeçaria, ao lado do nome de Regulus Black — carbonizado, é claro. Dizem que mamãe chorou ao queimar o meu nome, quando saí de casa para morar com você, mas não sei se acredito nisso.

As ramagens da árvore genealógica dos Black uniam os nomes dos bruxos puros-sangues mais importantes. Aquelas ligações pareciam enojar Sirius.

— Andrômeda e o meu tio Alfardo são os únicos dessa árvore que se salvam. E Regulus, é claro, que não era ruim como todos os outros, mas apenas um idiota. Uma marionete manipulada pela mui distinta Sra. Walburga Black. Queria ver a cara dela quando o filho favorito morreu, tendo sido ela mesma a culpada. Regulus não era assim, Remmy. É claro que nunca foi muito afetuoso, mas era um menino sensível, suscetível, que teve de carregar todo o peso de garantir o futuro da tradicional família Black em suas costas. E, no entanto, o que sobrou dos Black, fora as minhas malditas priminhas casadas? Eu, a escória da família. Não é irônico? E eu acho isso ótimo para a memória de minha mãe. Tomara que esteja vendo isso do inferno!

Eu não sabia o que dizer, então simplesmente baixei a cabeça.

— Desculpe-me, Remmy — Sirius disse tomando novo fôlego — acho que me excedi. É que você teve uma família tão maravilhosa, que não pode imaginar o que é esse meu rancor.

— Todos estão mortos — eu suspirei, desabafando o que me atormentava permanentemente.

— Todos. — concordou Sirius — Eu não sinto falta da família, mas em compensação, a saudade de James e Lily me corrói o tempo inteiro. Sobramos nós dois, Remus, e eu fico feliz que a parte que ficou, foi a única sem a qual eu definitivamente não poderia viver.

— Promete que não vai me deixar?

— Nunca mais.

O que vivemos naquele ano, foi o suficiente para que pudesse ser eterno, embora eu desejasse a eternidade em si. Sirius e eu voltamos a ser os dois garotos de Hogwarts, deslumbrados com cada descoberta. Entretanto, nos preocupava a ascensão de Voldemort no ano anterior, e os riscos a que toda a população bruxa estava exposta, em especial Harry. Mas havia em nós uma paz indestrutível, que poderia nos livrar de qualquer inferno.

Obs: Acho que as explicações ficaram um tanto confusas. Como eu disse, essa parte ainda me é intrigante. Fiz o melhor que pude, e acho que dá pra entender alguma coisa, haha.


	27. O princípio do fim

**O princípio do fim**

O verão atingia o seu apogeu, e o calor era praticamente insuportável. No quarto em que eu e Sirius dividíamos, as janelas estavam abertas, mas muito raramente soprava uma brisa. Eu olhava a paisagem noturna vista do alto, enquanto Sirius lia, deitado confortavelmente à cama, sem camisa.

— Ainda está longe da lua cheia — ele me disse, pegando-me de sobressalto — pode relaxar e vir deitar um pouco?

— Está trovejando — eu disse distraído, deixando passar, sem querer, o convite — acho que vai chover, e isso é bom, pelo menos umedece um pouco o ar.

Com efeito, as primeiras gotas começaram a cair, e tão repentinamente, transformaram-se em tempestade. Fiquei absolutamente encantado e aliviado ao ver a chuva. Coloquei as mãos para fora da janela e deixei que molhassem um pouco. Eu estava distraído, absorto na tempestade, e só percebi a presença de Sirius quando ele já me abraçava pelas costas e beijava-me os ombros nus.

— Agora que o seu desejo foi realizado — ele sussurrou, provocando-me um arrepio — pode vir se deitar?

Obviamente não hesitei. Ele fechou as vidraças das janelas e me levou para a cama, sem nunca deixar de beijar-me.

— Eu te amo — sussurrei, quando Sirius já havia adormecido, mas a serenidade em seu semblante fez-me acreditar que uma parte inconsciente dele entendera as minhas palavras.

De vez em quando o clarão de um raio entrava pela janela e iluminava o seu rosto. Como era lindo o meu Sirius! Embora ele mesmo fizesse questão de afirmar o contrário, Azkaban não havia acabado com a sua beleza ou o seu brilho. Pousei a cabeça sobre o seu peito e deixei que os sentidos percebessem os fatores externos. Eu gostava do som da chuva, do ronco baixo dos trovões. Lembravam-me a minha infância. Mesmo tendo os olhos fechados, podia divisar o clarão de raios que quebravam ao longe, em algum lugar, e iluminavam o quarto inteiro. E ali estava eu, confortavelmente enlaçado a Sirius, sentindo o calor de sua pele. Ia-me aos poucos entregando ao sono, que vinha devagar, leve como o bater das asas de um anjo, para tirar-me a consciência. Eu não queria dormir, não queria perder um segundo sequer ao lado de Sirius, mas não podia vencer essa batalha, visto que eu me encontrava tão sereno, tão suscetível à paz.

Todavia, acordei sobressaltado, suando copiosamente, sem ar. Olhei para o lado direito da cama e vi Sirius ainda deitado de costas. O clarão de um raio tornou o seu rosto sinistramente cadavérico, o que acentuou o meu medo. Toquei o seu ombro imediatamente, sacudindo-o com delicadeza. Ele abriu os olhos, confuso, e senti um pouco de alívio.

— Tudo bem, amor? — ele indagou com a voz embargada pelo sono.

— Tive um pesadelo — eu disse, tentando fazer com que meu corpo parasse de tremer.

— Voltou a ter pesadelos? — ele indagou preocupado, sentando-se e tomando-me em seus braços.

— Fazia tempo que não acontecia — havia terror em minha voz, embora eu tentasse ocultar — anos, até.

— Não se preocupe — beijou os meus cabelos — eu estou aqui.

Tentei parecer aliviado, mas a angústia era crescente. Eu não queria falar sobre aquele pesadelo para Sirius, não queria nem mesmo ter de repeti-lo em voz alta. Fechei os olhos novamente, e por eles perpassaram as imagens do sonho.

Eu estava em um ambiente retangular, com bancos de pedra que corriam a toda volta da sala e desciam em degraus íngremes, lembrando sinistramente um tribunal, onde já poderiam ter sido decretadas muitas execuções. Havia sombras ao meu redor, mas eu não conseguia divisar nenhuma delas em meio à escuridão — com exceção da terrível cigana à minha frente. Um raio, como os que cortavam o céu naquela noite, clareou o seu rosto e eu pude entrever o horrendo sorriso de dentes de ouro. Sua voz ecoou pelo estádio:

— É chegada a hora — a voz agourenta aumentava uma oitava a cada palavra — de a estrela se apagar. Eu não disse?

Avancei para ela, mas quando ia alcançá-la, despertei. Eu ainda tremia um pouco nos braços de Sirius, embora estivesse mais calmo. Ele me dizia: "Foi só um sonho, está tudo bem" repetidas vezes, e aquilo foi me devolvendo um pouco da paz, até que consegui adormecer novamente, um sono sem sonhos, embora intranquilo. Eu estava demasiadamente alerta para poder relaxar.

Fiquei tenso durante todo o dia seguinte por causa do maldito sonho. Era como se a minha alma estivesse inquieta e quisesse gritar alguma coisa que eu não entendia. Sirius, no entanto, ficara por raros minutos longe de mim, tentando, de alguma forma, dissipar a minha angústia. Mas nem mesmo a sua presença podia me deixar completamente bem, o que era estranho. Geralmente, com Sirius eu esquecia praticamente tudo o que me cercava. Perguntava-me, então, se aquilo era apenas por causa do sonho ou um presságio.

A resposta veio quando a noite já ia alta.

Sirius e eu conversávamos no quarto, recordando a nossa adolescência tão longínqua. O calor não era desconfortável como o da noite anterior, visto que chovera boa parte do dia e o ar estava úmido. A brisa que entrava pela janela era agradável, e eu fechei os olhos para senti-la em meu rosto. Sirius levantou-se da cama e estendeu a mão convidando-me à janela. Inicialmente fiquei a fitar a lua crescente, seu brilho sendo, de vez em quando, ofuscado por uma nuvem que passava brevemente. Depois percebi que havia algo mais belo do que a lua ao alcance dos meus olhos. Sirius fitando o céu com um olhar distante. O vento batia em seus cabelos longos, fazendo com que balançassem, tocando delicadamente o seu rosto. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, então o abracei e beijei o seu rosto.

— O que foi, amor? — indaguei preocupado.

— Às vezes eu paro para pensar no acaso — ele disse sem hesitar.

— No acaso?

— Sabe, eu nunca imaginei amar um homem. Na verdade, antes de você, eu nunca havia me visto apaixonado. O amor para mim era uma história fictícia, uma lenda. Eu sofri, lutei com minha própria consciência ao perceber que o amava, Remmy, e foi tão bom perder essa batalha! Mas eu me pergunto: E se nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado? E se eu fosse um sonserino, como todo o resto de minha família, e nunca fizéssemos amizade? E se eu nem ao menos fosse um bruxo, vivendo em um universo totalmente diferente do seu? Como seria? Eu não me imagino vivendo pela metade.

— Daríamos um jeito de nos encontrarmos — eu disse convicto — mesmo que morássemos cada um em um continente. Eu cresci com minha mãe falando sobre reencarnação, mesmo que a sua religião católica não cultivasse essa crença. Ela dizia que tudo pelo que passamos nessa vida é reflexo de nossa existência anterior, e que cada um de nós tem uma alma gêmea, que vamos encontrar de qualquer jeito, em cada uma das vezes que a nossa alma vier para a Terra. Meus pais sempre me contaram a forma como se conheceram. Ele estava fazendo um trabalho para o Ministério, de pesquisa sobre a vida social dos trouxas, para que os bruxos criassem novos meios de sigilo. Naquele dia, ele foi mandado a uma escola de ballet com uma menininha bruxa, disfarçado de pai da garota. Enquanto a professora mostrava as dependências da escola à pseudo-futura aluna, meu pai observava o comportamento dos trouxas ali. Foi quando, ao adentrar uma sala em atividade, ele se deparou com a melhor de todas as dançarinas: Uma menina de treze anos chamada Helena. Papai disse que se esqueceu de tudo ao vê-la, até mesmo do trabalho que fazia para o Ministério, e ficou parado, fitando-a, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo. Mamãe contou que, ao executar um novo passo, ela se virou para a direção onde estava o meu pai, e foi como se visse a si mesma com os olhos da alma. Mesmo aos treze anos, ela era corajosa e não hesitou: Abandonou a dança, para a perplexidade da professora, e foi falar com o meu pai. Perguntou quem era ele, porque estava ali, e porque já parecia fazer parte de sua vida há tanto tempo, ao que ele simplesmente respondeu: "Eu estou aqui por você, eu sempre estive procurando-a". E eles iniciaram o romance conturbado e não aceito pela família de mamãe, que achava papai excêntrico e muito velho. Mesmo assim, ela resistiu bravamente, e conseguiu a permissão para se casar com o meu pai, aos catorze anos. Ele, então, contava com trinta e três. E, sabe, Sirius, às vezes ainda sofro pela ausência de meus pais, mas de certa forma me sinto feliz. Eu não acredito que a morte dite o fim de tudo, tem de existir uma vida póstuma, e é nessa dimensão que os meus pais se encontram agora, juntos.

Percebi que Sirius tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu parasse de contar sobre a minha família, não pretendia deixá-lo triste. Coloquei delicadamente os dedos sobre a sua face e enxuguei as lágrimas que tencionavam cair de seus olhos.

— Desculpe-me — sussurrei — não queria fazê-lo chorar.

— Não é de tristeza — ele disse imediatamente, a voz embargada — é de gratidão.

— Gratidão? — indaguei confuso.

— Sim, por tê-lo encontrado tão cedo, e poder ter vivido tantos anos ao seu lado, mesmo que tenhamos sido separados por um longo período. Se eu morresse hoje, Remmy, eu iria feliz...

— Não fale em morrer — eu disse imediatamente, o pesadelo voltando a me perturbar.

— É só um modo de dizer — o sorriso voltou aos seus lábios, embora os olhos fossem tristes — não se preocupe.

Recostei-me ao seu peito e senti a solidez da meia lua de madeira.

— Nunca deixou de usá-la? — indaguei, revirando-a em meus dedos — Nem em Azkaban?

— Nunca — respondeu — e principalmente lá, que eu precisava de forças. Eu precisava sentir que você estava perto de mim, de alguma forma.

— Eu te amo.

— Você sabe que é recíproco.

Eu o beijei, sentindo mais uma vez, que o mundo deixara de existir. Entretanto, fui chamado de volta à realidade, com batidas graves na porta. Sirius afastou-me muito delicadamente e pediu que entrasse.

— Perdoe-me — disse Quim, um dos membros da ordem, um tanto quanto constrangido — mas nós precisamos ir, Sirius.

— O que aconteceu? — ele indagou alarmado.

— Harry Potter foi atraído para o Ministério da Magia por uma armadilha de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele pensa que você está lá, correndo risco de morte.

Sirius não deu margem a mais nenhuma explicação, apanhou o casaco e a varinha e tencionou se despedir de mim.

— Espera, Sirius — eu disse, também procurando por meu casaco e minha varinha — é claro que eu vou junto.

— Eu prefiro que você fique.

— Eu sou tão auror quanto você, e não vou ficar aqui agonizando, à espera de informações.

— Tudo bem — disse Quim impaciente — vamos eu, vocês dois, Tonks e Moody.

— Tonks é muito jovem — Sirius objetou.

— Ela também é auror, Sirius — eu disse —e uma ótima auror.

— Está bem, está bem. Mas vamos logo.

Chegamos bem a tempo ao Departamento de Mistérios, onde Harry e alguns de seus amigos lutavam com Comensais da Morte. Ao adentrar a sala, senti como se mãos se aço apertassem-me o coração. Era a sala retangular de meu sonho, com seus mesmos bancos de pedra em formato de degraus, mas no mesmo lugar em que estivera em meu pesadelo a cigana, havia um estrado, e sobre ele um arco de pedra, extremamente rachado e corroído pelo tempo, fechado por um véu preto esfarrapado, que esvoaçava muito levemente, apesar de não haver nenhuma corrente de ar. Eu não sabia do que se tratava, mas era muito agourento para que não representasse nenhum perigo, até pelo fato de ocupar o mesmo lugar que a maldita cigana ocupava em meu sonho. Tentei desviar esses pensamentos e dar foco à batalha. Lutei com Dolohov, Bellatrix, Mulciber, Malfoy e outros que não consegui identificar. Tentei ao máximo que pude ficar perto de Sirius, embora tivesse de deixá-lo por alguns momentos, para lutar com um Comensal que estivesse um pouco mais longe.

Quando Dumbledore irrompeu na sala agourenta, senti o alívio de que acabaria a batalha e sairíamos todos ilesos. Entretanto, ao olhar para trás, percebi que um par ainda lutava: Sirius e Bellatrix. Ele ria, provocando-a, e eu, por um segundo, odiei-o por sua falta de prudência. Sirius conseguiu, por pouco, desviar-se de um raio vermelho.

_— Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! _— ele gritou.

Mas o segundo jato de luz atingiu-o diretamente no peito. Eu quis gritar, mas a voz ficou presa em minha garganta pelos segundos seguintes, que se arrastaram cabalisticamente devagar. Embora o riso não deixasse os seus lábios, eu vi o choque em seus olhos, e eles se direcionavam a mim. _Seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia no arco _misterioso, com uma expressão de medo e surpresa, enchendo de sombra o seu lindo rosto. Sirius desapareceu além do véu.

De repente, tudo passou a fazer sentido, de uma forma estarrecedora: Ele não voltaria mais. Fosse o que fosse aquele véu, ele havia "engolido" Sirius. A minha visão ficou enevoada, e eu pensei que fosse desfalecer. Ouvi ao longe o grito triunfante de Bellatrix e os berros de Harry, chamando pelo padrinho, e então, como se uma força maior me guiasse, de repente eu estava indo na direção de Harry, agarrando-o pelo peito, impedindo-o de cruzar o véu.

_— Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry..._ — demorei para assimilar que aquelas palavras saíam de minha boca. Eu me sentia apenas instigado a falar, a tirar Harry dali, a ser forte e frio o suficiente para convencê-lo a não atravessar o véu e buscar Sirius, embora eu mesmo, se estivesse agindo por mim, quisesse fazê-lo.

_— Apanhá-lo, salvá-lo_ — gritou Harry, e seu desespero refletia o meu próprio, mas eu não podia extravasá-lo — _ele só atravessou o véu!_

Eu também gostaria de acreditar, mas uma maldita certeza mostrava-me claramente a realidade dos fatos, e eu não podia gritar, desabafar o meu terror. Precisava me manter forte para tirar Harry de perigo. Era realmente como se eu estivesse recebendo um comando.

_—... é tarde demais, Harry._

As minhas próprias palavras queimaram-me a garganta, como se eu estivesse engolindo brasas vivas.

_— Ainda podemos alcançá-lo... _— Harry objetou, lutando com violência para se libertar, mas uma força que eu provavelmente não tinha, não deixou que eu o largasse.

_— Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... nada..._ — a frieza em minha voz foi cedendo, assim como aquela estranha força que me mantinha, de certa forma, calmo. Como uma anestesia que vai perdendo o efeito — _ele se foi._

Os gritos de Harry começaram a me trazer para a realidade que eu esperava, de desespero e desolação. Eu sentia que as lágrimas chegariam a qualquer segundo, e cobrei de mim uma força sobre-humana para impedi-las. De forma inversamente proporcional, quando mais a minha força diminuía, mais a certeza de que Sirius realmente se fora aumentava.

_— Ele não pode voltar, Harry_ — eu disse, a minha voz embargando enquanto me esforçava veementemente para contê-lo — _Ele não pode voltar porque está m..._

_ — ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! _— bradou Harry, e eu queria acreditar naquilo — _SIRIUS!_

Com muita dificuldade, consegui puxar Harry para longe do estrado. Lampejos de feitiços passavam por nós, mas para mim eram apenas luzes inofensivas. Nada mais importava. Eu apenas precisava cumprir a minha missão de deixar Harry em segurança, determinada por alguém invisível. Harry parara de lutar, mas eu ainda segurava seu braço por precaução, sem aplicar força alguma. Aos poucos a anestesia ia diminuindo, a dor aumentava, mas eu ainda parecia manipulado pela estranha força. Desfiz o feitiço que havia sido aplicado às pernas de Neville Longbotton automaticamente, apaticamente. De repente a minha visão ficou turva e a sala tremia à minha volta. Senti-me beirar a inconsciência, como se fosse cair ao chão, estatelado, a qualquer momento, mas a força mantinha-me de pé, segurando frouxamente o braço de Harry. Lembro-me de ter perguntado a Neville pelos outros, mas não me lembro de sua resposta, porque eu me afastava do arco enquanto falava, e cada palavra era uma pontada aguda, já que a "anestesia" ia rareando. Eu me afastava e tinha em consciência que estaria deixando Sirius para sempre, mas ainda era uma realidade distante, como em um sonho. Como se eu fosse acordar dentro de alguns segundos e ouvi-lo dizer que estava tudo bem, que havia sido apenas um pesadelo. Quando me dei conta, Harry já se desvencilhara de mim.

_— Harry... não! _— exclamei, mas ele já estava correndo à frente, e eu não tinha ânimo para segui-lo.

_— ELA MATOU SIRIUS!_ — bradou Harry, e eu senti, mais do que em qualquer outro momento, a gravidade, a realidade de tudo aquilo — _ELA O MATOU... ELA O MATOU!_

Eu não queria mais ouvir, não podia mais. A força misteriosa me abandonara completamente, junto com a anestesia. Ouvi alguém dizer: "Quim, você já está bem? Lupin vai desmaiar, desaparate com ele, volte para o Largo Grimmauld." Permaneci acordado tempo suficiente para reconhecer que a voz era de Moody, e então mergulhei confortavelmente na inconsciência, tendo certeza de que a Morte fora solidária e também se lembrara de mim.

Entretanto, ao acordar em minha cama na sede da Ordem, eu percebi que realmente não estava morto. Em segundos relembrei de tudo o que acontecera, e aquela dor não podia pertencer ao "outro lado" de que minha mãe tanto falara. Eu só podia pensar que estava ainda preso à vida.

Finalmente toda aquela força foi esquecida e o desespero veio, agravando-se a cada milésimo de segundo. Eu vi em minha memória Sirius ultrapassar o arco e sumir por detrás dele. Eu ouvi a voz de Harry ecoar, dizendo que Bellatrix matara o seu padrinho. Sirius estava morto... Morto. Pior do que quando fora para Azkaban, ele não poderia mais voltar, em hipótese alguma. O meu Sirius estava morto, era definitivo.

Gritei, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro e esmurrando o colchão. Comecei a sentir-me sufocado pelas lágrimas, mas aquilo não importava. A minha garganta ardia, mas eu continuava a gritar e gritar, incessantemente. Eu não queria saber de Quim ou do resto da Ordem, que fossem todos para o inferno! Eu precisava apenas gritar, contorcer-me, arranhar-me, procurando atenuar aquela dor crescente, aquela certeza do nunca mais.

Obs 1: Em itálico, trechos retirados do original "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix".

Obs 2: Chorei ao escrever, chorei ao reler e chorarei sempre que passar por este capítulo. Uma agonia crescente me aperta o coração, como se eu fosse o próprio Lupin e estivesse sentindo essa certeza do nunca mais. Algo que sempre vai doer, não importa o tanto de vezes que eu leia este capítulo. Pronto, desabafei ;D


	28. Mistério

**Mistério**

Nunca mais.

A manhã se estendia além da janela, nublada e triste, como se compadecesse de meu sofrimento e compartilhasse dele. Eu olhava a garoa fina e tentava não pensar, mas a certeza do 'nunca mais' era constante. Eu nunca mais veria os seus olhos, ou tocaria os seus cabelos. Eu não tornaria a ouvir a sua voz. Nunca mais.

O desespero passara em algumas horas, deixando apenas aquela angústia amarga e opressora. Em frente àquela janela em que há apenas algumas horas fitávamos a noite, eu pensava na efemeridade da vida. Como podia ela ser tão breve e frágil? Sirius estava ali comigo, beijando-me, falando-me de seu amor, e em apenas algumas horas, ele morrera, e mais do que isso, fora para um lugar desconhecido, onde ninguém podia encontrá-lo. Por alguns minutos considerei a possibilidade de dedicar o resto de minha vida ao estudo daquele maldito véu negro, mas isso resolveria? No máximo, eu encontraria o corpo de Sirius, mas de que adiantaria? Relembrei a conversa sobre reencarnação da noite anterior, que parecia ter acontecido há anos. Ainda havia uma esperança. Eu não acreditava, então, que meus pais haviam se reencontrado em outra dimensão? O mesmo se aplicaria a Sirius e eu, quando eu deixasse o mundo. Mas na prática tudo era tão diferente! Mesmo que acreditasse cegamente em almas gêmeas e reencarnação, era inexprimível a agonia de que ele não voltaria, e eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Apenas esperar.

E como esperar sem olhar para trás? A todo o momento eu sentia que Sirius estava por perto, eu o ouvia, sentia o seu cheiro. Cada lembrança de nosso tempo em Hogwarts machucava. Lembrei-me de quando ele me salvara do constrangimento na aula de voo, do primeiro abraço, do primeiro beijo... Da descoberta do amor. Lembrava-me claramente de como era a sua risada, e de como os seus olhos se fechavam graciosamente quando ele sorria. As lembranças eram a minha única forma de viver, mas torturavam em demasia. Certas vezes, eu pensava que seria melhor perder a memória, e até considerei utilizar a magia para este fim. Dessa forma, eu poderia esperar tranquilamente que a morte me levasse, para então, poder encontrá-lo. Mas ponderei que isso não resolveria muito. Uma vez que não tivesse memória, sentiria apenas o vazio e a angústia e não entenderia o motivo. Seria até pior. Também cogitei o suicídio, mas lembrei-me de que minha mãe dizia que pessoas que tiram a própria vida vão para um lugar ruim, e Sirius certamente estava no lugar bonito de que ela também falara. Ademais, tudo o que ele fez foi por minha felicidade, então não lhe agradaria que eu desistisse. Sirius certamente queria que eu seguisse em frente.

Seguir em frente, entretanto, não era uma tarefa fácil. Meio ano depois, no Natal, a dor ainda não atenuara nem um pouco. Eu tinha pesadelos todos os dias com a cigana e com Sirius morto em um lugar desconhecido.

Naquele dia eu ceei com os membros da Ordem, cuja sede passou para A Toca, residência dos Weasley, entre eles Nymphadora Tonks, que me confessou o seu amor, o que fez com que me sentisse ainda pior, uma vez que era impossível amar outra pessoa. Após lutar com Comensais que invadiram a nova sede da Ordem em pleno Natal, eu subi para meus aposentos, indiferente da luta. Tudo o que eu fazia era mecânico, previsível.

Lembrei-me, então, de que há muitos anos, no dia de Natal, o meu relacionamento com Sirius tivera início. Pensei em como tanta felicidade podia ter se tornado dor, cruamente, friamente. Levantei-me da cama, onde me encontrava, e fitei-me no espelho da velha penteadeira, lembrando-me do presente que Sirius costumava me dar todos os anos. Durante o tempo em que ele estivera em Azkaban, evitei o espelho nas noites de Natal. Entretanto, ao voltar, ele fez o mesmo que em todos os anos, como se nunca houvesse interrompido o costume.

No Natal que sucedia a sua morte, eu decidi avaliar o meu próprio reflexo, e o que vi foi o rosto devastado pela dor e pelo cansaço. Mirei as lágrimas que escorriam pelas cicatrizes que eu não mais evitava. Eu não me reconhecia mais.

— Isto foi o que restou do rosto que você amava, Sirius — murmurei — esta máscara de dor.

Então o inesperado aconteceu. O vento foi tão forte que obrigou a vidraça a abrir, entrando violentamente no quarto e apagando as velas. No entanto, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos de meu reflexo. Comecei a devanear, tendo a impressão — que em um segundo passou a certeza — de que o que eu via era o meu rosto jovem. Pensei que a escuridão estivesse causando aquela imagem, e então, sem nunca desviar os olhos do reflexo, peguei a varinha sobre a penteadeira e murmurei: "_Lumus_". E realmente o meu rosto estava lá, jovem como quando freqüentei Hogwarts. O meu espanto só não foi maior do que quando ele foi substituído pelo rosto de Sirius, posicionado com alguma névoa sobre o meu. Eu não me importei em saber porque se dava aquilo, e também não pensei se deveria correr. Eu estava vendo o rosto de Sirius, e aquilo era tudo. O seu rosto também estava jovem, como em Hogwarts, e sorria, embora eu mesmo, do meu lado do espelho, não sorrisse. A lógica me fez pensar que eu estava em frente ao espelho de Ojesed, até que, além do rosto de Sirius, eu comecei a ouvir a sua voz, primeiro um murmúrio ininteligível, que me fez recuar alguns centímetros, voltando imediatamente à posição inicial, já que os meus olhos não podiam se afastar do rosto de Sirius no reflexo. Então as palavras foram tomando forma, executadas por seus lábios que se moviam levemente.

— Escute, Remus — disse-me o reflexo — por favor, escute.

Apenas esperei, não conseguia mover um músculo sequer.

— Você deve ir agora, e tentar ser feliz. Nós nos encontraremos no momento certo.

— Como... — balbuciei.

— No momento certo — repetiu — agora vá.

E de repente o rosto se dissipou como fumaça, sendo trocado pelo meu rosto envelhecido. Deixei que a varinha, ainda com o feitiço Lumus, caísse de minha mão e recuei. Primeiro alguns passos, depois tencionei correr, mas à porta me deparei com Tonks. Assustamo-nos mutuamente.

— Ah, desculpe-me, Remus — ela disse desconcertada — eu vim apenas lhe pedir desculpas pela conversa que tivemos mais cedo. Eu realmente não deveria...

— Não, tudo bem — eu disse imediatamente, ainda atormentado pelo estranho acontecimento.

— Eu queria dizer que compreendo o seu lado... O meu primo, você o amava, afinal.

Ela esperou uma resposta que eu não pude dar, estava ainda perplexo e atormentado. Preocupada, Tonks colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro.

— Está tudo bem? — indagou.

— Sim — menti — só estou um pouco cansado da batalha.

— É claro, eu vou deixá-lo descansar...

— Não, Tonks — eu disse instintivamente — fique.

Novamente me senti sendo manipulado, como se a mesma força estranha que me fizera salvar Harry obrigasse-me a agir.

— Fique — repeti.

O que aconteceu a seguir e todas as consequências, eu nunca entendi completamente. De fato, eu tomei Tonks em meus braços e a beijei. É claro que não senti absolutamente nada, meus lábios poderiam muito bem estar tocando uma estátua. Por que eu estava procedendo daquela maneira, enchendo-a de esperanças? Por que, se tudo o que me interessava era Sirius?

Com efeito, aquele beijo resultou em um compromisso sério. Ao subir com Tonks ao altar, eu me perguntei o que estaria fazendo ali. Por que eu escolhera aquele caminho? O que era a maldita força que me manipulava? Talvez ela fosse uma parte de minha consciência que pedisse para que eu arrumasse uma forma de viver até que pudesse reencontrá-lo.

O meu único filho nasceu no apogeu de uma guerra no mundo bruxo. Embora não amasse Tonks, senti-me infinitamente grato a ela por aquele menino. O pequeno Ted trouxe-me de volta um pouco de paz e motivo, e tinha os olhos de minha mãe. Quando Nymphadora não estava presente, eu costumava contar a ele histórias sobre Sirius e eu, e ele me olhava atentamente, como se compreendesse. Em tempos de guerra, meu pequeno filho foi a minha salvação, mas eu sabia que não era suficiente. Por mais que amasse Ted, ele ainda não me podia completar a parte que faltava. A parte principal.


	29. Reencontro

**Reencontro**

Um sentimento de perda começou a oprimir o meu coração, aumentando dia após dia, e no entanto, não me incomodava. A princípio considerei a hipótese de meu pressentimento ser devido à guerra, mas abandonei-a imediatamente, visto que os fatores externos já não me importavam tanto. À noite, eu passava horas trancado em um aposento de minha nova casa, que eu tomara como escritório. Costumava ficar olhando o céu, procurando a estrela de Sirius. Tonks acusava-me de abandono para com ela e o menino, e despreocupação quanto à guerra. Eu, sinceramente, não me importava.

Fazia outra noite de junho, quente como aquela, há séculos. Eu estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, o olhar perdido no mármore frio. Ouvi Tonks chamar-me, mas a sua voz me parecia demasiadamente distante.

— Remus — ela chamou mais uma vez, e então, eu me virei com certa dificuldade — é a terceira ou quarta vez que eu te chamo.

— Desculpe — eu disse vagamente — eu estava distraído.

— Quando é que você não está?

— Já pedi desculpas.

— Desculpas, Remus? Novamente desculpas? O seu filho está crescendo, uma guerra está em seu auge lá fora, e você continua apático!

— Eu dou o melhor de mim, Nymphadora.

Ela se calou e ficou apenas a me fitar com um olhar de incompreensão. Eu tentava manter o controle, mas desde que Sirius partira, eu deixara de ser a pessoa serena que sempre fora.

— Isso é o seu melhor? — ela disse quase desdenhosa — Parece que me casei com uma estátua. Sim, uma estátua! Foi isso que você se tornou depois que Sirius morreu!

Tonks conseguira atingir o meu ponto fraco.

— Uma estátua! — gritei — Eu acho que essa analogia é minha, Nymphadora! Porque é assim que eu a sinto quando a toco!

— PORQUE EU NÃO SOU UM HOMEM!

— PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA CHEGARÁ AOS PÉS DE SIRIUS!

Ted começou a chorar ao ouvir os nossos gritos, e Tonks irrompeu em lágrimas.

— É dessa forma que você ama a sua família, Remus? Ofendendo a sua esposa e fazendo o seu filho chorar?

O choro estridente de Ted foi a gota d'água para que eu percebesse o tipo de pessoa que eu havia me tornado. Corri para fora de casa, sem um destino pré-determinado. Eu queria apenas ficar longe de Tonks, de Ted, de toda aquela opressão. Corri incessantemente, até atingir o bosque que havia perto de casa. Eu queria apenas ficar só com os meus sentimentos, as minhas dores. Fiquei em meio às árvores, e através de suas copas eu podia ver a lua minguante e as estrelas. Procurei novamente a estrela de Sirius na constelação Cão Maior, e a encontrei depois de anos sem vê-la. Era como se ele estivesse lá, brilhando por mim. As lágrimas caíram, eu finalmente conseguira chorar depois de meses. A inspiração veio misteriosamente, então conjurei pergaminho e pena e me pus a escrever:

"_Você foi o meu único companheiro, você era tudo o que importava. Você foi um amigo e um irmão até o meu mundo se quebrar. Queria que, de algum modo, você estivesse aqui outra vez. Queria que, de algum modo, você estivesse próximo. Às vezes parece que, se eu apenas sonhar, de algum modo você estará aqui. Queria poder ouvir a sua voz outra vez, mesmo sabendo que nunca mais poderei. Sonhar com você não me ajudará a fazer tudo o que você sonhou que eu faria. Sinos e anjos esculpidos, frios e monumentais parecem a você os companheiros errados — você era tão delicado e quente. Queria que, de algum modo, você estivesse aqui outra vez. Tente perdoar, ensina-me a viver, dá-me força para tentar. Ajude-me a dizer adeus." _¹

Reli duas vezes e decidi clamar, mais uma vez, pelo improvável. Gritei o nome de Ártemis aos quatro ventos, e em menos de um minuto ela estava à minha frente.

— Ártemis — eu disse, enquanto a bela ave inclinava a cabeça para o lado, tentando compreender-me — sei que o que peço pode ser impossível, e talvez acarrete em seu suicídio, mas eu preciso que você encontre Sirius Black e entregue isso a ele — estendi o pergaminho, que Ártemis pegou com o bico, gentilmente — por favor.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e se preparou para levantar voo.

— Feito isso, você estará livre para procurar outro amo. Eu já não sirvo, Ártemis, não há mais nada que eu deseje. Obrigado por tudo, você foi fundamental.

Ártemis assentiu outra vez e levantou voo, cortando o céu como um raio. Senti remorso, eu a havia enviado a uma missão suicida, uma vez que, como Dumbledore dissera, o Pterón Aktis costuma cometer suicídio quando não consegue realizar o desejo de seu amo. Mas de alguma forma, por mais louco que parecesse, eu sentia como se o meu pedido tivesse um fundamento. De qualquer forma, eu estava ciente de que jamais saberia.

Caminhei lentamente, refazendo o caminho de volta à minha casa. Eu sabia que Tonks me esperava ainda magoada, sustentando nos braços o filho que, segundo ela, eu não ligava importância. Eu queria não ter de voltar.

— Remus Lupin.

A voz ecoou por toda a extensão do bosque, aterrorizando-me, porque a reconheci. A voz que habitara os meus pesadelos e, de alguma forma, tornara-se indiferente, uma vez que o meu maior medo fora concretizado: Perder Sirius.

— Remus Lupin.

Virei para trás, para a direção de que vinha a voz insistente, e lá estava ela, com suas roupas de cigana comida por traças. Estava ainda mais velha e sinistra.

— Eu o avisei — disse a cigana sombriamente — desde o começo, eu o avisei que se estivesse preparado para amá-lo, deveria estar preparado para perdê-lo.

— Eu sei — respondi simplesmente, e percebi que não experimentava mais nenhuma espécie de rancor por aquela mulher que outrora odiara — mas eu o teria amado mil vezes.

— Tive uma visão, Remus — ela disse sem hesitar.

— Conte-me.

Percebi a admiração passar rapidamente por seus olhos. Eu jamais aceitara ouvi-la de imediato. Na verdade, eu jamais aceitara ouvi-la, de qualquer forma.

— Haverá uma batalha no castelo daqui a sete luas. Você estará lá e lutará com um homem encapuzado. O jato verde de sua varinha será a última luz que os seus olhos verão.

A visão que deveria me assustar, aliviou-me. Eu já tinha provas suficientes para acreditar nas habilidades da bruxa cigana, para crer que ela estava certa quanto à sua mais recente visão, que decretava o fim de minha vida.

— Obrigado.

Satisfeito, eu dei as costas à cigana, sabendo que não tornaria a vê-la.

Ao voltar para casa naquela noite, eu pedi perdão a Tonks e passei o resto da madrugada embalando Ted em meus braços. Passei os sete dias mais serenos desde que Sirius morrera, e quando Arthur veio avisar a mim e a Tonks que precisávamos levar Ted à Andrômeda, para que então partíssemos para Hogwarts, eu decidi encerrar este escrito sem destinatário, que começara há exatamente uma semana. Como o falecido Dumbledore me dissera uma vez, quando escrevemos nos aproximamos do passado, voltamos a viver tudo o que um dia foi a nossa maior felicidade. Antes de selar estes pergaminhos, devo acrescentar que vi um pássaro negro cruzar o céu velozmente. Talvez ela tenha realmente encontrado o seu corpo, mas já não me interessa.

Ao ir para a batalha em Hogwarts, sabendo que para mim ela será fatal, eu deveria sentir-me como um prisioneiro no corredor da morte, agonizando por ter finalmente chegado o momento de sua execução. Mas eu, para falar a verdade, sinto-me da mesma forma que há tantos anos, quando no último dia de férias, eu contava as horas para chegar à plataforma nove e meia e rever o seu rosto, tê-lo novamente em minha direção. É dessa forma que eu me sinto. Ansioso por rever Sirius Black.

"**O FIM DE UM CICLO DECRETA O COMEÇO DE OUTRO, E A VIDA SEGUE ESSA LINHA PERFEITA, RUMO AO INFINITO."**

¹ - Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (Andrew Lloyd Webber/ Charles Hart). Extraído de "O Fantasma da Ópera" e devidamente adaptado.


End file.
